Cinder & Ella
by ClarissaIvashkov
Summary: [Adaptación] Sakura vive en Boston con su madre, está en su último año de instituto y le encantan los libros de fantasía, en especial la saga de Las crónicas de Cinder. Eso la llevó a abrir un blog donde reseña libros y películas. El día de su cumpleaños, sufre un grave accidente que tendrá profundas consecuencias en su vida.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologo**_

El problema con los cuentos de hadas es que la mayoría empiezan con una tragedia. Entiendo el razonamiento detrás de ello. A nadie la gusta una heroína mimada. Un gran personaje necesita adversidades que superar —experiencias que les den profundidad, que les hagan vulnerables, cercanos y agradables. Los buenos personajes necesitan sufrimientos que les hagan fuertes. La idea tiene sentido, pero aun así apesta si tú eres la heroína.

Mi vida nunca había sido nada parecido a un cuento de hadas. No tenía deseos mágicos que se hicieran realidad, pero tampoco tragedia real. Mi padre tuvo una aventura y nos dejó a mamá y a mí cuando yo tenía ocho años, pero aparte de eso, lo había tenido bastante bien.

Soy algo linda —cabello rosa largo y ondulado, y piel de un blanco lechoso suave, gracias a la herencia japonesa del lado de mi madre. Pero tengo los grandes ojos verde brillante de mi padre. Soy algo lista —en su mayoría A sin tener que estudiar mucho. Y soy algo popular —no exactamente la reina del baile de promoción, pero tampoco estoy nunca sin amigos o sin una cita un sábado por la noche.

Puedo haber crecido sin un padre, pero mi madre era mi mejor amiga y eso era lo suficientemente bueno para mí. La vida, en general, era lo suficientemente buena. Luego, el pasado noviembre, mi madre decidió sorprenderme con un viaje de esquí de fin de semana a Vermont por mi cumpleaños, y recibí mi primera dosis real de tragedia que construye personajes.

—Nos reservé el paquete completo de spa, así podemos descongelarnos en el jacuzzi y tener masajes cuando estemos adoloridas por esquiar todo el día —confesó mamá mientras dejábamos la ciudad de Boston detrás de nosotras durante los próximos cuatro días.

—¡Guau, mamá! No es que no esté agradecida, ¿pero podemos permitirnos eso?

Mamá se rio de mí. Me encantaba el sonido de su risa. Era un sonido ligero y oscilante que me hacía sentir como si pudiera alejarme flotando sobre él. Ella siempre se reía. Era la persona más exuberante que había conocido jamás. Para ella, la vida simplemente no podía ser mejor.

—Escúchate, Saku. Vas a cumplir dieciocho, no cuarenta. Sonreí. —¿Cómo tú el mes que viene?

—¡Cállate! Ese es nuestro secreto. Si alguien pregunta, tendré treinta y nueve durante el resto de mi vida.

—Claro que lo harás. Espera… ¿esas son… _patas de gallo_?

—¡Sakura Ellamara Haruno! —jadeó mi madre—. Esas son líneas por sonreír, y estoy extremadamente orgullosa de ellas. —Me miró, y sus brillantes ojos se arrugaron en las líneas de sonreír de alrededor de los bordes—. Contigo como hija he tenido que trabajar muy duro para conseguir estas en vez de pelo gris.

Bufando, cogí mi teléfono, el cual estaba avisándome de la llegada de mensajes instantáneos.

—Tienes que ser buena con tu mamá o te avergonzaré horriblemente enfrente de todos los chicos lindos este fin de semana.

Tenía una réplica ingeniosa lista, pero la olvidé cuando vi el mensaje en mi teléfono.

**Cinder458: **El blogaversario es pronto, ¿verdad?

Cinder458, o solo Cinder para mí, es mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo además de mi madre, incluso aunque nunca lo he conocido. Ni siquiera he hablado con él nunca por teléfono. Hemos estado enviándonos emails sin parar desde que él tropezó con mi blog, _Ellamara's Words Of Wisdom_, hace alrededor de dos años.

Mi blog es un blog de reseñas de libros y películas. Lo empecé cuando tenía quince años, y, de hecho, el tercer blogaversario se acercaba.

El nombre de _Ellamara _es en honor a mi personaje favorito de mi serie de libros favorita, _Las Crónicas de Cinder_. Es una serie de fantasía escrita en los sesenta y que ha llegado a ser una de las series más queridas de la literatura moderna. Hollywood _finalmente _va a convertir el primer libro, _El Príncipe Druida_, en una película.

Ellamara también es mi nombre. Mi madre leyó los libros cuando era una niña y le gustaron tanto que me puso el nombre por la misteriosa sacerdotisa druida. Yo estaba orgullosa del nombre, y de mi madre por preferir a Ellamara en vez de a la princesa guerrera Ratana como todo el mundo. Ellamara era un personaje mucho mejor.

Cinder obviamente también es un fan de la serie. Fue el nombre de Ellamara y mi publicación sobre por qué ella era el personaje más subestimado en el libro, lo que atrajo a Cinder a mi blog en primer lugar. Él ama los libros tanto como yo, así que me gustó al instante — incluso si escribió para argumentar que la Princesa Ratana era más apropiada para el Príncipe Cinder. Él ha estado en desacuerdo con la mayoría de mis críticas desde entonces.

**EllaTheRealHero: **¿Saben todos esos amigos tuyos de Hollywood que usas palabras como blogaversario?

**Cinder458: **Por supuesto que no. Necesito tu dirección. Te conseguí un regalo de blogaversario.

¿Cinder me compró un regalo? Mi corazón dio un salto.

No es que estuviera enamorada de mi mejor amigo de internet ni nada de eso. Eso sería completamente ridículo. El chico era arrogante y terco, y discutía con todo lo que yo decía solo para ser exasperante. Él también tenía mucho dinero, salía con modelos —lo cual significaba que tenía que ser sexy— y era un nerd de libros en el armario.

Divertido, rico, sexy, seguro, amante de los libros. Definitivamente no mi tipo. Nop. En absoluto.

Sí, está bien, así que no era mi tipo por culpa de que él vivía en California y yo en Massachusetts. Lo que sea.

**Cinder458: **¿Hola? ¿Ella? ¿Dirección?

**EllaTheRealHero: **No doy mi dirección a espeluznantes acosadores de internet.

**Cinder458: **Entonces supongo que no quieres esta primera edición de tapa dura del Príncipe Druida autografiada. Lástima. La conseguí firmada para Ellamara cuando conocí a L.P. Morgan en la FantasyCon la semana pasada, así que no puedo intentar impresionar a otras chicas con él.

No me di cuenta que estaba chillando hasta que el coche se desvió.

—¡Por el amor de todo lo sagrado, Sakura! No asustes a tu pobre mamá de esa manera. Estamos en medio de una tormenta de nieve. Las carreteras ya son lo suficientemente peligrosas sin que tú estés gritando como una banshee.

—Lo siento, mamá. Pero Cinder dijo…

—Híjole, muñeca, ese chico otra vez no. —Reconocí la voz cansada. Estaba a punto de recibir otra de las charlas favoritas de mi madre—. Te das cuenta de que es un completo extraño, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza. —No lo es. Lo conozco mejor de lo que conozco a nadie.

—Nunca le has conocido en persona. Por todo lo que sabes, todo lo que dice podría ser mentira.

Yo seré la primera en admitir que me había preguntado eso antes porque la vida de Cinder sonaba un poco como la de una estrella del rock, pero le había conocido durante el tiempo suficiente como para creer que no era un mentiroso. —De verdad no lo creo, mamá. Es posible que lo embellezca un poco, pero ¿quién no lo hace? ¿Y qué importa? Solo es un amigo de internet. Vive en California.

—Exactamente. Así que, ¿por qué pierdes tanto tiempo con él?

—Porque me gusta. Puedo hablar con él. Es mi mejor amigo.

Mamá suspiró otra vez, pero me sonrió y su voz se suavizó. —Solo me preocupa que te enamores de él, _muñeca_, ¿y entonces qué?

Esa era una buena pregunta. La cual era exactamente la razón por la que Cinder _no _era mi tipo…No es mi tipo.

**Cinder458: **Dirección. Nombre. La localización en la cual una organización particular o persona puede ser encontrada o alcanzada. (O se le puede enviar por correo increíbles regalos).

**EllaTheRealHero: **¿Tu coche te dijo eso?

Cinder conduce un Ferrari 458. Me dijo eso una vez cuando le pregunté por el significado de los números de su nick. Miré el coche. Cuesta más de lo que mi madre gana en cinco años. Me gusta molestarle por sus costumbres demasiado indulgentes. Y sí, el coche en verdad le habla.

**Cinder458: **No estoy conduciendo, así que lo hizo mi teléfono. Dirección, mujer. ¡Ahora! O no te diré quién firmó un contrato para interpretar a Cinder en la película.

Casi grité otra vez. La película tenía luz verde, pero el elenco no había sido anunciado. El padre de Cinder es algún pez gordo en la industria del cine, así que Cinder sabe cosas de antemano.

**EllaTheRealHero: **¡De ninguna manera! ¡Dímelo! ¡Me estoy muriendo!

Nunca llegué a saber qué actor iba a inmortalizar uno de los personajes más amados de todos los tiempos porque un camión maderero golpeó un trozo de hielo en el pavimento y se deslizó a través de la carretera de dos carriles directo hacia mamá y yo. Yo había estado con la mirada baja hacia mi teléfono cuando sucedió y nunca lo vi venir. Solo recuerdo oír el grito de mi madre y ser lanzada contra mi cinturón de seguridad mientras el air-bag explotaba en mi cara. Hubo un rápido momento de dolor tan intenso que literalmente me arrebato la respiración, y luego no hubo nada.

Me desperté tres semanas después en un centro de quemados en Boston cuando los doctores me sacaron de un coma médicamente inducido. Tenía quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado cubriendo el setenta por ciento de mi cuerpo.

Mi madre estaba muerta


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 1**_

No puedo recordar muchos detalles específicos del accidente, pero el miedo que sentí ese día todavía está muy claro en mi memoria. Tengo pesadillas todo el tiempo. Siempre son las mismas… algunas imágenes borrosas y un conjunto de sonidos caóticos, pero estoy paralizada de terror tan fuerte que no puedo respirar hasta que despierto gritando. El miedo en sí es el centro principal del sueño.

Si el sol no fuera tan brusco en mi cara, y mi cuerpo no se encontrará adolorido por las cinco horas y media de vuelo desde Boston, habría pensado que estaba de vuelta en mi sueño. Me encontraba _así _de aterrorizada cuando me senté en la calzada mirando lo que iba a ser mi nuevo hogar.

Hasta ahora, solo vi la vista desde el auto entre el aeropuerto y la casa de mi padre en las sinuosas colinas por encima de Los Ángeles. Era suficiente para saber que no era para nada como Boston, a pesar de lo que el tráfico en la autopista me haría creer.

Deseaba que fuera solo el cambio de escenario lo que me daba miedo. Pasé ocho semanas en terapia intensiva, y luego otros seis meses en un centro de rehabilitación. Ocho meses en total de hospitalización, y ahora estaba siendo liberada bajo el cuidado del hombre que salió de mi vida hace diez años, él y la mujer por quien me dejó, junto con las dos hijas con las que me había reemplazado.

—Debería advertirte que Rin probablemente cocinó una especie de cena de bienvenida a casa sorpresa.

—¿No es una fiesta? —Jadeé, mi terror explotando en algo que finalmente podría matarme. Nunca pensé que viviría a través de un infierno que la mayoría de la gente ni siquiera podía imaginar, solo para irme en mi primer día fuera del hospital con un grupo de extraños al azar que quieren darme la bienvenida a casa.

—No, por supuesto que no —me aseguró mi padre—. No es nada como eso. Tu nuevo equipo de rehabilitación pasó la semana pasada y preparó a toda la familia. Rin sabe que reunirse con una gran cantidad de personas nuevas será demasiado abrumador al principio. Estoy seguro de que serán solo ella y las chicas, pero es probable que haya una buena cena esperándote junto con regalos de bienvenida, y posiblemente decoraciones. Ella está muy emocionada por conocerte.

Cuando no respondí, papá me miró con esa mirada de impotencia con la que me estuvo observando desde que salí de mi estado de coma y lo encontré sentado al lado de mi cama de hospital. Es una mirada en la que el setenta por ciento es piedad, veinte por ciento miedo, y diez por ciento torpeza. Es como que no tiene ni idea de qué decir o cómo actuar conmigo, probablemente porque no me ha visto ni hablado conmigo desde que tenía ocho años.

Se aclaró la garganta, y dijo—: Peque, ¿estás lista? Nunca estaré lista.

—Por favor, no me llames así —susurré, trabajando duro para hablar alrededor de la masa que de repente me obstruía la garganta.

Dejó escapar una larga bocanada de aire e intento sonreír. —¿Demasiado mayor para eso?

—Algo así.

En verdad, odiaba el apodo porque me recordaba a mamá. Ella siempre me llamaba su pequeña, o muñeca. Cuando tenía seis años, mi papá comenzó a llamarme _little_. Dijo que era porque también necesitaba un apodo americano, pero creo que fue porque se sentía celoso de la relación que tenía con mamá incluso en aquel entonces.

—Lo siento —dijo papá.

—Está bien.

Abrí la puerta del coche antes de que la torpeza nos dejara mudos como muertos. Papá dio la vuelta alrededor del auto para ayudarme a salir, pero lo rechacé. —Se supone que tengo que hacerlo.

—Bien, lo siento. Aquí.

Mientras movía las piernas, una a la vez, me entregó mi bastón y esperó mientras lentamente me empujaba para ponerme de pie.

Tomó esfuerzo, y no fue agradable, pero finalmente otra vez podía caminar por mi cuenta. Estaba orgullosa de eso. Los médicos no siempre pensaron que sería posible, pero me empujé a través del dolor y recobré gran parte de mi rango de movimiento. Las cicatrices eran bastante malas. Tampoco quería estar confinada a una silla de ruedas por el resto de mi vida.

Me alegré por el lento paseo por el camino de entrada. Me dio el tiempo que necesitaba para prepararme para lo que me esperaba en el interior.

Papá hizo un gesto con su mano para mostrar la casa frente a nosotros. —Sé que no parece mucho desde el frente, pero, es más grande de lo que parece, y la vista desde la parte de atrás es espectacular ¿No parecía mucho? ¿Qué esperaba que pensara de la casa postmoderna de dos pisos de varios millones de dólares frente a mí? Él había visto el pequeño apartamento de dos habitaciones en el que vivía antes con mamá, en Boston. Había sido el que vació el lugar después del funeral de mamá.

Sin saber qué decir, me encogí de hombros.

—Instalamos tu habitación en la planta baja de modo que no tendrás que usar las escaleras, salvo para llegar a la sala de estar principal, lo cual es solo por un corto tramo de escaleras. También tienes tu propio cuarto de baño y lo hemos transformado, así que ahora es accesible para discapacitados. Todo debería estar listo para ti, pero si resulta que la casa no funciona, Rin y yo ya hemos hablado sobre encontrar algo nuevo, quizás por la colina en Bel-Air, donde podemos conseguir una linda casa estilo ranchero.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo en un intento de no mirarlo con furia o decir algo grosero. Habló como si fuera a estar aquí para siempre, pero iba a irme tan pronto como fuera capaz.

Tuve un momento de debilidad en un punto bajo en mi rehabilitación e intenté quitarme la vida. En ese momento, había estado en el hospital durante tres meses, sin un final a la vista. Aún apenas podía moverme, acababa de tener mi decimoséptima cirugía, habían dicho que nunca volvería a caminar, perdí a mi madre, y sentía tanto dolor físico que solo quería que todo terminara.

Nadie me culpó por mis acciones, pero ahora todos creían que era una amenaza para mí misma. Planeaba quedarme en Boston, terminar por internet la escuela que me perdí, y luego ir a la Universidad de Boston cuando estuviera lista. Tenía dieciocho años y tenía el dinero ahorrado, pero cuando mi padre se dio cuenta de lo que estaba planeando, me declaró mentalmente incompetente de forma legal y me obligó a venir a California con él.

No era fácil para mí ser civilizada con el hombre. —Estoy segura de que la casa está muy bien —refunfuñe—. ¿Podemos, por favor, simplemente terminar con esto para que pueda irme a la cama? Me siento exhausta y muy adolorida después de viajar todo el día.

Me sentí mal por ser cortante con él cuando vi destellar la decepción en sus ojos. Creo que esperaba impresionarme, pero él no entendía que nunca tuve un montón de dinero y que nunca lo necesité. Estaba contenta con el estilo de vida humilde que tenía con mamá. Nunca usé los cheques que enviaba todos los meses. Mamá los colocó en una cuenta bancaria por años. Ahí tenía suficiente para pagar la universidad, otra razón por la que habría estado bien por mi cuenta.

—Claro, cariño… —Hizo una pausa y se avergonzó—. Lo siento. Supongo que ese nombre también está fuera de la lista de apodos aprobados, ¿eh?

Hice una mueca. —¿Qué tal si solo lo dejamos en Saku?

En el interior, la casa era tan inmaculada como el centro de quemados. Probablemente las alarmas sonaban cuando una mota de polvo aterrizaba en cualquier lugar. Mi equipo de rehabilitación estaría emocionado. El lugar era elegante y todo el mobiliario parecía muy incómodo. No había forma de que esta casa alguna vez se sintiera como un hogar.

La nueva señora Hatake se encontraba de pie en una cocina enorme, colocando una bandeja de plata con fruta y salsa sobre una encimera de granito cuando giramos alrededor de la esquina. Creo que la bandeja podría ser plata de verdad. Cuando nos notó, todo su rostro se iluminó en la sonrisa más enorme y más brillante que jamás había visto en nadie. —¡Sakura! ¡Bienvenida a nuestra casa, cariño!

Rin Hatake tenía que ser la mujer más hermosa de todos Los Ángeles. Cabello castaño y sedoso, ojos color miel como oro, y pestañas que tenían forma de luna. Sus piernas eran largas, su cintura era diminuta, y sus tetas gigantes eran perfectamente redondas y firmes. _Bombón _fue la única palabra que me vino a la mente.

No sé por qué su belleza me pareció sorprendente. Sabía que era una modelo profesional de publicidad y comerciales, no de moda. Hizo cosas como comerciales de champú y crema para la piel, por lo que en realidad se veía saludable y no tan flaca como una adicta al crack.

A juzgar por el tamaño de su casa, debe haberlo hecho bastante bien por sí misma porque mi papá podía ser un gran abogado, pero los abogados de Estados Unidos no tienen sueldos escandalosos. Antes, cuando vivía con nosotros, teníamos una casa regular en los suburbios, pero desde luego no estábamos conduciendo un Mercedes y viviendo en una casa sobre una colina con su propia puerta.

Rin dio un paso adelante y me dio un abrazo cuidadoso, besando el aire al lado de mi mejilla. —Estamos muy emocionados por conseguir finalmente tenerte aquí con nosotros. Kakashi nos ha hablado tanto de ti durante tanto tiempo que siento como si ya fueras parte de la familia. Debe de ser un alivio estar de nuevo en una casa de verdad.

En realidad, dejar el centro de rehabilitación fue una de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido que hacer, y estar aquí era lo contrario a un alivio. Pero, por supuesto, no dije eso. Intenté pensar en algo que fuera cierto y no demasiado insultante. —Es un alivio estar fuera del avión.

La sonrisa de Rin se volvió simpática. —Pobrecita, debes estar muy cansada.

Me tragué la molestia y forcé una sonrisa. Odiaba la lástima de la gente tanto como odiaba sus miradas, si no más. Antes de que tuviera que averiguar algo que decir, mis dos nuevas hermanastras irrumpieron por la puerta principal.

—Chicas, llegan tarde. —Rin sonaba irritada, pero de nuevo tenía una enorme sonrisa falsa en su rostro—. ¡Miren quien está en casa!

Las dos hermanas se estrellaron entre sí deteniéndose abruptamente. Eran gemelas. No idénticas, no creía, pero se veían tan parecidas, que, si no fuera por los cortes de cabello, apostaba que las confundirían. Sabía por las fotos que papá me mostró que Ino era la que tenía el largo cabello rubio cayendo en ondas sedosas hasta la mitad de su espalda, mientras que Temari tenía una melena lisa que se extendía por su cara y se detenía en su mentón. Estaba tan perfectamente peinada que se veía como si hubiera salido directamente de una revista de estilos de peinados.

Ambas eran tan guapas como su madre —pelo rubio, ojos azules, y figuras perfectas. ¡Y ambas eran muy altas! Mido uno setenta, y las dos me superaban. Por supuesto, ambas llevaban tacones que les daban al menos doce centímetros extras, pero apuesto a que superaban el metro setenta y siete sin los zapatos. Eran más de un año más pequeñas que yo, pero podían pasar fácilmente por veintiuno.

Sin molestarse con cualquier tipo de saludo, Temari se llevó una mano al pecho. —Oh, hombre, estoy muy contenta de que tu cara no esté en mal estado.

Ino asintió con ojos muy abiertos. —Totalmente. Buscamos en internet fotos de victimas de quemaduras, y, como _todos _tenían horribles cicatrices en sus caras. Era repugnante.

Mi padre y Rin dejaron salir risas nerviosas a juego y se pusieron al lado de las gemelas. —Chicas —regañó Rin suavemente—, no es educado hablar sobre las deformidades de la gente.

Me estremecí ante el término. ¿Era eso lo que pensaba de mí?

¿Qué estaba _deforme_? Mi cara pudo haber tenido suerte, pero la parte derecha de mi cuerpo por debajo de mi hombro y todo desde mi cintura hacia abajo estaba cubierta por espesas y elevadas cicatrices rosas que hacían contraste con mi piel lechosa.

Mi padre atrajo a las niñas a sus costados, metiendo a cada una bajo un brazo. Con sus tacones estaban casi a la altura de su metro ochenta. Lo recordaba siendo un hombre de aspecto decente, pero era realmente guapo al lado de su familia perfecta. Todavía tenía la cabeza llena de espeso pelo gris, y por supuesto, mis brillantes ojos verdes.

—Cariño, estas son mis hijas, Temari y Ino. Niñas, esta es su nueva hermanastra, Sakura.

Sonrió con orgullo, mostrando su perfecta sonrisa de abogado mientras las apretaba a ambas. Las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos dañaron mi corazón. Líneas de sonrisa. Obviamente había pasado su vida riendo un montón. También me di cuenta de que llamó a las gemelas sus hijas. No hijastras.

Ignorando las ganas de acurrucarme en una bola y llorar, levanté una mano en señal de saludo.

—Es solo Saku. Saku Hruno.

Ninguna cogió mi mano. —¿Haruno? —se burló Ino—. ¿No debería ser Hatake?

Dejando caer la mano a mi costado, me encogí de hombros. —Lo cambié por el apellido de soltera de mi madre cuando tenía doce.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque _soy _una Haruno.

Mis dos hermanastras parecían como si de alguna manera las hubiese ofendido. Tuve que apretar la mandíbula para evitar escupirles obscenidades. Mi mirada se deslizó a mi padre. —¿Dónde está mi bolsa? Tengo que tomarme la medicina, y luego necesito descansar. Mis piernas se sienten hinchadas.

Rin discutió con sus niñas en calientes susurros mientras mi padre me llevaba al otro lado de la planta principal hacia mi habitación. No me preocupó que estuviesen discutiendo sobre mí. Sólo me alegraba de haber acabado con las presentaciones. Ahora esperaba poder evitarlas lo máximo posible.

Me senté en mi cama de estilo de hospital que elevaría tanto la cabeza como los pies, y me tragué un par de pastillas antes de mirar mi nueva habitación. Las paredes eran de un suave amarillo —sin duda intencionadamente, ya que algunos doctores le habían dicho a mi padre que el amarillo era un alegre color relajante. Honestamente, no era tan malo, pero los muebles eran un horrible conjunto blanco con volantes que me hizo sentir como si tuviese seis años otra vez. Era espantoso.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Rin esperanzada. Había entrado en la habitación y tomó su lugar al lado de mi padre. Él envolvió el brazo alrededor de su cintura y la besó en la mejilla. Me tomó un serio esfuerzo el no sentirme avergonzada de ellos.

Una vez más, elegí mis palabras cuidadosamente. —Nunca he tenido cosas así de bonitas antes.

Papá cogió algún tipo de mando con pantalla táctil. —Tienes que ver la mejor parte. —Sonrió cuando empezó a apretar botones—. Puedo enseñarte a utilizarlo más tarde. Controla la televisión, radio, luces, ventilador y ventanas.

—¿Las _ventanas_? —¿Mis ventanas se controlaban por el mando?

Papá hinchó el pecho, y con un último toque en la pantalla, las finas cortinas blancas que iban del suelo al techo en la pared más lejana se abrieron, revelando una pared entera de ventanas con una puerta corredera en medio. Luego, con otro toque en un botón, los toldos se levantaron, dejando que un torrente de luz engullese la habitación.

Papá abrió la puerta y salió hacia la puesta de sol en un balcón de madera que daba a toda la ciudad de Los Ángeles tan lejos como se podía ver. Más allá del balcón, la tierra no estaba a la vista. Aparentemente, la casa se situaba al lado de un acantilado.

—Tienes la mejor vista de la casa. Tendrás que venir aquí y mirar las luces cuando anochezca. Es realmente algo que ver.

Dada la reputación de California para los terremotos, encontré la perspectiva de estar en ese balcón un poco inquietante.

Papá entró y una vez que los toldos y las cortinas se hallaban en su lugar, se volvió hacia mí con una expresión esperanzada. Me pilló mirando el portátil en la mesa con inquietud. Era plateado y parecía tan delgado como una tortita. Siempre había querido uno de esos, pero de alguna manera ya no parecía tan atractivo.

Papá caminó y abrió el portátil. —Espero que no te importe el cambio. El ordenador que tenías en tu apartamento era muy antiguo. Pensé que este te gustaría más. Conseguí que alguien hiciese una copia del disco duro antes de deshacerme de él. También te conseguí un nuevo teléfono ya que el tuyo se quemó. —Cogió lo que parecía un iPhone en una funda rosa fuerte y me lo dio—. Te hemos añadido al plan familiar —todo ilimitado, así que no te preocupes por llamar a tus amigos en Massachusetts. No es un problema.

Me encogí. No me había puesto en contacto con ninguno de mis amigos desde el accidente. Para cuando fui capaz de llamar a la gente, pasó tanto tiempo que imaginé que la gente siguió adelante. Me iba a casa con mi padre y no volvería, así que nunca vi el punto de mantener el contacto. Ahora que estaba a miles de kilómetros, _realmente _no veía el punto.

Mi padre también debió de haber notado eso, porque forzó una sonrisa frágil y se frotó la parte posterior del cuello como si se sintiese de repente extremadamente incómodo.

—Gracias —dije—. Así que, um, ¿dónde están mis cosas?

El rostro de papá se relajó, como si le acabara de hacer una pegunta fácil de un tema más seguro. —Todo lo de tu habitación, excepto los muebles, obviamente, se encuentra guardado en cajas en tu armario.

¿En mi _armario_? —¿Cómo de grande es el armario?

Rin encontró esto divertido. —No tan grande como el mío, pero dudo que tengas el problema de zapatos que tengo yo.

No quise decirle que mi madre y yo habíamos tenido un problema de zapatos. Teníamos el mismo número de pie y debía de haber habido una carga de camión entre las dos. No es que fuese a usar alguno de ellos otra vez. Nada de sandalias abiertas o tacones de cualquier tipo para mi ahora —sólo zapatos especiales que aguantasen terapéuticamente mis pies quemados y gritasen "abuela." Habían arreglado mi mano, dándome el suficiente movimiento para que fuese capaz de volver a escribir —en cierto modo. Seguía trabajando en hacer mi escritura legible, pero no pudieron salvar completamente los dedos de mis pies.

—Dejamos todo en cajas porque pensamos que querrías desempacar y colocar las cosas tú —dijo papá—. Pero si quieres ayuda, estaremos felices de hacer cualquier cosa que necesites.

—No. Puedo manejarlo. ¿Qué pasa con las cosas de mamá, y el resto del apartamento?

—Guardé todo lo que parecía significativo. Fotos y cosas, y algunas de las pertenencias de tu madre que pensé que podrías querer. No había mucho, solo un par de cajas que valían la pena. Están con tus cosas. Me deshice de todo lo demás.

—¿Qué hay de los libros? —Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza en mi pecho. Mis estanterías no se hallaban en esta habitación, y dudaba seriamente que estuviesen en mi armario—. ¿Qué hiciste con todos mis libros?

—¿Todos los libros del salón? Los he donado.

—¿Tú _qué_?

Mi padre se estremeció cuando grité, y tuvo esa expresión de pánico de vuelta en sus ojos. —Los siento, cariño. No me di cuenta…

—¿_Regalaste _todos mis libros?

Quizás fue una cosa estúpida el perder el control después de todo el estrés emocional por el que había pasado ese día, pero simplemente no podía manejar el pensamiento de mis libros habiéndose ido. Los coleccioné durante años.

Desde que aprendí a leer, fue mi cosa favorita. Mamá me regaló libros por mi cumpleaños y Navidad —y algunas veces porque le apetecía— durante tanto tiempo, que se convirtió en una tradición.

Había ido a firmas de libros y convenciones por todo el noroeste y tenía docenas de libros firmados por mis autores favoritos. Cada vez que me acercaba a mamá con esa mirada en los ojos, ella se reiría y diría—: ¿A dónde esta vez? —En cada firma, conseguía que alguien nos tomara a mamá y a mí una foto con el autor y pegaba la foto en la cubierta interior del libro con el que fui.

Ahora, los libros, las fotos, y los recuerdos… se habían ido. Al igual que mamá. Nunca los recuperaría, y nunca podría reemplazar lo que había perdido. Era como perderla otra vez.

Mi corazón se rompió en un millón de pedazos diminutos, destrozados sin reparación. Estallé en sollozos incontrolables, me di la vuelta en la cama, y me acurruqué en una bola apretada, deseando poder bloquear el dolor de alguna manera.

—Lo siento, Sakura. No tenía ni idea. No estabas despierta para poder preguntarte. Sin embargo, puedo conseguirte nuevos libros. Iremos esta semana y podrás conseguir todo lo que quieras.

El pensamiento de él tratando de reemplazar esa colección me revolvió el estómago. —¡No lo entiendes! —grité—. Por favor, simplemente vete.

Nunca escuché cerrarse la puerta, pero nadie me molestó después de eso hasta la mañana siguiente. Lloré durante horas hasta que me desmayé de cansancio.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 2_**

Lo único que voy a decir de California es que aquí todo el mundo es bastante atractivo. Por un lado, es una mierda, ya que solo hará que mis cicatrices destaquen más cuando todo el mundo a mí alrededor se ve tan perfecto todo el tiempo. Por otro lado, no obstante, me gusta pasar tiempo con chicos lindos tanto como a la chica de al lado, y todo mi nuevo equipo de rehabilitación son una preciosidad. Esto es bueno porque hace que todo el tiempo que tengo para estar con cada uno de ellos sea mucho más agradable.

Mi dietista y mi enfermero son dos chicos sexis en sus treinta. Mi nutricionista también es un entrenador personal a tiempo parcial. Nunca he sido muy deportista, pero el tipo me hace querer ir a un gimnasio. Mi terapeuta físico tiene solo veintiocho años y es francamente delicioso. En serio, parece que pertenece a la televisión y no a mi sala de estar, me obliga a ejercitarme hasta que siento ganas de llorar. La fisioterapia estas dos últimas semanas ha sido algo que casi espero con interés. Casi.

Di un grito ahogado en un aumento inesperado de dolor y contuve la respiración para no gritar.

—Vamos, Saku, solo uno más. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Hasta tus zapatos en esta ocasión.

Quería llorar, pero me toqué el dedo del pie una vez más porque Shisui me sonrió con tanta confianza que no lo podía decepcionar. Y juro que sacudió sus pestañas. Empujé mis dedos hacia el piso, estirando mi nueva piel en algunos de los lugares más estrechos. Sabía que la terapia física se supone que es dura —lleva la frase "sin dolor no hay ganancia", literalmente—, pero no podía hacer que mis dedos llegaran a mis zapatos. Todo mi cuerpo ardía. Las lágrimas pincharon mis ojos y me enderecé.

—Lo siento. No puedo. Siento como si mi cuerpo se fuera a desgarrar en cualquier segundo.

Shisui frunció el ceño, no en frustración o decepción, sino debido a su preocupación por mí. La acción era merecedora de un suspiro.

—Llegaste a tus zapatos una vez el lunes. ¿Está haciendo tus ejercicios todos los días como lo hablamos?

—Sí, pero creo que mi piel odia el aire de California. Ha estado irritada durante toda la semana.

—Déjame ver —exigió Shisui. Me levanté la camisa un poco para que pudiera inspeccionar mi espalda, y levanté las piernas de mi pantalón para que consiguiera un buen vistazo detrás de mis rodillas—.¿Por qué no dijiste algo antes? No debería haber estado presionándote tan fuerte. No te rascas, ¿verdad?

—Trato de no hacerlo.

—¿Y la exposición al sol? ¿Nada de tomar el sol en el patio trasero? ¿Algún viaje a la playa?

—Sí —me burlé—. Desfilar en público en un traje de baño se encuentra en la parte superior de mi lista de tareas pendientes. No he salido de la casa ni una vez desde que llegué aquí. Soy prácticamente un vampiro ahora.

Shisui dejó de inspeccionar mi piel y frunció el ceño de nuevo. Esta vez estaba en problemas.

—En primer lugar, la playa es increíble y te encantaría. El próximo verano, cuando tu piel sea más fuerte, te voy a llevar allí yo mismo. —¿Delicioso Shisui, en nada más que un par de pantalones cortos de baño? Eso casi valdría la pena las miradas—. Y, en segundo lugar, ¿cuándo vendrá tu enfermero?

—No hasta el lunes.

—Eso no es lo suficientemente pronto. Estás demasiado deshidratada. Tu piel todavía está ajustándose al cambio climático. Cali es mucho más seco que la costa este.

—Mi cabello coincidiría contigo.

Shisui se rio y comenzó a hurgar en su mochila, aparentemente en una misión.

—¡Ajá! Tengo alguno conmigo. —Sacó una botella de aceite mineral y sonrió—. Ve a cambiarte y te voy a dar un masaje. Tu madre tiene una mesa de masaje, ¿no? Pensé que dijo eso la última vez que estuve aquí.

No me di cuenta de que me había congelado hasta que la sonrisa juguetona en el rostro de Shisui cayó.

—Ella no es mi mamá —dije, aunque eso no era lo que tenía a mi estómago hecho nudos de repente—. Y sí, tiene una, pero no tienes que hacer eso. Estoy segura de que voy a estar bien hasta el lunes.

Ya había visto mis cicatrices, pero un brazo o una pierna aquí y allá era diferente a presenciar todo el cuadro a la vez.

Shisui me miró directamente a los ojos, como si supiera exactamente cuál era mi vacilación.

—Saku —Su voz era suave pero severa—, tu piel se agrietará y vas a estar sangrando para el lunes. No podemos correr el riesgo de que tus injertos se arranquen. No quieres otra cirugía, ¿verdad?

—No. —Mi voz tembló mientras luchaba con mis emociones.

—Si te sientes tan incómoda conmigo, puedo llamar a Gaara, o hacer que uno de tus padres lo haga, pero tiene que hacerse hoy.

Como si fuera a dejar que mi papá o Rin hicieran algo.

Odiaba cuando mi enfermero tenía que verme tanto como odiaría que me viera Shisui, así que no sentí la necesidad de pedirle que llamara a Gaara. Tomé una respiración profunda y asentí.

—Lo siento. Tienes razón. Está bien. Iré a cambiarme.

—Buena chica. —Shisui me sonrió tan sinceramente lleno de orgullo que tiró de mis entrañas—. Eres una de mis pacientes más valientes, ¿lo sabías?

Me las arreglé para reír.

—Apuesto a que le dices eso a todos tus pacientes. Shisui sonrió.

—Lo hago, pero lo digo en serio contigo.

—Apuesto a que también le dices eso a todas. —Rodando los ojos, me dirigí a mi habitación para ponerme un temido bikini.

Cuando finalmente me armé de valor para salir de mi dormitorio, Shisui ya había establecido la mesa de masaje en la sala de estar. Contuve la respiración, pero cuando levantó la vista, sonrió como si nada fuera diferente. No hubo ni un segundo de vacilación. Ni siquiera un estremecimiento. Simplemente palmeó la mesa.

Es por eso que me encantaban los médicos. El personal en el centro de quemados en Boston era exactamente igual que Shisui. Para ellos, yo era otra persona más. Durante mi estancia allí, incluso me engañé con el pensamiento de que la vida no sería tan mala.

En mi viaje desde Boston a Los Ángeles llevaba puestos zapatos, pantalones y una camiseta de manga larga. Las únicas cicatrices que eran visibles se hallaban en mi mano derecha, y por supuesto tenía mi cojera. La gente me miraba como si fuera un extraterrestre con tres cabezas. Murmuraban, señalaban y se estremecían. No me podía imaginar lo que sería salir de la casa en una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos.

Tomando un poco más de coraje, me dirigí hacia él, pero cuando entré en la habitación, Rin me vio. Ella llevaba un par de vasos llenos de limonada. Cuando me vio con todas mis cicatrices expuestas, se quedó sin aliento y sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas. Tuvo que poner los vasos sobre la mesa y sentarse.

—Lo siento —susurró—. Kakashi dijo que era malo, pero no tenía ni idea… Lo siento mucho, Saku. —Levantó la mirada y se encogió de nuevo—. Perdonen —dijo, y entonces subió corriendo a su habitación.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo. Shisui me dio un minuto para serenarme y luego suavemente me tomó la mano.

—¿Necesita ayuda para subirte?

Normalmente habría intentado hacerlo por mi cuenta, pero esta vez dejé que me levantara sobre la mesa. Me acosté sobre mi estómago en primer lugar porque no estaba lista para mirarlo. No podía después de hacer que mi madrastra huyera de la habitación.

—No sé por qué mi papá pagó por el cuidado en el hogar —me quejé cuando Shisui comenzó a empapar mi piel sensible en aceite mineral—. El centro de quemados no está tan lejos. Hubiera preferido ir allá más en vez de tener que hacer todas estas cosas.

Shisui estuvo en silencio por un momento, y luego dijo—: Me gustaría poder decir que esto va a mejorar. Nunca va a ser fácil, Saku. La gente siempre va a reaccionar, algunos peor que otros.

—Por lo menos las brujastras no están en casa. A Rin le puede faltar tacto, pero por lo menos trata de ser agradable. La Bruja uno y la Bruja dos hacen que el diablo parezca un gatito.

Shisui suspiró.

—Mira el lado bueno. Siempre serás capaz de decir quiénes son tus verdaderos amigos. Algún día, cuando decidas sentar cabeza y casarte, vas a conseguir absolutamente la mejor crema de la cosecha por marido.

Solté un bufido. Como si hubiera alguna posibilidad de que alguien fuera a salir conmigo ahora, mucho menos elegir quedarse atascado conmigo por el resto de su vida.

—No te atrevas a reír ante la idea de que alguien te amé, Saku. Date la vuelta —exigió. Cuando me di la vuelta sobre mi espalda, intentó ponerme una cara enojada. No era muy bueno en eso—. Eres inteligente, ingeniosa y fuerte. Y eres hermosa.

—Una vez más, eres mi médico. Tienes que decir eso.

Shisui no se rio. Me miró directamente, más serio de lo que lo vi nunca.

—Impresionantemente hermosa —insistió—. Tienes ojos que podrían rondar los sueños de un hombre

Quise hacer una broma, pero algo en el rostro de Shisui lo hizo imposible, por lo que solo susurré—: Gracias. —Y mi rostro se volvió rojo brillante.

—Hay gente por ahí que va a ser capaz de ver más allá de tus cicatrices a la chica que hay en el interior —dijo Shisui—, pero no vas a encontrarlo si te escondes en esta casa todo el día. No creas que me olvidé de eso, señorita. Te lo advierto, ahora totalmente te voy a delatar con la Dra. Senju para que salgas.

Gemí. Mis sesiones con mi psiquiatra eran casi más dolorosas que mi terapia física.

—No me vengas con esa cara. Es por tu propio bien. Sentarte en casa todo el día no es lo que deberías estar haciendo, y lo sabes. Puede producir una digresión, Saku. No quieres que todos tus últimos meses de duro trabajo se vayan a la basura.

—Pero estoy haciendo mis ejercicios todos los días. Te lo juro.

—No es lo mismo. Tienes que ser activa. Necesitas variedad en tus movimientos. Tienes que estar haciendo todas esas cosas que solías hacer sin tener que pensar en ello. Además, te deprimirás, y entonces dejarás de trabajar tan duro. Luego voy a quedar mal y tu papá me va a disparar. Es posible que desees deshacerte de mí, pero te prometo que cualquier reemplazo que encuentre te torturará igual que yo, pero no será tan genial.

El hombre tenía un punto. Si todo el mundo fuera tan solo la mitad de genial que Shisui.

Mi padre entró en la habitación entonces y en silencio examinó mi piel mientras Shisui terminaba de hidratarla. Sus cejas cayeron sobre sus ojos y señaló mi piel.

—¿Por qué está así? —Había estado allí para presenciar muchos masajes cuando estuve en el hospital en Boston, así que podía notar la diferencia.

Mi padre miraba a Shisui, por lo tanto, dejé que él respondiera la pregunta.

—Saku está acostumbrada a la humedad de Boston. Es posible que quiera hacer que su enfermero la revise con más frecuencia hasta que su cuerpo se adapte al clima de California.

Papá asintió.

—Llamaré a Gaara hoy. ¿Está bien como para dejar la casa así?

Tengo que llevarla a inscribirse en la escuela.

Puf. Terapia física, horrorizar a mi madrastra hasta las lágrimas, piel seca, visitas extras de mi enfermero, y, aun así, mi día milagrosamente se hizo mucho peor. Increíble.

Shisui —que era lo bastante autoconsciente como para darse cuenta que hablar de la gente como si no estuvieran en la habitación cuando en realidad se encontraban allí era más allá de grosero— me habló cuando le contestó a mi padre. Me guiñó un ojo, y dijo—: El aire fresco será bueno para ti.

Mi padre me matriculó en la misma lujosa escuela privada a la que iban las gemelas. Lo más cerca que alguna vez estuve de una escuela privada era viendo dramas adolescentes en la televisión. La escuela afirmaba tener un índice de éxito del noventa y ocho por ciento para su programa de inserción en la universidad. Mi secundaria en Boston tenía detectores de metales y se jactaba de un índice de graduación del sesenta y tres por ciento.

Como si eso no fuera lo bastante malo, la escuela requería uniformes. Iban con tradicionales camisas blancas, o de cuello tortuga en el invierno, y faldas plisadas azul marino. Pasé el verano encerrada en la casa, y las pocas ocasiones en que mi padre y Rin me obligaron a salir en público, me cubrí de la cabeza a los pies. ¿Ahora esperaban que fuera a la escuela usando manga corta y una falda hasta la rodilla? ¿No entendían cómo eran los adolescentes promedios?

Mi padre era todo sonrisas cuando volvimos al auto después de nuestra reunión con el director.

—¿Y? —preguntó—. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Estás emocionada? Es agradable, ¿no?

Era _demasiado _agradable. La escuela estaba enjaulada detrás de enormes puertas de hierro y una caseta de seguridad, y se alzaba sobre un extenso jardín. Se componía de un número de edificios más pequeños que se conectaban por arcos cubiertos, recordándome a una antigua mansión. Casi no podía creer que el lugar fuera una escuela secundaria.

Mientras papá nos sacaba de la zona de estacionamiento, mi corazón empezó a revolotear de esa forma tan familiar que llegué a reconocer como un ataque de pánico. Me giré completamente de lado en mi asiento y agarré su brazo.

—Papá, por favor, no me hagas ir allí.

Se sorprendió por mi repentina intensidad.

—¿Por qué, qué pasa?

—La escuela ya va a ser lo bastante difícil. Por favor, por favor, por favor, no lo empeores para mí. Ese lugar es una locura. Por lo menos en la escuela pública sabré en lo que me estoy metiendo: la misma mierda, diferente escuela. Los doctores dijeron que necesitaba lo "familiar". Eso —hice un gesto con mi mano hacia la escuela detrás de nosotros—, _no _es familiar. No puedo hacerlo. No me hagas ir allí.

Mi pánico era cien por ciento sincero, pero mi padre tuvo el descaro de reírse de mí. Desdeñó mi ansiedad como si no fuera nada.

—No seas ridícula. Estarás bien allí, ya verás.

—¿Por qué no puedo hacer lo de la escuela en línea? Probablemente podría recuperar el tiempo que perdí y obtener mí diploma en un par de semanas, en lugar de repetir todo mi último año.

—Sabes por qué no puedes hacer la escuela en línea. Tus doctores han hablado todos sobre la importancia de volver a una rutina normal lo más pronto posible. Cuanto más tiempo permanezcas encerrada, más difícil será para ti volver a vivir una vida normal.

Me burlé de eso.

—¿Crees que viviré una vida normal de nuevo?

—¿Qué quieres que haga, Saku? Solo trato de seguir las órdenes de los doctores. Estoy tratando de hacer lo que es mejor para ti.

Quería gritar. Él no tenía ni idea de lo que era mejor para mí.

—Está bien. ¿Puedo al menos ir a una escuela pública? Mi papá pareció horrorizado por la sugerencia.

—¿Por qué en la Tierra querrías hacer eso?

—Uh, no hay uniformes, para empezar, y porque a los chicos se les permite expresarse allí y ser individuales. Habrá un montón de raritos. Tendría una oportunidad mucho mejor de mezclarme.

—Tú no eres rarita.

Le disparé a mi papá una mirada incrédula, desafiándolo a decir eso de nuevo. No lo hizo.

—Incluso si no estuviera lisiada y con cicatrices, no querría ir a esa escuela. No soy como las hijas de Rin. No pertenezco a alguna lujosa escuela snob para niños ricos privilegiados.

—Estás siendo muy prejuiciosa, Saku. Por lo menos dale una oportunidad antes de decidir que la odias.

—Pero…

—Además, ninguna hija mía va a ir a una escuela pública cuando puedo proporcionarle una educación mejor.

Encontré eso totalmente ofensivo, considerando que toda mi educación hasta el momento fue en la escuela pública.

—No parecía molestarte el año pasado —espeté—. Por otro lado, supongo que en realidad no era tu hija el año pasado, ¿verdad? O todos los años que asistí a la escuela pública antes de eso.

Mi padre se congeló, su expresión deslizándose a una severa cara de póquer. Solo podía significar que realmente lo había molestado o herido sus sentimientos. Probablemente ambas, pero eso no importaba en este punto. Estaba demasiado enojada, demasiado asustada, y extrañaba demasiado a mi mamá como para preocuparme por lo que pensaba el hombre que nos dejó.

—Ya estás matriculada. No te voy a mandar a la escuela pública. Fin de la discusión.

Cerré la boca y me dejé caer de vuelta en mi asiento, optando por permanecer en silencio y mirar por la ventana el resto del camino a casa. ¿Fin de la discusión? Bien. No me importaba si esa era la última discusión que teníamos.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 3**_

Me dejé caer en mi silla y conecté los auriculares a mi teléfono. Quizás el último álbum de _Katy Perry _me ayudaría a no morir de aburrimiento. Odiaba estas reuniones.

Una vez que la música llenó mis oídos, respiré un pequeño suspiro. Mucho mejor. Nada calmaba mi alma como la voz sexy de _Katy_. Y era tan hermosa. Dejé que mis ojos se cerraran y la imaginé cantando suavemente para mí en mi propia serenata privada. Tal vez saldría conmigo. Uno de los idiotas en esta sala tenía que saber cómo ponerse en contacto con su agente. Tan pronto como dejaran de hablar, si es que alguna vez se detenían, preguntaría. Con suerte podrían hacer algo útil por una vez.

Un dedo me tocó en el hombro, pero lo ignoré.

—¡Sasuke!

Suspirando, tiré de los auriculares de mis oídos. Esos momentos de respiro no duraban el tiempo suficiente. Abrí los ojos para encontrar la mayor parte de mi equipo de gestión mirándome. Mi padre, el popular director de cine Fugaku Uchiha, se encontraba sentado justo enfrente de mí al otro lado de la mesa de conferencias, viéndose como si quisiera estrangularme. Bien.

Esta sería la última vez que trabajaría con mi padre. Si no hubiera sido _Las Crónicas de Cinder_, nunca hubiera tomado el trabajo en primer lugar. Familia y negocio nunca se deben mezclar, especialmente no cuando era _mi _jodida familia.

Mi nuevo asistente, Suigetsu, puso un papel delante de mí y luego llegó a mí alrededor para pasar la pila a mi co-estrella, Karin Hebi. Me quejé de la lista de las fechas impresas en el papel. Arrugando el horario en una bola pequeña, me incliné hacia atrás en la silla, miré el objetivo, y tiré. El balón de baloncesto improvisado se dejó caer en el cesto de basura a través de la habitación sin tocar un solo lado del cesto —_elegante_. —¡Ja! ¡Dos puntos!

Levantando una mano para chocar los cinco, me volví hacia Karin. —¿Viste eso? Tal vez me apresuré al elegir mi camino en la vida. Creo que voy a probar para la próxima temporada de los Lakers.

Karin me dedicó su mirada desdeñosa de costumbre y me dejó colgando. Lo que sea. Suigetsu sería bueno para algo. Me volví hacia él. Miró nerviosamente por la habitación, pero en última instancia, fue demasiado cobarde para hacer caso omiso de mi petición y dio una palmada en mi mano.

Me reí de los nervios del chico. —Relájate, Suigetsu. Soy el único en esta sala que puede despedirte, por lo que, en caso de duda, hazme feliz, no a ellos. No te van a culpar.

—¿Has terminado de perder todo nuestro tiempo? explotó mi papá.

La rabia se extendió a través de mí, lo que hacía a menudo cuando mi padre se encontraba cerca. Robé la copia de Suigetsu de la programación y la agité.

—Esta estúpida reunión es una pérdida de tiempo para todos.

Todo mi equipo directivo se ofendió mucho por mi declaración, pero fue mi agente, Kabuto, el que tomó la palabra. —Ese es el esquema para la gira publicitaria de _El Príncipe Druida_. Necesitas prestarle atención.

—¿Por qué? Para eso está Suigetsu. —Eché mi brazo sobre el hombro de mi asistente—. Este chico tiene unas habilidades de locos para coordinar, por eso lo contraté. Probablemente ya tiene ocho copias de seguridad diferentes de estas listas impresas escondidas en caso de emergencia. No hay manera de que dejaría que me olvidara de una reunión alguna vez. Créeme, he intentado con todas mis fuerzas perderme esta.

Kabuto suspiró. —Estás aquí porque tu asistente no puede aprobar el calendario por ti.

—¿Necesitas mi aprobación? —me burlé—. ¿Como si yo tuviera algún tipo de voz en todo esto?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Me entraron ganas de reír, excepto que realmente no era divertido. No había tenido nada que decir respecto a cualquier cosa desde que mi primera película adolescentes alcanzó el número uno en la taquilla. Agentes, administradores, publicistas, abogados, asesores de imagen, entrenadores personales, un millón de otros… Ellos controlaban mi vida ahora, lo que podía y no podía usar, lo que podía y no podía comer, a qué funciones podía y no podía asistir, lo que podía y no podía decir. Infiernos, habían previsto toda esta gira publicitaria sin consultarme ni una vez. Lo que me habían entregado hace un momento era un itinerario que ya estaba escrito en piedra.

Escaneando la lista, vi que había semanas de entrevistas, sesiones de fotos, apariciones públicas, estrenos de cine, apariciones especiales en dos programas de entrevistas de radio y televisión. Los Ángeles, Nueva York, Chicago…

Miré a los ojos a Kabuto y levanté una ceja en un arco desafiante.

—Estoy seguro de que ya tienes los vuelos y habitaciones de hotel reservadas, así que, ¿qué diablos importa si yo apruebo nada de esto o no? ¿Qué pasa si no apruebo nada de eso? _¿The Kenneth Long Show? _Ese tipo es un total idiota. Definitivamente no apruebo eso.

Kabuto hizo una mueca, pero en su rostro se instaló una mirada de determinación. —_The Kenneth Long Show _está en televisión en horario estelar. Es el programa de entrevistas más popular que existe. Tiene _millones _de espectadores. No puedes dejar pasar una entrevista con él porque no te gusta.

—Está bien, ¿pero ¿qué es esta mierda de Celebrity Gossip? Son un maldito tabloide.

Mi publicista, también un idiota, se aclaró la garganta y saltó en defensa de la programación. —Son el tabloide más grande del mundo. Si les gustas, te pueden hacer la persona más famosa en el mundo, y si no lo hacen, te pueden convertir en el mayor chiste que ha salido nunca de Hollywood.

—Ya te están observando, Sasuke —añadió mi manager, Zetsu, frunciendo el ceño hacia mí—. Es mejor trabajar con ellos y mantenernos en su lado bueno, que tenerlos publicando historias como _esta _en todos los medios de comunicación cada semana.

Zetsu lanzó la última copia de _Celebrity Gossip _en la mesa y la deslizó hacia mí. Leí el título y sonreí. Conseguir que Shion viniera a casa conmigo la semana pasada había sido la cosa más valiosa que había hecho durante todo el año.

—Saliste con la novia de la estrella del rock de fama mundial, Hidan Jashin, en su propia fiesta de cumpleaños.

Je. Hicimos mucho más que eso esa noche. Miré alrededor de la habitación con grandes ojos inocentes. —¿Todavía estaban juntos?

—Rompiste su maldita boda.

Me encogí de hombros. —El tipo es un imbécil egoísta. Además, si ella realmente lo amara, no habría estado sobre _mí _toda la noche.

Mi padre finalmente lo perdió. —¡Este no es el tipo de prensa que necesitas ahora mismo! —rugió—. ¿Crees que eres la primera estrella adolescente sexy que intenta correr con los chicos grandes? ¡No lo eres! Hollywood ve nuevos idiotas como tú todos los años. Si no puedes conseguir calmarte, tu próxima actuación va a ser en algún reality show de "donde están ahora" dentro de veinte años.

Miré a mi padre con más odio de lo que pensaba que era físicamente posible. Mi papá nunca me había respetado, nunca tuvo fe en mí. Se burló de todas las películas que he hecho. Constantemente me dijo que no podía manejar "jugar con los grandes" desde que le dije que quería hacer mi propio camino en la industria del cine, en lugar de simplemente dejar que me metiera en sus películas. Ahora sólo estaba esperando a que fallara para poder tirármelo a la cara.

—Ya he tenido suficiente de esta mierda. —Empujé mi silla de la mesa de conferencias, arrugando el segundo horario en otra bola. Esta vez me sentía demasiado enojado para concentrarme, y mi tiro erró bote de basura.

Antes de que pudiera salir en tromba de la reunión, Lisa, la productora ejecutiva de la película y la única persona en la habitación, además de Suigetsu, con los que en realidad podía estar, me recibió en la puerta y me cerró el camino.

—Sasuke —dijo, tomando mi mano. Su sonrisa era completamente condescendiente, pero todavía se suavizó más—. Sabemos que estás frustrado. Has tenido un poco de mala suerte con los paparazzi en el último año, pero esta gira de prensa es importante.

_¿Un poco de mala suerte? _Desde que me dieron el papel para Cinder, me había convertido en el nuevo chico de oro de los paparazzi para todo el mercado femenino. Se habían pegado a mí constantemente con el fin de vender millones de revistas para todas las mujeres en el país entre las edades de doce y sesenta. Me seguían a todas partes. No podía limpiarme el culo sin terminar pegado en cada portada de las revistas de Estados Unidos. No había tenido un momento de paz en más de un año.

—Es importante para todos nosotros, Sasuke, pero especialmente para ti —dijo Tayuya—. Te han entregado un regalo con este papel. Cinder es el papel de tu vida y _lo hiciste genial_. Todo el mundo, los críticos y los espectadores promedio por igual, van a enamorarse con tu rendimiento. Si juegas bien tus cartas, podrías tener una oportunidad de una nominación al Premio de la Academia.

Eso me hizo pensar. Kabuto saltó sobre mi vacilación. —Ella tiene razón, Sasuke. Ha habido algo de ruido.

Cabezas se balanceaban de acuerdo alrededor de la mesa de conferencias. Todo el mundo sonrió a excepción de Karin, que probablemente no podría soportar que la eclipsara completamente en esta película. Definitivamente no había ningún rumor de Oscar en torno a su nombre.

Sin poder detenerme, miré a mi padre. El tipo era uno de los nombres más grandes de Hollywood. Por mucho que odiara al hombre, nunca podría ganarme su aprobación.

Papá encontró mi mirada con una expresión seria. —Lo has hecho muy bien.

El elogio me sorprendió tanto que me volví a mi asiento. — Gracias.

Mi padre asintió. —Esta película podría ganarte un gran respeto por la ciudad. Con ello puedes pasar de estatus de ídolo adolescente y convertirte en un jugador serio de la lista A. —Tomó la revista de la mesa y añadió—: Pero a la elite de Hollywood no le gusta dejar entrar a las personas que traen este tipo de drama con ellos. No importa lo buen actor que seas, si no te respetan o piensan que vas a causarles problemas, no van a seguir trabajando contigo.

Por desgracia, tenía razón. Si mi equipo hablaba en serio respecto a la cantidad de rumores que estaba consiguiendo por esta actuación, entonces iba a tener que intensificar mi juego un poco. Iba a tener que encontrar una manera de hacer que la gente me tomara en serio. Eso no era fácil de hacer cuando el mundo me consideraba nada más que un delicioso pedazo de caramelo visual.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? —El antagonismo se había ido de mi voz, pero no la amargura—. No puedo hacer nada si las personas que me entrevistan de lo único que quieren hablar es de mis abdominales y de si alguna vez he considero salir con una fan. No es culpa mía que sea demasiado condenadamente guapo para ser tomado en serio.

—¿Qué pasa si llegamos a participar en una obra de caridad? — preguntó alguien.

—Demasiado efectista —respondió alguien—. Se ha hecho demasiado. Las personas verían a través de ello.

—¿Qué te parece matricularte en la universidad? —sugirió otra persona.

¡Sí! Podría mostrarme de acuerdo con eso. Siempre había querido ir a la universidad. Había sido educado en casa con un tutor privado durante toda mi vida. Lo más cercano que llegué alguna vez a estar en una verdadera escuela fue interpretando a un estudiante de secundaria en las películas.

—Oye, sí, podría hacer eso. Podría ir a UCLA, ¡vamos Bruins! Me gustaría estudiar literatura inglesa.

Kabuto negó con la cabeza, enviándome una sonrisa simpática. — Esa es una muy buena idea, pero no tendrías el tiempo.

—Pero hemos terminado con _El Príncipe Druida _—discutí—. No tengo nada que hacer en este momento. Podría hacerlo totalmente. Puedo tomarme un par de años e ir a la escuela. Me mantendría fuera de problemas.

Todos en la habitación negaron con sus cabezas colectivamente.

—¿Por qué no? —Me molestó que desestimaran la idea tan rápidamente—. ¿Qué demostraría que soy responsable más que obtener un título universitario? Soy lo bastante inteligente. Obtendría buenas calificaciones.

Tayuya sonrió, pero estaba llena de lástima. —Por supuesto que sí, pero hay cinco libros de la serie _Las Crónicas de Cinder_. Cuando _El Príncipe Druida _llegue a los cines y rompa los registros de taquilla —lo cual hará— el estudio les dará luz verde a las otras cuatro películas. Ya están trabajando en el próximo guion. Estarás filmando de nuevo para la primavera.

Mi corazón se hundió. Debería haber sabido que no se me permitiría hacer algo tan normal como ir a la universidad. Alcancé mis auriculares de nuevo. Mi opinión claramente no era necesaria en esta conversación, y sea cual sea el esquema que se les ocurriera, estaba seguro de que necesitaría a Katy para animarme.

—¿Y si él se comprometiera?

Dejé caer mi teléfono antes de que la música tuviera la oportunidad de reproducirse. _—¿Disculpa? _—Miré boquiabierto por el horror a mi publicista, y esperé que alguien se riera, pero nadie se opuso—. No puedes estar hablando en serio. _¿Comprometido?_

—¡En realidad, es brillante! —dijo Kabuto—. Esta nación vive por un gran romance. Satisface a las fans adolescentes _y _le demuestra al mundo que Sasuke Uchiha está creciendo. Que está listo para dejar su estilo de chico-malo y empezar a tomarse la vida en serio.

Traté de no ofenderme por eso. Siempre había sido serio acerca de mi carrera. Trabajaba desde que era un niño, y nunca tuve la oportunidad de ser un adolescente normal porque había estado demasiado ocupado _tomándome la vida en serio._

—Soy demasiado joven.

—Es más romántico de esa manera, y nadie te culpará cuando rompas la relación después.

—¿Y con quién demonios sugieres que me comprometa? ¿Se supone que consiga a una chica al azar en la calle y le dé un anillo?

—Yo lo haré.

Toda la habitación se quedó en silencio. Karin enviaba mensajes en su teléfono y no levantó la vista para encontrar la mirada de nadie, pero se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que tenía la atención de toda la habitación. —Esta es mi primera película. Podría utilizar la publicidad.

Luchando contra mi reflejo nauseoso, me encogí. Si alguna vez la genética había defraudado a la raza humana, fue en la creación de Karin Hebi. Ella era como esos conejitos de chocolate que venden en Pascua —deliciosa en el exterior, completamente hueca por dentro, y gran parte de ella estaba destinada a hacer que te enfermaras del estómago. Ya era bastante malo que tuviera que actuar con ella en el trabajo. De ninguna manera en el infierno podría seguir fingiendo fuera del set.

—¡Me encanta! —declaró Kabuto.

—¡Genial! —concordó Zetsu.

Incluso mi padre sonrió con entusiasmo, y dijo—: Es perfecto.

—¡Demonios, no! Si tengo que comprometerme, es con _Katy Perry _o con nadie.

Karin levantó la vista de su teléfono el tiempo suficiente para reírse. —Más quisieras.

—La única que sueña aquí, nena, eres _tú_.

La ira brilló en los ojos de Karin, pero su sonrisa se volvió depredadora. —¿Cuál es el problema, cariño? Conectamos una vez antes, y no te recuerdo quejándote entonces. Vamos, haz esto conmigo. Podríamos divertirnos con ello.

Me estremecí. —De ninguna manera.

Varias personas en la habitación suspiraron, y de nuevo quedó en manos de Tayuya convencerme de obedecer. —Sasuke, piénsalo —instó—. Un romance en la vida real entre ambos generaría millones en publicidad gratuita. Tus fans lo devorarían. Sería muy bueno para la película y para tu carrera.

—¿Un romance en la vida real con _ella_? —repetí—. Creo que subestimas mis habilidades de actuación, Tayuya.

Eso eliminó la sonrisa presumida de la cara de Karin. —Imbécil. Regresé el sentimiento sin vergüenza. —Perra.

—Actúa como un hombre, Sasuke —interrumpió mi papá—. Esto no es sólo sobre ti. _Todos _necesitamos esto. Esta es mi primera inmersión en películas más serias. Si mi actor principal puede ganar una nominación a los Premios de la Academia, podría conseguir cualquier tipo de trabajo que quisiera después de esto y no sólo en películas de acción.

—No tiene que ser real —añadió Zetsu—. Y no durará para siempre. Sólo un par de meses de ser vistos juntos en público, y luego después del estreno de la película pueden romper la relación. Sin ningún daño hecho. Podrían comprometerse bastante rápido, y simplemente decirle a la gente que salieron en secreto durante el rodaje. Los romances secretos son emocionantes. El mundo enloquecerá con eso.

Mirando alrededor de la habitación, sentí la necesidad de golpear algo. No había manera de que saliera de esta reunión como un hombre soltero. Karin sonrió ante la derrota en mis ojos. —Nos haré una reserva en algún lugar agradable. Ah, mi anillo mejor que sea de platino y de por lo menos tres quilates.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo 4_**

La única mujer en mi equipo de rehabilitación era mi terapeuta psicológica, pero incluso ella era aún joven y atractiva. Aunque que fuera una mujer en verdad era lo mejor, porque en realidad requería que pudiera hablar con coherencia en mis sesiones, y eso me parecía bastante imposible de hacer alrededor del Delicioso Shisui.

La Dra. Senju comenzó con la Inquisición antes de que siquiera me hubiese acomodado en la gran silla de cuero en su oficina. —¿Cómo estuvo tu semana, Saku? ¿Algún progreso que reportar?

Amaba la silla, pero odiaba mis sesiones de terapia semanales. En el mejor de los casos, eran incómodas y siempre salía de ellas sintiéndome terrible. —Finalmente me puse al día con todos los episodios que me perdí de _Once Upon A Time_. —Ese fue el único progreso en el que podía pensar. Era básicamente lo único que había hecho en toda la semana.

—Sabes que me refería a tu familia.

—Ellos no son mi familia.

La Dra. Senju me sonrió. —Entiendo por qué te sientes de esa manera. De cualquier forma, _son _tu familia y necesitas aceptarlo. Necesitas encontrar una manera de construir una relación con ellos.

—No puedo construir una relación con personas a las que no les gusto y que no me quieren cerca. La única vez que hablo con las gemelas es cuando me llaman para asegurarse de que me esconda en mi habitación antes de que traigan a sus amigos a casa, y me dicen que me escribirán cuando sea seguro para que salga.

Lo positivo sobre la Dra. Senju es que nunca perdía su compostura. Sé que debe frustrarse, pero de alguna manera siempre luce y suena genuinamente simpática. —Estoy segura que estás malinterpretando sus intenciones. Quizás cuando te llaman para decirte que van a traer amigos a casa, es su manera de tratar de incluirte.

Bufé ante esto. La Dra. Senju es una mujer inteligente, pero tiene demasiado optimismo. —Las palabras exactas de Temari cuando me llamó ayer fueron: "Oye, medio-monstruo, voy a llevar a algunos amigos a casa, y todos tienen una especie de temor a los perros, así que asegúrate de encerrarte en tu habitación esta noche. Te escribiré cuando sea seguro salir". Llámeme pesimista, pero no creo que haya malinterpretado eso.

La Dra. Senju estrechó sus ojos, pero no dijo nada.

—La mejor parte —continué—, fue toda la risa de fondo. Estaba con sus amigos cuando me llamó para decirme esto. Esperó hasta tener una audiencia a propósito.

—¿Hablaste con tus padres sobre el comportamiento de tus hermanastras?

De nuevo me reí sin humor. —Me ha dicho cosas peores a la cara con mi papá y Rin parados allí. Siempre se limitan a forzar sonrisas nerviosas como: "oh, que dulce, las chicas están bromeando las unas con las otras". Nunca dicen nada. Están en completa negación. Les dan a esas chicas lo que sea que quieran y las dejan hacer lo que quieran. Ino al menos tiene la decencia de sólo pretender que no existo si me mantengo alejada de su camino, pero Temari es una cruel y podrida princesa malcriada. No sería su amiga, aunque tuviera la oportunidad. No es la clase de persona que es saludable para ser amiga de _nadie_. Es una chica mala por excelencia, como el tipo sobre el que hacen películas.

La Dra. Senju suspiró. Bajó el bolígrafo con el que siempre toma notas durante nuestras sesiones y se quitó los lentes para frotarse los ojos. Obviamente cansada de ir en círculos, cambió de tema. — Hablemos más sobre tu intento de suicidio.

Gruñí, pero aun así tiré de las mangas de mi camisa. Tenía cicatrices por todo mi cuerpo, pero las de mis muñecas eran diferentes. Esas cicatrices eran culpa mía. Ese momento en mi vida era una decisión de la que en verdad me arrepentía. Algo que me avergonzaba.

—Eso fue un error —susurré—. Ni siquiera fue tan en serio.

—He leído los informes, Saku, y he visto un número de casos de intentos de suicidios. Si hubieses tenido algo más que un cuchillo de carne disponible, hubieses tenido éxito. Casi lo tuviste. No estabas jugando.

—Bien, quizás fue en serio, _en ese momento_, pero no pensaba con claridad. Fue una etapa bastante mala para mí, pero he mejorado muchísimo.

La Dra. Senju no me creía.

—¡Puedo caminar de nuevo! ¡Estoy aprendiendo cómo escribir con mi mano mala de nuevo! Los doctores en Boston me dijeron que eso no se suponía que fuera posible. ¿Cree que habría trabajado tanto y me hubiera expuesto a tanto dolor tratando de conseguir esas cosas si aún pensar en terminar con mi propia vida? Me encontraba abrumada después de mi accidente y perdí la cabeza por un tiempo, pero, ¡ya no soy suicida! ¿Por qué nadie me cree?

La Dra. Senju se levantó de su escritorio y caminó con una caja de pañuelos hacia mí. Después de que tomara uno a regañadientes, se sentó en la otra silla a mi lado. —Te creo, Saku —dijo—. Tienes mucho trabajo por delante aún, pero sé que has transitado un largo camino desde ese oscuro lugar. Lo que no entiendes es que hasta que tu vida sea mucho más estable, sería muy fácil que cayeras de nuevo ahí. Al menos viviendo en la casa de tu padre, te sientas cómoda o no, hay alguien que te ama vigilándote y tiene tus mejores intereses en mente.

Eso me molestó tanto que comencé a temblar. —¿Usted piensa que ese hombre me ama? ¿Piensa que tiene mis intereses en mente? ¡Ni siquiera me _conoce_! El otro día me inscribió en la misma escuela a la que van sus hijas. Es una costosa escuela privada como la que ve en los programas de televisión sobre niños ricos con vidas jodidas.

—Probablemente es una gran escuela, Saku.

—A lo mejor, pero eso no significa que sea la adecuada para _mí_. Me llevó a ver el lugar cuando me inscribió, y me sentí como si hubiese ido a algún planeta alienígena. Crecí yendo a una escuela pública en el interior de la ciudad de Boston. Teníamos detectores de metales, no puestos de sushi. No voy a encajar ahí. Ni siquiera voy a saber cómo interactuar con los otros chicos. No tendremos nada en común. Todos serán como Temari y Ino. Además, tenemos que usar uniformes:

¡faldas cortas y camisas de manga corta! Será un infierno para mí.

Cuando la Dra. Senju suspiró, traté de defenderme de una manera que no sonara como que sólo me estaba quejando. —La escuela pública sería mucho más familiar. Sería mucho más diversa. Podría usar lo que sea que quisiese para así no tener que tener siempre mis cicatrices expuestas como algún tipo de espectáculo anormal. Podría mezclarme más. Además, allí incluso podría haber otros chicos en un plan de cinco años. ¿Cree que los chicos que van a escuelas como Beverly Hills Prep Academy quedan retenidos? Como si no tuviera ya suficiente con que lidiar, voy a ser un año mayor que todos los demás estudiantes de último año. Además, ya tengo una archienemiga que no quiere que vaya y ha prometido hacer mi vida un infierno si me cruzo en su camino.

Esperé que la Dra. Senju me dijera que de nuevo malinterpretaba las amenazas de Temari, pero no lo hizo. Regresó a su escritorio y comenzó a tomar más notas. —¿Le has expresado algunas de estas preocupaciones a tu padre?

Le di otra risa sin humor. —Tuve un gran ataque de pánico cuando vi el lugar. Entiendo por qué no quiere que haga la escuela en casa, así que le pedí si al menos podía enviarme a una escuela pública. Le di todas las razones que le di a usted. Le dije que pensaba que me ayudaría a ajustarme mejor si me encontraba en un espacio más familiar y menos ansioso. Le supliqué. ¿Y sabe qué hizo? ¡Se rio! Estaba en medio de un ataque de pánico legítimo. Le rogué que me entendiera. Estaba llorando, y se rio. Me dijo que era ridícula y que iba a amar ese lugar. Me dijo que ninguna hija suya iba a ir a una escuela pública cuando él podía proveerle una mejor educación.

Como era común durante mis sesiones de terapia, comencé a llorar y tuve que tomar otro pañuelo. —El hombre no puede tener presente mis intereses, porque no tiene ni idea de cuáles son. No sabe nada sobre mí, o lo que necesito. Es sólo un snob que ahora se ve atrapado con una chica anormal de una parte de su pasado que trató de enterrar. Soy su profundo, oscuro y desagradable secreto. Está más preocupado por salvar las apariencias con sus amigos que lo que está de mí.

Me soplé la nariz y controlé las lágrimas. Una vez que pude hablar de nuevo de una manera racional, dije—: Mire, sé que está tratando de ayudarme, pero el hecho es que la casa de mi papá no es un ambiente saludable. Es incómodo y estresante, y está haciendo todo más difícil para mí. Todo mi proceso de rehabilitación sería mucho más fácil si pudiera mudarme sola.

La Dra. Senju se sentó allí por un minuto, contemplando silenciosamente lo que dije. —Si pudieras irte tú sola —preguntó por fin—. ¿A dónde irías? ¿De regreso a Boston?

Finalmente, un tema que no era depresivo. —No lo sé —dije honestamente—. Perdí mi lugar en la universidad de Boston, y todos mis amigos se han mudado. Las cosas no serían las mismas si tratara de regresar, así que probablemente escogería algún otro lugar.

—Así que, ¿a dónde irías? —preguntó de nuevo la Dra. Senju—.¿Qué harías con tu vida?

—Primero, terminaría la escuela en algún programa online. Si hiciera eso, podría comenzar ahora y terminar en un par de meses en vez de tener que repetir por completo el último año. Luego, aún iría a la universidad. Sé que quiero estudiar periodismo. Creo que sólo tendría que decidir dónde querría ir. Podría ir a cualquier lugar ahora, pero quiero ser una reseñadora/escritora de entretenimiento, así que probablemente aquí o en Nueva York. Probablemente Nueva York, porque tengo debilidad por la costa este.

Supe que había dicho lo incorrecto cuando los ojos de la Dra. Senju se estrecharon. —Te irías, ¿simplemente así? ¿Irías a alguna universidad tú sola en alguna ciudad dónde no conoces a nadie?

¿Dónde no tienes amigos?

—Muchos chicos lo hacen. —Me golpeé por sonar tan defensiva. Sabía que eso funcionaría en mi contra, pero no podía evitarlo. Odiaba la forma en que las personas siempre señalaban que no me quedaba nadie.

—Muchos chicos no se están recuperando de una experiencia tan traumática como tú, e incluso así, la mayoría de esos chicos tienen un fuerte sistema de apoyo en casa.

Fruncí el ceño. —¿Y cree que tengo eso aquí? ¿Cree que mi papá y su familia son mi sistema de apoyo?

—No, no lo creo —dijo simplemente.

Me sorprendí por su respuesta. Todos a quienes había conocido desde el momento en que me desperté de mi accidente trataron de empujar a mi papá y a su familia hacia mí como si el hecho de que mi padre y yo compartiéramos la misma sangre significara que todos íbamos a amarnos automáticamente y a ser súper mejores amigos.

—Quizás estás en lo correcto en que vivir con tu padre y su familia no es lo mejor para ti —dijo lentamente.

Mi corazón se animó ante este pequeño rayo de esperanza, pero traté de exprimirlo. Debía de haber alguna trampa en algún lugar. Ella no iba a firmar para liberarme en lo que a mi salud metal se refiere, que era lo que necesitaba si quería estar libre de la supervisión de mi padre y vivir por mi cuenta.

La Dra. Senju deslizó su libreta hacia abajo y se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla. —Saku, sé que me ves como a tu guardiana de prisión, pero espero que entiendas que lo que en verdad quiero es lo mejor para ti. Es mi trabajo ayudarte a descubrir qué es eso, y ayudarte a llegar a un lugar donde mentalmente puedas lograrlo. Quiero verte triunfar. Quiero ser capaz de firmar tus papeles del alta, pero tienes que probarme que estás lista para eso.

Así que no iba a liberarme de la casa de mi padre. Mi esperanza fue apropiadamente extinguida. —¿Qué significa eso? —gruñí.

—Significa que si conseguir un lugar para que vivas sola es lo mejor para ti, entonces es hacia lo que vamos a trabajar. Pero no voy a dejarte hacerlo hasta que puedas probarme que no vas a estar completamente sola. No creo que estés lista para vivir por tu cuenta. Creo que eso te pondría en peligro de caer en otra depresión severa. Necesitas amigos. Un sistema sólido de apoyo. Si no crees que tu familia hará eso por ti, entonces encuentra nuevos. Haz algunos amigos. Únete a algún grupo de apoyo. Trata de ponerte en contacto de nuevo con algunos de tus antiguos amigos en Boston. Incluso si se han mudado y no vives cerca de ellos, aún necesitas personas con las que puedas hablar. Si puedes construirte un sistema de apoyo verdadero, Ella, entonces te llevaré a comprar un apartamento yo misma.

La promesa de la Dra. Senju se quedó conmigo el resto del día. Necesitaba un sistema de apoyo, y había solo un lugar en el que podía pensar para comenzar.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 5**_

Tiré del cuello de mi camisa y entré en el restaurante. Por supuesto que Karin había elegido The Ivy para nuestra "primera cita". Era únicamente uno de los lugares para cazar celebridades más conocidos de Los Ángeles. Los fotógrafos siempre acampaban por las noches en la acera y hoy no era la excepción. Los flashes comenzaron una media cuadra antes de llegar porque los paparazzi ya conocían mi auto. Se volverían locos cuando vieran que iba a cenar con Karin Hebi.

—¿Estás listo para esto, bebé? —se burló Karin desde el asiento del pasajero.

Mi estómago se revolvió. Karin había estado medio ansiosa con todo esto de la farsa. Se me tiró encima la primera vez que nos conocimos, y yo cometí el error de llevarla a casa. Me tomó solo un par de días darme cuenta de lo estúpido que fui. No parecía entender que fue una noche de diversión y no tendría que haber tensión mientras filmábamos, porque era eso, una noche de diversión. Me llevó un par de semanas convencerla de que no estaba interesado en nadie más, y tuve que pasar de un montón de chicas para hacerla entender.

La volví a mirar. Se puso en los labios algo brillante y rio. —Luces como si te fueran a condenar a prisión.

Casi sonreí. Esa aclaración fue sorprendentemente precisa.

—No sé por qué eres tan cascarrabias sobre esto. La mayoría de los hombres matarían por salir conmigo.

Aunque Karin no fuera falsa, costosa, o una perra egocéntrica que es más tonta que un pececito, no saldría con ella por mi cuenta. No saldría con nadie, al menos no más de una vez. —No suelo tener relaciones amorosas.

—¿Por qué no? Para mí son divertidas.

Para poder estar en una relación real, se necesita el corazón, y el mío ya no funcionaba. No desde hace más de ocho meses, pero no era algo que le diría a Karin. —Simplemente no.

Karin dejó de prepararse y se volteó para mirarme con ojos entrecerrados. Un momento después sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. —¡Qué irónico! El mayor rompecorazones de Hollywood no sale con chicas porque una se lo rompió.

Con la mandíbula tensa, volví la mirada hacia el parabrisas. No hablaba sobre Ella con nadie, menos con Karin.

Karin volvió a reír. —Quien quiera que fuera, te afectó mucho.

La miré. —Esa conversación está fuera de los límites. Déjalo, o dejaré tu trasero en la acera y encontraré a otra chica más sexy para que finja conmigo.

Su sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos brillaron con malicia. —Esta relación es mi viaje a la luna de mi popularidad. No dejaré que lo arruines solo porque alguien te botó. Si haces eso, arruinaré tu carrera. Y para cuando termine contigo, tendrás que irte al Polo Norte para escapar del drama que será tu vida.

Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, la amenaza de Karin era real. Esta podía haber sido su primera película, pero sus padres eran personas poderosas y sus amigos aún más, ahí la razón por la que consiguió un papel para el que no era lo suficientemente buena en primer lugar. Su padre era el jefe del estudio que le dio luz verde a _El Príncipe Druida._

Tenía algo de poder de estrella respaldándome y mi talento en la actuación no podía ser ignorado, así que tenía un poco de espacio para respirar y enfrentarme a Karin aquí y allí, pero si la enojaba lo suficiente, no dudaba que le haría un daño significativo en mi carrera. Estaba varado en esta pesadilla, por lo menos hasta la votación de los premios de la temporada. Si pudiera simplemente conseguir mi nominación y demostrarle a todo el mundo que lo merecía, botaría a Karin y me felicitaría por tomar tan buena decisión.

Me recosté en el asiento, cerré los ojos y suspiré. —A veces me sorprendes. No conozco a nadie que sea una perra de forma tan naturalmente como tú.

—No tengo por qué serlo, Sasuke.

Abrí un ojo desconfiado y Karin me sonrió sensualmente. Se inclinó hacia mi oído, y dijo suavemente—: Puedo hacer de los próximos meses un infierno para ti, o pueden ser muy, muy placenteros.

Comenzó a trazar besos a lo largo de mi cuello mientras su mano tocaba peligrosamente mi muslo interno. Sus uñas largas recorrieron mi pantalón con el toque justo de placer para volverme loco.

Dejé de respirar. No quería estar ante ella, pero _esta _Karin era más agradable que la versión llorona y malvada que me hubiera castigado por no seguirle el juego. Cuidadosamente, intentando no molestarla, saqué su mano de mis piernas. —Dos segundos más y no soy capaz de salir de este auto. A menos que quieras saltarte la cena e ir directo al postre, te sugiero que mantengas las manos para ti misma.

Karin sonrió mientras volvía a su asiento y continuaba maquillándose. —Tentador. Pero necesitamos aparecer en público antes de hacer las cosas divertidas. Además, estoy hambrienta.

—Bien. —Como si no fuéramos a cenar un poco de agua y un par de pedazos de lechuga—. Como sea.

Volví a suspirar y abrí la puerta, adoptando inmediatamente mi sonrisa "pública" cuando la gente empezó a gritar por mi atención. Todos mis pensamientos y sentimientos se apagaron. El entumecimiento me ayudó el año pasado para tomar el control. Le di la bienvenida, lo _acepté_.

El caos se desvaneció mientras sonreía para la multitud. Actuar era algo que hacía bien, un juego que me encantaba. Esta cita con Karin era solo otra actuación, así que actuaría, y haría un trabajo malditamente bueno en ello.

Rodeé el auto y, como un perfecto caballero, le abrí la puerta. Cuando terminé de ayudarla a bajarse, rodeé su cintura con mi brazo.

—Sonríe para las cámaras, _princesa _—dije lo suficientemente alto como para que la audiencia escuchara y besé el punto sensible detrás de su oreja.

Karin suspiró de placer. Mientras caminábamos hacia el restaurante, murmuró cerca de mi hombro. —Um, quizá te mereces un premio. Casi me creo que me deseas ahora mismo. —¿Ven? Definitivamente merezco un Oscar.

Veinte minutos después, estaba tan aburrido como para llorar cuando mi teléfono sonó con un nuevo e-mail. Seguramente era Suigetsu cambiando algo de mi horario, pero eso era incluso mejor que escuchar a Karin sobre algún próximo compromiso. Tenía todo organizado, desde el lugar y la hora, hasta las cosas que iba a decirle. _Dispárame ahora, _pensé cuando dijo algo sobre una fiesta de compromiso.

Alcancé mi bebida al mismo tiempo que saqué mi teléfono móvil de mi bolsillo y me helé al ver de quién era el mensaje.

**Tienes un nuevo mensaje.**

**De: **_Ellemara_

**Asunto: **_¿Cinder?_

—¡Santa mierda!

El vaso cayó de mi mano hacia el plato, manchándonos de vino a Karin y a mí. El personal del restaurante vino corriendo cuando Karin soltó un grito.

—¡Jodida santa mierda!

—¡Sasuke! —chilló Karin—. ¿Qué mierda está mal contigo?

La ignoré, y, con la mano temblorosa, abrí el mensaje, rogando que no fuera alguna clase de broma enferma.

**Para: **_Cinder48_

**De: **_EllaTheRealHero_

**Asunto: **_¿Cinder?_

_Querido Cinder, me ha llevado semanas tomar el coraje para escribir este e-mail. No tengo ni idea de cómo saludar después de tanto tiempo. Nunca te respondí ese día porque tuve un accidente de tráfico. Estuve en coma por un tiempo y luego me quedé algo más en el hospital._

No pude contener un jadeo. Ya me había imaginado algo así, pero confirmarlo hizo real la pesadilla de una forma que nunca me había pasado.

Ellamara y yo habíamos sido solo amigos anónimos por mensajes, pero la última vez que le había hablado, le pregunté su dirección para poder enviarle algo. Era un paso enorme en nuestra relación, pero me encontraba en un punto donde me animaba a correr el riesgo. Necesitaba más de ella. Necesitaba _ser _más para ella.

Me arriesgué, le compré algo bonito para poder ganarme su corazón, y le pregunté dónde vivía. Me dijo que era un escalofriante acosador virtual, pero estaba seguro de que era una broma hasta que nunca más contestó. Al principio pensé que se le había roto el teléfono, y luego cuando siguió sin responderme temí haberla asustado. Pero entonces no publicó en su blog y supe que algo le había pasado.

Le escribí e-mail tras e-mail, y esperé a que ella me contestara, o que al menos volviera a postear, pero después de unas semanas me di por vencido. Sabía que, a pesar de haberla asustado, hacer que no quisiera hablar más con su acosador espeluznante, Ella nunca hubiera dejado el blog. Nunca. No a menos que estuviera muerta. Lo que fue la conclusión que saqué después del mes entero sin saber nada de ella. Por meses lamenté la pérdida de mi mejor amiga y la chica de la que me había enamorado, y estuve así hasta hacía seis segundos, cuando recibí el mensaje.

Tragándome el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, seguí con el mensaje.

_Mi madre murió en el accidente, por lo que me tuve que mudar con mi padre y su familia. Él empacó todas mis cosas y las llevó a su casa mientras estaba en el hospital. Nunca volví a casa. Nunca he vuelto a ver a ninguno de mis viejos amigos. No me despedí de nadie. Ni de mi madre. Me perdí su funeral. Lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo, y aun no estoy segura de ser capaz de darle click a ENVIAR. Es solo que ahora todo es tan diferente, y pensar en el pasado duele tanto que no puedo enfrentarlo. No he tenido contacto con nadie de mi vieja vida. He pensado en retomar mi blog, pero mi padre se deshizo de mis libros mientras estaba en coma y ya no tengo corazón para seguir haciéndolo. Lamento haber desaparecido. Lamento si te lastimé. No era mi intención. Espero que puedas perdonarme. Solo quiero que sepas que nuestra amistad siempre significó mucho para mí. (Aún lo hace). Pienso en ti todo el tiempo._

_Te extraña, Ella_.

Me senté en mi silla mirando el mensaje mientras mi entorno giraba. Ella estaba viva. Ella me envió un mensaje. Y me extraña. Era demasiado bueno como para creerlo.

Tragué de nuevo, pero esta vez por las náuseas de tantas emociones. ¿Me sentía emocionado por el hecho de que estuviera viva, pero también de que estuviera pasando por algo feo? Perdió a su madre y se fue a vivir con el hombre que la abandonó hace años. Pensar en que estaba pasando por todo eso era agonizante.

Las emociones en mi interior eran tan fuertes que se me hacía imposible ocultarlas. No podía evitar la euforia que sentía, el alivio y la alegría de saber que estaba viva, pero al mismo tiempo, mi corazón volvía a estar roto. Me sentía enfermo de preocupación por ella. Se debió de haber sentido tan sola todo ese tiempo.

—¡Sasuke! —La voz chillona de Karin me sacó del shock. Luego de un par de pestañeos, me la encontré observándome con preguntas implícitas.

Otra persona interrumpió—: ¿Señor Uchiha? ¿Está todo bien?

Sacudí la cabeza intentando despejar mi aturdimiento mientas la gerente del restaurante daba vueltas a nuestro alrededor. Una mujer me tendía un trapo. No fue hasta que me lo dio que noté que me había manchado con vino. Lo tomé y me disculpé. —Lo siento por el desastre.

—No se preocupe por eso —dijo—. Estoy más preocupada por usted. Se ve tan pálido. ¿Se siente mal? ¿Necesita asistencia?

¿Deberíamos llamar a los paramédicos?

—¿Qué? Oh, no. Estoy bien. Solo estoy sorprendido. Lo siento tanto. —Saqué el pase del estacionamiento y se lo entregué al gerente—.

¿Podría decirle al valet que busque mi auto, por favor? Me temo que tendremos que irnos. Y es urgente, así que…

Él asintió, pero la duda en sus ojos se intensificó. —Por supuesto, señor Uchiha. ¿Pero está seguro de que se encuentra bien?

¿Estaba bien? Si esta mujer supiera. Me siento mejor de lo que he estado durante ocho meses. ¡Ella me había escrito! Y yo aún no le respondía…

—¿Señor Uchiha?

Eludiendo la preocupación de la mujer, presioné "Responder".

**Para:**_EllaTheRealHero_

**De: **_Cinder458_

**Asunto: **RE: _¿Cinder?_

_¡Ella! ¡ESTOY CONMOCIONADO! Salí a cenar con una amiga._

_Dame diez minutos. ¡NO te vayas a ningún lado!_

Tan pronto como pulsé enviar, me puse de pie y le di a la gerente un poco de dinero y una tarjeta. —Este es el número de mi asistente personal. ¿Podría por favor ponerse en contacto con él respecto a la cuenta de la cena y por cualquier problema que causé? Gracias por todo, y de nuevo lo siento por las molestias.

No esperé una respuesta. Salí del restaurante lo más rápido que pude y ya me subía a mi coche cuando Karin salió del restaurante detrás de mí.

—¡Sasuke! —dijo entre dientes. Forzó una sonrisa hacia todos los curiosos paparazzi y suavizó su voz—. Cariño, ¿estás seguro de que te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas que conduzca?

Oh, sí. Eso.

Me había olvidado de Karin, pero la mirada que me dedicó desde la parte superior del Ferrari me hizo recordar la actuación que se suponía que debía estar representando en público. A decir verdad, no me importaría nada si Karin tuviera una rabieta y tratara de destruirme. Lo único que importaba era que Ella estaba viva y que me estaba esperando para hablar con ella. Pero comenzar una pelea tomaría más tiempo que mantener a Karin feliz, así que le lancé una sonrisa baja bragas. —Estoy bien, _nena_. Me siento terrible por arruinar un vestido tan sexy, y creo que es importante que te lo quite lo más rápido posible.

Sorpresa brilló en los ojos de Karin, pero toda su cara se iluminó y me miró. —Eres tan malo.

Se rio, y luego se volvió para decirles algo a los hombres con sus cámaras, pero no esperé alrededor para escuchar lo que era. Me subí en el coche, abroché el cinturón de seguridad y bajé la ventanilla del pasajero. —Nena, deja de coquetear con las cámaras y mete tu sexy trasero en el coche ahora. ¡No puedo esperar más!

Karin les lanzó otra sonrisa a los paparazzi y se metió en el coche. Cuando aceleré alejándome del restaurante, desató la diatriba que había estado reteniendo mientras se hallaba en público. —¿Has perdido el juicio? ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso? ¡Nos hiciste parecer completamente estúpidos, y _arruinaste _mi vestido! ¡Esos fotógrafos acaban de sacarme fotos con vino en el frente!

—No me importa una mierda tu estúpido vestido. Ella me envió un correo electrónico y tengo que llegar a casa para poder hablar con ella.

Karin se quedó sin aliento.

Estaba conduciendo demasiado rápido como para quitar los ojos de la carretera, pero sentí el calor de su mirada. Era lo suficientemente caliente como para que temiera que ella pudiera sufrir una combustión espontánea. Si explotaba en llamas y arruinaba mis asientos de cuero, iba a molestarme.

—¿Todo esto debido a que una chica te envió un correo electrónico?

—Ella no es _sólo _una chica. Es _la _chica. La _única _chica.

—_¿QUÉ?_

—Esto es un maldito truco publicitario, Karin. Nuestra relación es _falsa_. No te olvides de eso.

—Tal vez, pero si crees que voy a dejarte andar por ahí con alguna sucia puta mientras se supone que debes estar saliendo conmigo…

—¡Esto no es acerca de _ti_! —espeté—. Me acabo de enterar que la persona más importante en mi vida _no _murió hace ocho meses. ¡Ha estado en un maldito coma y me acaba de enviar un correo electrónico para decirme que todavía está viva! ¡Estoy un poco asustado en este momento, así que no me des ninguna mierda! _Necesito _hablar con ella.

Milagro de milagros, me las arreglé para dejar a Karin sin habla.

Cinco minutos más tarde, entré por la puerta de seguridad de mi casa en Hollywood Hills. Cuando apagué el coche y empecé a salir, Karin me miró boquiabierta. —¿Solo vas a entrar y a llamar a esta tal _Ella_? —Escupió el nombre con repugnancia—. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

¿Como si me importara? Me encogí de hombros. —Llama un taxi.

—¿Un taxi? —Karin gritó con horror—. ¿Esperas que tome un _taxi _a casa? Esta fue nuestra primera salida en público juntos. Sabes que fuimos seguidos después de que dejáramos el restaurante. De ninguna maldita manera voy a ser fotografiada dejando tu casa justo después de que llegamos aquí, sola y en un maldito _taxi_.

Karin estaba echando humo y claramente en busca de una pelea, pero no quería tomarme el tiempo para entrar en ella. —Entonces entra. Quédate por la noche, no importa, y te llevaré a casa en la mañana.

Karin me siguió a la casa, todavía furiosa. —Malditamente seguro me vas a llevar a casa en la mañana. Después de que me lleves a un buen desayuno para compensar por esta mierda, y me darás una camisa para usar como haría un novio de verdad.

La irritación me atravesó. Todo lo que quería hacer era hablar con Ella, y Karin estaba preocupada por algún estúpido truco publicitario. Me quité la chaqueta y me arranqué por encima de la cabeza la camisa que llevaba debajo. —Disfrútala, _princesa _—me quejé mientras se la tiraba—. Es lo más cerca que vas a llegar a mí esta noche. La habitación de huéspedes está al final del pasillo a la derecha.

Salí enfurecido hacia mi dormitorio, cerrando de golpe y bloqueando la puerta detrás de mí.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capítulo 6_**

Lo hice. Le envié un correo electrónico a Cinder. Y menos de cinco minutos más tarde, recibí una respuesta. Al segundo que leí su correo electrónico, todo mi cuerpo se relajó. Estaba tan aliviada. ¡Era Cinder!

¡Había hablado con Cinder! Sonaba igual que siempre y parecía ansioso por hablar conmigo. Tal vez sí me quedaba un amigo en el mundo.

Un pequeño pedazo de mi corazón muerto volvió a la vida y tomé lo que sentía como mi primer aliento real desde el accidente. Mis manos temblaban con anticipación cuando me conecté a mi correo instantáneo y esperé. Mi estómago era una mezcla de todo tipo de mariposas —nerviosas, excitadas, temerosas, felices…

Los minutos pasaban sucesivamente. Pasaron diez minutos, luego quince, y finalmente veinte. Pensaba que iba a volverme loca. Pensé que podría atravesar la computadora y estrangularlo por tardar demasiado si me hacía esperar un minuto más. Y entonces estaba allí.

**Cinder458: **Lo siento. Me tomó más tiempo de lo que pensé para llegar a casa.

**EllaTheRealHero: **¿Casa? ¿Dejaste a tu amiga? No tienes que hacer eso.

**Cinder458: **¿Estás bromeando? Ella, pensé que habías _muerto_.

**EllaTheRealHero: **¿Hablas en serio?

Mi corazón cayó hasta mi estómago. ¿Pensó que estaba _muerta_? Me pregunté si todos mis amigos de casa también pensaron eso. Me preguntaba si debería hacerles saber que no lo estaba. No creo que pueda manejar las preguntas.

**Cinder458: **¿Qué se supone que debía pensar? ¡Desapareciste en medio de la conversación! Te escribí un millón de correos electrónicos. Revisé tu blog y tu Twitter todos los días durante meses. No podía pensar en ninguna otra razón por la que dejarías de repente de bloguear.

Sé que realmente no puedes escuchar la emoción en un e-mail, pero Cinder sonaba tan molesto. Me sentí muy mal de que tuviera que pasar por todo eso. Sé que, si el zapato hubiera estado en el otro pie, me hubiera vuelto loca por la preocupación.

**EllaTheRealHero: **Lo siento mucho. No debería haber dejado que te preocuparas de esa manera durante tanto tiempo.

**Cinder458: **No te disculpes conmigo, Ellamara. No tienes nada que lamentar. Me alegro de que estés bien. Todavía no puedo creer que esté hablando contigo. Casi me caigo de la silla cuando me llegó tu e- mail.

**Cinder458: **Mi cita pensó que estaba loco, por cierto. Definitivamente ahora no voy a conseguir nada de ella y es muy sexy. Totalmente culpa tuya.

Por un segundo, me eché a reír. Era el mismo viejo Cinder.

Entonces me di cuenta de lo que dijo y mi corazón se saltó un latido.

**EllaTheRealHero: **¿Estabas en una _cita_? ¡Cinder! No puedo creer que la abandonaras. Qué idiota.

**Cinder458: **Eh, de cualquier forma, era de alto mantenimiento.

**EllaTheRealHero: **¡_Cinder_!

**Cinder458: **Supéralo, mujer. Era una cita estúpida. Tú eras más importante. Ese correo electrónico casi me hizo llorar. ¡Estúpidas lágrimas, Ella! ¿Por qué aún estamos hablando de mí? No me puedo imaginar lo que has pasado. Sé lo cercana que eras con tu mamá. ¿Y tuviste que irte a vivir con tu papá? ¡No lo has visto en años! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? ¿Quieres que vuele hacia allí y te secuestre para alejarte de él? ¿O por lo menos que le dé un puñetazo en la cara? No puedo creer que se deshizo de tus libros.

Ya el mundo parecía más brillante. La vida no era tan mala como lo había sido hace media hora. Mi soledad abrumadora se había ido. Todavía no había realmente una luz al final del túnel, pero al menos no estaba a solas en la oscuridad nunca más.

Debería haber sabido que Cinder no habría cambiado. Debería haberle enviado un correo electrónico hace meses en el centro de rehabilitación una vez que podía moverme de nuevo. Oh, bueno. No sirve vivir en el pasado. Lo tenía de nuevo ahora y eso era todo lo que importaba.

**EllaTheRealHero: **Nada de pegar. Mi papá es un gran y malvado abogado estadounidense. Te enterraría en la corte, te metería en la cárcel y probablemente incluso te quitaría tu sofisticado auto parlante.

**Cinder458: **Espera, espera, espera, ¡no mi precioso! Vale, vale, así que sin puñetazos ni secuestrarte. Pero en serio, Ella, ¿qué puedo hacer? Me siento impotente aquí chica. Habla conmigo.

**EllaTheRealHero: **No quiero hablar. Estoy tan harta de hablar. Con las únicas personas con las que hablo son doctores y lo único que hacen es hacerme _hablar_. No necesito otro médico. Necesito un amigo. Necesito a alguien que me haga reír y que me ayude sacar mi mente de todo. No me trates como si me fuera a romper. Gritarme y no me dejes salirme con la mía cuando empiece a actuar como una niña mimada.

**Cinder458: **¿Alguna vez me he perdido la oportunidad de llamarte niña mimada?

**EllaTheRealHero: **No. Por eso te necesito. Mi vida está al revés en este momento, y realmente necesito algo familiar. Necesito algo normal.

**Cinder458: **Puedo hacerlo normal.

Me reí con una alegre risa genuinamente real y feliz. Era la primera risa _real _que logré desde mi accidente. No había nada forzado o incómodo al respecto. No lo había hecho porque me sentía nerviosa por algo o trataba de ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos. Me reí porque estaba en un buen estado de ánimo (y porque lo que Cinder dijo era ridículo).

La Dra. Senju iba a estar feliz. Tal vez, si tenía suerte, dejaría de acosarme para que pasara tiempo con mi papá y las brujastras, pero lo dudaba.

**EllaTheRealHero: **Claro que puedes, estrella de rock. No sabrías hacer algo normal, aunque te mordiera en tu ridículamente hermosa cara.

**Cinder458: **Nunca has visto mi cara. ¿Cómo sabes que es hermosa?

**EllaTheRealHero: **Debido a que ninguna persona fea podría tener un ego tan grande como el tuyo.

**Cinder458: **Tienes razón. Soy hermoso. También probablemente soy demasiado increíble para lograr algo normal, pero definitivamente puedo manejar lo familiar. Ya has visto el elenco de _El Príncipe Druida, _¿no? Me he vuelto loco por no poder hablar contigo acerca de él.

Me reí de nuevo. Esto _era _familiar. Mi mente se dirigió de nuevo a los primeros meses en el hospital. Los médicos me mantuvieron en un coma inducido durante tres semanas porque mi dolor era demasiado y estaba teniendo muchas cirugías. Después de que me sacaron de él, aún hubo varias semanas donde estaba aturdida e incoherente, dentro y fuera de la consciencia. El personal del hospital me dijo que durante semanas preguntaba por mi mamá y Cinder.

Un día, una de mis enfermeras reconoció el nombre Cinder y me trajo una revista de entretenimiento. La cubierta se jactaba con un artículo acerca de que el chico dorado de Hollywood aterrizaba en el papel del príncipe de fantasía más preciado. Supongo que la idea de la sensación adolescente Sasuke Uchiha como el Príncipe Cinder era tan horrible que me sacó de mi estupor y me produjo un _estado de nerviosismo_, como lo llamó mi enfermera. Y eso fue _antes _de que me enterara de quién la iba a dirigir.

**EllaTheRealHero: **¡Uf! ¡No me lo recuerdes!

**Cinder458: **¿?

**EllaTheRealHero: **¿Por qué Hollywood siempre tiene que arruinarlo todo?

**Cinder458: **¿Crees que va a apestar?

**EllaTheRealHero: **¿Karin Hebi como la Princesa Ratana?

¡Ni siquiera es una actriz! ¡Es una supermodelo!

**Cinder458: **Quién sabe, tal vez la actuación sea lo suyo.

**EllaTheRealHero: **Y tal vez Fugaku Uchiha simplemente pensó que era muy caliente. Ni siquiera la tienen en un vestido en la película. Está cubierta con un atuendo de cuero vulgar y apretado como el de Xena: la princesa guerrera. Es una vergüenza. Y olvídate de cualquier posibilidad de que sigan la historia. Con Fugaku Uchiha dirigiendo, sabes que va a ser nada más que un montón de acción sin sentido.

**Cinder458: **Guau. Así que realmente no eres un fan de Fugaku Uchiha, desde luego. Pensé que estabas bromeando todas esas veces que escribiste críticas mordaces de sus películas en tu blog.

**EllaTheRealHero: **Pensé que _tú _estabas bromeando cada vez que lo defendiste. Fugaku Uchiha es el director al que debes acudir si quieres persecuciones de coches llamativas, grandes explosiones y mujeres semidesnudas, que sé que es tu tipo favorito de la película, pero incluso tú tienes que admitir que es equivocado para _El Príncipe Druida_. Y, por supuesto, él sólo tenía que ir ¡y traer a su hijo para hacer de Cinder!¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me están haciendo esto?

**Cinder458: **¡Qué! Pensé que estarías feliz por eso. Sasuke Uchiha hará un excelente Cinder. Ese tipo es increíble.

**EllaTheRealHero: **¡LOL! Nunca supe que tenías un enorme enamoramiento gay por Sasuke Uchiha.

**Cinder458: **¿Recuerdas lo que dijimos acerca de que eres una niña mimada? No es un flechazo. Sólo creo que es perfecto para el papel.

**EllaTheRealHero: **Claro, se _ve _como el papel, pero sólo ha hecho películas cursis de adolescentes. ¿Quién sabe si puede interpretar el drama? No es que habrá ninguno, con su padre dirigiendo.

**Cinder458: **Debo admitir que Fugaku Uchiha es malo para la película y que Karin Hebi definitivamente tiene aire en el cerebro, pero no creo que la película vaya a apestar. Tienen al Ganador del Premio de la Academia, Killer Bee, para adaptar el guion, y te equivocas acerca de Sasuke. Él puede hacerlo. Incluso hay algunos rumores acerca de un Oscar en la ciudad justo ahora.

**EllaTheRealHero: **Rumores acerca de un Teen Choice Award, tal vez. Mejor Beso y mejores abdominales, sin duda, pero ¿mejor actor? Lo creeré cuando lo vea.

**Cinder458: **Lo que sea, mocosa. Él por lo menos va a ser nominado. Apuesto por ello. Hizo un drama independiente, _The Long Road Home_. Míralo y te prometo que te dejaré que ruegues perdón una vez que te des cuenta de lo equivocada que estás con él.

**EllaTheRealHero: **¡Ja! Bueno. La voy a mirar. Aunque ahora debo irme.

**Cinder458: **No te vayas todavía.

**EllaTheRealHero: **¿Por qué?

**Cinder458: **No lo sé. Simplemente no quiero que lo hagas.

Cinder podría ser tan dulce cuando quería, pero esa no es la razón por la que esa pequeña confesión hizo que mi pecho se estrechara. Nadie me había querido a su alrededor desde mi accidente. Mi padre me trajo a casa, y él y Rin intentaban ser agradables, pero era obvio que en realidad no era parte de la familia.

A veces salía de mi habitación y a Rin le tomaba un segundo demasiado largo forzar una sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Y por qué no? Yo era el pasado olvidado de mi papá. Era una interrupción en su mundo perfecto y hermoso y venía con un montón de equipaje. Me soportaba y no creo que me odiara, pero tampoco le gustaba. Las brujastras definitivamente no me querían cerca. Había estado tan segura de que nadie me querría de nuevo.

**EllaTheRealHero: **¿Tienes miedo de que vaya a desaparecer de nuevo?

**Cinder458: **Eso no es gracioso. ¡Me asustaste demasiado, mujer! Pensé que te había perdido para siempre. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

_Bien _era un término relativo.

**EllaTheRealHero: **Estoy mucho mejor ahora que estoy hablando contigo. Realmente te extrañaba.

**Cinder458: **Te extrañé más. No puedes desaparecerte nunca otra vez. Te necesito, Ellamara, oh, sabia y hermosa sacerdotisa mística del Reino. Necesito tu orientación y consejos.

**EllaTheRealHero: **Como si alguna vez escucharas una palabra de lo que digo.

**Cinder458: **Siempre escucho. Sólo raramente estoy de acuerdo.

**EllaTheRealHero: **Eso es porque eres tonto y superficial, joven príncipe druida.

**Cinder458: **Te olvidaste de guapo.

**EllaTheRealHero: **Y engreído.

**Cinder458: **Oh, cómo extrañé tu constante tala de mi ego.

**EllaTheRealHero: **Es una tarea casi imposible, ya que está tan inflado, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo.

**Cinder458: **Supongo que debo dejarte ir ahora. Si es tarde aquí, debe ser casi de mañana para ti.

Dudé al responder. Una parte de mí estaba desesperada por decirle la verdad, para decirle que vivía en LA ahora y pedirle conocernos en persona. Deseaba demasiado tener una cara para ponerla con su nombre. Quería oír la risa detrás de todos los LOL‟s que escribía. Quería saber cómo sonaba su voz cuando me llamaba _mujer _cada vez que se sentía frustrado conmigo.

El problema era que sabía que una vez que lo conociera me gustaría mucho más que eso. Mamá tenía miedo de que me enamorara de él algún día, pero ya me había enamorado de él. De hecho, estaba segura de que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Siempre lo había estado.

Cinder no me querría. ¿Qué chico lo haría cuando podría tener a cualquier chica hermosa que quisiera? Estaba bastante segura de que Cinder seguiría siendo mi amigo si viera mis cicatrices, pero ¿hasta qué punto? ¿Se sentiría avergonzado de mí? ¿Sería igual que mis hermanastras y no querría presentarme a sus amigos de apariencia perfecta? ¿Sería como Rin y tendría miedo de mirarme? O ¿cómo mi padre, pegado a un conocido incómodo porque se sentía obligado?

Si nos conociéramos, nunca podríamos volver de eso. Eso, sin duda, lo cambiaría todo. No podía correr ese riesgo cuando era todo lo que tenía, así que no dije nada.

**EllaTheRealHero: **Gracias por abandonar a tu cita para hablar conmigo esta noche.

**Cinder458: **En cualquier momento. ¿Hablamos de nuevo pronto?

¿No vas a desaparecerte de mi vida otra vez?

**EllaTheRealHero: **No si puedo evitarlo. Voy a ver esa película y ponerme en contacto contigo. Buenas noches, Cinder.

**Cinder458: **Buenas noches, Ella. Gracias por escribirme. Estoy muy contento de que estés bien.

Se desconectó y la culpa se hinchó dentro de mí. El no habérselo dicho se sentía como una mentira. —Tal vez algún día —me susurré cuando cerré la computadora portátil. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera verdad. Tenía la esperanza de que algún día fuera a encontrar el coraje para enfrentarme a él.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 7**_

Mi primer día de clases fue más o menos como yo había esperado que fuera. Todo el mundo se quedó mirando. Llevaba mi uniforme de invierno, a pesar de que todavía hacía calor fuera, porque cubría mi piel, pero no importaba, porque así la gente no podía ver mis cicatrices. Ellos me veían cojear con mi bastón y se quedaban mirando mis mangas largas y mis medias, sabiendo exactamente quién era yo y lo que escondía debajo de mi ropa.

Algunas personas trataron de ser discretas, o trataban de no mirar, pero sus ojos se dirigían de nuevo a mí de todos modos. Esos eran los chicos que se veían obligados a forzar una sonrisa en mi dirección o hablarme por cortesía cuando tenían que hacerlo. Otros miraban abiertamente, se reían, señalaban y se burlaban de mí en un intento de hacer que los otros a su alrededor se rieran.

Nadie hizo un esfuerzo por hacerse amigo mío. Nadie me defendió cuando se burlaron de mí. Algunos miraban como si se sintieran mal por mí, pero estaban demasiado asustados para intervenir. Supuse que eran probablemente los chicos que habían sido el blanco de los matones hasta que llegué a la escuela y tomé sus lugares. Ni siquiera esos chicos me invitaron a sentarme con ellos en el almuerzo. Eran demasiado miedosos para ser amables conmigo.

Hice todo lo que pude para ignorarlo todo, pero me iba a tomar tiempo llegar al punto en el que no me haría daño, si es que eso era posible.

Mis hermanastras no me ayudaban en absoluto. Tuve al menos una clase con las dos y teníamos el mismo almuerzo, pero como yo había sospechado que sucedería, ellas habían asumido la táctica de fingir que Ella no existe. La única vez que hablamos en todo el día fue en el estacionamiento después de la escuela. Temari me saludó con una mirada desagradable mientras abría la puerta del copiloto de su pequeño descapotable de dos puertas.

—Estacionar en la sección de discapacitados es tan embarazoso.

Ino arrojó su mochila en el asiento trasero y se subió al volante. —Lo que sea. Es el mejor espacio en todo el estacionamiento. Está tan cerca que estaremos fuera de aquí antes que el tráfico de verdad empiece.

Temari se burló de su hermana y sacó el asiento del pasajero delantero, haciendo un gesto para que me subiera al asiento trasero.

¿Estaba bromeando?

—Sabes que no puedo subir ahí, ¿verdad?

Temari se encogió de hombros. —Entonces camina hasta casa. Yo no iré en la parte trasera todo el año.

Cerré los ojos contra la repentina punzada de lágrimas de frustración. Este había sido un día horrible y sólo quería llegar a casa.

—No estoy tratando de ser difícil. Físicamente no puedo subir ahí atrás.

—¡Temari! —silbó Ino—. ¿Quieres meterte ya?

—No. Este es _nuestro _coche. No deberíamos tener que ser castigadas porque el monstruo no puede usar sus piernas.

Había levantado su voz lo suficiente como para ganarse la atención de la mitad de los chicos que había en el estacionamiento. Si ella se sentía verdaderamente avergonzada de mí, estaba manejando la situación definitivamente por el camino equivocado. Ino obviamente pensaba lo mismo. Miró a su hermana y rodeó el coche para dejar las llaves en la mano de Temari.

—Gracias —murmuré cuando Ino se subió a la parte de atrás y sacó el asiento de atrás para que pudiera sentarse.

—Lo que sea.

Temari nos miró a las dos, luego sacudió la cabeza con disgusto. Después de caer en el asiento del conductor, le dio un tirón a su pelo y miró a su hermana por el espejo retrovisor. —No puedo creer que le hayas dado lo que quiere. ¿Vas a sentarte allí todos los días durante el resto del año?

—¿Podemos irnos ya de una vez? —espetó Ino—. La gente está mirando.

El viaje a casa fue en silencio, salvo por el Top 40 del pop en la radio. Rin estaba en casa esperando para saludarnos con enormes sonrisas y un millón de preguntas. Yo quería irme directamente a mi habitación y permanecer allí hasta mañana, pero mi estómago ganó la batalla contra mi voluntad. No había comido el desayuno ni el almuerzo, e iba a ponerme enferma si no tenía un poco de comida dentro de mí.

—¿Cómo les fue en su primer día? —nos preguntó Rin mientras nos dirigíamos a la cocina.

Decidiendo que en realidad sólo se preocupaba por sus hijas, les dejé el campo para las preguntas y me dirigí directa a la nevera.

—Fue una pesadilla —se quejó Temari detrás de mí—. Mamá, Saku simplemente caminó por ahí como un zombi, a pesar de que la gente seguía riendo y señalándola, y a sus cosas. Era como si tuviera alguna enfermedad desagradable. Se sentó en la cafetería durante el almuerzo, y los chicos en su mesa se dispersaron como las cucarachas. El lugar estaba lleno, como que cada asiento estaba tomado, pero nadie se sentó a su lado. Tenía toda la mesa para ella sola. Fue tan vergonzoso.

Incapaz de contener mi temperamento más, cerré de golpe la nevera y me di la vuelta. —¿Fue embarazoso para _ti_?

—Mmmm, sí —se burló Temari—. Todo el mundo sabe que vives con nosotros. Siguieron preguntando todo el día por qué nuestra hermanastra era un monstruo. Tardas cien años en llegar a donde sea, y llevabas manga larga y medias a pesar de que hacía como veintiocho grados fuera.

Ino se burló. —¿Qué más se suponía que debía hacer? Le has visto las piernas.

No podría decir si ella me estaba defendiendo o insultando, pero Rin parecía pensar que era lo primero, porque asintió como si estuviera de acuerdo. —Temari, muestra un poco de compasión. ¿Cómo te sentirías si tuvieras que caminar por la escuela con una cojera y lucir de la forma en que lo hace ella?

Mi mandíbula cayó. Si esta era su idea de defenderme, prefería que no lo hiciera. Pero estaba tan desorientada que ni siquiera podía decir nada o enojarme con ella. ¿Cuál sería el punto?

Rin me dedicó su sonrisa más simpática. —Está bien usar manga larga y medias si te hace sentir más cómoda, Saku.

Dios, me sentía mucho mejor ahora que tenía su aprobación.

—¡Oh! Eso me recuerda. —El rostro de Rin se iluminó con entusiasmo y me señaló con el dedo—. Te compré algo mientras estaba de compras hoy.

Tanto Temari como Ino se sobresaltaron, cuestionándose mientras Rin desaparecía en la planta de arriba hacia su habitación, pero solo me encogí de hombros hacia ellas. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Agarré un jugo V8 y un queso de la nevera y me senté en la encimera.

Rin estaba de vuelta antes de que terminara mi merienda, y tenía varias bolsas pequeñas en sus manos. —He estado pensando mucho acerca de tus cicatrices —dijo mientras dejaba caer un océano de productos cosméticos enfrente de mí—. Estoy en el negocio del modelaje, ya sabes, por lo que la belleza y el cuidado de la piel son como mi fuerte. Hablé un montón con mis amigos y te traje algunas cremas, aceites e hidratantes que se suponen servirán para ayudar a reducir la formación de cicatrices.

No estaba segura de cómo reaccionar. El gesto fue considerado de una manera extraña. Era casi dulce, incluso, hasta que Temari se burló. — Odio tener que decírtelo, mamá, pero la crema no va a arreglarla.

Yo pensaba lo mismo, pero todavía no se sentía bien señalarlo.

Rin le frunció el ceño a Temari, y luego a mi mano llena de cicatrices. —Bueno, obviamente no es una cura ni nada. Tienes tantas cicatrices que realmente nunca desaparecerán, pero algunos de estos pueden ayudar con todos los parches de manchas extrañas y tal vez a suavizar muchas de las protuberancias. Esas son las que realmente destacan tanto. Si pudiéramos suavizar una y emparejar el tono de la piel, las cicatrices pueden no parecer tan sorprendentes.

Oh, Dios mío, pensaba que era horrible.

—Siempre habrá cirugía plástica, también.

—_¿Cirugía plástica? _—¿De verdad creía que lucía tan terrible que necesitaba cirugía?

Rin omitió por completo el horror en mi voz, asintiendo con entusiasmo. —Oh, totalmente. Hablé con un médico amigo mío acerca de ti. Le mostré algunas de tus fotos médicas y dijo…

—¿Hablaste con alguien sin preguntarme? —Di un grito ahogado—. ¿Le mostraste mis _fotos_?

Rin se estremeció, sorprendida por mi arrebato. —No quería decirte nada hasta saber si podía ayudarte. No quería que te hicieras ilusiones. Pero Saku, dijo que definitivamente hay cosas que puede hacer para ayudarte. No siempre tendrás que lucir tan mal como ahora.

Y eso fue todo. No podía soportar ni un segundo más de esta conversación. —No puedo _creer _que hicieras eso.

—Sólo estaba tratando de ayudarte.

—¿Diciéndome que soy tan fea que es _sorprendente _y que necesito cirugía plástica?

Temari se atragantó con una carcajada, y murmuró—: Bueno, es la verdad.

—¡Temari! —gritó Rin, horrorizada—. _Nunca _digas algo tan grosero de nuevo. —después de mirar a su hija, fijó su mirada frustrada en mí—. Eso no es justo, Saku. Sabes que no era lo que quería decir. Sólo quiero ayudarte a verte mejor, y si hay cosas que podemos hacer…

—He tenido suficientes cirugías, gracias.

Rin cerró los ojos y levantó la mano para frotarse la sien. Me hizo sentir como una idiota. Fue tan indiscreta, pero a su retorcida manera insensible, ella realmente estaba tratando de ayudarme. Demasiado agotada después de mi día de pesadilla como para luchar con ella, traté de calmarme. Me deslicé del taburete y agarré la bolsa de productos que ella me había dado. —Le preguntaré a mi equipo de rehabilitación sobre estas cosas, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que pedir permiso antes de poner cualquier cosa en mi piel.

Rin también se calmó y asintió. Mientras me alejaba, me llamó en una voz más suave. —Realmente sólo estaba tratando de ayudarte, Saku.

Pff. Y ahora tenía que sentirme culpable por encima de todo lo demás. Me detuve y me giré para mirarla. —Lo sé. Lo siento. Sólo he tenido un día horrible y necesito un descanso. Voy a bañarme por un rato.

—Prueba con un poco de aceite de lavanda en la bañera. Hay algunos en esa bolsa. Es muy relajante para los nervios.

Me quedé en el baño hasta que el agua se volvió fría y lloré por un buen tiempo. No fue tanto las miradas de los otros chicos o estar siendo tratada como alguien insignificante lo que me llevó a las lágrimas una vez que estaba por fin a solas, era más el saber que esto iba a ser mi vida de ahora en adelante. Temari estaba en lo cierto; nada iba a arreglar nunca mi cojera o mis cicatrices. El día horrible que había tenido hoy iba a repetirse por siempre.

Con el tiempo, mi padre llamó a la puerta de mi habitación y luego asomó la cabeza en el cuarto después de que respondí. —Ella. Vamos a cenar en quince minutos. ¿Puedes estar lista para…? —Mis ojos debían de mostrar todavía la evidencia del llanto, porque palideció y se sentó en el borde de mi cama—. ¿Estás bien, cariño?

No me sentía con ganas de contarle mi día, así que me encogí de hombros. —Bien. Sólo no me siento con ganas de ir a cenar.

—Por supuesto que no, Saku. —dijo Rin, uniéndosenos—.

Puedes quedarte en casa si es necesario.

Mi padre miró hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre Rin y yo un par de veces, y su ceño se profundizó. —No, no puedes —me dijo—. Estar sentada aquí sola no va a hacerte sentir mejor. Tienes que venir con nosotros.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, Rin puso su mano sobre la de él, y dijo—: Podría ser mejor dejarla quedarse. La escuela no fue bien. Las chicas han tenido un día duro y están un poco emocionales ahora mismo.

Como si fueran las noticias más chocantes, mi padre me echó una mirada espantada. —¿Fue de veras así de mal?

Lo miré. —¡Claro que lo fue! ¿Cómo pensabas que iba a ser?

Mientras yo alcanzaba un pañuelo, Rin se inclinó más cerca de mi padre y bajo la voz. —Parecía horroroso, por lo que Ino y Temari me contaron. Kakashi, quizás _deberíamos _dejar que se quede en casa y haga la escuela online.

—Si, _por favor _—rogó Temari, entrando en mi habitación con Ino, como si hubiera convocado algún tipo de reunión.

Ino asintió de acuerdo. —Creo que eso sería lo mejor para todos nosotros.

Papá se fijó en todas nuestras expresiones y luego nos sorprendió con un arrebato furioso. —! No!

—Pero, Kakashi…

—No, Rin. Sabes por qué no podemos hacer eso. Así es como va a ser su vida desde ahora. Tiene que acostumbrase a ello.

Mi estómago cayó vacío en mis entrañas. No es que quisiera ser mimada, pero no había absolutamente ninguna empatía. Ni reconocimiento de cómo de duro debía de haber sido mi día para mí. Ningún intento de consolarme de alguna manera.

—Escuchaste lo que nos dijo el doctor. Ella tiene que aprender cómo interactuar con gente. No puede aislarse, o solo se pondrá peor.

—Pero ella nunca va a hacer ningún amigo —argumentó Rin—. Quedará marcada de por vida. —Rin, dándose cuenta de que ya estaba marcada de por vida, se encogió—. Emocionalmente, quiero decir.

Su fe en mi era asombrosa. Pensaba que era cada pedacito de rara igual que hacían sus hijas. Que estaba tan mal que necesitaba cirugía, y que nunca tendría ningún amigo. No podía decir que no me preocupara por las mismas cosas, pero como la figura parental era ella, se suponía que tenía al menos que pretender que era posible. Un poco de optimismo por parte de alguien hubiera estado bien.

—Quizás podríamos encontrarle una escuela especial, para otros chicos como ella —sugirió Rin—. Tienen escuelas para chicos con discapacidades. Quizás sería más feliz si estuviera con sus iguales.

Mi mandíbula golpeó el suelo. ¿Mis _iguales_? Como si ser lisiada y estar llena de cicatrices de alguna manera me hiciera a mí y a otros chicos con problemas, ¿menos personas? Mi padre abogado debería haberse echado encima de ese comentario ignorante y discriminatorio, pero en vez de eso la miró con interés. —Quizás tienes razón. Le preguntaré a su equipo sobre la posibilidad.

Estaba aplastada. Sabía que me había dejado por estas personas hace mucho tiempo, pero aun así me sentí traicionada en ese momento. Era mi _padre_. Debería haber estado defendiéndome. Debería de haber estado preocupándose por mis sentimientos al menos. —¡Hola! —grité— ¡Estoy justo aquí! Si vais a discutir sobre mí como si no tuviera una mente o sentimientos por mí misma, ¿podríais hacerlo al menos a mis espaldas?

Rin palideció y mi padre se colocó la mano sobre los ojos, frotándose las sienes con el dedo y el pulgar como si le doliera la cabeza. —Tienes razón, Saku. Lo siento. ¿Por qué no nos vamos tú y yo esta noche a cenar y así podemos discutir esto solos?

—¿Qué? —gritó Ino. —¡Papá! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Tenemos reserva esta noche!

—Lo sé, cariño, pero Saku ha tenido un día muy malo. Creo que ambos podríamos usar el tiempo a solas.

—¡_Todos _nosotros hemos tenido un mal día! ¿Qué pasa con nosotras? ¡Ahora todo es siempre sobre ella! La cena de la vuelta a la escuela es una tradición familiar. No puedes olvidarte de tu familia real solo porque su vida apesta.

No podía aguantar un segundo más de esto. —Tranquila, Ino. No quiero robarte tu noche. —Estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir furiosa con mi padre—. No tenéis que romper la tradición familiar por mí. Id a tener vuestra cena familiar o lo que sea. Estoy bien.

—Saku. —Papá suspiró—. Tú también vienes. Eres parte de la familia.

Me equivocaba respecto a lo de estar demasiado cansa como para estar enfadada. La rabia brotó de mí, dándome aire por segunda vez. — No. Yo _era _parte de tu familia. Me dejaste por esta.

—Cariño, eso no es…

—No, papá —lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera empezar a darme excusas—. Ambos sabemos que si mamá no hubiera muerto, yo aún no sería nada excepto un recuerdo distante para ti, así que no pretendas que te preocupas por mí.

Por un momento mi padre se veía como si lo hubiera abofeteado, y luego perdió la paciencia. —¡No puedo cambiar el pasado, Saku! Estoy haciéndolo lo mejor que puedo y eso tendrá que ser lo suficientemente bueno. Más vale que encuentres una manera de superar tu ira, porque, te guste o no, nosotros _somos _tu familia ahora. Estás pegada a nosotros, así que arréglate y entra en el coche.

Quería decir que no. Quería plantarme y hacer que tuviera que arrastrarme, pataleando y gritando. Me había hecho daño durante diez años. No podía volver a entrar en mi vida y esperar obtener simplemente mi perdón. Ni siquiera se había disculpado. Pero cuanto menos alboroto hiciera, más pronto sería capaz de salir de esta casa.

—Bien, lo que sea.

Mi padre tomó otra profunda respiración y se forzó a calmarse.

—Gracias. Date prisa y cámbiate. Tenemos que irnos en diez minutos.

Fruncí en ceño hacia mis vaqueros y mi camiseta de manga larga.

Me veía lo suficientemente normal. —¿Por qué tengo que cambiarme?

—Providence es simplemente uno de los más bonitos restaurantes de Los Ángeles —se jactó Temari—. No te dejaran entrar si pareces un anuncio de Walmart.

No fue hasta ese momento que noté que las gemelas iban ambas vestidas para matar. Mi papá y Rin también estaban arreglados. Genial. La gran presencia de mi padre imponía respeto, y Rin pertenecía a su brazo como la esposa trofeo perfecta. Temari y Ino completaban la imagen, con el aspecto de un par de herederas mimadas. Esta familia merecía su propio reality show.

Después de que papá hiciera salir a todos de mi habitación de forma que pudiera cambiarme, me quedé en mi armario por una eternidad, sabiendo que nunca encontraría nada que pudiera hacerme encajar con los Hatake. Mientras deslizaba la ropa colgada de un extremo a otro, me encontré el pequeño vestido de cóctel amarillo de mi madre. Mamá y yo no teníamos la oportunidad de arreglarnos a menudo. Nunca fuimos exactamente pobres, pero teníamos que vigilar lo que gastábamos y teníamos que ahorrar si queríamos hacer algo extravagante. Una vez, sin embargo, cuando yo tenía trece, salió con este bailarín de salsa profesional durante unos cuantos meses, y a él le encantaba llevarla a bailar, así que ella derrochó y compró el vestido.

Abracé el vestido contra mi cara y tomé una respiración profunda. Ya no olía a ella, pero eso no importaba. Era mi cosa favorita de ella que se puso alguna vez. Se veía tan hermosa en él. Había llorado de alivio cuando busqué entre las cajas que mi padre había embalado y vi que lo había guardado.

—Te echo mucho de menos, mamá —susurré—. No es justo que tenga que hacer esto sola. Te _necesito_.

Antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, había pasado el vestido por mi cabeza. Se ajustaba a mí tan bien, que se sentía como si fuera el destino. El vestido tenía tirantes finos y terminaba en la rodilla. El pensamiento de dejar la casa con mis cicatrices mostrándose me puso físicamente enferma, pero las personas se me quedarían mirando de todas formas, así que ¿por qué no llevar una parte de mi madre conmigo? Iba a necesitarla si quería sobrevivir a esta cena.

Me puse el collar de perlas que mi madre siempre llevaba con el vestido y retorcí mi pelo de la misma manera en que solía hacerlo ella, luego me miré en el espejo por un buen rato. Si ignoraba las cicatrices, casi me sentía un ser humano de nuevo. Podía ver a mi madre mirarme de vuelta desde el otro lado del espejo. Me veía igual que ella, excepto por los ojos.

—Te quiero, mamá —susurré mientras agarraba mi bastón y me dirigía hacia fuera para encarar al pelotón de fusilamiento.

Lentamente, hice mi camino hasta el frente de la entrada donde todos estaban esperándome. Cuando aparecí por la esquina, todos me vieron y se congelaron.

—Oh, no. ¡_No _vas a llevar eso puesto! —lloró Temari.

No pude evitar sentirme a la defensiva. Me encantaba este vestido. —¿Qué problema hay con esto? Todas vosotras lleváis vestidos.

—¡Mamá! —Temari le envió a Rin una mirada suplicante.

—Es un vestido precioso, Saku —dijo Rin rápidamente. Su voz era tan condescendiente que yo bien podría haber tenido cinco años—.

¿Pero estás segura de que quieres llevarlo?

—¿Por qué no querría?

Rin se congeló por un momento y luego forzó una sonrisa dolorosa en su cara. —Bueno, cariño, simplemente es un poco revelador.

Eso fue otra bofetada en la cara. Miré a Temari y Ino y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho. —Es más largo que cualquiera de sus vestidos, y _mi _escote no está sobresaliendo para que todo el mundo pueda verlo.

—No, no, no me refería a eso. —Rin retrocedió—. Sé que el vestido no es inapropiado. Eso no es lo que quiero decir.

Era una idiota. No podía creer que me tomara tanto tiempo entender cuál era el problema de todos. —Quieres decir que no quieres que lleve el vestido porque enseña mis cicatrices. Te sientes tan avergonzada de mí como ellas.

Rin negó con la cabeza frenéticamente hasta que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Metió la cabeza en el hombro de mi padre, llorando. Él lanzó sus brazos alrededor de ella y me miró por encima de su cabeza. —Eso es suficiente, Sakura. Sólo porque estás teniendo un momento difícil no significa que puedas pisotear los sentimientos de esta familia. Has probado tu punto. Ahora para de ser difícil y simplemente cámbiate de ropa.

No sabía que mi corazón podría romperse más de lo que ya estaba. Incluso mi padre, mi propia carne y sangre, no quería ser visto conmigo si enseñaba mis cicatrices. —¡No me lo puse para probar ningún tipo de punto! Este era el vestido de mi madre. Solo quería tener a _mi _familia presente en esta cena _familiar_. No debería tener que cambiarme sólo porque vosotros estáis tan avergonzados de ser vistos conmigo. No es culpa mía que yo os disguste a todos.

Mi padre maldijo entre dientes cuando se dio cuenta de su error. Toda la sangre se drenó de su cara, dejándolo pálido como un fantasma. Se le rompió la voz mientras susurraba. —Sakura, lo siento. Pensé…

—¡Sé lo que pensaste! —Su disculpa era demasiado poco, demasiado tarde—. Sigues diciéndome que vosotros sois mi familia, pero no lo sois. Si mi madre me hubiera visto en este vestido, me habría abrazado y dicho que estaba orgullosa de mí por intentar ser valiente, no me habría pedido que me cambie de ropa. Eso es enfermo. Ella no se sentiría avergonzada de mis cicatrices. No se preocuparía por ellas para nada porque me quería. _Ella _era mi familia.

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí a mi habitación, deseando más que nada poder correr hasta ahí. No iba a ir a ningún lado con ninguno de ellos ahora. Mi padre tendría que tirarme sobre su hombro y cargarme si quería que dejara la casa.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capítulo 8_**

Sabía que nunca debí entregarle las llaves de mi casa a Suigetsu.

¿Cómo diablos se suponía que evitaría a las personas cuando no podía evadir a la única persona determinada a no permitir que me saltara mis citas?

—¿Sasuke? —gritó Suigetsu mientras entraba en la casa. Me encontró sentado en la sala de estar tres segundos después—. Se suponía que estarías allí hace una hora. Karin amenazó con arrancarme mis partes masculinas si no llegabas allí en veinte minutos.

Miré mi bandeja de entrada en la computadora y suspiré.

**Cinder458: **Por mucho que esté disfrutando de esta servil conversación, tengo que irme.

**EllaTheRealHero: **Sí, sí, el viernes espera por ti, Señor Popular. Ve a divertirte.

Sonreí. Suponía que podría divertirme un poco.

Ella finalmente había visto mi película, _The Long Road Home_, como le pedí. Estuvo tan sorprendida que escribió una divertida reseña titulada "Mis más sinceras disculpas para el señor Sasuke Uchiha". Era como las reseñas de películas que solía escribir para su blog antes del accidente, excepto que estaba escrita como una carta personal para mí, disculpándose por pensar que iba a arruinar a Cinder. Estuvo brillante.

Después de que me enviara su reseña de _The Long Road Home_, le escribí inmediatamente e insistí en que comenzara a escribir de nuevo. Sabía lo mucho que Ella amaba su blog, y casi morí cuando dijo que ya no iba a continuar con él. Tomó semanas de ruegos, pero Ella finalmente posteó su reseña hoy. Dio una breve explicación aclarando que tuvo un accidente y que fue incapaz de seguir con su blog, pero gracias al argumento de ciertas fans obsesionadas con ella, regresó y comenzó con lo que pensaba sobre el elenco de _El Príncipe Druida_. Comenzando con su carta de disculpa hacia Sasuke Uchiha.

Cuando descubrí el post esta tarde, me inscribí para darle la bienvenida a la blogosfera una vez más, y terminamos discutiendo en la sección de comentarios de su post sobre el traje de la Princesa Ratana. Varias lectoras de Ella ya habían descubierto su post y se metieron en el debate. Me sentía contento al ver que mi lado iba ganando, a pesar de la amorosa fiesta de bienvenida que Ella recibía por parte de sus fans.

**Cinder458: **Haré lo que mi sabia sacerdotisa pide. La verdad es que no pensaba salir esta tarde, pero te prometo que me divertiré un montón en honor a tu regreso al mundo del blog.

**EllaTheRealHero: **Eres un rarito.

**Cinder458: **Claro que no. Me amas.

**EllaTheRealHero: **Sí que lo eres, y sí, te amo. Buenas noches, Cinder.

Un violento deseo me llenó mientras miraba la respuesta de Ella. Esperaba que me dijera algo sobre mi enorme ego, y en su lugar, admitió que me amaba. Nunca me había dicho algo así antes. Sabía que no podía ser de la misma forma en la que yo me preocupaba por ella, porque sólo yo estaba lo suficientemente loco como para enamorarme de una completa extraña en internet. Pero al menos me amaba de _alguna _manera.

**Cinder458: **Buenas noches, Ella.

Vacilé y luego escribí un último mensaje.

**Cinder458: **Yo también te amo.

Dejé escapar una respiración mientras daba al botón de enviar. Tal vez le llegó de inmediato, y tal vez nunca conocería a Ella en persona, y probablemente ella pensaba que bromeaba, pero nunca le había dicho esas palabras a una mujer antes. Para mí, este momento era enorme.

Un largo silbido me sacó de mi epifanía. Levanté la mirada para ver a Suigetsu de pie detrás de mí, leyendo por encima de mi hombro con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Ugh. Era hora de regresar a la realidad.

Después de estirarme, cerré la computadora. Antes de que Suigetsu pudiera preguntar sobre Ella y lo que acababa de escribirle, dije—: Tú ganas. Iré. No podemos permitir que pierdas tus partes por mi culpa.

—Ten cuidado —me advirtió Suigetsu mientras entrabamos al club—.

Karin está enojada porque no te presentaste a tiempo.

Sonreí. Por supuesto que estaba enojada. Era su cumpleaños número veintiuno, y de acuerdo a ella, era la noche en la que se suponía que nos comprometeríamos. Había arrendado el club más exclusivo de Los Ángeles para su fiesta e invitado a cada VIP que conocía. Y, por lo que parecía, a cada tabloide en el estado de California.

Si Suigetsu pensaba que Karin lucía enojada hace un rato, debería esperar hasta que rompiera nuestra ficticia relación en lugar de darle el anillo que se suponía que tenía que haber comprado y que no compré.

—Un consejo, Suigetsu: huye mientras puedas.

Suigetsu no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Karin se abalanzó sobre nosotros al segundo en que atravesamos la puerta. —¡Cariño! —chilló, aplastándose contra mí—. ¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo?

Su voz sonaba feliz, pero el fuego en sus ojos decía exactamente lo enojada que estaba. Había traído a un séquito de amigos y admiradores con ella, y después de saludarlos educadamente, tomé a Karin por la mano, y dije—: ¿Podemos hablar en privado por un minuto?

Todo el rostro de Karin se iluminó. —¡Claro!

Le hizo una seña a la multitud que sugería que creía que iba a recibir una sorpresa de cumpleaños, y luego me llevó a una mesa privada.

No desperdicié el tiempo. Tan pronto como estuve seguro que nadie podía oírnos, dije—: No quiero hacer esto.

Karin rodó los ojos. —Sí, lo has dejado bastante claro desde el momento en que fue sugerido en esa reunión.

—Déjame decirlo de otra forma. —Mi paciencia ya fallaba—. No _voy _a hacer esto.

Los ojos de Karin se estrecharon en delgadas hendiduras. — Claro que lo harás.

—Karin. —Me acaricié las sienes y tomé una respiración. No iba a discutir con ella si podía evitarlo—. Dame un descanso, ¿sí? Las cosas han cambiado desde esa reunión.

Si Karin fuera un gato habría arqueado la espalda y encrespado la cola. Como no lo era, se tensó y cruzó los brazos por encima de su pecho. —¿Lo dices por esa chica?

¿_Esa _chica? Ella era mucho más que _esa _chica. —Sí, lo digo por Ella. Si hubiera sabido que estaba viva, nunca hubiera permitido que alguien me convenciera de participar en este estúpido plan en primer lugar. Ahora que la he recuperado, no voy a arruinar las cosas con ella por fingir estar comprometido contigo.

Karin comenzó a temblar ligeramente por la ira construyéndose en su interior. Iba a explotar en cualquier minuto. —Así que, ¿sólo vas a dejarme por ella? ¿Vas a pedirle que sea tu prometida falsa en su lugar?

Me sentí tan horrorizado por el pensamiento que perdí el temperamento. —¡Ya no voy a seguir fingiendo! Tenemos que terminar con esto ahora mismo. Voy a ir a Boston para encontrarme con Ella. Le diré quién soy, y no quiero que piense que tengo novia cuando lo haga. Quiero salir con ella, y me rehúso a mantenerla en secreto o hacerla esperar por mí mientras me paseo por Los Ángeles con mi falsa prometida delante de las cámaras.

No había creído que los ojos de Karin pudieran ampliarse más, pero me equivocaba. Se agrandaron tanto que casi salían de su cabeza. Su boca también se abrió, y se inclinó sobre la mesa que nos separaba.

—Espera un minuto. —Levantó una mano, como si fuera a sacudir un dedo hacia mí—. ¿Ella no sabe quién eres? ¿Nunca la has _conocido_?

Mis mejillas ardieron de vergüenza. Sabía que sonaba loco, pero también sabía cómo me sentí. —Mi relación con Ella es… complicada.

—Define "complicada".

No quería hablar de Ella con Karin. Karin nunca lo entendería. Ella era lo mejor de mi vida, y Karin sólo querría destruirla. Karin era como el veneno. No iba a dejar que envenenara lo que tenía con Ella. — No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

—¡Claro que sí! —siseó Karin—. Estás rompiendo conmigo.

Merezco una explicación.

Apreté la mandíbula y una vez más traté de mantener mi temperamento a raya. —La verdad es que no estamos rompiendo. Nunca estuvimos juntos.

—Lo estamos. Es lo que todos piensan. ¿Qué pasa con la publicidad? ¿Con nuestras carreras? ¿Qué pasa con lo de probar que en realidad no eres algún arrogante jugador? ¿Qué pasa con nuestro _plan_, Sasuke?

—Si lo hacemos de la forma amigable, diciendo que es mutuo y que estamos mejor como amigos, no será tan malo. Todavía tendrás un montón de publicidad para cuando salga la película, y yo sólo me quedaré fuera de los problemas. Estaremos bien.

—Claro que estaremos _bien _—concordó Karin, escupiendo la palabra bien como si le dejara un mal sabor en la boca—. Pero piensa en lo mucho que podríamos sacar de esto si seguimos el plan.

¡Podríamos ser los siguientes Kanye y Kim, los siguientes Brad y Angelina! Entre tu padre y el mío, y la forma en la que toda la nación nos ama, podríamos poseer esta ciudad. La fama es sólo una competición por la popularidad, y somos como el rey y la reina del baile. Estamos destinados a estar juntos.

Su ira desapareció un poco y su voz se suavizó. —Podríamos ser geniales juntos. Si dejaras de luchar contra la corriente y lo hiciéramos real, ya verías. Podría hacerte feliz, Sasuke.

No había forma de que Karin pudiera hacerme feliz alguna vez, pero me las arreglé para mantener ese pensamiento para mí mismo. — No puedo hacerlo. Estoy _enamorado _de Ella.

La fuerza de mi respuesta nos sorprendió a ambos. Inhalé una respiración y la solté justo después de esa admisión, pero se sintió tan bien admitirlo en voz alta que lo dije de nuevo. —La amo, Kay. No puedo estar contigo, ya ni siquiera puedo fingirlo, cuando todo lo que quiero es a ella.

Karin se desplomó contra su asiento y permaneció en silencio, sorprendiéndome con la cantidad de dolor en sus ojos. Esperaba que estuviera enojada por no haberse salido con la suya, pero nunca soñé que saldría lastimada con mi rechazo.

Alargué el brazo por encima de la mesa y puse una mano sobre la suya. —Lo siento.

Después de un minuto, Karin levantó la mirada como si estuviera contemplando una nueva estrategia. Sacó algo pequeño de su cartera, un anillo de compromiso, y lo alzó para que lo viera. Lo deslizó en su dedo, como si sólo quisiera ver cómo lucía, y suspiró tristemente.

—Es hermoso, ¿no?

Oh, mierda. Se suponía que yo tenía que comprar el anillo. ¿Qué diablos hacía con él? —¿Por qué tienes eso?

Karin apartó los ojos del diamante. La mirada que me dio hizo que se me retorciera el estómago. —No soy idiota, Sasuke. Sabía que ibas a tratar de terminar con esto esta noche.

En un instante, toda su expresión cambió y se convirtió en la despiadada mujer que podría devorar a mi asistente. —Me importa una mierda a quién ames. No voy a permitir que me arruines esto. Es más, te _arruinaré _si no cumples con el plan. También arruinaré a tu padre. Va a haber cuatro películas más de _Las Crónicas de Cinder_, y los directores pueden ser fácilmente reemplazados. Mi padre es _dueño _de ustedes dos, y siempre me da lo que sea que le pida. Me aseguraré de que nunca consigan un trabajo de verdad de nuevo. Y entonces, cuando estés acabado en Hollywood, y cuando finalmente vayas llorando con tu preciada Ella, voy a destruirla a ella también.

Mi corazón dejó de latir ante la amenaza, y toda mi sangre se convirtió en hielo. Karin en definitiva podría hacerle algo de daño tanto a la carrera de mi padre como a la mía, pero dudaba que pudiera arruinarlas en su totalidad. Pero sí que podría destruir a Ella. No importaba que no supiera quién era Ella; al segundo en que conociera a Ella, el mundo lo sabría, siempre sabían todo lo que hacía. Una vez que cambiara mi estado como amigo anónimo suyo, nunca sería capaz de mantenerla en secreto.

Karin era cruel, y Ella había pasado por mucho. Si Karin lo quisiera, podría encontrar cada grieta en la armadura de Ella y usar sus tragedias para destruirla sin siquiera conocerla. No dudaba que, si menospreciaba a Karin ahora, haría exactamente eso.

—Ah —dijo Karin con satisfacción—. Veo que finalmente nos entendemos, ¿no?

—Si incluso piensas en meter a Ella en esto…

—Oh, no, tú ya te has encargado de eso, y si quieres que me quede lejos de ella, entonces seguirás con el plan. Ya no más apariciones mediocres y malas actitudes. Vas a tomar todo ese lindo y patético amor que hay en tu corazón y harás que el mundo crea que es todo por mí. Haz que _yo _me lo crea, Sasuke.

Karin se levantó sin ninguna advertencia, chillando y saltando con una descontrolada y loca emoción. —¡Sí! —gritó—. ¡Sí, sí, con todo mi corazón, sí! ¡Por supuesto que me casaré contigo!

Bordeó la pequeña mesa y saltó sobre mí antes de que incluso pudiera saber qué sucedía. Plantó un beso en mi boca mientras todos en la habitación se reunían alrededor, aplaudiendo y gritando.

Tan pronto como pude librarme del beso, tomé unas cuantas respiraciones y atraje a Karin más cerca, así podía susurrarle al oído.

—No tienes corazón, perra.

—Claro que lo tengo, cariño, y sólo late por ti. —Alzó su recientemente anillada mano para que la multitud pudiera verla, y gritó—: ¡Vamos a casarnos! ¡Este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños!

Karin me dedicó otra de sus malvadas sonrisas y batió las pestañas, diciendo—: Te amo tanto.

Esperó a que lo dijera en respuesta, pero no lo haría. Nunca le diría esas palabras a ella, tanto si en realidad quería decirlas como si no. —Bien —fue todo lo que respondí en su lugar, ganándome una abundante risa por parte de la multitud.

La ira destelló en los ojos de Karin, pero no podía decir nada con todos mirando. Se forzó a sonreír un poco más brillante y me besó de nuevo. Lo odiaba, pero no tenía otra opción más que devolverle el beso. No podía permitir que lastimara a Ella. Ni siquiera le permitiría descubrir cómo conocía a Ella. Sólo tendría que esperar hasta que Karin hubiera terminado conmigo para contarle a Ella la verdad. Sólo podía rezar para que los planes de Karin no incluyeran un viaje a Las Vegas y un certificado legítimo de matrimonio.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 9**_

Las semanas avanzaban. Cada día mezclado con en el siguiente, y nada cambió. Lo odiaba, pero aprendí a lidiar con ello. En su mayoría, dejé a la gente en paz y me dejaron en paz. Cuando los chicos de la escuela se burlaban de mí, nunca eran externamente agresivos. Se burlaban de mí desde la distancia. Lo ignoré lo mejor que pude. Mantuve mi cabeza baja, hice mi trabajo, y nunca lloré. Al menos, no en la escuela.

Siempre me las arreglé para guardar las lágrimas hasta que me encerraba en mi habitación. Lo sacaba de mi sistema, y luego le enviaba un e-mail a Cinder. Él me contaría alguna ridícula historia, o diría algo completamente estúpido acerca de un libro o una película, y estaría obligada a discutir. De cualquier manera, siempre hacía que todo fuera mejor.

Cinder preguntaba acerca de mi accidente, mi madre, y sobre vivir con mi nueva familia de vez en cuando. Sabía que se sentía preocupado por mí, pero no podía hablar de ello con él. Era mi rayo de sol. Era la única cosa que me mantenía cuerda. No podía hacer nada para cambiar eso. Cuando preguntaba, le decía que todo iba bien, y eso era todo. Nunca presionaba por más. Cuando le decía que no quería hablar de temas tristes, respondía que estaba bien y luego me distraía con cosas que sabía que me harían reír.

También me convenció para bloggear de nuevo. Vi esa película de Sasuke Uchiha de la cual me comentó y me sorprendió gratamente. Cinder estaba en lo cierto. Había más de Sasuke Uchiha que una cara bonita. Tenía un poco de profundidad, y existía una posibilidad, una _ligera _posibilidad, de que fuera capaz de salvar _El Príncipe Druida _de ser una total basura de Hollywood. Cuando le envié mi opinión a Cinder, le gustó tanto que insistió en que la posteara. Tomó un poco de persuasión, pero finalmente lo hice. Después de eso, escribir otras críticas fue fácil. Mis seguidores me dieron la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, y otro pequeño pedazo de mi corazón roto se fusionó de nuevo.

La primera vez que una caja de libros llegó a mi casa por parte de un editor, me vi obligada a explicárselo a mi padre. Se sintió aliviado de que tuviera un hobby, además de esconderme en mi habitación. Salió inmediatamente y me consiguió un conjunto de estanterías llenas de libros, y un nuevo lector electrónico. Incluso me consiguió algún tipo de lista de prensa para que pudiera ir a proyecciones de películas para los medios de forma gratuita. Todavía no me agradaba el tipo, pero incluso podía admitir que era agradable de su parte.

Entre mi blog y Cinder, la vida se convirtió en algo soportable. Pasó el tiempo de esta manera hasta Halloween, y entonces mi mundo dio otro giro. Me encontraba en la segunda clase del día, y mi maestra, la señora Mitarashi, nos dio los últimos diez minutos de clase como tiempo libre. No fue ni un minuto después de que saqué un libro que sentí a alguien cerniéndose sobre mi hombro.

Deidara, uno de los interminables juguetes de Temari, estaba sonriéndome. —¿Qué pasa, Saku? —preguntó cuándo finalmente me di por vencida y lo miré.

—Nada. —Sabía que no era un gesto amigable. Deidara era uno de mis torturadores más desagradables de este año—. ¿Qué deseas?

Se echó a reír y se acercó al lado de mi escritorio. —Me preguntaba qué harás esta noche para Halloween. ¿Estás pensando en ir al baile?

—No.

Volví mi atención al libro, esperando que se fuera. Por supuesto, no lo hizo. —Qué mal —dijo—. Van a hacer un concurso para ver quién puede ir como el monstruo más horrible. Tu hermana piensa que podrías ganar.

Sabía a dónde iba esto, así que no jugué su juego. Simplemente dije—: No es mi hermana.

—Dijo que ni siquiera necesitas un traje. Comentó que podrías venir en pantalones cortos con una camiseta sin mangas y simplemente te entregarían la corona. Sólo con eso la gente saldría corriendo y gritando a la vista de ti.

—Sí, eso suena como ella.

Escaneé la habitación para comprobar el tiempo y vi a Ino sentada unos asientos más adelante, mirándonos a Deidara y a mí con un ceño fruncido en su rostro. La miré a los ojos y rápidamente miró hacia otro lado, tratando todo lo posible para fingir que no existía.

No me sorprendí al percatarme que no haría nada para detener a Deidara, a pesar de que era la única mujer en la clase que probablemente podría hacerlo. Ella y yo teníamos dos clases diferentes juntas, y me había visto aguantar este tipo de acoso durante todo el año sin decir nada. Pero al menos, no permanecía de pie sobre el hombro de Deidara, riendo y provocándolo en la manera que haría Temari si estuviera aquí.

La clase se hallaba casi terminada en este momento, por suerte, así que cogí mi mochila. Supongo que a Deidara no le gustó el hecho de que no me había molestado, porque tomó el libro de mis manos antes de que pudiera deslizarlo en mi bolsa.

—Tengo curiosidad, Saku. ¿Eres realmente tan horrible como dice que eres?

—Devuélveme mi libro.

—¿Lo quieres? Muéstrame tus cicatrices.

Me había convertido en una profesional en no reaccionar a las cosas que la gente decía, pero eso fue tan impactante que me quedé sin aliento. —¿Discúlpame?

Deidara sonrió, emocionado de ver que por fin había golpeado un nervio. —Siempre usas esas camisas de manga larga y medias. Toda la escuela sabe lo que estás tratando de cubrir. Sólo déjame ver. Te prometo no salir corriendo y gritando. —Se rio—. A menos que sea cierto.

Elegí enojarme porque cuando me sentía enojada era mucho más fácil controlar mis lágrimas, y _no _iba a llorar enfrente de este idiota. — Vete al infierno. —Mi voz titubeó, pero no se rompió.

—¿Es ahí a donde fuiste para conseguir esas quemaduras? ¿Por qué te mandaron de vuelta? ¿Eres tal monstruosa que ni siquiera el infierno te quiso?

Todo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. Tuve que apoyar mi mano mala en mi escritorio para no empuñarla y hacerme daño. Deidara vio la acción, y luego dijo—: Vamos, Saku, muéstramelas.

Extendió la mano, rápida como un relámpago, tiró de mi brazo hacia arriba, estirándome para empujar la manga. No tiró tan fuerte. Nunca habría dañado a una persona normal, pero nunca recuperé la movilidad completa en mi brazo derecho. No era capaz de extenderlo por completo. Cuando Deidara tiró de él, sentí el desgarro de la piel cerca de mi codo.

Grité cuando el ardor se disparó por mi brazo y a través de todo mi cuerpo. Deidara me soltó como si hubiera agarrado fuego en mí. Coloqué mi mano buena sobre mi brazo, pero no detuvo el dolor. Por primera vez desde que empecé la escuela, lloré delante de mis compañeros de clase.

Ino llegó hasta Deidara y yo al mismo tiempo que lo hizo la señora Mitarashi. Vi la furia en los ojos de Ino, pero me sentía demasiado adolorida como para sorprenderme cuando alejó a Deidara de mí y le gritó—: ¡Estúpido idiota!

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —exigió la señora Mitarashi.

Ino apartó a Deidara y a la señora Mitarashi de en medio y se arrodilló al lado de mi escritorio. —¿Estás bien?

—No. —Quité la mano de mi brazo y le mostré las manchas de color rojo brillante que se filtraban a través de mi suéter de cuello de tortuga—. Arrancó el injerto de piel.

Ino juró.

Deidara lucía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse, y el resto de la clase estaban volviéndose locos. Hasta la señora Mitarashi me miró boquiabierta con amplios ojos aterrados. Ino fue la única que no perdió la calma nunca. —Tenemos que llamar a tu enfermero. ¿Dónde está tu teléfono?

—En la mochila —dije sin aliento—. La enfermera escolar debe tener medicamentos para el dolor. Duele de verdad.

Ino asintió. —Vamos. —Me ayudó a levantarme de la silla. En lugar de entregarme mi bastón, tiró mi brazo bueno por encima de sus hombros.

La señora Mitarashi recogió nuestras mochilas y mi bastón. —Voy a llevar esto a la oficina —dijo, y luego le chasqueó los dedos a Deidara—. ¡Tú, ven conmigo ahora!


	11. Chapter 11

**_Capítulo 10_**

Mi padre estaba hecho una furia. Después de todo, el tipo era un fiscal. Vivía para intimidar. Se encontraba en la oficina del director con la puerta cerrada, y yo estaba bajando el pasillo hacia la enfermería, pero aún podía escuchar sus gritos apagados. Hasta ahora amenazó a Deidara con meterlo a la cárcel, demandar a su familia, a la escuela, y que despidieran a la señora Mitarashi.

Después de otro rugido, me estremecí. —Si debo tener otra cirugía, va a acabar con esta escuela.

Mi enfermero, Gaara, me lanzó una sonrisa triste en lo que terminaba de vendando mi brazo. —No me sorprendería que necesitaras una. Tu brazo no debería romperse tan fácilmente. La cicatriz es demasiado gruesa dentro del codo. Quiero que pidas una cita con tu cirujano cuando llegues a casa hoy, y tienes que tomártelo con calma por un tiempo durante tu terapia física.

Cuando Ino llamó a mi papá y le explicó lo que ocurrió, él le marcó a mi enfermero y psiquiatra, y les pidió que vinieran a la escuela. No podía decidir si fue un movimiento paranoico, o si sólo quería hacer un espectáculo en beneficio del pobre personal al que aterrorizaba.

En primer lugar, me sentía bastante idiota por lastimarme tan fácilmente. Luego ahí iba el espectáculo que estaba haciendo mi papá. Agregando los médicos especialistas que vinieron a la escuela sólo por mí, ahora era incluso más rara que nunca. Pero al menos Gaara era genial. Era agradable tener una cara familiar en medio de este caos.

—Tendrás que darle el mensaje acerca de tomarlo con calma en la terapia física a Shisui —le dije a Gaara—. Nunca me cree. Ama torturarme.

—Lo sé —se burló Gaara—. He visto algunas de sus sesiones. El chico es un enfermo y precursor del dolor.

Gaara y yo reíamos cuando mi papá entró en la habitación con la Dra. Senju. —¿Se está _riendo_? —preguntó papá, sorprendido. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro—. Eres un trabajador milagroso, Gaara.

—No, nada más le di un montón de buenos analgésicos.

—Entonces, ¿ese es tu secreto? —preguntó la Dra. Senju—. Yo ni siquiera puedo conseguir una sonrisa suya.

—Eso es porque absorbes toda la diversión de todo —me quejé. La Dra. Senju era una mujer bastante agradable, pero odiaba nuestras sesiones—. Siempre eres tan seria.

—Tu bienestar mental es serio, Saku. Desearía que pudieras tomarte nuestras sesiones _más _seriamente.

—¿Está bien? —le preguntó mi papá a Gaara, luego me miró—.¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien.

—Necesitaré venir cada día para revisarla hasta que la herida cierre, pero debería encontrarse bien en una semana más o menos. Necesita que un cirujano la revise, nada más para asegurarnos.

—Ya lo programé para esta tarde. ¿Está bien para hablar ahora?Al director y la policía les gustaría hablar con ella.

—Le di algunos analgésicos muy fuertes, pero no debería dañar su juicio.

—Ojalá lo hiciera —murmuré mientras seguía a mi papá por el pasillo.

—Por aquí. —Papá sostuvo la puerta abierta hacia una pequeña sala de conferencias—. ¡Ino, tú también!

Miré hacia atrás a medida que Ino se levantaba del asiento que había frente a la recepción. Todavía no podía creer que me hubiera ayudado. Me encontré con sus ojos mientras me pasaba para entrar en la habitación, pero alejó la mirada con rapidez. Obviamente, el ayudarme en una emergencia no nos hacía amigas.

Antes de entrar a la sala de conferencias, la puerta de la oficina del director se abrió. Dos oficiales de la policía escoltaron a un Deidara abatido en esposas. Seguido por un par de padres muy enojados. Traté de apurarme a entrar en la sala, pero su mamá me vio y me detuvo. —¿Señorita Hatake?

Suprimí un suspiro y me giré. —Mi apellido es Haruno, no Hatake.

La mamá de Deidara frunció el ceño, pero no me cuestionó. —Mi hijo tiene algo que le gustaría decirle.

Miró a Deidara hasta que él murmuró una disculpa. Su "Lo siento" fue tan sincero como mi "Está bien".

No podía apartar sus ojos de mi brazo vendado. Gaara tuvo que cortar la manga por encima de mi codo para examinar la herida, así que las cicatrices se encontraban ahora expuestas por completo. El hecho de que Deidara las viera me hizo sentir violada. —Parece que conseguiste lo que querías después de todo —le dije. Le tendí el brazo para que pudiera obtener un buen vistazo—. Así que ¿es cierto? ¿En serio soy lo bastante horrible para ganar una corona?

Me sentía tan enojada que me olvidé de las otras cicatrices en mi muñeca hasta que Deidara jadeó. Seguí su mirada con los ojos muy abiertos hasta las marcas dejadas por mi intento de suicidio, al igual que sus padres. Todos repitieron un jadeo.

Quería desaparecer. Quería correr y esconderme y llorar hasta secarme y dejar de existir, pero no podía. No podía mostrar debilidad ahora que sabía este secreto sobre mí. En lugar de encogerme de horror, levanté la manga de mi otro brazo y le permití a Deidara ver toda la extensión de la vergüenza.

—Asegúrate de verlo bien así tendrás montones de detalles que contarles a tus amigos mañana. No puedo esperar para escuchar todas las cosas ingeniosas que se les ocurrirá por esto.

Empujé mis muñecas un poco más cerca, y se echó para atrás. — Mierda, Saku. Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?

Esta disculpa parecía un poco más sincera, pero en realidad no me hizo sentir mejor. —¿Quieres saber por qué nunca has sido capaz de hacerme llorar? —le pregunté—. Porque tratas de derribar a alguien que ya está tocando fondo. No puedes hacerme sentir peor sobre mí de lo que ya me siento. Eres patético, Deidara, tú y todos los otros idiotas en esta escuela que no tienen nada mejor que hacer con sus vidas que meterse con una lisiada.

Me di cuenta que podría haber ido demasiado lejos cuando la madre de Deidara jadeó de nuevo y rompió a llorar. Me sorprendió que mi padre no tratara de detenerme, pero cuando levanté la mirada, él miraba a Deidara con tanta dureza que supuse que no le importaba lo grosera que fuera. Encontró mis ojos y puso su mano suavemente en mi hombro. —Sakura, vamos, cariño.

Mi papá me dirigió hasta la sala de conferencia en lo que los policías empujaban a Deidara hacia la salida. Ahí se hallaban otro par de policías sentados en la mesa de conferencias con el director Sarutobi y la señorita Mitarashi. La Dra. Senju y Gaara también se encontraban ahí, junto con Rin y Ino.

Una vez que me senté, las preguntas comenzaron a volar. Se suponía que toda esta gente estaba a mi lado, mi "sistema de apoyo", como a la Dra. Senju le gustaba llamarlos, pero me sentí como en la Inquisición Española. Con el tiempo consiguieron cada detalle de mi encuentro con Deidara. Dejé el nombre de Temari fuera de la conversación, pero cuando mi padre se enteró del concurso de disfraces, se levantó soltando más amenazas.

—¡Pensé que había cero tolerancias sobre la intimidación en esta escuela! ¡Creí que los estudiantes tenían que firmar un código de conducta personal para venir aquí! Debería poner a toda esta institución bajo investigación.

Mi padre se dio la vuelta y se inclinó sobre mi silla, invadiendo mi espacio personal como si fuera uno de sus crimíneles. —Quiero los nombres de todos los que te han estado molestando.

Accidentalmente resoplé una carcajada, y los ojos de mi padre destellaron. —¡Esto no es broma! —Empujó un papel y lápiz hacia mí—.¡Quiero sus nombres, Saku! ¡Todos!

—No puedo posiblemente nombrar a todos los que han sido malos conmigo desde que llegué aquí. Es la mitad de la escuela. Ni siquiera conozco a la mayoría.

—_¿La mitad de la escuela? _—Su rostro se volvió aterradoramente de color rojo—. Entonces dame a los cabecillas. Los tendré a todos expulsados.

Suspiré. —Si hago eso, empeorarás las cosas.

—Tiene razón —dijo Ino, hablando en voz alta por primera vez—. Si metes a gente en problemas por burlarse de Saku, todos ellos la odiaran por ser una soplona.

—Estos chicos tienen que rendir cuentas, ¡o nunca pararán!

—Bien, ¿quieres un nombre? —Ino se rompió—. Temari Hatake.

La habitación entera se congeló. Lentamente, papá se puso de pie y giró su rostro hacia Ino. —_¿Qué?_

Ella se encogió de hombros, desafiante. —Preguntaste quién era el cabecilla. Temari le gana a cualquiera en esta escuela con las manos abajo.

La voz de mi padre era inquietantemente tranquila cuando dijo—:¿Es verdad, Saku?

Miré mi regazo y no dije nada.

—¿Quieres saber por qué Deidara hizo lo que hizo hoy? —preguntó Ino.

—Ino, no. También comenzará a hacer mi vida un infierno en casa.

Ino se recargó y cerró la boca, pero era demasiado tarde.

Papá nos miró de ida y vuelta, dejando muy claro que le diríamos todo lo que él quisiera saber, y se lo diríamos _ahora_. —¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermana con lo que ocurrió hoy?

Ino se rompió primero. —¿Sabes que Temari dejó a Deidara la semana pasada? Bueno, él le preguntó si podían regresar e ir al baile de Halloween como pareja, y ella le dijo que sólo lo haría si conseguía que Saku les mostrara sus cicatrices a todos.

Me quedé sin respiración. No sabía eso.

Papá pareció contar hasta diez en su mente de tal manera que no explotaría. Después de un minuto, preguntó—: ¿Cuánto tiempo han ocurrido este tipo de cosas?

Otra vez, me preguntaron a mí, pero fue Ino quien respondió.

—Desde que Saku llegó aquí, pero ha ido empeorando en las últimas semanas.

Todos en la sala estaban callados. Me sentí como si estuviéramos esperando a que cayera un hacha, sólo que no tenía ni idea de sobre qué cabeza caería. Fue uno de los policías el que finalmente rompió el silencio. —Bueno. —Se aclaró la garganta y se puso de pie—, creo que tenemos toda la información que necesitamos ahora.

Su compañero le siguió la pista y agregó—: Estaremos en contacto, señor Hatake.

—No quiero presentar cargos en contra de Deidara —espeté antes de que los policías abandonaran la habitación.

Se giraron y esperaron a que dijera más.

—¿A qué te refieres con que no quieres presentar cargos? — preguntó papá—. Ese chico te _asaltó_. —Miró a los policías que esperaban, y dijo—: No retiraremos los cargos.

—Señor, su hija tiene más de dieciocho. Si ella elige no…

—Tengo la custodia ordenada de Sakura en este momento — interrumpió mi papá—. Tengo todo el derecho de tomar esa decisión, y maldita sea si quiero presentar cargos.

Ambos policías lanzaron miradas sobresaltadas en mi dirección, y la habitación cayó en un silencio más incómodo todavía. El mejor de los dos policías intentó mostrarme una sonrisa simpática al tiempo que decía—: Si tiene la custodia legal, entonces tengo que ir con su decisión. Lo siento.

Comenzaron a salir y me entró el pánico. Perdí mi temperamento y le grité a mi padre. —¡Maldita sea, papá! Deja de preocuparte por tu maldito orgullo por dos segundos, y por favor, confía en mí por primera vez. _¡Por favor!_

La ira de mi padre desapareció y se me quedó mirando, estupefacto.

—Deidara me agarró del brazo, eso es todo —continué desesperadamente—. Sé que fue malo por su parte, y sé que te enojaste por eso, pero no sabía lo que podía ocurrirme. No _quería _herirme. Sé con seguridad que lo suspendieron, o lo que sea. Eso es suficiente castigo. Si lo envías a la cárcel o demandas a su familia, en verdad harás las cosas más difíciles para mí. _Por favor_, no me causes problemas.

Mi padre se recuperó de su sorpresa y un ceño apareció en su rostro. Le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Ino y esta asintió energéticamente. —Tiene razón. Vas a empeorar las cosas.

Me dolió un poco que papá siguiera necesitando la confirmación de Ino y no pudiera simplemente aceptar mis palabras, pero me alegré de que Ino intercediera por mí.

Mi padre apretó la mandíbula y respiró profundo a través de su nariz.

—Está bien —gruñó—. Vamos a retirar los cargos. Pero será mejor que me cuentes si alguna vez te da algún problema, Sakura. — Miró a Ino, y dijo—: Eso también va para ti.

Las dos asentimos.

—Necesitaremos que firmes algunos papeles —dijo uno de los policías.

—Pararemos por la estación después de que acabemos aquí.

Mi padre estrechó la mano de los tipos y, después de que salieron, el director Sarutobi me miró. —Así que la pregunta que queda por contestar ahora es: ¿qué hacemos _contigo_, Sakura?

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—No estoy seguro de que esta escuela sea el mejor lugar para ti — dijo con lentitud el director Sarutobi.

Mis defensas saltaron de golpe. Odiaba esta escuela con pasión, pero me molestaba que me quisieran echar de ella. —¿Quiere echarme? Pero no hice nada. No es como si animara a la gente. Ni siquiera me defiendo.

—Lo sabemos, Saku —dijo con rapidez la Dra. Senju—. No estás en problemas. Creo que el director Sarutobi sólo está preocupado por ti. Es obvio que algo no funciona aquí, y tenemos que averiguar qué es lo mejor para ti.

El director Sarutobi asintió. —Tus padres y yo creemos que una escuela para niños con discapacidad física podría ser más adecuado para ti.

—¿Una escuela _especial_? —exclamó Ino, tan horrorizada por la idea como yo.

Rin le sugirió esto a mi papá una vez. Al parecer, lo habían discutido más seriamente de lo que pensaba. Odiaba la idea entonces, y la odiaba ahora.

—¿De qué manera me ayudaría encerrarme en una escuela como esa?

—No creo que lo hiciera —dijo la Dra. Senju—. Estoy en desacuerdo con tus padres y tu director sobre este asunto.

—Sólo queremos que estés más cómoda —insistió Rin—. No serías objeto de burla en una escuela así. No serías la única con discapacidad. Tendrías algo de tiempo para acostumbrarte a tu cuerpo, y tal vez incluso hacer algunos amigos.

La Dra. Senju negó con la cabeza. —Eso no la ayudará. —Me miró a los ojos, y dijo—: Te manejas bastante bien físicamente, y mentalmente no hay nada malo contigo. Enviándote a una escuela especializada sólo estaríamos complaciendo tu ansiedad social y autodesprecio. Tal vez encuentres un año de respiro, pero no haría nada para ayudarte a largo plazo. En todo caso, sólo tendrás más dificultades ajustándote después de graduarte.

—Pero tampoco puede seguir adelante, así como está argumentó en respuesta mi padre—. Dijo que hacerla ir a la escuela la ayudaría a mejorar, pero no está mejorando.

—Estoy de acuerdo con el señor Hatake —agregó el director Sarutobi—. Ella no está adaptándose aquí. No hace ningún esfuerzo por encajar. No habla con sus compañeros. No participa en ningún club de la escuela ni actividades extracurriculares. En los dos meses que ha estado aquí, sólo se ha vuelto más retraída.

La Dra. Senju suspiró. —¿Podrían, por favor, dirigirse directamente a Saku, y dejar de atacarla verbalmente? Entiendo que esté frustrado, pero lo que pasó hoy no fue culpa suya de ninguna manera. Recuerde que ella es una _víctima _aquí. Necesita su ayuda, no su ira.

Mis ojos se abrieron. ¡Vamos, doctora! Nunca he visto a nadie hablar así a mi padre. Sonreí ante las miradas avergonzadas en las caras de los dos hombres mientras recibían la ira de la Dra. Senju por primera vez. La mujer era formidable. Tal vez mi padre entendería un poco más ahora por qué odiaba tanto mis sesiones.

Era dura, pero efectiva. Tanto mi padre como el director Sarutobi se disculparon conmigo, y el director Sarutobi me mostró una mirada suplicante. —Sé que has sido acosada por algunos, pero no puedes estar sufriéndolo por parte de todos los estudiantes. ¿Has intentado hablar con alguien? ¿Te has acercado a alguien en absoluto?

No lo había hecho, y todo el mundo lo sabía. Apreté los dientes, odiando que tuviera un punto. —Está bien. No he estado haciendo suficientes esfuerzos, pero eso no es una razón para echarme de la escuela.

—Saku, me prometiste que intentarías crear un sistema de apoyo, y no lo estás haciendo —dijo la Dra. Senju—. No estás recuperándote socialmente.

—Usted tampoco lo haría si tuviera que lidiar con la basura que aguanto aquí.

Como siempre, la Dra. Senju ni se inmutó por mi sarcasmo. —Si eres tan infeliz aquí, entonces tal vez deberíamos transferirte a otro sitio. Creo que tienes razón acerca de que la escuela pública sería un entorno más adecuado.

Lástima que la Dra. Senju no estuvo allí en el registro. —Es demasiado tarde para eso. No quiero transferirme de nuevo. No me gusta estar aquí, pero por lo menos ahora lo sé. ¿Qué pasa si me cambio de escuelas y el plan de estudios es diferente? Ya voy un año atrasada.

—Entonces, ¿cómo podemos ayudarte? Tu depresión está empeorando. Lo has dicho muchas veces en tus sesiones.

Todos en la sala fruncieron el ceño. Se veían decepcionados de mí, como si estuviera fallándoles a propósito. Eso me enfadó tanto. —¡Por supuesto que estoy deprimida! —grité—. ¡También lo estaría si tuviera que vivir mi apestosa vida! ¡Ya es bastante difícil el simple hecho de salir de la cama cada mañana!

Eso era algo malo para decir. Los adultos en la habitación intercambiaron tantas miradas cómplices, que era como si tuvieran una conversación entera en sus mentes. —Kakashi —declaró Rin en voz baja—, es el momento.

—¿Momento para qué? —preguntó el director Sarutobi. Me alegré de que lo hiciera porque quería saber de lo que hablaba, pero estaba demasiado asustada para preguntar.

Mi padre me miró con una expresión abatida. —Saku, cariño, hemos estado preocupados por ti por un tiempo. No estás mejorando, ni adaptándote, y no sé qué más puedo hacer por ti. Creo que tal vez es mejor si te enviamos a un lugar donde puedes conseguir la ayuda que necesitas.

Me quedé mirándolo, desconcertada. No creí que fuera posible que este hombre pudiera lastimarme más de lo que ya lo había hecho, pero sus palabras hirieron mi corazón con un dolor tan fuerte que me tomó un minuto sentirlo. —¿Quieres enviarme lejos?

—Solo quiero ayudarte.

Miré de él hacia Rin. Ella había sido la que lo sugirió. Su voz había sonado desesperada. Negué con la cabeza. —Quieres deshacerte de mí. Ambos quieren. Nunca me han querido.

Mi padre tragó saliva. —Estás enferma, cariño. Necesitas ayuda antes de que hagas algo para lastimarte de nuevo.

Suspiré. Siempre volvía a esto. Nadie iba a dejarme olvidarlo nunca.

—No voy a hacerme daño. Y no quiero ir a un hospital. No lo haré. No puedes obligarme.

La cara de mi padre se llenó de lástima. —Puedo obligarte, Saku, y lo haré si es lo mejor.

—¡Pero no soy una suicida! ¡Te lo juro! —Le envié una mirada acusadora a la Dra. Senju—. ¡Sabe que no lo soy! ¡Dígale que no voy a suicidarme!

—Sé que no lo eres —dijo la Dra. Senju, y luego se lo repitió a mi padre—. No creo que Saku se encuentre en peligro de hacerse daño a sí misma. —Di un suspiro de alivio, agradecida porque me respaldó, pero luego me inmovilizó con una mirada seria—. Sé que no eres una suicida, pero estoy de acuerdo en que algún tiempo en un hospital podría ser una buena idea para ti.

—_¿Qué?_

—Saku, no es algo malo. Te sorprendería lo que un poco de tiempo en un entorno controlado puede hacer por ti. ¿No te gustaría la ayuda? ¿No quieres sentirte mejor?

Para mi horror, empecé a llorar. —No quiero ir a un hospital mental y tener una cosa más para que la gente se burle de mí. No quiero estar aislada del mundo otra vez. No quiero quedarme aún más atrasada en la escuela. Por favor, no me obligues.

La habitación se encontraba tranquila excepto por el sonido de mis sollozos. El director Sarutobi me entregó una caja de pañuelos. No esperaba que nadie me diera una oportunidad, mi esperanza ya se había ahogado, pero mi padre decidió hablar—: Está bien, cariño. Si piensas que no es una buena idea, entonces confío en ti.

Alejé el pañuelo de mis ojos y parpadeé hacia mi padre. —¿L-lo haces? —Era la última persona que hubiera esperado que me defendiera.

Mi padre se encontró con mi mirada con una disculpa silenciosa.

—Sí, lo hago. —Dirigió su atención a la Dra. Senju y al director Sarutobi—. Mucho de esto es culpa mía. Tengo que confiar más en su juicio. Si sólo la hubiera escuchado en primer lugar acerca de asistir a la escuela pública, probablemente no estaríamos teniendo estos problemas. —Mi padre regresó su atención a los demás—. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para mantenerla en la escuela y fuera del hospital?

Respiré profundo, pero mis pulmones se negaron a soltarlo mientras esperaba que mi destino fuera decidido.

—Me sentiría mejor si Saku se compromete a empezar a reunirse conmigo cada dos días en lugar de una vez a la semana, por ahora. — dijo la Dra. Senju. Me lanzó una mirada severa, y añadió—: Y no queremos que tu depresión empeore, así que, por el momento, no debes estar sola. Tu habitación tiene que estar prohibida excepto para dormir, e incluso entonces tienes que mantener la puerta abierta en todo momento. También tienes que hacer un intento por integrarte más con tu familia política y los chicos aquí en la escuela. No más reservarte para ti misma. Encuentra a alguien con quien almorzar. Haz amigos.

—Podrías unirte a un club —añadió el director Sarutobi esperanzado—. Los otros estudiantes necesitan ver qué haces un esfuerzo para ser social. Tal vez te sorprenda cuántos chicos simplemente se sienten intimidados por la situación. Estoy seguro de que hay algunos que serían agradables si rompes el hielo en primer lugar.

—Tal vez si Temari les dejara —gruñó Ino en voz baja.

Lo dudaba, pero si unirme a un club me mantendría fuera de una clínica de depresión, entonces pensaría en algo. Tal vez tenían un club de libros o algo, o podría escribir para el periódico de la escuela. Eso no estaría tan mal. Sin embargo, el asunto sin dormitorio iba a apestar. Después de unas semanas de eso, podría estar rogando que me encierren.

—¿Tenemos un trato, Saku? —preguntó la Dra. Senju.

—¿Qué pasa si no puedo? ¿Qué sucede si nada cambia?

Di un salto cuando una mano se extendió hasta la mía. Miré hacia arriba para encontrar a mi padre sonriéndome. —Cambiará — prometió—. Vamos a salir de esto juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

Sonaba tan cálido y lleno de confianza que no supe cómo responder. Me quedé mirándolo como una idiota.

—Sé que no me crees, Sakura —dijo, hablando ahora en voz baja—, pero _sí _te amo. Quiero que seas feliz. Quiero que te sientas cómoda en mi casa y con mi familia. Lamento que mi hija estuviera haciendo esto difícil para ti. Nos aseguraremos de que se detenga, y tal vez por ahora simplemente podrías empezar a pasar un poco de tiempo conmigo antes de preocuparte por Rin y las niñas. Eres mi hija, cariño. Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de llegar a conocerte un poco.

Me sonrió de nuevo, y fue la primera vez desde nuestro reencuentro que sentí que me miraba como un padre. Pude ver la preocupación, pero también orgullo. Me miraba como si me conociera, como si no fuera una extraña o alguien a quien temiera, sino alguien que realmente le importaba.

Saqué mi mano de su agarre y cogí otro pañuelo.

Siempre había querido que mi padre me mirara de esa manera, pero ahora que lo hizo, me asustó. Por supuesto que una parte de mí quería construir una relación con mi padre, pero la mitad del corazón roto no estaba seguro de que me encontrara lista para confiar en él. No estaba segura que pudiera perdonarle por abandonarme.

—No estaba ahí para ti cuando debería haberlo estado —dijo mi padre—, pero me gustaría estar ahí para ti ahora. Si me lo permites.

—Está bien —grazné. Sentí mis mejillas calentarse, por lo que miré al director Sarutobi con rapidez y luego a la Dra. Senju—. Lo intentaré, ¿de acuerdo?


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 11**_

No tuve que volver a clase ese día, pero Ino y Temari igual llegaron antes que yo a casa. Fui a la comisaría a retirar oficialmente los cargos contra Deidara, y luego mi papá me llevó al centro de quemados para reunirme con mi cirujano. Para cuando llegamos a casa, era después de las cuatro.

Tuve un día horrible, y estaba agotada. Me dirigí directamente a mi habitación cuando entramos por la puerta, pero al parecer mi papá tenía la intención de seguir hasta el final con las órdenes de la Dra. Senju de mantener un ojo sobre mí en todo momento. —Cariño, recuerda lo que dijo la Dra. Senju hoy. —Su voz era forzada con delicadeza.

—Solo iba a cambiarme y a coger mi computadora.

Dejando pasar la mentira, bajó la mirada hacia la sala principal, donde los suaves sonidos de la TV rebotaban por las escaleras. —¿Quieres que les pida a Rin y a las chicas que vengan a pasar el rato aquí arriba?

Negué con la cabeza. —Puedo bajar por las escaleras.

Me tomé mi tiempo intercambiando mi uniforme por un par de pantalones ligeros de yoga y una camiseta de manga larga suelta, pero mi papá todavía esperaba por mí cuando salí de mi habitación. Si iba a merodear así todo el tiempo, no pasaría ni una semana antes de que me encontrara en un centro para adolescentes suicidas. Por lo menos fue útil y llevó abajo mi portátil y mi mochila.

Las gemelas estaban descansando en el largo sofá modular haciendo las tareas mientras veían _Access Hollywood _y Rin se encontraba en la esquina de la sala matándose a sí misma en una elíptica. Con la cara roja y chorreando sudor en un sujetador deportivo y pantalones cortos, se veía como un anuncio de una revista de equipamiento de ejercicio. Su rostro se iluminó cuando papá entró en la habitación. —¿Y? —preguntó esperanzada—. ¿Buenas noticias?

Su voz atrajo la atención de las gemelas. Ino miró brevemente y luego volvió a su libro de matemáticas, pero la mirada que recibí de Temari me dijo que ya recibió un sermón. A juzgar por la severidad de su mirada, un grave castigo había sido dictado.

—La buena noticia es que la rotura no fue tan mala —dijo papá—. La mala noticia es que todavía va a tener que someterse a una operación en la cara interior del codo. Nos dijeron que podríamos esperar hasta después de las vacaciones.

Rin me envió una mirada de simpatía que ignoré mientras me sentaba en el pequeño escritorio en el rincón más alejado de la habitación.

—Hay espacio en el sofá, Saku —dijo mi papá, colocando la computadora para mí.

—Estoy bien aquí.

Cuando Rin se aclaró la garganta, miré, pero su mirada estaba dirigida a Temari. Ella rodó los ojos y lanzó un suspiro dramático mientras miraba por encima del hombro hacia mí. —Lo siento.

Sí, claro que sí.

No era la única desconfiada. —Temari —advirtió Rin. Otro giro de ojos. Otro suspiro. —Lo siento, Saku.

Sí, todavía no era convincente, pero Rin no la presionó. Es más, cambió de tema. —Saku, ¿te gustaría ir al baile de Halloween esta noche? Puedes tener el boleto de Temari, ya que _no _irá esta noche.

No es que no me entusiasmara el hecho de que Temari estuviera castigada, pero ir al baile sonaba casi tan divertido como pasar otros seis meses en rehabilitación. —No, está bien. No pensaba ir de todos modos. Nunca he sido una fan de los bailes. —No era exactamente cierto, me encantaba ir a los bailes, pero teniendo en cuenta que ahora no podía bailar, la solicitud era una especie de revuelo para mí.

—No es un problema —insistió Rin—. Todavía tenemos un par de horas para encontrar un disfraz, y estoy segura de que a Ino no le importaría llevarte.

Bueno, si ella no iba a darse por aludida… —Mira, aprecio el gesto, Rin, pero ¿qué voy a hacer allí? No podría bailar con nadie. No podría estar de pie mucho tiempo. No tengo una cita, o amigos para hacerme compañía, y no me gustaría arruinar la noche de Ino haciéndola sentarse conmigo. Me temo que los bailes realmente ya no están en mi futuro. Está bien, sin embargo. Pude ir al baile de penúltimo año y al de bienvenida de último año antes de mi accidente. Incluso fui una princesa de la corte real, así que no estoy perdiéndome nada.

—¿Fuiste una princesa en el de bienvenida? —preguntó mi papá. Hubiera estado más ofendida por su sorpresa si no hubiera habido también una pizca de orgullo en su voz.

Temari, Ino y Rin todas parecían igual de aturdidas. Idiotas.

—Impactante, lo sé, pero lo hice, de hecho, solía ser normal. Tenía amigos, íbamos a citas, tenía una vida… A algunas personas realmente les gustaba.

Maté oficialmente la conversación y todos caímos en un silencio incómodo. El único sonido en la habitación era Billy Bush cotilleando acerca de Sasuke Uchiha y Karin Hebi prometiéndose en su fiesta de cumpleaños el pasado fin de semana. Por supuesto que sí.

Tenía un día entero de trabajo escolar perdido en la parte superior de mi tarea, pero me di cuenta de que Cinder se conectó en su correo instantáneo y no pude resistir la tentación de enviarle un mensaje rápido.

**EllaTheRealHero: **Y la ficción se convierte en realidad…

**Cinder458: **¿Me atrevo a preguntar?

**EllaTheRealHero: **Sasuke Uchiha y Karin Hebi se comprometieron. Una vez más, el príncipe se enamora de la princesa guerrera, sólo que esto es peor. Por lo menos la princesa Ratana podía luchar. ¿Para qué es buena Karin Hebi?

**Cinder458: **¿Sexo?

Resoplé, pero rápidamente sofoqué mi sonrisa cuando me gané la atención de todos en la sala.

—¿Algo gracioso? —preguntó mi papá con curiosidad.

Miré mi chat y rodé los ojos. —Más bien como trágico y típico.

**EllaTheRealHero: **Probablemente eso es todo por lo que Sasuke Uchiha sale con ella. Me retracto de lo que dije de él siendo profundo. Es, obviamente, como mucho un idiota superficial como cualquier otro chico del planeta.

**Cinder458: **No incluyéndome, ¿no?

**EllaTheRealHero: **¿Estás bromeando? Eres el peor de todos.

**Cinder458: **Ouch. Alguien está de mal humor hoy.

Dejé escapar un suspiro. Tenía razón. No debería de desfogar mi enojo con él. No era su culpa que se viera indefenso ante el cuerpo perfecto de modelo en traje de baño de Karin Hebi más de lo que se veía Sasuke Uchiha. Quiero decir, si tuviera la oportunidad de besar a alguien tan caliente como Sasuke Uchiha, dudo que lo rechazara.

**EllaTheRealHero: **Lo siento. Tienes razón. Acabo de tener el peor día de mi vida y ahora estoy de mal humor. Fui castigada a abandonar mi habitación y estoy siendo forzada a vivir entre gente de paso.

**Cinder458: **¿No querrás decir castigada _a _tú habitación?

**EllaTheReal Hero: **Nop. Abandonar. No se me permite estar sola en este momento, lo que significa que no hay escondite de las brujastras en mi habitación. Los poderes fácticos han conspirado contra mí y se me obliga a "integrarme" con mi familia o SI NO…

**Cinder458: **¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

Me senté allí, mirando el cursor en mi ordenador. Por primera vez, sentí que quería decirle a Cinder lo que pasaba conmigo. No sabía por qué. Nunca fui del tipo que necesitaba llorar para llamar la atención, pero mis dedos se cernían sobre las teclas con ganas de descargar mis problemas. La cosa es que me sentía realmente molesta, y sabía que Cinder escucharía.

De repente, empecé a escribir.

**EllaTheRealHero: **Si no puedo empezar a llevarme bien con la familia de mi padre y a hacer amigos en la escuela, van a meterme en un hospital psiquiátrico.

Esto era el equivalente de teclear soltando algo al azar.

**Cinder458: **¿Qué? ¡Eso es ridículo! ¿Por qué harían eso?

**EllaTheRealHero: **Larga historia.

**Cinder458: **Estoy esperando…

Sofoqué un gemido, lamentando ya mi momento de debilidad. Cinder siempre trataba sutilmente de hacerme hablar. Por supuesto que saltaría sobre esta diminuta pepita de información que acababa de darle. Eso fue suficiente para darle la excusa para empujarme de la manera que él quería.

**EllaTheRealHero: **Había un tipo hoy molestándome en la escuela y se le fue un poco de las manos.

**Cinder458: **¿Qué pasó? ¡LO MATARÉ!

**EllaTheRealHero: **Nada. Fue un accidente. Pero mi padre y el director se enteraron de que he estado siendo intimidada y llamaron a mi terapeuta. Ahora a todos les preocupa que vaya a intentar matarme de nuevo, pero de verdad, no fue nada con lo que no haya estado tratando desde que empezó la escuela. La única diferencia es que ahora saben acerca de ello.

**Cinder458: **¿Qué quieres decir con tratar de matarte de _nuevo?_

Solté una maldición y me di una palmada en la cara. ¿Cómo había dejado escaparse eso?

No podía creer todo lo que le había admitido. Acababa de decirle al tipo más seguro del mundo, que era hermoso y popular y tenía una vida perfecta, que era una suicida fracasada a quien molestaban en la escuela. No iba a hablarme nunca de nuevo.

Hice un pobre intento de control de daños, pero fue probablemente demasiado tarde.

**EllaTheRealHero: **Después de mi accidente, las cosas se pusieron muy mal durante un tiempo. Pero he aprendido la lección. Está bien, de verdad. Estoy mucho mejor ahora. Todo el mundo está paranoico, y exageran.

**Cinder458: **¿Lo están? No tienes ese tipo de pensamientos ya, ¿verdad?

**EllaTheRealHero: **¡No!

**Cinder458: **Lo digo en serio. Sé que nunca quieres hablar de todas tus cosas de familia, pero prométeme que no estás pensando en eso. ¡Júralo!

**EllaTheRealHero: **Te lo prometo, Cinder. Te juro que ya no es tan malo. Mi vida no es un picnic, pero ¿cómo iba a querer acabar con ella cuando te tengo para hablar cada día?

**Cinder458: **Esto no es una broma, Ella.

**EllaTheRealHero: **No estoy bromeando. Eres en verdad la mejor parte de mi día todos los días. Estoy tan contenta de tenerte para hablar.

**Cinder458: **Entonces ¿qué tal si _hablamos _de verdad de una vez? ¿Me llamas? (310) 555-4992.

Respiré profundamente. _Me llamas. _Esas dos pequeñas palabras prácticamente detuvieron mi corazón. Leí el número de diez dígitos una y otra vez. La vista de ello aterrorizándome y entusiasmándome al mismo tiempo. Antes del accidente había fantaseado a menudo con hablar por teléfono con él a todas horas de la noche, pero nunca tuve el valor de pedirle su número, y él nunca me pidió el mío. Ahora, aquí estaba yo, mirando las teclas para finalmente escuchar su voz.

¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Podría hablar con Cinder por teléfono?

**Cinder458: **¿Ella?

**EllaTheRealHero: **No lo sé…

**Cinder458: **Nos conocemos desde hace casi tres años. Creo que es seguro pasar a la etapa de llamadas en nuestra relación.

Una simple llamada telefónica no parecía mucho, pero en realidad era enorme. Había un cierto nivel de intimidad que venía con hablar con alguien por teléfono, de escuchar su voz. Haría a Cinder mucho más que sólo un amigo de internet sin rostro.

**EllaTheRealHero: **Simplemente parece diferente de alguna manera. Más íntimo o algo así.

Sabía que no podía verme, pero me sonrojé mientras escribía esa última frase.

**Cinder458: **Lo es. Es por eso que tienes que llamarme. Necesito saber que estás bien, o voy a volverme loco. Necesito escuchar tu voz. Llámame ahora mismo, mujer. ¿Por favor?

Parecía desesperado. ¿Necesitaba oír mi voz? ¿Podría realmente significar esto?

—¿Saku? —Rin me sorprendió tanto que dejé escapar un pequeño chillido y salté en mi silla—. ¿Estás bien? Te ves como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

Me encontraba tan absorta en la conversación que me olvidé que me encontraba en la habitación con los demás. Todos me miraban ahora. Las gemelas pensaban claramente que era un monstruo, papá y Rin me observaban ambos como si tuvieran miedo de que fuera a hacer una carrera a por los cuchillos de la cocina en cualquier segundo.

—No es nada —murmuré, sonrojándome bajo su escrutinio.

**Cinder458: **Ella, mi teléfono no está sonando. ¿Por qué no está sonando mi teléfono?

Miré hacia atrás, a mi padre, que me observaba de cerca. Él tenía esa mirada de sinceridad que tuvo en la escuela esta mañana, como si estuviera realmente preocupado por mí. Le prometí que me esforzaría más. Le prometí que haría más esfuerzo para ser social. Estaba bastante segura que llamar Cinder cumpliría los requisitos.

Decidiendo ser valiente, esperé hasta que mi familia dejó de prestarme atención, entonces tomé mi teléfono y marqué su número con las manos temblorosas. Contestó al primer timbrazo. —¿Hola?

Su voz era más profunda de lo que esperaba. Sólo esa palabra envió escalofríos a través de mí. Pero sonaba… confundido. ¿Por qué sonaba confuso? Estaba, literalmente, esperando mi llamada.

― ¿Cinder? ―Quería patearme a mí misma por lo pequeña que se escuchaba mi voz.

― ¡Ellamara! Eres tú. Mi hermosa y sabia sacerdotisa mística del reino nos habla al fin.

―! ¡Santa mierda, tu voz es sexy!

Me puse la mano sobre la boca. No era mi intención dejar salir eso. Es sólo que sonaba como si pudiera derretir mantequilla —o romper corazones— con solo hablar. Su voz era profunda, fuerte e hipnótica. El chico no hablaba, _ronroneaba._

―Sí, eso me han dicho ―bromeó, riéndose… un sonido bajo, rico, diez veces más peligroso que su voz al hablar.

Para mi absoluta mortificación, una vez más llamé la atención de todos en la sala. Todos estaban boquiabiertos, y ¿quién podría culparlos después de lo que acababa de soltar? Cada uno con expresiones sorprendidas ligeramente diferentes. Mi padre me miraba horrorizado, mientras que Rin tenía algo parecido a un brillo emocionado en sus grandes ojos. Ino sonreía, y Temari me miraba de la forma en que siempre lo hacía —con odio disimulado y desprecio.

Me sonrojé y cerré mi ordenador portátil mientras decía―: Uh, oye, Cinder, ¿puedes esperar un segundo? ―Le lancé a mi padre una mirada suplicante―. ¿Puedo atender esto en mi habitación?

Antes de que mi padre pudiera responder, Ino me frunció el ceño. ― ¿Qué clase de nombre es _Cinder_?

― ¡Oh, ¡Dios mío, es el chico que siempre le deja comentarios en su blog! ―gritó de repente Temari―. ¡Ella tiene un ciber novio! ¡Qué rara!

Lo dijo tan fuerte que estaba segura que Cinder la oyó.

― ¡Temari! ―gruñó papá.

― ¿Qué? ¡Las citas online son tan asquerosas! ―Ella se giró hacia mí y añadió―: Espero sepas que los enredos de internet no cuentan como novios reales, incluso si hablas con ellos por teléfono.

― ¡Temari, ya es _suficiente_! ―rugió mi padre―. Acabas de añadir otra semana más a tu castigo, ¡ve a tu cuarto! ¡Ahora!

― ¡Con mucho gusto! ―gritó de regreso―. ¡De todas maneras solo estaba aquí porque tú me obligaste a cuidar de la loca suicida!

Me quería morir cuando vi a Temari subir por las escaleras. Cinder sin duda oyó todo eso. No podía verlo, porque mi cara enrojeció tanto que me dolía. ¿Cómo iba a hablar con él ahora? Estaba tan nerviosa que vomitaría.

― ¿Ella? ―preguntó Cinder cuando las cosas se tranquilizaron―. ¿Estás ahí? ―Parecía dudoso.

―Bienvenido a mi vida ―le dije con un suspiro de derrota―. Lamento eso.

―Está bien.

Definitivamente no estaba bien. Me sentía tan humillada. Fue un milagro que no estuviera llorando. Creo que sólo porque aún me encontraba en estado de shock. ―Mira, gracias por darme tu número de teléfono, pero tal vez este es un mal momento.

Mi papá se puso de pie, haciéndome ademanes con las manos.

― ¡No! No tienes por qué terminar tu llamada. Nosotros te daremos un poco de privacidad. ―Miró a Rin y a Ino―. ¿No es así, señoritas?

Su desesperación era evidente para mí, para que hablara con alguien —incluso si ese alguien era un extraño de Internet— era tan embarazoso como el berrinche de Temari. Lo que era peor, Rin era malvada. ― ¡Por supuesto! Adelante, habla con tu novio, Saku―chilló―. Podemos mantener un ojo en ti desde la cocina. Tengo que ir a comenzar a hacer la cena, de todos modos.

Mientras estaba ocupada muriéndome porque usé la palabra _novio, _ella se bajó de la máquina de ejercicios. Se apresuró a alcanzar a mi papá, y parecía más que feliz por terminar su entrenamiento temprano. Cuando empezaron a subir los escalones, los dos se volvieron hacia Ino, que se había tumbado en el sofá en lugar de levantarse.

―Yo llegué primero ―dijo Ino en respuesta a sus miradas expectantes―. No hay manera de que vaya a otra parte cerca del piso de arriba con Temari en el estado de ánimo que está, y realmente no me interesa la vida amorosa de Saku. Además, se supone que no debe estar sola, de todos modos. ¿Y si trata de arrojarse por el balcón o algo así?

¿Había alguien en el mundo que no sintiera la necesidad de humillarme? Miré a Ino, y ella sólo movió un par de auriculares hacia mí y se los metió en sus oídos. ―Voy a subir el volumen.

Mi papá y Rin me dieron esas miradas esperanzadas de que no discutiera más. Rodé los ojos y me dirigí hacia el sillón en el que mi papá había estado descansando.

Una vez que papá y Rin desaparecieron, miré el sofá. Ino ya estaba haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer: ignorarme. Ella movía su cabeza al ritmo de la música mientras leía un libro de texto. Dudaba que pudiera oírme, pero hablé en voz baja de todos modos, por si acaso.

― ¿Cinder? ¿Sigues ahí?

―No sabía que elevar nuestra relación a amigos telefónicos vendría con un título de novio. ¿Significa que, si alguna vez nos encontramos en persona, tenemos que casarnos?

Sorprendida, me eché a reír. Ino me miró con una ceja levantada, pero volvió a su libro de texto sin decir nada.

―Lo siento, no le hago a la poligamia, y estoy bastante segura de que ya estás casado con tu auto.

―Graciosa.

El tono plano de su voz hizo que me partiera de risa de nuevo, y luego suspiré. ―Hombre, que bien se siente reír. Realmente he tenido el peor día de mi vida. Gracias por hacer que te llamara. No puedo creer que estemos hablando finalmente. Siempre me he preguntado cómo suenas.

―Yo también. Incluso busqué videos de personas con acentos de Boston una vez.

Me reí de nuevo. ―Cállate. No lo hiciste.

―Lo hice, y no me decepcionó. Di _auto _para mi otra vez.

―Eres un idiota ―le contesté, pero luego cedi y dije―: auto.

Salió _autho_, y Cinder se echó a reír. ―Me encanta ―dijo―. Hablando de Boston… no me llamaste desde allí.

Me las arreglé para no jadear, pero mi estómago cayó. Me había olvidado por completo del identificador de llamadas. ¿Cómo iba a explicar que teníamos el mismo código de área? ―Um, sí… no. Lo sé. Es porque mi papá vive en Los Ángeles. He estado aquí desde que salí del hospital.

Esperé que enloqueciera y demandara que nos encontráramos, pero la línea se quedó en silencio durante un minuto, y luego tranquilamente preguntó―: ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?

Me sorprendió lo cauteloso que sonaba. Tal vez lastimé sus sentimientos por no haberle dicho que me mudaba. Ojalá pudiera explicarlo sin tener que contarle lo de mi accidente. ―No lo sé. Me tomó un tiempo antes de volverme lo suficientemente valiente como para enviarte un correo electrónico siquiera. Luego todo regresó a la normalidad tan rápido entre nosotros que nunca pensé en eso. Siempre has sido sólo un amigo de internet, ¿sabes? Creo que podría haber tenido miedo de arruinar eso.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro que sonó sospechosamente de alivio. Tal vez estaba tan asustado de conocerme en persona como yo. La idea era tan decepcionante, que aliviaba. ―Sí, sé a qué te refieres. El hecho de que nunca nos hemos visto siempre ha sido mi parte favorita de nuestra relación.

― ¿Por qué?

―Creo que para la gente es difícil ver más allá de mi exterior en persona —las miradas, el dinero, los coches, las conexiones— pero como tú no puedes ver esas cosas, sólo ves al verdadero yo. Eso es bueno.

―Guau, Cinder. ―Solté un bufido. Sabía que estaba hablando en serio, pero eso es lo que lo hizo divertido―. Eso fue tan increíblemente profundo. Estoy impresionada.

― ¿Lo ves? ―Rio Cinder―. Me estás haciendo pasar un mal rato en estos momentos. Nadie que me conozca en persona haría eso jamás. La mayoría de la gente actúa de manera falsa conmigo. Dicen lo que piensan que quiero oír, y hacen cualquier cosa que quiero.

―Bueno, no es de extrañar porque eres tan egoísta. Tal vez tienes razón con el anonimato. No sé si sería capaz de decirte cómo de obstinado, discutidor y superficial eres cara a cara. O que tienes un gusto horrible en películas. Sobre todo, si eres tan digno de desmayo como dices ser. Entonces, ¿quién quedaría para evitar que te conviertas en un verdadero idiota egocéntrico?

Cinder se rio de nuevo, una enorme, profunda y escandalosa risa. Podía imaginarlo echando su cabeza hacia atrás, y toda su barriga contrayéndose por la acción. No es que pensara que tenía barriga, por supuesto. Cualquier cosa menos que un abdomen perfecto, no parecía ser su estilo.

Cinder suspiró cuando termino su ataque de risa. ―Oh, Ellamara. Tú eres la única chica en el mundo que nunca dice cosas que te gustan de mí. Por eso —aunque seas irritante, santurrona, obstinada y desagradable—, eres mi persona favorita en el mundo entero.

Mis pulmones se paralizaron, por lo que me era imposible respirar. Pero de alguna manera esa sensación de ardor en mi pecho era la mejor en el mundo entero, como voltear la cara hacia la luz del sol o beber chocolate caliente después de estar en la nieve.

Oré para que Cinder no fuera capaz de adivinar que lloraba, pero parecía que la suerte me abandonó para siempre cuando mi mamá murió. ― ¿Ella? ―Su voz pasó de tranquilo y relajado a alerta máxima―. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué lloras?

―Estoy bien. ―No estaba segura de que me creyera con todo mi lloriqueo―. Es sólo que, es bueno tener a alguien que se preocupe. También eres mi persona favorita. Eres mi mejor amigo.

Cinder se quedó callado por un momento. Cuando volvió a hablar, dejó caer todos los indicios del chico seguro, sexy y divertido que conocía tan bien. ― ¿Estás segura de que estás realmente bien? Quiero decir, me lo dirías si no fuera así, ¿no? ―Hubo cierta vulnerabilidad en su voz―. Tenía un amigo que cometió suicidio una vez. Ella, la idea de perderte así…

Paró tan bruscamente que pensé que la línea se cortó, excepto que lo oí aclararse la garganta, como si estuviera tratando de poner su voz de nuevo bajo control. ―Tienes a alguien que se preocupe ―dijo en voz baja―. No importa qué tan mal estén las cosas en casa o en la escuela o lo que sea, me tienes a mí. También eres mi mejor amiga. Tienes mi número ahora. Guárdalo en tu teléfono y llama en cualquier momento, día, noche, la hora de las brujas, no importa. ¿De acuerdo?

Me tomó un momento —y una serie de profundas respiraciones— antes de que pudiera responder. ―De acuerdo.

― ¿Lo prometes?

―Lo prometo. Mientras siempre te tenga a ti, voy a estar bien.

―Me di una patada internamente y me reí―. Guau, eso sonó muy cursi.

― ¿Lo ves? Es por eso que no quería llamarte. Puedo filtrar mi estúpida boca mucho mejor cuando tengo que escribir mis pensamientos.

Cinder se rio otra vez. ―Ah, pero entonces te perderías todas las palabras de amor que planeo susúrrate al oído, ahora que sé que te gusta mucho mi voz ultra sexy.

Me sonrojé, pero me negué a dejarle saber que su coqueteo me hizo temblar. ―Nunca dije que fuera ultra, ególatra. Pero definitivamente debes considerar la grabación de audio libros para vivir.

―Hmm. Eso no es una mala idea. ―La voz de Cinder se redujo a un lento y seductor ronroneo, y preguntó―: ¿Quieres que lea para ti, Ellamara?

Me emocioné solo de pensarlo y no pude ocultar mi emoción.

― ¿En serio?

― ¿Por qué no? Antes de que me llamaras, me estaba preparando para tener un maratón de _Top Gear _en solitario.

―Eres un mentiroso. Es viernes por la noche, y es Halloween. No hay manera de que no tengas planes.

―No son importantes. Es sólo una estúpida fiesta a la que mi especie de novia quiere que vaya.

― ¿Tu "especie" de novia?

―Sí. ―Cinder estiró la palabra en un largo suspiro―. Es una larga historia, pero no voy a ir. Prefiero quedarme en casa y leer contigo. Además, no puedo abandonarte cuando has tenido _el peor día de tu vida_. ¿En qué clase de mejor amigo me convertiría eso?

Casi lloré de nuevo. La oferta era tan dulce. Y reflexiva. La lectura era una pasión que Cinder y yo compartíamos. Leíamos libros y los discutíamos todo el tiempo. Incluso antes habíamos decidido leer el mismo libro, al mismo tiempo, pero nunca habíamos leído uno juntos. Cinder tenía que saber lo mucho que significaba para mí.

―Tiene que ser el de _El Príncipe Druida _―le dije.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Capítulo 12_**

Cuando regresé el lunes a la escuela, los susurros y las miradas eran tan malos como lo habían sido en mi primer día. No era nada nuevo. Mantuve la cabeza baja como hacía siempre, y recé por que las cosas no fueran peores porque la gente me culpaba de la suspensión de Deidara.

Hasta el momento nada traumático había pasado, pero mientras me sentaba en mi lugar normal para el almuerzo en una pequeña mesa en la esquina de la cafetería, un silencio completo cayó sobre la habitación. Noté la tranquilidad innatural cuando sentí a alguien parado detrás de mí.

Lentamente, preparándome para cualquier tortura que pudiera suceder, me giré para darle la cara a quien fuera que estuviera detrás de mí. Me sorprendí al ver a Ino allí parada. A su lado se encontraba una chica que había visto por la escuela, pero no estaba en ninguna de mis clases. Tenía los ojos violetas, obviamente lentes de contacto, un brillante cabello azul con mechones rubios platinados en él. Una combinación que nunca antes había visto, pero en realidad le quedaba muy bien.

Su cabello se hallaba recogido en un moño y ajustado en su lugar con pinzas para el cabello, haciendo que los brillantes colores fueran horizontales. Sus zapatos, mochila y uñas de las manos eran obras de arte, de la misma forma que su cabello. Imaginé que ella podría ser algo para contemplar si no estuviera restringida por las limitaciones de nuestro uniforme escolar.

Era bonita, pero no del mismo tipo de belleza sensacional de Ino. Era salvaje en una forma que demandaba respeto. Era la clase de chica a la que no podías evitar seguir con la mirada. La chica a la que los chicos temían, pero que al mismo tiempo querían en secreto.

Y estaba sonriéndome.

—Ella, esta es Hinata Hyuga —dijo Ino con voz aburrida—. Hinata, mi hermanastra Saku.

Aún no tenía ni idea de qué pasaba, pero estaba muy segura de que Ino no era la autora de este plan vicioso, y Hinata me tendía su mano, así que la tomé. Mientras nosotras le decíamos hola a la otra,

Ino volvió a aplicarse brillo labial y dijo—: Mi trabajo aquí está hecho. —Ella se alejó sin otra mirada.

Volví a mirar a Hinata y ella me dio otra sonrisa cálida mientras se sentaba a mi lado y sacaba una bolsa de almuerzo de su mochila. — Espero que no te importe. —Sacudí la cabeza y Hinata sonrió de nuevo—. Creo que Ino está jugando a la casamentera con nosotras.

—¿Ella que?

Me giré y vi a Ino sentándose en su mesa habitual con todos los chicos más populares de la escuela. Estaba riendo y bromeando con ellos, sin prestarme la menor atención, como siempre. Nunca habrías sabido que pasó algo si no fuera por la forma en la que Temari aún la miraba boquiabierta en conmoción.

—Tengo danza con Ino —dijo Hinata—. No somos amigas ni nada, así que me sorprendió cuando vino esta mañana y me preguntó si podía presentarnos.

—¿Lo hizo?

Sabía lo incrédula que sonaba. Podía sentir mi rostro torcerse en confusión, por lo que no me sorprendió cuando Hinata se rio. —Ella dijo que pensaba que teníamos mucho en común —me explicó rodando los ojos—. Considerando que no sabe nada acerca de mí, y dudo que tampoco haga un esfuerzo por saber algo de ti, incluso cuando eres su hermanastra, solo puedo asumir que estaba emparejando a una rechazada con otra.

Eso me sorprendió. No que Ino pensara que siendo dos rechazadas nos haríamos automáticamente amigas, pero no podía imaginar por qué una chica como Hinata no tendría amigos. —No me das la impresión de ser del tipo solitaria. Luces tan confiada y agradable, y eres muy bonita.

—También crecí con dos padres.

Aún estaba confundida. —¿Eso qué importa? Hinata me miró de nuevo.

Imaginando que era del tipo que podía aceptar una broma, sonreí con suficiencia. —Massachusetts fue el primer estado en permitir los matrimonios del mismo sexo, entonces, no te ofendas, pero eso hace que sea una noticia vieja para mí. Tengo la esperanza de que no estés esperando un trato especial o algo.

Los ojos de Hinata brillaron, sorprendidos, y una amplia sonrisa se expandió por su rostro. —Me agradas.

Reí, pero murió rápidamente mientras miraba alrededor de la cafetería. —Dándome cuenta entiendo, considerando que esta es la ciudad donde la imagen lo es todo, pero pensarías que la gente sería de mente más abierta acerca de tu situación.

—Lo pensarías —acordó Hinata—. Estoy segura que en la preparatoria Hollywood podría encajar bien, pero en una pretenciosa escuela privada como esta soy un blanco fácil. Y a eso no le ayuda que esté aquí con una beca. Mis padres son unos diseñadores humildes. Ganan lo suficiente para alquilar nuestro apartamento de dos habitaciones en West Hollywood, pero eso es todo.

Ahora _eso _tenía mucho sentido. —Y la imagen se vuelve incluso más clara. Crecí con una madre soltera.

Hinata rodó los ojos de nuevo. —Entonces estás diciendo que no solo somos rechazadas, sino que también somos pobres.

—Exacto. —Me uní a ella rodando los ojos, pero luego suspiré y miré fijamente a Ino—. Debió haber sido una percepción frívola y moralista, pero aun así fue un intento considerado por su parte el tratar de ayudar.

—Cierto. —Hinata siguió mi mirada hasta la mesa de mi hermanastra. Ino reía con una amiga, mientras Temari se hallaba sentada en el regazo de algún chico, algún chico que sin duda no era Deidara—. Aun así, Ino siempre ha sido la menor de dos demonios.

Asentí de acuerdo. —Algunas veces pienso que ella podría no ser tan mala si no tuviera a su hermana envenenando su mente, y una madre completamente despistada que le enseña lo que en realidad es importante en la vida.

Por la mirada de duda de Hinata, dije—: Ropa de diseñador y una dieta de ochocientas calorías al día.

Hinata se rio de nuevo. —Creo que Ino estaba pensando en algo. Debes ser un espíritu afín.

El camino a casa desde la escuela fue tenso, gracias a la rabia burbujeante tras la apariencia de la piel con aroma a Daisy de Marc Jacobs de Temari. Cuando llegamos a casa, ella entró zapateando, cerrando la puerta de golpe en la cara de Ino. Para el momento en que salí del auto y entré en la casa, estaban peleando la una con la otra.

—¡…_humillarnos _de esa manera! —gritaba Temari.

—Todo lo que hacía era limpiar el desastre que _tú _provocaste. Tú fuiste quien nos avergonzó.

—No es lo suficientemente malo que tengamos que ser asociadas con ella. ¿Ahora es la mejor amiga de _Caridad_?

—¿Y qué? Dejémoslas ser raras juntas. No lastiman a nadie.

—¿No lastiman a nadie? ¿Y si comienzan a besarse en la cafetería y eso? ¡Seremos hermanas de la rara lesbiana lisiada!

—Hum, su nombre es Hinata, no Caridad —dije, dejando mi mochila en la encimera mientras iba hacia la cocina pasándolas.

Ino rodó los ojos. —La gente la llama así porque ella es el caso de caridad de la escuela.

—Lindo —me burlé—. Sabes, Temari, solo porque sus padres son homosexuales no significa que ella lo sea. Incluso si lo fuera, ¿por qué te importa? No tiene nada que ver contigo.

Temari me miró fijamente, tan fuerte que sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre. —Mantente alejada de mí —siseó, yéndose enojada a su cuarto.

Una vez que escuchamos su puerta cerrarse de un portazo, Ino sacudió la cabeza como disgustada con su hermana. —Se calmará en algunas semanas.

La miré después mientras iba hacia la sala y comenzaba con su tarea. Fue un día tan extraño. No entendía del todo a Ino. En los pocos meses que había vivido aquí, pasaba de grosera a simplemente ignorar el hecho de que yo existía, para venir a rescatarme el viernes. Luego, esa mañana se arriesgó a la ira de su hermana para ayudarme a encontrar una amiga. Era algo muy dulce. No podía descifrar por qué lo hizo, especialmente porque, mientras que ella ya no era completamente hostil hacia mí, evidentemente aún no le agradaba.

Después de atacar el refrigerador y no encontrar nada apetitoso, agarré un par de mis usuales jugos de fruta V8 e hice mi camino hacia la sala. En lugar de ir hacia el escritorio de la esquina, me senté en el sofá y le tendí una de las bebidas a Ino. —¿Quieres uno?

Me frunció el ceño, pero con cautela aceptó el jugo. —Gracias.

Hicimos nuestra tarea en silencio con la televisión de nuevo sin sonido en algún programa de noticias y entretenimiento. Finalmente, Ino suspiró. —Algunas chicas tienen tanta suerte. ¿Puedes imaginarte _comprometida _con esa perfección?

Sobresaltada desde mi trabajo, miré la televisión justo a tiempo para ver a Sasuke Uchiha en pantalla, entrando en algún club con una escasamente vestida Karin Hebi colgando de él.

Hubo otro suspiro soñador de Ino. —Él tiene que ser el chico más sexy que ha habido en la Tierra.

No podía estar en desacuerdo. Medía un metro ochenta y seis, tenía el cabello negro, ojos color negro azabache, y un cuerpo tan perfecto que dolía verlo. Era uno de esos actores que podía hacer cualquier papel, el del chico bonito, o el del sexy chico malo, dependiendo de cómo estuviera vestido. En ese momento, usaba una chaqueta deportiva de cuero y la barba de un día que hacía que quisieras desafiar a tus padres, saltar a la parte de atrás de su motocicleta, y dejar que él te llevara hacia el atardecer después de haber tatuado su nombre por todo tu cuerpo.

Siempre sonreía como si el mundo fuera suyo, y aun así tuviera esa cosa latente debajo de él. Incontables chicas habían caído victimas de esa mirada. Era lo que más me gustaba de él, aunque lo hacía parecer muy sarcástico. En cada entrevista lo veía hacerlo, era juguetón y arrogante, pero ingenioso. Bromeaba con los presentadores de los programas como si _ellos _fueran los que estuvieran en la mira. El chico tenía muy escondida su inteligencia detrás de esa cara bonita.

Me uní a la nostalgia de Ino y dije—: Definitivamente tendría sus bebés si me diera la oportunidad. —Era evidente que últimamente había pasado demasiado tiempo hablando con Cinder.

Ino bufó, pero paró de reír cuando se dio cuenta de que era _conmigo _con quien estaba bromeando. Las cosas se volvieron incómodas demasiado rápido. Ambas volvimos a nuestro trabajo, pero esta vez no pude quedarme callada. —Gracias por ayudarme ayer en clase y por hablar con Hinata.

Ino se encogió de hombros como si no le importara lo que estaba diciendo, pero no lo podía dejar ir. —¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ino consideró no responder mi pregunta, pero luego dijo—: Más que nada porque Temari ha sido demasiado grosera. Al principio yo estaba enfadada porque estuvieras aquí, pero en realidad no es tan malo. No te cruzas en nuestro camino y mantienes un perfil bajo en la escuela. Ella es quien lo empeora constantemente tratando de poner a toda la escuela en tu contra, o al menos asustándolos lo suficiente como para que sean agradables contigo. Estoy enferma del drama. Todas nuestras vidas serían más fáciles si tú no fueras tan extrañamente solitaria, y tendrías muchos más amigos si Temari solo pudiera retroceder.

Una vez más ella volvió a su trabajo. También regresé al mío, pero fue después de diez minutos o algo así que tuve otra pregunta que necesitaba respuesta. —¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hice? ¿Por qué me odian tanto?

Sabía que Ino no podría negarse a la implicación de que me odiaba. Ella era una persona muy directa. La mayoría del tiempo las cosas que decía eran superficiales, sentenciadoras, o solo planas e ignorantes, pero al menos siempre te decía lo que realmente pensaba. No le asustaba decir lo que había en su mente, y admiraba eso de ella.

—Diferentes razones —dijo—. Temari se siente amenazada por ti.

—¿Qué? —Reí incrédula—. Eso es ridículo.

—En realidad no. En primer lugar, eres la hija _real _de papá. A ella le preocupa que él vaya a tener favoritismos. —Después de una corta pausa, dijo—: Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no me siento celosa por eso.

Estaba sorprendida. ¿Ino y Temari se sentían celosas de que Kakashi fuera mi papá? ¿Como si eso hiciera alguna clase de diferencia? Eso nunca le impidió amarlas más que a mí.

«Segundo, tienes cicatrices y cojeas, pero en realidad, fuera de eso, eres muy bonita. Algunos de nuestros amigos lo han dicho. Además, todos piensan que en serio eres divertida.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede pensar eso la gente? Nadie sabe nada sobre mí.

—Cuando nos enteramos de tu blog, Temari le hablo acerca de ello a todos en la escuela tratando de mostrarles lo empollona que eres. — Ino sonrió—. Su plan fue totalmente contraproducente porque a todo el mundo le encantó. Ahora la mitad de nuestros amigos te siguen.

¿Los chicos de la escuela seguían mi blog? No sabía qué decir ante eso. Parecía imposible. Ino vio la mirada en mi cara y sacudió la cabeza. —No eres tan odiada como piensas. Sí, hay algunas personas que han sido realmente malas contigo, pero todos los demás te respetan.

—¿Me _respetan_? —No había manera de que ella lograra que me lo creyera.

—Te torturan en la escuela, pero nunca dejas que te afecte. Nunca te quejas, y nunca metes a nadie en problemas. Cualquiera podría hablar hoy de lo genial que fue que dejaras caer todas las acusaciones a Deidara.

«Además, te mantienes como eres, misteriosa. Las personas se sienten intrigadas por ti. Les estás empezando a gustar. Incluso Sasori Akasuna está interesado en ti. Ese es por qué Temari se puso tan loca e hizo que Deidara hiciera lo que hizo. Ella pensó que Sasori iba preguntarle si quería ir al baile, y en su lugar le preguntó si creía que _tú _irías al baile con él.

Me quedé muy sorprendida. No veía cómo podía ser posible lo que estaba diciendo, pero ella no inventaría una historia como esta sólo para ser cruel. Temari lo haría, pero no Ino. Ella tenía un montón de cosas, pero no era una mentirosa.

Ino volvió a su tarea, y me dio la oportunidad de procesar todo lo que me dijo. Después de un minuto, ella no levantó la vista de su trabajo, pero dijo—: Si quieres que le dé a Sasori tu número, lo haré. Es un chico bastante decente. Demasiado callado para mí gusto, pero ustedes pueden congeniar.

No respondí de inmediato, y a Ino no parecía importarle si yo le contestaba o no. No sabía cómo sentirme al tener a alguien interesado en mí. No estaba preparada para estar en una relación. No podía salir a la calle con camisetas de manga corta, mucho menos tener a algún chico con ganas de verme o tocarme. Un novio ni siquiera podría sostener mi mano cuando caminara porque tenía que usar el bastón con mi mano buena, y no creo que pudiera dejar que alguien sostuviera mi mano llena de cicatrices.

—No lo sé —respondí finalmente—. Voy a pensar en ello.

—Como quieras.

Ese fue el final de nuestra conversación hasta que Rin nos llamó para la cena. Ino apagó la televisión y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. No quería correr el riesgo de molestarla, pero siempre y cuando ella estuviera de cierta manera hablando conmigo, yo necesitaba una última respuesta.

—¿Oye, Ino? Sé que nunca vamos a ser como hermanas reales ni nada así, pero tampoco quiero que seamos enemigas para siempre. Me dijiste por qué me odia Temari, pero ¿cuál es _tu _problema conmigo?

Ino dejó de meter los libros en su mochila y me miró. Toda su habitual indiferencia se había ido, y podía ver la ira en sus ojos. —Yo no tendría ningún problema contigo si no hubieras sido siempre tan mala con papá y mamá. Son buenos padres. Se han salido de su camino para hacer todo lo posible por ti. Papá casi perdió su trabajo porque pasó demasiado tiempo en Boston mientras te encontrabas en el hospital. Renovaron tu habitación. Te dan todo lo que necesitas. Siempre hacen cosas buenas por ti, con la esperanza de poder hacerte feliz. Intentan ayudarte demasiado y tú se lo echas en cara todo el tiempo.

Sus palabras me cubrieron de hielo como si un balde de agua helada me salpicara en la cara. De todas las cosas que pude haber imaginado, nunca hubiera pensado que sólo estaba siendo protectora con mi papá y con Rin. Y la cosa es que, después de que dijo eso, me di cuenta de que no solo había ira en sus ojos, también dolor.

«Tratas a nuestros padres tan mal como Temari te trata a ti —dijo—. Especialmente a papá, y él no se lo merece. Es un buen hombre. Puede que no sea mi padre biológico, pero es mi papá. Me crio desde que tenía siete años, y nunca me ha tratado como si no fuera su verdadera hija. Me amó como si fuera suya.

Todas las emociones en conflicto dentro de mí eran tan confusas. Me sorprendió por una cosa: nunca me di cuenta de que actuara tan horriblemente. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si realmente lo hacía, o si Ino simplemente se hallaba a la defensiva y exageraba. Pero si lo hacía… Yo no era esa persona. No trataba a la gente así. Siempre me había considerado amable. No me gustaba ser comparada con alguien como Temari.

Al mismo tiempo, también me sentía enfadada. Una parte de mí creía que Ino no tenía derecho de pensar nada en absoluto acerca de la relación con mi padre. No era asunto suyo. Pero más que nada, estaba herida porque ella tenía la relación que yo debería haber tenido con él, y ella actuaba como si no hubiera nada malo en ello.

—Eso no es cierto —susurré—. Él te ha amado mucho más que si fueras su propia hija, porque yo lo _soy _y no me quiso en absoluto.

¿Sabías que ni siquiera me dijo adiós cuando se fue? Tenía ocho años. Un día llegué a casa de la escuela, y simplemente se había ido. No hubo ninguna nota, ninguna llamada telefónica ni nada. Nunca lo vi de nuevo.

«Yo crecí sin padre, porque _mi _papá se encontraba aquí _dándote _abrazos, _metiéndote _en la cama por la noche, y _queriéndote _como a una hija real en lugar de a mí. Hablando de tener algo que echarte en la cara todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo crees que me hace sentir el tener que vivir aquí y ver lo feliz que son todos juntos? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que duele cada vez que te escucho a ti y a Temari llamarlo papá? ¿Saber que él te quiere, que realmente te quiere? Yo soy su _hija_, y sólo me aceptó porque tenía que hacerlo.

Tomé aire y puse mis libros en la mochila. No podía aguantar esta conversación durante más tiempo.

—No estoy diciendo que no tengas una razón para estar enfadada—dijo Ino—, pero tú preguntaste cuál era mi problema contigo, y eso es todo. Éramos felices antes de que vinieras. Ahora mis padres pelean mucho más, y Temari y yo apenas hablamos, excepto para gritarnos la una a la otra. Entiendo que tengas problemas, y entiendo que esto sea una mierda para ti, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tú estás haciendo miserable a todo el mundo en esta casa. Estás arruinando a mi familia.

Me disculpé mientras me ponía la mochila en el hombro y me levantaba. —Lo siento. —Traté de no sonar resentida, porque realmente lo sentía—. Si tuviera alguna idea de cómo cambiar eso, lo haría.

Me giré para salir y vi a Rin de pie sobre las escaleras, mirándonos a Ino y mí con una expresión de pánico. Por la hinchazón de sus ojos, estaba segura de que había oído toda la conversación. —Lo siento —murmuré de nuevo mientras me iba pasándola.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Capítulo 13_**

Cuando los Patriots anotaron otro touchdown, decidí que necesitaba otro trago. Mientras entraba a la cocina y destapaba otra cerveza, pensé en Ella. Era de Nueva Inglaterra. Era más una fan del béisbol —aparentemente ser de Boston significa que naciste con el orgullo de los Red Sox en la sangre—, pero si seguía el fútbol siquiera, probablemente estaría riéndose en este momento. Tomé un largo y refrescante trago de la helada Corona y le envíe un mensaje rápido.

**Si eres fan de los Patriots, puede que tenga que desheredarte.**

Su respuesta fue casi inmediata.

**_¡Jaja! Estas a salvo. No soy muy fan del fútbol. Pero si me llego a enterar que estás de lado de los Dodgers, no podemos seguir siendo amigos._**

Un segundo mensaje le siguió a ese, diciendo: **_¿Por qué? ¿A quién le están ganando ahora?_**

Sonreí ante la pregunta. A Ella no le importaba el fútbol, pero aun así estaba dispuesta a hablar de eso conmigo. Comencé a responderle, pero luego me di cuenta que después de tres años, finalmente tenía su número y podía hablarle. —Los Packers van perdiendo por tres touchdowns y un gol de campo —dije cuando contestó mi llamada—. Es muy desmoralizador.

—¿Green Bay? ¿En verdad usas esos sombreros de queso?

Se rio y sonreí de nuevo. Su risa era mi nuevo sonido favorito en todo el mundo. —Nunca he tenido, ni tendré, la urgencia de usar un sombrero de gomaespuma, pero sí, soy fan de Green Bay.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ella—. ¿_Eres _de Wisconsin? Oh, por Dios, por favor di que sí. Eso sería demasiado gracioso. Por favor, dime que todo ese acto del playboy californiano es una farsa y que en secreto eres el hijo de un granjero productor de leche.

Me reí. —Lamento decepcionarte pero en verdad soy de Los Ángeles, nacido y criado. Sin embargo, mi madre vive en Green Bay. Se casó con un fanático muy entusiasta de los Packers, así que con el paso de los años, y debido a que LA no tiene equipo de fútbol, adopté a los Green Bay como míos.

—Eso es un poco decepcionante. Aunque lamento que tu equipo esté perdiendo. Te mandaré vibras de buena suerte.

—Las aprecio.

Sonreí de nuevo y tomé otro sorbo de mi cerveza. Unos gritos de celebración hicieron erupción desde la sala, donde un grupo de mis amigos estaban viendo el partido. Con suerte, eso significaba que Green Bay por fin había anotado, pero ahora no estaba tan interesado en ir y averiguarlo.

Salí al patio trasero y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Ella se encontraba callada al otro lado de la línea, y de pronto no tenía ni idea de qué decirle.

Nunca antes estuve en la zona de "amistad" con una chica; pensar que una chica no me quisiera de esa manera era absurdo, pero me preocupaba que ahí fuera donde me encontraba en el radar de Ella. Ella no tenía problema en decirme que le importaba, y bromeaba conmigo todo el tiempo, pero nunca coqueteaba, incluso cuando yo lo hacía primero.

Me sorprendió cuando me enteré que se mudó a Los Ángeles y no me lo dijo, y que hubiera dudado tanto en llamarme cuando le di mi número. Era casi como si no quisiera ser nada más que amigos por internet. Pasaron tres años y ni siquiera me había preguntado mi verdadero nombre. Seguro, yo tampoco le pregunté el suyo, pero eso era solo porque no tenía ni idea de cómo manejaría todo eso de "Soy Sasuke Uchiha" cuando finalmente saliera a la luz.

Hablar por teléfono cambiaba un poco nuestra relación, y no estaba completamente seguro de cómo manejar las aguas ahora. Me sentía nervioso y un poco estúpido. Los sentimientos se sentían tan extraños para mí que casi no los reconocía como inseguridad. Nunca antes me sentí cohibido con una chica.

—Entonces… —Tuve que aclararme la garganta cuando mi voz no quiso producir sonidos correctamente—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Está bien que haya llamado? ¿No es raro ni nada?

—No, no es raro. Me gusta. Me puedes llamar cuando quieras. Incluso si es sólo para quejarte de que los Packers estén perdiendo el fútbol del lunes por la noche.

La diversión en su voz derritió mis nervios. No los extrañaría. —

¿Cómo van las cosas? ¿Mejor que el viernes? ¿Estás sobreviviendo a la familia adoptiva?

—Supongo. Las cosas están medio raras, pero no en una mala manera. Una de mis hermanastras aún es Freddy Krueger, pero conversé con la otra y en verdad no es tan horrible como pensé. Al menos, llegamos a un acuerdo. Creo. De todas maneras, hablemos de cosas más felices. Hazme reír. Tú eres el único que siempre lo hace.

Mi corazón se hundió un poco ante esa petición. ¿Por qué Ella se rehusaba a dejarme entrar? Toda esa charla sobre institutos mentales y suicidio del otro día en verdad me asustó un poco. Sabía que le estaba costando adaptarse a la nueva vida con su papá, pero no tenía ni idea de que su depresión era algo tan serio. No podía evitar preocuparme.

Desearía que hubiese algo más que pudiera hacer para ayudarla, más que sólo hacerla reír, pero si eso era lo que decía que necesitaba, entonces no podía defraudarla. Rebusqué en mi cerebro en busca de algo que pudiera encontrar divertido, pero no era fácil ya que en realidad ya no estaba de humor para risas. No cuando ella se encontraba ahí afuera, necesitando alguien que la amara, y la única persona con la que se me permitía estar en este momento era el jodido engendro de Satanás.

Y de pronto me sentí inspirado. —¿Alguna vez has leído _La Fierecilla Domada_?

—No he leído la obra, pero si he visto la película vieja con Elizabeth Taylor.

—Mi novia es la fierecilla, sólo que no hay manera de domarla.

Ella se rio. Me alegraba haberla animado con éxito, pero desearía estar bromeando. —Es en serio. Creo que puede que en verdad sea la reencarnación del diablo.

—Suena muy parecida a mi hermanastra.

—Es peor. Te lo juro. Mucho, mucho peor.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás saliendo con ella?

—¿Porque es muy caliente y el sexo es bueno?

Sabía que eso funcionaría. El gruñido asqueado de Ella hizo que mi sonrisa regresara. —Muy lindo, Cinder. Que superficial eres.

Estaba bromeando, pero también me creía. En serio pensaba que no era más que un playboy superficial con un enorme ego. Sí, en parte lo era, pero sólo porque todas las chicas que conocía eran como Karin y ninguna valía la pena como para entregarles mi corazón.

Odiaba que mi reputación pudiera decepcionar a Ella. No le interesaban los playboys como yo. Me sentía orgulloso de eso, pero al mismo tiempo me molestaba, ya que esa probablemente fuera la razón por la que para ella era solo un amigo. No podía decirle todo, pero de pronto me sentía desesperado por hacerle entender que había más de mí que solo el chico que creía que era. —Honestamente, no es por su aspecto físico. Es más complicado que eso. Ella es más como una chica de alto perfil.

—¿Celebridad o supermodelo? Sonreí.

—¿Heredera?

Si tan solo supiera que tenía razón. Karin era todas esas cosas, pero no podía decirle eso. En estos momentos, Karin y yo estábamos mucho en los tabloides, y no quería que Ella averiguara quién era por su cuenta. Eso no sería nada fácil de absorber. Quería estar allí, cara a cara, cuando se lo explicara. —Sin comentarios —dije, y se echó reír.

—¡Ja! —gritó—. ¡Lo sabía! Sr. VIP con sus mujeres lujosas. Deberías intentar salir con una linda y callada bibliotecaria, o algo. Así puede que no tengas que llamar arpía a tu novia.

—En realidad, eso podría ser ardiente… ¿Cabello en un moño que grita por ser soltado, unas lindas y gruesas gafas, una falda ajustada y una blusa de seda con muchos botones que arrancaría al abrirla? Definitivamente le haría el amor contra los estantes en la sección de Literatura Clásica.

Hubo un sonido de ahogo, y luego Ella dijo—: Um, de acuerdo, eso definitivamente es demasiada información.

Sonreí ante su desconcierto y bajé la voz a un bajo y dulce tono que sabía que le gustaba. —¿Te estás sonrojando en estos momentos, Ellamara?

—Estoy muy segura que incluso mi abuela se está sonrojando en su tumba después de esa visión, Cinder.

¿Esa _visión_? Mi sonrisa se hizo aún más grande. ¿Acaso acababa de imaginarse _a sí misma _como la bibliotecaria de mis fantasías? _Zona de amistad, mi trasero. Sasuke Uchiha no es amigo de las mujeres. _Tenía que sacarle provecho a esta oportunidad.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en convertirte en bibliotecaria, Ella? Probablemente llegues a ser muy buena, con todo ese amor que le tienes a la lectura y toda tu indignación altanera. O en serio podría imaginarte enseñando en un internado, entregando pases de detención y dándoles nalgadas a todos los chicos malos con una regla.

—¿Darles nalgas a chicos malos con una regla? —Su voz era tan plana que me eché a reír—. No tienes remedio, Cinder. Qué tal si nos alejamos del cursi diálogo porno y regresamos a la arpía complicada "sin comentarios" que mencionaste. Dime la verdadera razón por la que estás saliendo con ella, si no es sólo por el sexo.

—No eres divertida. —Hice un puchero, pero luego suspiré en serio. Karin le bajaba el ánimo a cualquiera—. Está bien, de acuerdo. Bueno, ella básicamente es la Hija del Jefe. Y por supuesto, está muy enamorada de mí.

Oh, _por supuesto._

—Sí, por supuesto. Deja de interrumpirme, mujer.

—Deja de darme razones para hacerlo.

¡Qué chica tan exasperante! Tuve la súbita urgencia de sacudir mi teléfono. —De todas maneras… Tiene mucha influencia, así que mi papá y otro montón de gente están presionándome para mantenerla feliz.

—¡Eso es terrible! —La voz de Ella sonaba tan divertida como horrorizada—. ¿Cómo puedes permitirles que te digan con quién salir?

—Es complicado.

Haciendo una mueca, me bebí el resto de mi cerveza. Sabía que sonaba ridículo, pero ¿cómo podía hacerla entender? —Mi _vida _es complicada. Hay mucha gente que se cree dueña de ella. Especialmente mi papá. En verdad no tengo mucho control sobre nada.

—¿Alguna vez te defiendes?

—Cuando puedo.

—¿Y no crees que la elección de con quién sales es uno de esos momentos?

—No esta vez. Esta chica es muy importante. Si lo rompo y ella tiene una rabieta, lo cual definitivamente tendrá, podría arruinar muchas cosas para muchas personas. Para mí, más que nadie. Estoy atorado por ahora. Espero que sí puedo ser un gran idiota, ella se canse de mí y me deje.

—Esto en verdad es una locura, Cinder. Eso lo sabes, ¿no?

—Lo sé. —Sacudiéndome de todos los pensamientos depresivos, volví a entrar en la casa y lancé la lata vacía de cerveza a la basura—. Pero no es la cosa más horrible del mundo. —Sólo era temporal, después de todo, y tenía a Ella para que me mantuviera cuerdo hasta que terminara.

—¿Porque al menos es súper caliente y el sexo es genial?

Me reí por el sarcasmo de Ella. —Cierto. Aunque, tal vez no tan genial como pensaba. Realmente me tienes loco con esta idea de la bibliotecaria. Apuesto que podría…

—Vale, aquí es donde cuelgo —interrumpió Ella.

Riéndome de nuevo, abrí el refrigerador. Toda esta charla sobre bibliotecarias calientes, _Ella _caliente como una bibliotecaria, me dio hambre. —¿Por qué? —pregunté mientras encontraba unas fresas frescas. Mi cerebro inmediatamente fue a alimentar a Ella con ellas, y luego pensé en otras cosas que podría hacer con Ella—. ¿Quieres cumplir alguna fantasía sucia conmigo? Es tu culpa que las esté teniendo. De todas formas, ¿qué llevas puesto?

—¡JA! —Se rio Ella—. ¡No! No vamos a ir allí. Jamás, Cinder.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Simplemente no, pervertido!

Ella intentaba esconderlo, pero la tenía completamente aturdida y me encantaba. Pedirle que me llamara fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado. —Tú te lo pierdes —bromeé—, hubiera sacudido tu mundo.

—¿_Qué rayos estás haciendo_? —chilló Karin de repente, asustándome tanto que tiré las fresas por todo el suelo.

Cerrando el refrigerador, me di la vuelta para encontrar a Karin con la cara tan roja que estaba seguro de que había escuchado mucho más de esa conversación que sólo la última parte. Por alguna razón, eso me hizo querer reír. Tuve que morderme el interior de la mejilla para evitar hacerlo. —Me tengo que ir —dije en el teléfono—. Fui totalmente atrapado por la arpía.

—¿La _qué_? —gritó Karin.

Del otro lado de la línea, Ella se rio. —Felicitaciones. Cruzaré los dedos para que te deje.

Al escuchar eso ya no pude retener mi risa. —Eres la mejor. Te llamo más tarde.

Colgué el teléfono y encontré la mirada de Karin con ojos grandes e inocentes. —¿Algún problema? —No esperé a que respondiera antes de agacharme a limpiar el desastre de fruta tirada.

Los tacones de Karin resonaron por el suelo de baldosas mientras cruzaba la cocina. Se detuvieron delante de mi cara, y el derecho comenzó a golpetear de forma repulsiva. —¿Qué crees? — espetó.

—Creo que no estamos en público, Kay, así que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.

—Allá hay una habitación llena de personas. Cualquiera de ellos podría haberte escuchado.

—Pero no lo hicieron.

—Yo sí.

Saqué la última fresa desaparecida de debajo del refrigerador y me puse de pie. Después de arrojar el recipiente a la basura, noté que Karin seguí allí de pie, esperando una respuesta. La única en la que podía pensar era—: Bien. —Ella odió tanto esa respuesta cuando se la di en el club frente a todos sus amigos que más tarde la adopté como mi respuesta número uno.

—¿Por qué insistes en ser difícil?

Resoplando, la inmovilicé con una mirada obstinada. —¿Tal vez porque estoy siendo chantajeado para comprometerme falsamente con la Malvada Bruja de Hollywood?

Karin me miró de nuevo, y luego pisó con fuerza mientras bufaba con molestia. —Tu padre está aquí, y trajo a Zachary Goldberg con él — dijo, yéndose hecha una furia de la habitación.

De ninguna manera. La seguí fuera de la cocina y, como era de esperar, allí se hallaba mi padre y uno de los más prestigiosos directores de LA de pie detrás del sofá con cervezas en la mano, animando a los Green Bay Packers.

—Hola, papá. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Incluso más sorprendente que la presencia de mi padre era la sonrisa enorme y feliz con la que me saludó. —¡Ahí está el hombre del momento! —Intenté esconder mi asombro mientras él envolvía el brazo alrededor de mis hombros jovialmente—. Hijo, conoces a Zachary Goldberg, ¿no?

Todavía aturdido, estreché la mano de mi ídolo. —Nunca nos conocimos, pero es un honor. Sigo su trabajo desde que era un niño.

Una mano se deslizó alrededor de mi cintura y forcé una sonrisa mientras presentaba a Karin. —Ah, sí —dijo Zachary, inclinándose para besar la mejilla de Karin, el saludo habitual en LA para alguien del sexo opuesto—. Mis felicitaciones para la pareja feliz. Entre la sorpresa del compromiso y su próxima película juntos, son de lo que habla toda la ciudad.

Karin apretó sutilmente el brazo que tenía a mí alrededor de una manera muy "Te lo dije". —Cosas buenas, espero —dijo, como si fuera la primera persona en salir con esa respuesta, "oh, tan inteligente".

Intenté no rodar los ojos ante el cliché. Si Karin pudiera ser la mitad de inteligente de lo que era de malvada, sería un genio.

Zachary fue lo suficientemente educado como para reírse con ella.

—Son todas muy buenas —prometió, cambiando la mirada hacia mí—. Especialmente en lo concerniente a ti, Sasuke. He escuchado todo tipo de rumores acerca de tu actuación en _El Príncipe Druida_. Tu padre me mostró algunas partes de la grabación esta tarde. Muy impresionante.

Intenté contener mi sorpresa, pero mi cabeza daba vueltas. Zachary Goldberg era uno de mis directores favoritos de todos los tiempos. Tenía verdadero talento para el drama y había sido nominado para más Premios de la Academia que Steven Spielberg. Su elogio fue bien ganado. —Gracias, señor.

—Llámame Zachary, Sasuke. Por favor.

—De acuerdo, Zachary. Bueno, bienvenido. Siéntete como en casa. Espero que te gusten los Packers, porque cualquier fan de los Patriots tendrá que mirar el juego desde afuera, y sólo obtienen la cerveza barata.

Zachary se rio con ganas mientras negaba con la cabeza. — Desearía poder quedarme, pero tengo una esposa en casa esperándome. Sabes cómo es. —Zachary miró entre Karin y yo, sonriendo—. Bueno, tal vez todavía no, pero lo descubrirás pronto.

Forzando una risa, empujé mis habilidades de actuación al límite.

—Lo estoy esperando.

Zachary se creyó la mentira. —Sólo quería pasar un rato y conocerte en persona. Me encantaría programar una reunión contigo pronto. Tengo en las manos una brillante adaptación de _La Pimpinela Escarlata_, y creo que si te tengo a ti adjunto, podría tener luz verde.

Mi mandíbula casi cayó al suelo, pero esta vez no me molesté en ocultar mi emoción. —¿Tú harás _La Pimpinela Escarlata_?

Las cejas de Zachary subieron hasta su frente. —¿Estás familiarizado con la historia?

¿Si estaba _familiarizado _con la historia? —_Amo _esa historia. Leí todos los libros. Y mataría por tener el papel de Sir Percy.

Zachary se rio entre dientes. —Sabía que eras el hombre con el que quería hablar. ¿Estás disponible para que nos reunamos esta semana?

—Yo… espera. —Me giré hacia donde se hallaban mis amigos todavía absortos en el juego—. ¡Oye, Suigetsuy!

Invité a mi asistente, y el pobre chico eran tan Boy Scout que los pocos compañeros presentes seguían atacándolo. No se había dejado de ruborizar desde que llegó, y se veía realmente aliviado de que lo necesitaran en ese momento. —¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?

—¿Tenemos tiempo para reunirnos con el señor Goldberg esta semana?

—Haremos tiempo.

—¡Yo también iré! —saltó Karin—. Puedo llevar a mi padre —le dijo a Zachary—. Él es un gran fan de Sasuke, ¿sabes? Apuesto a que los tres podemos convencerlo de que se una.

Zachary se lamió los labios y le dedicó a Karin la sonrisa más grande que alguna vez vi en un hombre adulto. —Eso sería fantástico, Karin.

Por la forma en que se iluminaron los ojos de Zachary, me pregunté si eso no era parte de sus intenciones. Todo en Hollywood siempre era un juego de poder. Recibir los millones sobre millones de dólares que se necesitan para sustentar una gran película nunca era fácil, sin importar quién fueras, y tener la aprobación para una pieza del período clásico como _La Pimpinela Escarlata _era casi imposible.

—No estoy familiarizada con la historia —dijo Karin—, pero suena bastante emocionante.

—Oh, lo es. Y tú lucirás espléndida en un disfraz del siglo dieciocho. Estoy seguro que podemos encontrarte un lugar en la película, si te interesa.

—Que oferta tan generosa, Zachary. Gracias.

Observé a los dos codearse el uno al otro con gran asombro. Puede que odiara a Karin, pero incluso yo tenía que admitir el poder que yo, como el próximo actor más caliente de Hollywood, y Karin, la heredera del estudio de películas más grande de la ciudad, teníamos juntos.

Karin tenía razón. Podríamos ser dueños de esta ciudad si realmente quisiéramos. El problema era que yo no quería. No si Karin y yo teníamos que ser una pareja para hacerlo. Tan halagado y emocionado como me sentía por posiblemente trabajar con mi director favorito interpretando a otro de mis personajes favoritos, me preocupaba que a Karin fuera a gustarle un poco demasiado el poder que teníamos y no quisiera dejarme ir después de que terminara la época de premiación. De alguna forma, me estaba llevando más y más profundo..


	15. Chapter 15

**_Capítulo 14_**

Mi pequeña charla corazón a corazón con Ino no cambió nada entre nosotras, pero me quedé eternamente agradecida con ella por presentarme a Hinata. Hinata y yo no teníamos mucho en común; ella era una bailarina, obsesionada con cualquier cosa relacionada con la moda, mientras yo me contentaba leyendo libros y no había ido a un centro comercial en un año, pero aún nos llevábamos bien, como hermanas que habían sido reunidas de repente después de estar separadas desde el nacimiento.

Almorzó conmigo de nuevo el día siguiente e insistió para que fuera a su casa después de la escuela e hiciera mi tarea allí. Sabiendo lo que me esperaba en mi casa, estuve complacida por la oferta.

Vivía en un pequeño apartamento en West Hollywood. Era viejo, estrecho, un poco desorganizado; de hecho, parecía como si una tienda de artesanía hubiese explotado dentro, pero se sentía más como un hogar después de estar durante tres segundos de lo que probablemente se sentiría la casa de mi padre alguna vez.

—Ignora el caos —dijo Hinata mientras recogía un montón de herramientas color rosa eléctrico de la entrada y las colgaba en el respaldo de una silla—. He tratado de explicarles a mis padres que los hombres gay se supone que sean fanáticos del aseo, pero se rehúsan a escucharme.

Sus papás se hallaban en el comedor, perdidos en un mar de telas de colores brillantes, lentejuelas, encajes y plumas. Uno se sentaba detrás de una máquina de coser mientras que el otro se encontraba de pie, fijando una manga a un hermoso vestido en un maniquí de costura. Ambos levantaron la vista y sonrieron cuando entramos, sus sonrisas tan brillantes como el vestido en el que trabajaban.

El que se encontraba de pie se sacó un alfiler de la boca y dijo—: Cariño, si quisiéramos ser estereotipos, nos hubiésemos convertido en peluqueros.

—Lo dice el hombre que lleva una bufanda de plumas verde azulado. —Hinata rio, y ondeando una mano hacia el hombre, dijo—: Hiashi Hyuga, también conocido como papá. Papá, esta es Ella. —A continuación, señaló al hombre en la máquina de coser—. Y ese es Hizashi Hyuga. También responde a papá.

Después de decir hola, observé a Hiashi trabajar por un momento. El mechón de plumas alrededor de su cuello coincidía con las lentejuelas del vestido. —Es para el dobladillo del vestido, ¿cierto? — pregunté—. ¿Están haciendo un vestido de baile de salón?

El hombre me sonrió como si nunca hubiera estado más orgulloso de alguien en su vida. —¡Buen ojo!

—Mi madre salió con un bailarín de salsa una vez. Nunca fui lo suficientemente elegante para el deporte, pero _amaba _los vestidos.

—Son los diseñadores principales del vestuario para ese reality show, _Celebrity Dance Off _—explicó Hinata—. Como puedes ver, les gusta traerse el trabajo a casa con ellos.

—¡De ninguna manera! —chillé—. ¡Los _amo, _chicos! ¡Los vestidos son la única razón por la veo ese programa! ¿Ese vestido es para uno de los bailarines? ¿Es para Aria? Luce como un vestido de Aria.

Hinata me rodó los ojos. —Acabas de hacer dos nuevos amigos de por vida.

—Es para Aria —dijo Hiashi—. Realmente eres una fan, ¿no? — Sus ojos vagaron sobre mí, de pies a cabeza, con una mirada crítica, y luego dijo—: Talla de vestido 1-2, ¿cierto?

Miré mi uniforme de la escuela, un poco sorprendida de que hubiera acertado. El atuendo no era realmente de corte ceñido para empezar, y me había sacado la camisa por fuera del pantalón en el momento en que me subí en el coche de Hinata. —Para consternación de mi nutricionista —respondí, asintiendo—. Siempre está tratando de conseguir que gane más peso. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Hizashi rio. —Siempre lo sabe. El hombre tiene un don para medir a las personas. Si la mayoría de nuestros clientes no fueran mujeres, estaría loco de celos.

—Un poco de celos es saludable para un hombre —bromeó Hiashi—. Te mantiene en línea. —Antes de que Hizashi tuviera la oportunidad de argumentar, Hiashi me sonrió y dijo—: ¿Te gustaría probarte el vestido? Necesito hacer un par de ajustes, y eres exactamente de la talla de Aria. Serias la sustituta perfecta.

Una oleada de emoción se precipitó a través de mí al pensar en ponerme el vestido, pero pronto fue reemplazada con horror mientras me imaginaba en el vestido sin mangas ni espalda.

—Prometo no pincharte —insistió Hiashi.

—Pero este es un vestido hermoso. Solo estropearía el efecto.

—¡Tonterías! —Hizashi levantó la vista de su costura con el ceño fruncido en desaprobación—. Tienes el rostro de un ángel. Esos ojos son maravillosos. En todo caso, ese vestido no merece que _tú _lo uses.

Me sonrojé ante la sonrisa que me dedicó.

—Saku —dijo Hinata suavemente—, la verdadera belleza viene desde el interior de las personas. Si te sientes hermosa, entonces lucirás hermosa para los otros sin importar lo que hay en la superficie.

—Señaló al vestido que colgaba del maniquí—. Ese vestido haría sentir a _cualquiera _hermosa. Simplemente pruébatelo, ¿por favor? ¿Por mí? Porque si no te paras allí para ellos, me harán hacerlo a mí, y tengo una tarea mucho más importante a la que hacer frente en este momento.

—¿Qué tarea? —pregunté, distraída de mi ataque de pánico.

Levantó un puñado de retazos de tela y algo que se parecía sospechosamente a una pistola para pegar joyas, un brillo perverso en sus ojos. —Voy a darle a tu bastón un poco de cirugía estética.

Diez minutos después, salí de detrás de un probador en un vestido hecho para una reina. La falda fluía hasta suelo, cubriendo mis piernas, pero toda mi espalda, hombro y brazo derecho estaban expuestos. Me aclaré la garganta para atraer la atención de todo el mundo, luego aguanté la respiración y traté de no temblar demasiado mientras me apreciaban.

Todos miraron mis cicatrices, no podía culparlos; habría sido imposible para alguien no mirar, pero ninguno de ellos miró demasiado tiempo antes de mover sus ojos al resto de mí.

Hizashi se levantó de su asiento en la mesa del comedor-barra-de coser y se paró frente a mí con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Hiashi se le unió, y los dos empezaron lentamente a dar vueltas a mi alrededor como una pareja de leones acechando a una presa.

—Oh, somos _buenos _—dijo Hizashi finalmente, sonriendo ampliamente.

Hizashigiró el dedo como si quisiera que me diera la vuelta. Lo hice, y me encontré cara a cara con un espejo de cuerpo entero. Jadeé ante lo que observé en el reflejo. Hizashi me recogió el cabello y lo retorció sobre mi cabeza, tirando de algunos de mis rizos rosas hacia abajo alrededor de mi rostro. —¿Qué te dije? —preguntó—. Un ángel.

Tenía razón. Me veía sorprendente, y no usaba nada de maquillaje. El vestido, junto con la forma en que Hizashi y Hiashi se pararon detrás de mí, sonriendo casi reverentemente a la chica en el espejo, me hizo sentir hermosa por primera vez desde mi accidente.

Mis ojos brillaron y me giré, sonriéndole a Hinata por todo lo que valía la pena. —_Amo _a tus padres.

—No estarás diciendo eso en algunas horas cuando te duelan los pies y tengas que hacer pis y no puedas porque estás cubierta de alfileres —bromeó, pero la sonrisa en su cara delataba lo mucho que amaba y se sentía orgullosa de sus padres.

—_¿Horas? _—pregunté mientras Hiashi me ayudaba a subirme a un taburete.

Hiashi ondeó la mano como si fuéramos ridículas. —Un pequeño precio que pagar por tal pieza de arte —dijo, empujando un manojo de alfileres en su boca.

Él y Hizashi se doblaron sobre sus rodillas a mis pies. Mientras que Hizashi extendía la parte inferior del vestido y tiraba del apretado material, Hiashi desenvolvió la bufanda de plumas verde azulado de su cuello y agarró un alfiler. Tomó especial cuidado en encontrar el lugar adecuado antes de colocar cuidadosamente las plumas en el dobladillo del vestido. Eran como un par de cirujanos operando a un paciente. Realmente podría estar aquí de pie durante horas.

—No están emparentados con mi fisioterapeuta, ¿no? — pregunté—. A él también le gusta encontrar maneras únicas de torturarme.

Eso provocó que los tres rieran a carcajadas. Hizashi me miró con los ojos brillantes y señaló a Hiashi. —No lo haría reír así si fuera tú. Mentía sobre sus habilidades para no pincharte.

Todos reímos de nuevo, pero apesar de la advertencia de Hizashi, no sentí puñaladas de dolor. Después de eso, Hiashi y Hizashi fueron a trabajar en el vestido mientras Hinata comenzaba a pegar piezas de tela al eje de metal de mi bastón. O bien iba a parecer un hermoso trabajo hecho con retazos, o algo salido de una película de _Tim Burton_. Después de un minuto de cómodo silencio, Hinata dijo—: Así que, me siento junto a Sasori Akasuna en el séptimo periodo…

Me sonrojé, reconociendo el nombre como el del chico que Ino dijo que tenía un enamoramiento por mí. Hinata no lo notó. Su concentración se enfocó solemnemente en el proyecto frente a ella.

—Es un chico realmente agradable —dijo—. Lindo, también. Tranquilo, sin embargo. No me ha dicho mucho en todo el año y entonces, de repente, de la nada ayer y hoy se convirtió en el señor hablador.

Mi cara realmente ardía ahora. —Uhmm. Raro.

Hinata me miró por un segundo, entonces regresó a trabajar cortando y pegando. —Traté de pensar en lo que podría haber pasado posiblemente en los últimos dos días para hacer que de repente se interesara en mí, pero nada ha cambiado. Nada excepto que me convertí en _tu _amiga.

Finalmente detuvo lo que hacía y me lanzó una mirada que decía que ambas sabíamos a lo que se refería. No había sentido en negarlo. — Ino dijo que le gusto. Se ofreció a darle mi número. Le dije que pensaría en ello.

—¿_Pensarías _en eso? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé.

—Es un chico decente, Saku. No se preocupará por las cicatrices o el bastón. Especialmente después de que lo haga lucir tan lindo.

—Tal vez, pero ese no es el único problema. No estoy mentalmente bien ahora mismo. No sé si una relación sería una buena idea.

Hinata frunció el ceño. —Eso suena sospechosamente como una excusa. ¿Estás segura que no solo estás asustada?

—Estoy aterrorizada —admití.

Hinata consideró esto y luego sacudió la cabeza. —Bueno, ¿quién dijo que tendrías que estar en una relación? Tal vez pueden ser solo amigos. Eres la única que me dijo que estás bajo las órdenes del doctor para hacer más amigos.

—Sí, supongo. Tal vez.

—Podrías invitarlo a venir aquí para una noche de películas este viernes por la noche junto con algunos de los chicos de tu estudio de baile —sugirió Hizashi. Mi cara se puso de un color escarlata más profundo cuando me di cuenta que trataba de ayudar jugando al casamentero—. Eso nos forzaría a tu padre y a mí a limpiar finalmente por aquí.

Hinata se levantó de un salto, como si pudiera arrebatar la idea del aire y hacer que sucediera. —¡Ooh! ¡Me gusta! —No estaba segura de sí se sentía más emocionada por juntarme con Sasori o por la idea de que sus padres limpiaran un poquito—. ¿Qué piensas? —me preguntó.

Fui salvada de tener que dar una respuesta inmediata, incluso aunque sabía que eventualmente se saldría con la suya, porque mi teléfono sonó.

—¡Yo voy a atenderlo! —dijo Hinata, feliz de alcanzar mi mochila.

—Está bien, estoy segura de que solo es Cinder. Puede dejar un mensaje.

—¿Cinder? ¿Ese es el chico que _no _es tu novio, pero te escribe como una niña de doce años de edad experimentando su primer amor?

Me eché a reír. Era una comparación justa. —Le he recomendado que busque ayuda para su adicción al teléfono muchas veces, pero nunca me escucha acerca de nada.

—Bueno, entonces no podemos dejarlo ir al correo de voz, porque sólo seguirá llamando hasta que contestes.

—¡Hinata! —advertí, pero ya había cogido mi teléfono.

—Relájate. Lo pondré en altavoz. Puedes odiarme en cualquier momento. —Respondió el teléfono, haciendo su mejor imitación de una secretaria alegre—. Gracias por llamar al teléfono de Ellamara. Me temo que la sacerdotisa está actualmente ocupada prestando su cuerpo a un par de robustos y guapos hombres y es incapaz de tomar tu llamada.

¿Te importaría dejar un mensaje con su siempre tan servicial asistente- barra-mejor amiga?

Contuve la risa, pero Cinder no perdió el ritmo. ― Gran inflexión de voz y declaración, pero hubo dos cosas equivocadas con ese pequeño discurso. En primer lugar, _yo _soy el mejor amigo de Ellamara. _Yo_. No tú, quién quiera que seas. Yo, yo, yo.

Hinata me dedicó una mirada interrogante, divertida con el tono de rabia en la voz de Cinder. Rodé los ojos, pero sonreía como una idiota.

—Y viendo que soy Cinder, príncipe patea culos del reino — continuó Cinder como un idiota—, es mi derecho disciplinar a cualquiera que trate de robármela. Te advierto ahora, el castigo para tan atroz crimen es la muerte por los gusanos devoradores de carne.

Solté una risotada, pero Cinder no me oyó porque Hinata soltó una carcajada más fuerte. —¿Gusanos devoradores de carne?

Cinder se mantuvo al cien por ciento serio. —Demonios, sí, gusanos que comen carne. Es una forma de morir muy lenta, dolorosa y grotesca. Muy poco digna. No la recomendaría. Si fuera tú, simplemente me quedaría con el título de asistente, y tal vez, si demuestras ser digna, puedes ser la segunda mejor amiga de Ellamara. —Se detuvo un segundo, y luego añadió—: _Distante _segunda amiga.

Hinata se rio de nuevo. —Vaya, gracias. ¿Terminaste?

—Ni siquiera cerca. Todavía queda la cuestión de los dos hombres, a punto de morir, que mencionaste manoseando a mi mujer.

Las cejas de Hinata se alzaron y su sonrisa se volvió malvada. —¿Qué te pasa, príncipe Cinder? ¿Estás celoso?

—Por supuesto que lo estoy. Los príncipes no comparten. Pero además de eso, quienes sean ellos, no son lo suficientemente buenos para Ella.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —dije en voz alta, sin poder contenerme más.

—Ah, _ahí está _mi chica.

La voz de Cinder se calentó de una manera que hizo que Hinata se voltease hacia mí con los ojos muy abiertos. Intenté lo mejor posible no ruborizarme, pero sabía que estaría teniendo una larga conversación con ella tan pronto como esta llamada telefónica terminara.

—¿Cómo sabes que no son lo suficientemente buenos para mí? — exigí de nuevo, sólo para alejar la atención de Hinata de mí.

—Debido a que ningún hombre es digno de ti, Ella. Todos los hombres son perros. Absolutamente no compartiré tu cuerpo con ninguno de ellos. Nunca. Lo prohíbo. Bueno, excepto por Sasuke Uchiha. Tienes mi permiso para dejarlo violarte de la forma más poco caballerosa imaginable.

Hinata me dedicó una mirada extraña, e incluso Hizash iy Hiashi parpadearon hacia mí después de ese brillante comentario. Todo lo que podía hacer era reír y sacudir la cabeza de vergüenza. —Tu enamoramiento con el Chico Maravilla de Hollywood es inquietante, Cinder. Realmente lo es.

—Sabes que te gustaría. Admítelo.

—Sé que a _ti _te gustaría.

—_A mí _sin duda lo haría —ofreció Hinata.

—¡A mí también! —gritó Hizashi, dándole un guiño a Hiashi.

—Fantaseo con eso con regularidad —añadió Hiashi, y todos estallamos en carcajadas.

Curiosamente, Cinder no pareció apreciar el festival de amor hacia Sasuke Uchiha. —Espera un minuto. ¿Quién era _ese_? —exigió―. ¿De verdad hay chicos manoseándote en este momento?

—Por supuesto que no. —Reí. Entonces, porque simplemente no pude resistirme, añadí―: Están siendo muy gentiles. Hiashi ni siquiera me ha pinchado aún.

—¡Ellamara!

Su terror era tan genuino que me doblé de la risa hasta que tuve tanto a Hiashi como a Hizashi gritándome que permaneciera inmóvil. —¡Lo siento! —grité, aún perdida en las risitas—. Voy a parar las burlas. Sabes que eres el único hombre en mi vida.

—Tal como debería ser.

—En realidad, eso no es del todo cierto —dijo Hinata. La seriedad repentina en su voz me puso nerviosa—. Dices que eres su mejor amigo, ¿verdad?

—Lo _soy _—prometió Cinder con vehemencia.

—Entonces tal vez puedas ayudarme a convencerla para salir en una cita con este tipo de nuestra escuela. Es muy dulce y está colado por Ella, pero ella tiene demasiado miedo para darle una oportunidad.

Sentí que la sangre se drenaba de mi cara. No quería escuchar su respuesta. Me mataría que declarara que se alegraba por mí y me animara a ir por ello. Qué era lo que, podía asegurar, haría. Y, por supuesto, lo hizo. Más o menos. Creo.

—Ella… —Su voz se suavizó de esa manera en que lo hacía a veces, como si estuviera abrazándome fuerte entre sus brazos en ese momento, como si estuviera en todo su poder para hacerlo—. ¿De qué podrías tener miedo? Cualquier hombre tendría que estar fuera de sus cabales para no enamorarse perdidamente de ti.

Hiashi suspiró y Hizashi colocó una mano sobre su corazón. Hinata prácticamente se derritió en su silla. ¿Yo? Hice la cosa más vergonzosa: lloré. No como sollozos notables o algo, pero mis ojos se empañaron lo suficiente para que Hinata me trajera un pañuelo de papel.

—Sabes, no tiene que ser Sasoricon el que salga —dijo Hinata en el teléfono. Mi instinto casi explotó de estrés cuando me di cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, pero antes de que pudiera detenerla, dijo―: Ella y yo vamos a tener una noche de películas en mi casa este viernes. Podrías venir en lugar de Sasori.

Mi corazón se detuvo. ¿Cómo no vi venir eso desde el segundo en que Hinata respondió el teléfono? ¿Cómo pude dejar que esto pasara?

Cinder nunca me había pedido conocernos en persona. Ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera había insinuado que le gustaría. La única vez que el tema salió fue cuando se enteró de que me mudé a Los Ángeles, y luego dijo lo mucho que le gustaba que no nos hubiéramos conocido.

Sé que dije que no quería encontrarme con él tampoco, pero por supuesto que quería. Lo amaba tanto. Deseaba todos los días que pudiéramos encontrarnos en persona algún día y nos enamoráramos locamente. Tenía miedo de que no me quisiera a causa de que mi cuerpo estaba roto y lleno de cicatrices. Eso, o que empezaría a tratarme como lo hacían mi papá y Rin: como si pensara que _yo _estaba rota y no sólo mi cuerpo.

Si Cinder alguna vez empezara a tratarme como si estuviera hecha de cristal, eso me mataría. Pero desde luego, Hinata no caminaba sobre cáscaras de huevo a mi alrededor, y si este tipo Sasoripodía tener un flechazo conmigo tal y como soy, entonces tal vez Cinder también podría. Por supuesto, no era una de las supermodelos de Cinder, pero se preocupaba por mí. Eso tenía que contar para algo. Tal vez esto era una buena cosa. Quizás Hinata nos dio el empujón que tanto necesitábamos.

Contuve la respiración mientras esperaba la respuesta de Cinder. No dijo nada durante tanto tiempo que Hinata comprobó el teléfono para asegurarse de que no había cortado la llamada. —¿Hola?

—No puedo.

Cerré los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas se deslizaran por mis mejillas. No quería conocerme. En el fondo, ya lo había sabido. Habíamos andado sigilosamente alrededor del tema antes, pero ninguno de nosotros fue y dijo algo al respecto. Me dije a mí misma que solo se sentía nervioso como yo y que llegaríamos allí eventualmente, pero su "no puedo" sonó tan definitivo. Estaba segura de que escuchó el temblor en mi voz cuando finalmente respondí—: Está bien.

—Tengo que salir con la bruja el viernes —explicó, casi como una ocurrencia tardía―. Vamos a cenar con su padre y otras personas. No puedo salir de esto.

Hinata, tratando de ser útil, pero perdida completamente con lo que realmente pasaba, dijo—: Entonces lo haremos el sábado en su lugar. ¿Estás ocupado ese día?

—Yo… —La voz de Cinder se quebró y dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración—. ¡Mierda! Ella… Yo… yo _no puedo_.

Sonaba francamente torturado, y de repente estuve aterrorizada.

—Está bien —dije rápidamente. No quería que esto pusiera las cosas incómodas entre nosotros para siempre—. No te preocupes por eso. Lo entiendo totalmente.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien.

Un pesado silencio se instaló en la habitación. Hinata y sus papás no se atrevían a moverse. No tenían ni idea de lo que sucedía, pero sabían lo suficiente como para esperar en silencio. Cinder fue el primero en hablar. Se aclaró la garganta y preguntó—: ¿Está bien si leemos esta noche?

Sonaba extraño. Vacilante. Se encontraba muy lejos de su acostumbrado lugar seguro.

A pesar de que sabía la respuesta, me tomó un minuto decir que sí. Me molesté mucho más de lo que quería que supiera. Mi corazón se rompía, pero sabía que nunca sería capaz de defraudarlo incluso si esto iba a lastimarme cada vez que hablara con él de ahora en adelante. — Por supuesto.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. —Encontré un nuevo libro que creo que nos gustará. Es por eso que llamé. Pensé que podríamos darle una oportunidad juntos.

—Suena divertido.

—Bueno. ¿Me llamarás más tarde? —Todavía sonaba inseguro.

—No me lo perdería.

Le hice un gesto a Hinata para que colgara antes de que mi voz se quebrara. Tan pronto como el teléfono se apagó, Hinata me miró en estado de pánico. —Metí la pata. No sé cómo, pero sé que fue malo.

—Es una larga historia.

Mi cuerpo se hundió tan drásticamente que Hiashi tuvo que saltar y sostenerme. Me ayudó a levantarme del taburete, declarando mi trabajo terminado por el día. Hinata se ofreció a llevarme a casa después de eso. Todos pudieron ver que mi conversación con Cinder, su rechazo oficial, me había agotado.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capítulo 15**_

Cuando llegué a mi casa de la de Hinata eran sólo un poco después de las cuatro, por lo que me sorprendió escuchar la voz jovial de mi papá viniendo de la cocina. —¡Eso no es divertido! —declaró, pero estaba riéndose mientras lo decía.

En respuesta, escuché a Temari y Ino estallar en salvajes carcajadas. El estado de ánimo era ligero y alegre. Al principio me hizo sonreír —como lo haría cualquiera, porque el buen humor generalmente es contagioso— pero la sonrisa rápidamente se desvaneció cuando me di cuenta de que no los había escuchado a ninguno actuar de forma tan natural desde que llegué. Estaban disfrutando juntos como lo haría una familia feliz. Obviamente también era un tono familiar para ellos, gastándose bromas entre sí y disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Era así ahora que yo no había estado allí. Ino tenía razón. Estaba arruinando su familia.

Me quedé congelada en la puerta, sin poder entrar en la cocina y hacer conocida mi presencia. No quería ser la espina en el costado de todos, no quería ser la trituradora de estado de ánimo. No quería arruinar esta familia. Aparte de Temari, no eran malas personas. Merecían ser felices. En el segundo que se dieran cuenta de que estaba en casa, todo el juego se detendría. Esa gruesa y pesada manta de torpeza volvería y se apoderaría de todos nosotros de nuevo como el destino inevitable e ineludible que era.

Decidí no entrar. No tenía a donde ir, pero imaginé que podría por lo menos hacer mi tarea en el porche o cualquier cosa durante un rato y darles un pequeño descanso de mí. Obviamente lo necesitaban.

Antes de que pudiera hacer mi escape, Rin giró la esquina y me vio. Sus ojos destellaron, y le tomó un segundo demasiado largo poner una sonrisa en su cara. —¿Ya volviste de la casa de tu amiga?

—Ocurrió algo.

—¿Todo está bien?

—Sí, todo bien.

Dudó, pero no preguntó nada más.

—Puedo salir de nuevo si quieres que lo haga.

Rin se estremeció cuando registró mis palabras. —¿Qué?

Señalé con el pulgar por encima de mi hombro hacia la puerta. — Si quieres que me quede afuera por un rato, darles a las chicas algo de tiempo, puedo hacer mi tarea en el porche o cualquier cosa.

De hecho, pareció confundida por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza. —¿Por qué dirías algo tan ridículo?

Suspiró cuando elevé una ceja hacia ella, desafiante. —Lo siento, Saku. No es por ti. Sólo odio ver a Temari tener un momento difícil. Ha sido una chica diferente desde que llegaste.

Rin sonaba como si estuviese pidiendo simpatía, pero Temari se estaba comportando como un bebé. Todos en esta casa tenían que luchar con este arreglo. Ana necesitaba aguantarse al igual que hacíamos el resto de nosotros. —No intento provocarla.

Rin dejó escapar un suspiro y se sentó en un banco junto a la puerta. Me sorprendió cuando palmeó el espacio a su lado. Cautelosamente, me senté a su lado y esperé a que hablara. —Mi ex no fue un buen hombre. Era abusivo con las chicas y conmigo. Conocí a Kakashi cuando estaba haciendo algo de voluntariado en Boston para un albergue de mujeres maltratadas donde estaba viviendo con las chicas, ocultándonos, de hecho, de su padre.

Esta noticia fue sorprendente. Todos estos años no había tenido ni idea de cómo conoció mi papá a Rin. Por la manera en que mi mamá hablaba de ella, siempre pensé que era una camarera en Hooters6 o algo así.

Pero la historia sonaba muy propia de mi papá. Siempre estaba intentando ser el héroe, siempre salvando a alguien. Era tan inteligente y tenía las mejores calificaciones en una de las mejores universidades de derecho del país. Podría haber sido un increíble y muy bien pagado abogado corporativo, pero siempre quería ayudar a las personas. Era un defensor público antes de conseguir trabajo como fiscal del distrito designado por el Estado. Al escuchar la historia de Rin, finalmente podía ver por qué estaban juntos. Él era su heroico caballero de brillante armadura, y ella era su hermosa damisela en apuros.

Papá era una versión moderna de Hércules, y sólo hizo que su abandono doliera mucho más. Siempre me había preguntado cómo tal héroe, que pasaba mucho tiempo ayudando a otros, podía ser el villano de mi historia. ¿Cómo podía un hombre alejarse simplemente así, dejándonos a mamá y a mí por nuestra cuenta?

—Kakashi descendió en nuestras vidas como un ángel guardián — dijo Rin, sacándome de mis pensamientos—. Nos salvó, y estamos enamoradas de él. Temari, especialmente, ha llegado a ser muy cercana a él. Siempre ha sido la pequeña niña de papá. Creo que tiene miedo de que te vayas a llevar a su papá lejos de ella.

—No creo que tenga que preocuparse por eso —murmuré, poniéndome de pie. No quería escuchar más de esto. Era sal en mis heridas. Él había elegido jugar al héroe y ser el mejor papá en el mundo entero. Sólo que había elegido hacerlo por la familia de otra persona. Tuve que tragarme una sensación de malestar en mi estómago.

Rin se levantó conmigo y puso su mano en mi brazo. —No, no tiene que hacerlo. —Estuvo de acuerdo—. Kakashi tiene espacio en su corazón para ustedes dos, pero Temari no sabe eso todavía.

Yo también lo dudaba.

—Lo siento si ha sido mala contigo, Saku, y estamos poniendo fin a eso, pero ¿podrías por lo menos tratar de ser amable con ella, o hablar con ella alguna vez?

Eso me molestó y me aparté de su agarre. —Puedo defenderme cuando me obliga a hacerlo, pero nunca soy mala con ella.

—Tampoco eres amable nunca. —Me congelé, sorprendida por la franqueza. La cara de Rin se suavizó en algo desesperado—. Sé que no lo merece, pero una de ustedes va a tener que ser la mejor persona y ser amable primero. Odio admitirlo, pero por lo que he visto, eres la más fuerte en lo que a eso respecta. —Me dedicó una sonrisa acuosa que era igual de triste que orgullosa, e incluso posiblemente un poco celosa—. Eres igual que tu padre en eso.

No tenía ni idea de qué decir a eso. Ni siquiera sabía cómo sentirme por eso. ¿Me gustaba ser comparada con mi padre, o ser elogiada por Rin, incluso si el elogio venía con un grano de mala gana?

Volví a sentarme de nuevo. Toda esta conversación me tomó por sorpresa y necesitaba un minuto para recuperarme. Creo que Rin podía ver eso porque me palmeó el hombro y fue a unirse con su familia después de decir—: Cuando estés lista, todos en la cocina intentan decidir los planes para la cena. Noche especial, así que estamos celebrando. Sería mejor que no esperaras demasiado si te gustaría tener algo que decir en el asunto.

Mi corazón se hundió. Después de esa conversación, y lo que pasó con Cinder más temprano, no creía que tuviese la energía para sobrevivir a otra desastrosa cena familiar como la última. Estaba tratando de averiguar si la excusa de un calambre funcionaría en esta casa cuando llegué a la cocina.

Como era de esperar, las caras de las chicas cayeron y las risas se detuvieron de inmediato. Mi papá pareció sorprendido, pero verme no mató su estado de ánimo. —Estás temprano en casa.

—Tú también.

—El tribunal levantó la sesión. Decidí tomarme el resto del día libre para celebrar.

—¿Lo tomo como que tu caso terminó bien?

Mi papá sacó el pecho y su sonrisa se hizo incluso más amplia. — Clavamos al bastardo.

Conseguí mostrar una sonrisa para él. Era pequeña, pero por lo menos era sincera. —Me alegro.

Mi papá había estado en este caso particular desde antes de mi accidente, y su equipo había luchado gracias a que mi papá tuvo que pasar tanto tiempo en Boston conmigo. Me sentía muy aliviada por que hubiera ganado su caso, y no porque hubiera estado procesando a un hombre acusado de secuestro y asesinato de tres niñas.

—Así que, cariño, vamos a ir a cenar para celebrar, y estamos teniendo algunos problemas para ponernos de acuerdo.

—¡Providence! —insistió Ino.

—No —gimió Temari. Creo que era la primera vez que coincidiría con ella en cualquier cosa—. Fue sushi la última vez.

—¿Qué hay de comida italiana? —sugirió papá.

—¡No! —lloró Rin, horrorizada—. ¡Ningún lugar con palitos de pan y salsa de crema blanca el día antes de una sesión! ¡Me _matarás_!

La risita de mi papá me hizo pensar que sólo había sugerido la comida por la cual Rin sentía más debilidad para sacarla de quicio.

—Quiero comida mexicana —dijo Temari—. Nunca llegamos a comer mexicana.

—Eso es porque no hay lugares mexicanos decentes por aquí — argumentó Ino.

—En Gloria —respondió Temari, como si todo estuviera resuelto.

—Dije _por aquí_. Gloria se encuentra en Culver City. Nos tomaría dos horas para llegar allí a esta hora del día.

—La comida mexicana suena bien —intervino papá, frotando su barriga. Me sonrió en una especie de manera conspiratoria—. Aunque jamás habrá restaurante que se compare a la cocina de tu madre.

Mi sangre se congeló en mis venas con la mención de mamá. Papá no pareció darse cuenta de que me había causado un ataque al corazón. Les sonreía a Temari y Ino. —La mamá de Saku era la cocinera más increíble del mundo. Si hay una cosa que extrañaba después de que nos separamos, eran las enchiladas de chiles verdes de Hanare.

Bien pudo haber metido un cuchillo carnicero en mi corazón. De hecho, eso probablemente sería menos doloroso y sanaría más rápido. Aspiré una respiración dolorosa justo al mismo tiempo que Temari rio, y dijo—: ¡Oh, quema!

—¡Papá! —siseó Ino.

Le tomó un minuto entender. Lo vi retroceder en la conversación en su cabeza, y entonces toda la sangre se drenó de su rostro. —¡Oh, no! ¡Cariño, no! Eso salió mal. Por supuesto que también te extrañé.

Eso tenía que ser una mentira. No podría haber pensado en mí todos estos años, porque incluso ahora, conmigo parada justo aquí, todavía no era nada más que una idea de último momento. Ino había tenido que deletreárselo.

Estaba a punto de correr a mi cuarto —a la mierda las reglas de la Dra. Senju— pero cuando me di la vuelta, mis ojos se encontraron con los de Ino y no pude irme. Ino no estaba poniendo ningún tipo de mala cara —en todo caso, se sentía mal por mí— pero sólo verla me hizo recordar lo que había dicho, no podía huir.

Después de una profunda respiración, me di la vuelta y me forcé a mí misma a hablar. No podía decir que todo estaba bien o que yo estaba bien, porque cualquiera habría escuchado las mentiras en mi voz, por lo que elegí cambiar completamente de tema. —¿Les gustaría que hiciera enchiladas para ustedes?

El conejo de pascua podría haber bajado por la chimenea armado con ametralladoras y abrir fuego sobre la casa, y todos habrían estado menos sorprendidos. Papá tiró de su oreja como si lo estuviera engañando. —¿Qué?

—Realmente solía disfrutar cocinando —expliqué torpemente—. Mamá me enseñó cómo hacer sus enchiladas _suizas_cuando tenía doce años. Si les gustaría para la cena, puedo hacerlas.

La familia completa todavía estaba tan impactada que me sentí estúpida por hacer la oferta. Mi rostro se enrojeció de vergüenza y rápidamente intenté retractarme—: Quiero decir, si ustedes quieren salir a cenar, está bien. Hagan lo que quieran. Probablemente no tenemos todo lo que necesitamos para hacerlas, de todos modos. Me voy a cambiar.

Mi retractación puso a mi papá y a Rin en movimiento nuevamente. —Puedo ir a la tienda y comprar lo que necesites —espetó Rin al segundo en que me moví para irme. Su cuerpo completo temblaba, como si estuviera pasando un momento difícil conteniendo su emoción—. El negocio de Joe está justo bajando la colina.

Miré a mi papá, esperando a que tomara la decisión. Se mordió el labio y dudó un segundo, pero luego preguntó en voz baja—: ¿Realmente harías las enchiladas de tu madre para nosotros?

Asentí, pero luego bajé la mirada a mi mano derecha y me encogí de hombros. —O sea, uno de ustedes tendrá que hacer la mayor parte de la comida, no seré capaz de cortar mucho ni nada, pero puedo guiarte.

Mi papá comenzó a sonreír, luego contuvo sus emociones en una máscara neutra. Tal vez tenía miedo de hacer un gran asunto de esto y que yo cambiara de idea. —Me encantaría eso —dijo, tragando saliva fuertemente—. Realmente me gustaría muchísimo.

Veinte minutos más tarde, mi papá y yo nos encontrábamos parados en la cocina usando delantales a juego con puntos rosados y blancos. Papá sacó todos los diferentes ingredientes de las bolsas del supermercado y los extendió en la encimera como si estuviéramos protagonizando nuestro propio programa de Food Network. Él sostenía en alto una cuchara de sopa y una cuchara de postre de la gaveta de utensilios con un gran ceño en su rostro, cuando Rin levantó su teléfono y dijo—: ¡Sonrían!

Papá se paró junto a mí, infló su pecho vestido con el delantal, y sonrió con orgullo. Sonreí también, pero probablemente me veía realmente nerviosa porque esta era la primera foto que nos tomábamos juntos en aproximadamente nueve años. Me sorprendió después de que Rin tomara la foto lo mucho que quería una copia de ella. Sin embargo, me sentía muy tímida como para pedirle a Rin que me la enviara por mensaje de texto, y esperaba que lo hiciera sin que le dijera nada.

Al instante que acabamos de posar, papá regresó a mirar sus cucharas. —¿Cómo sabes cuál de estas es una cucharilla?

Miré a Rin, y ella se rio. —No. Me temo que no bromea.

—La clave para unas buenas enchiladas _suizas_—dije, tomando las cucharas de mi padre y colocando una cebolla y un cuchillo en sus manos en su lugar—, es preparar la salsa bien. Es un delicado equilibrio de crema y chiles, la cual es la razón por la que _yo _mediré los ingredientes y tú cortarás. Si recuerdo correctamente, la única cosa que cocinaste alguna vez fue cereal.

Papá se resignó a su lugar en la tabla de cortar y suspiró. —Sí, pero tienes que admitir que tenía ese plato dominado.

—Todavía lo hace. —Ino se montó en un taburete de la barra y vio la escena en la cocina sin una pizca de curiosidad. Le sonrió con suficiencia a mi papá—. Sólo tiene que esconder la evidencia de mamá. Ella no permite cereal "dulce" en la casa, así que él guarda el cereal azucarado y el cereal con malvavisco en la alacena encima de la secadora en la despensa, y sólo se los come cuando se ha ido.

—¿Qué? —jadeó papá—. ¡No lo hago! ¿Cómo sabes de eso?

Ino y yo nos miramos y ambas nos echamos a reír. Rin besó la mueca en el rostro de papá. —_Todos _sabemos sobre eso, cariño—bromeó, uniéndose a Ino y a mí en el estallido de risa. Pronto, papá también se reía. Se rio tanto que las lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas podrían haber sido de llorar, y no sólo por la cebolla que cortaba.

El humor se mantuvo ligero mientras continuábamos cocinando, y eventualmente Ino preguntó qué podía hacer para ayudar. Se asustó ante la idea de cocinar el pollo o freír las tortillas — aparentemente tan precavida con la estufa como mi papá— así que la puse a trabajar gratinando el queso.

Rin se quedó sentada en la encimera durante todo el tiempo, pero se rehusó a levantar un dedo, dijo algo sobre tener demasiados cocineros en la cocina. Obviamente disfrutaba de tener a alguien más cocinando por una vez, sin embargo, vigiló la mantequilla, la crema doble y el queso con una inquietud que me hizo reír.

La cena resultó ser un éxito. La comida estuvo genial y la atmósfera fue más ligera de lo que había sido desde que llegué a la casa Hatake. Incluso Temari se comió su cena sin decir un sólo insulto en mi dirección.

Mi padre raspó el último bocado de su plato, luego se echó hacia atrás en su silla y gimió. —Sakura, eres increíble. Creo que éstas estuvieron mejores que las de tu madre.

Algo en mi interior se calentó ante el primer cumplido genuino que recibía de mi papá. Sin embargo, tenía que negarlo. —Ni de cerca. Pero la abuela me enseñó el secreto para sus sopaipillas antes de morir, y esas sí logro cocinarlas mejor que obasan. Tal vez esta Navidad podríamos… —Mi voz se apagó cuando me golpeó una enorme punzada de dolor. Me llevé la servilleta, una de tela real, hacia mis ojos y murmuré una incómoda disculpa.

—¿Qué está mal con ella? —murmuró Temari.

Ino intentó desviar la pregunta de Temari preguntando—:¿Qué es una sopaipilla?

Papá saltó a la vida con la balsa que Ino le tiró. —Por la forma en que su madre solía hacerlas, eran como donas de calabaza fritas en abundante aceite bañadas en sirope de arce. Eran deliciosas. Solíamos comerlas en el desayuno todas las mañanas de Navidad con chocolate caliente. Ella siempre se emocionaba más por las sopaipillas que por sus regalos.

—Era una tradición —susurré, cayendo en una vida de recuerdos—. El año pasado fue la primera Navidad que me las perdí.

—Bueno, tendrás que comer el doble esta Navidad para compensarlo —dijo papá.

Mi cabeza se levantó de golpe y me sentí ridícula cuando mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. —¿En serio? ¿Podríamos hacerlas en Navidad? ¿Eso estaría bien?

—Por supuesto.

—Sí, eso definitivamente suena como una tradición que podría seguir —dijo Ino—. Normalmente todo lo que comemos para el desayuno en la mañana de Navidad es cualquier chocolate que encontramos en nuestros calcetines navideños.

El humor fue salvado, pero todavía parecía frágil de alguna manera. Probablemente tenía algo que ver con la forma en que

Temari le fruncía el ceño a su regazo. Todos lo notamos, y hacíamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para ignorarla, con la esperanza de que no explotara.

Papá intentó seguir la conversación. —¿La obasan realmente te contó el secreto?

Sonreí. —Tienes que usar _chancaca _en lugar de azúcar moreno común. Es difícil de encontrar, pero marca toda la diferencia en el mundo. Nunca le dije a mamá qué era. La abuela me hizo hacerle un juramento de meñiques. Era nuestro secreto. Volvía loca a mamá.

Papá se rio, y yo también sonreí. Era tan irreal estar sentada aquí recordando a mamá con él. Cuando murió, sentí como si no pudiera hablar de ella debido a que no tenía a nadie con quien hablar sobre ella. No había nadie más en mi vida que la conociera. Pero papá estuvo casado con ella durante ocho años. Pasó tanto tiempo que difícilmente alguna vez haga la conexión mental de que él era el hombre de los recuerdos de mi infancia.

—Obasan… —dijo Ino, sacándome de mi ensueño—. Eso significa _abuela_, ¿cierto? Ella es la mamá de tu mamá.

Asentí.

—¿Vive en Boston?

Liberé un pesado suspiro. —Murió cuando yo tenía catorce años. Mi abuelo murió cuando tenía once y mamá era hija única, así que sólo éramos nosotras dos después de que la abuela murió. No tenía ningún otro familiar.

—Sí, sí tenías —espetó Temari—. Tenías un papá.

Mi papá extendió la mano para tomar su copa y falló, derramando vino por todo el mantel. Temari se encontraba muy ocupada mirándome fijamente para darse cuenta. —No eres una huérfana, Saku.

—Nunca dije que lo fuera —murmuré.

El buen humor oficialmente desapareció. No habría salvación. La única pregunta era, exactamente ¿qué tan mal iba a ser el choque de trenes que se aproximaba? Nunca se sabía con Temari.

—¿Cómo es que nunca nos hablaste de ella? —le preguntó Temari de repente a papá—. Ni siquiera sabíamos que existía hasta que la policía llamó después de su accidente.

No sabía eso. Levanté la mirada en busca de algún tipo de confirmación. Mi papá no encontraría mis ojos, así que miré a Ino. Su mueca me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Temari decía la verdad. Nunca les dijo que tenía una hija. Realmente era nada para él.

No me di cuenta que lloraba hasta que sollocé, y de repente todos los ojos se encontraban fijos en mí. —Yo sabía sobre ti —susurró Rin en voz baja—. Él solía contarme historias acerca de ti cuando comenzamos a salir.

—¿Te dijo que todavía estaba casado cuando comenzaron a salir?—Le hice la pregunta con sinceridad. No porque quisiera herir los sentimientos de alguien, y no porque quisiera lanzarle sus errores a la cara, sino porque necesitaba saberlo.

Rin debió haber visto la desesperación en mi rostro, porque cerró los ojos y asintió. —Sí.

—¿Cómo es que nunca nos dijiste sobre ella? —exigió Temari de nuevo—. Si tanto la amabas y tenías todos esos divertidos recuerdos de ella, se podría pensar que la habrías mencionado de vez en cuando, o mantenido una foto de ella aquí en alguna parte.

Mi papá no pudo responder, así que Temari descargó su ira en mí. —¿Por qué nunca lo llamaste o le enviaste tus fotos de la escuela, o algo?

— Temari —suplicó papá.

Su súplica no importaba. No para Temari, y no para mí. No necesitaba que luchara mis batallas por mí. Me sentía tan enferma y cansada de Temari retorciendo el cuchillo en una herida que era lo suficientemente dolorosa sin su ayuda. Me enderecé tanto como mi cuerpo me lo permitió, cuadré mis hombros, y la miré a los ojos.

—Le envié fotos, dibujos, tarjetas y cartas diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba y lo extrañaba, y le _rogué _que me visitara durante _años_. Él fue el que nunca me respondió ni me llamó. Durante los primeros años todo lo que recibí fueron tarjetas de cumpleaños al azar o tarjetas de Navidad, pero incluso esas dejaron de llegar después de un tiempo, así que me di por vencida. Sólo hay una determinada cantidad de rechazo que una chica puede manejar antes de que su orgullo tome el control.

Temari me miró, pero no tenía una respuesta sarcástica. Fue mi papá quien rompió el silencio. —Lo siento tanto, bebé.

Su voz era apenas audible. Fingí no escucharla y miré a Rin.

—¿Puedo retirarme, por favor?

Lágrimas se derramaban de los ojos de Rin y rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas cuando asintió.

La última cosa que escuché antes de que escapara hacia mi habitación fue a Ino gritando—: ¿Estás contenta ahora, Temari? ¡Arruinaste todo! —Y luego subí pisando fuerte las escaleras.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Capítulo 16_**

Rompí la regla de la Dra. Senju y me retiré a mi habitación para esconderme. Hubo varios golpes en mi puerta esa noche, pero cuando no respondí, la gente tomó la indirecta y me dejaron sola. Cinder era al parecer más denso que mi segunda familia. Llamó, y cuando no respondí, llamó de nuevo. Y luego otra vez. Luego se puso en línea e hizo que mi computadora comenzara a sonar con mensajes instantáneos mientras mi teléfono seguía sonando.

**EllaTheRealHero: **_Lo siento, Cinder. No estoy de humor para leer esta noche._

**Cinder458: **_No tenemos que leer. Podemos solo hablar. Llámame._

**EllaTheRealHero: **_No puedo. No esta noche._

**Cinder458: **_¿Esto se debe a lo de antes?_

Me quedé mirando la pantalla con los dedos posados sobre las teclas para escribir una respuesta, pero no tenía ni idea de qué decir. No me encontraba en posición para hacerle frente a Cinder en el momento. Este día me había destrozado por completo. Había tomado un gran paso para tratar de ser parte de la familia de mi padre esta noche. Les había ofrecido un pedazo de mí misma a ellos, y a su vez abrí la tapa de todos los recuerdos que había estado reprimiendo durante años.

Durante un rato, había funcionado. Durante unos minutos tenía a mi padre de vuelta —al papá que recordaba de mi pasado. La pregunta de Temari se lo había llevado de nuevo. Había abierto esas viejas heridas mientras yo estaba en medio de revivir los recuerdos felices, así que dolía como un corte fresco. Normalmente dejaría a Cinder animarme, pero ni siquiera lo tenía esta noche. También me había rechazado esta tarde, justo igual que mi papá hace tantos años.

**Cinder458: **_¿Ella?_

**Cinder458: **_Lo siento mucho._

**Cinder458: **_Ella, por favor, habla conmigo. Déjame explicártelo._

**EllaTheRealHero: **_No necesitas dar explicaciones. Soy quien debería disculparse. Lamento que Hinata te pusiera en un lugar así. Acabo de conocerla hace un par de días. No habíamos tenido la conversación "sobre Cinder" aún. Ella no sabía lo que hacía cuando te pidió que fueras el viernes. Si hubiera sabido que lo haría, la habría detenido. Lo siento._

**Cinder458: **_No tienes nada que lamentar. Soy yo, Ella, no tú. Sé cómo suena, pero es la verdad. Ya sabes lo mucho que me preocupo por ti, ¿verdad? No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que quería aceptar la invitación de tu amiga. Yo solo…_

Mi teléfono sonó de nuevo, pero no lo tomé. No quería que me escuchara llorar.

**Cinder458: **_¿Podemos, por favor, no hacer esto por internet?_

**EllaTheRealHero: **_¿Hacer qué?_

**Cinder458: **_Tener esta conversación._

**EllaTheRealHero: **_No tenemos nada que hablar. Entiendo. Está bien._

Me llamó de nuevo y lo ignoré otra vez.

**Cinder458: **_No, no lo entiendes. No es que no quiera conocerte; simplemente no puedo. Mi vida es realmente complicada. No quiero que salgas lastimada por ello._

**EllaTheRealHero: **_¿Estás diciendo eso debido a que tienes una novia "falsa" que odias, pero a la no puedes dejar?_

**Cinder458: **_Eso es una gran parte de ello_.

**EllaTheRealHero: **_Pero Cinder, no me importa eso. Bueno, quiero decir, por supuesto que me importa, y quiero que rompas con ella porque te hace miserable y te mereces algo mejor y quiero que seas feliz. Pero no me importa que tengas una novia. Eso no me haría daño. No estoy pidiendo salir contigo. Solo creo que puede ser bueno finalmente conocer a mi mejor amigo._

**Cinder458: **_Pero eso es todo. También eres mi mejor amiga, y si nos encontramos todo cambiaría. Podría arruinar nuestra relación. No estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo. Mi vida está muy loca en este momento y te necesito demasiado. Necesito nuestra amistad. Eres la cosa más importante para mí en este momento. La única cosa que me mantiene conectado a tierra. No te puedo perder._

**EllaTheRealHero: **_No me vas a perder. Las cosas iban a cambiar entre nosotros un poco, estoy segura, pero solo nos haría mejores amigos. No hay manera de que pudiera arruinar nuestra amistad. Nada podría hacerlo._

**Cinder458: **_Sé qué piensas eso, pero no lo entiendes. Eres tan dulce, Ella. Todavía eres muy joven e ingenua, y mi estilo de vida es tan diferente al tuyo. No podrías manejarlo._

Justo entonces era un muy mal momento para tener esta conversación. Ya me había puesto emocional gracias a Temari, y Cinder podía ser muy exasperante. Perdí mi temperamento y marqué su número. Lo tomó casi al instante y sonaba aliviado. —¡Oye!

—Me estás tomando el pelo con esto, ¿verdad? Sabes lo arrogante que te hace sonar, ¿no? Tienes qué, ¿veinte? ¿Veintiuno?

De acuerdo, había sonado aliviado hasta que se dio cuenta de que solo llamé para gritarle. —No es arrogancia. Es simplemente la realidad. Y tengo veintidós años, para tu información.

—Oh, veintidós, perdón. Eres tan viejo y sabio. Esos tres años y medio, o lo que sea que tienes sobre mí, deben de ser vitales si sigo siendo tan joven e ingenua en comparación contigo.

—No lo quise decir como un insulto —dijo con un suspiro cansado—. No eres inmadura, demonios, eres mucho más madura que yo, por mucho, pero eres tan inocente en algunos aspectos. Serías como un pez de colores en un tanque de tiburones en mi mundo. Te comerían viva. La gente como mi propia maldita novia te rasgaría en pedazos. Apenas puedo soportar a la perra y yo soy un maestro en el juego.

—¡Qué te jodan, Cinder! No soy un bebé. He pasado por más de lo que puedes imaginar y he sobrevivido hasta ahora.

Me encontraba de pie, con pies descalzos y paseando por mi dormitorio. Eso hacía que me dolieran los dedos de los pies, así que le hice frente a los riesgos de terremoto y salí a mi terraza. Me apoyé en la barandilla, tomando la mayor parte del peso de mis pies, con la esperanza de que la vista y el aire fresco me calmaran.

La línea quedó en silencio por un largo rato, y luego Cinder dijo tranquilamente—: Eso es diferente, Ella. Sé que has pasado por mucho. Y tienes razón, no tengo ni idea de lo que debe haber sido para ti. Estoy seguro de que eres más dura que la mayoría de la gente en algunos aspectos, pero confía en mí, si te sumerjo en mi mierda, te aplastaría. Y si nos conocemos en persona, te dejarías atrapar. Sería inevitable.

—Gracias por la fe, idiota.

Cinder suspiró de nuevo. —Lo siento. Sé que estás frustrada. Sé que sueno como un idiota, pero te juro que, si hubiera alguna manera de que pudiera hacer que funcione, lo haría. Mi vida es demasiado loca y realmente no tengo ningún control sobre ella. Terminarías herida y acabarías odiándome por ello. ¿Confiarías en mí en esto, por favor? ¿No puedes dejar que lo que ahora tenemos sea suficiente? ¿Por favor?

Ugh. Sonaba realmente desesperado. No había manera de que fuera capaz de decirle que no, pero tampoco podía ceder y permitirle tener lo que quisiera. —Bien. Lo que sea. Me tengo que ir.

Le colgué.

Me volvió a llamar. Apagué mi teléfono.

Al momento en que volví dentro y me metí en la cama, Cinder había vuelto a la mensajería instantánea.

**Cinder458: **_Vamos, Ella. No seas así._

**Cinder458: **_No trato de ser un idiota._

**Cinder458: **_¿Hola?_

**Cinder458: **_¡Ella!_

**Cinder458: **_¡Deja de ignorarme, mujer!_

Debería haberme desconectado y alejado mi portátil. En su lugar, le respondí.

**EllaTheRealHero: **_Lo siento, pero estoy tan enojada contigo ahora._

**Cinder458: **_Lo sé y lo siento. Entiendo que necesitas algo de tiempo. Solo no estés enojada para siempre, ¿está bien? Te voy a extrañar demasiado. Te necesito, Ellamara. Necesito esta amistad._

Leí su mensaje y puse mi almohada sobre mi cara para poder gritar en ella.

**EllaTheRealHEro: **_¡Uf! ¡Odio como haces eso!_

**Cinder458: **_¿Hacer qué?_

**EllaTheRealHero: **_¡Hacerme amarte incluso cuando estoy **tan enojada contigo**!_

**Cinder458: **_Yo también te amo, Ella. Más que a nadie en el mundo entero. Lamento que estés enojada conmigo._

**EllaTheRealHero: **_Estoy segura de que lo superaré. Eventualmente._

**Cinder458: **_Lo sé. Es por eso que no estoy preocupado. Ve y ten tu enloquecimiento femenino y llámame cuando me ames de nuevo._

**EllaTheRealHero: **_Te odio._

**Cinder458: **_No, no lo haces. Buenas noches, Ella._

**EllaTheRealHero: **_Buenas noches, Cinder._

Estaba devastada por que Cinder no quisiera que nos conociéramos, pero de algún modo también me sentí aliviada después de nuestra charla. Por un lado, ya no tenía que estresarme sobre los "_Y si"_. Fue agradable entender lo que pensaba, por qué nunca me había pedido que nos viéramos.

Su razonamiento era estúpido, pero al menos no me estaba rechazando. No realmente. Tenía miedo de perderme. Lo cual, si pensabas en ello, era muy dulce. También pasó a ser exactamente por qué me daba miedo reunirme con él en este momento. Por mí parte, no entender su vacilación me haría la mayor hipócrita del mundo.

La otra cosa que hizo mi conversación con Cinder fue liberarme de esa pequeña esperanza que había tenido de que algún día tendríamos un _felices para siempre_. Me decía a mí misma todo el tiempo que Cinder y yo nunca seríamos nada más que amigos. Me recordaba a mí misma cada vez que hablaba con él que tenía citas con otras chicas todo el tiempo. Pero, por supuesto, como haría cualquier chica normal en mi posición, _esperaba _que él me amara en secreto y contenía la respiración esperando el día en que finalmente lo admitiera. Ahora podía dejar de esperar y empezar a tratar de superarlo. Al menos eso es lo que me dije a mí misma que haría cuando finalmente me encontré a Sasori Akasuna después de la escuela al día siguiente.

Hinata había vuelto a casa conmigo porque nunca había tenido un amigo que viviera en las colinas antes y quería ver la casa. Alucinó cuando le mostré las ventanas a control remoto.

—Ridículo, ¿cierto? Sin embargo, la vista es bastante sorprendente.

—¡Guau! —Hinata irrumpió por mi patio y se dio la vuelta—. ¿Esto es real?

Me reí de su reacción. No podía culparla. Mi balcón privado era grande y tenía una vista de todo el camino hasta el océano. No era tan grande como la cubierta de la sala familiar, donde se encontraban la fogata y el jacuzzi en el lado del acantilado, pero había espacio para una mesa de patio redonda con cuatro sillas y una hamaca.

—¡Esto es impresionante! Viviría aquí todo el tiempo.

—No salgo ahí afuera mucho —admití, riendo—. Con mi suerte, tendríamos un terremoto y caería en picado por el acantilado y _viviría _después de eso.

Hinata me frunció el ceño cuando dejó caer su bolso en la pequeña mesa del patio. —Criminal.

Levantó la cara al sol y respiró profundo. La visión me hizo sonreír. Si había una cosa que amaba de Carolina del Sur, era el tiempo. Podríamos estar en noviembre, pero aun así hacía diecisiete grados en el exterior. Sería extraño tener navidad sin nieve, pero no tenía ninguna duda de que me acostumbraría a ello rápidamente y sin queja.

—Trae tu trasero aquí, Saku.

Me senté en el asiento frente a ella, pero dejé las puertas francesas abiertas de par en par para poder encontrar un lugar seguro a la primera señal de cualquier evento. Acabábamos de sacar nuestra tarea cuando Ino irrumpió en mi habitación y se arrojó en la hamaca. —¿Qué pasa? —espetó, mirando con todas sus fuerzas a la casa que se divisaba frente a la puerta abierta de mi habitación.

Hinata y yo seguimos su mirada. No podíamos ver nada, pero podíamos oír las risas de varias personas en la cocina. Como era bastante común, un puñado de groupies de las gemelas las habían seguido a casa hoy. La voz enrejada de Temari destacaba por encima de las demás. No podía entender lo que decía, pero el enojo en su voz era inconfundible.

—¿Acabas de involucrarnos en algún tipo de guerra entre hermanas que sin duda nos comerá vivas como daño colateral? —le preguntó Hinata a Ino.

Ino resopló. —No me importa. No voy a salir con ella mientras esté siendo una idiota. Está enojada conmigo porque la reprendieron después de lo que pasó en la cena de anoche. ¡Como si algo de eso fuera culpa _mía_!

—Bueno —dije, volviendo a mis deberes—, eres bienvenida a quedarte, siempre y cuando no tengamos que escuchar cualquier drama.

Ino me miró, sorprendida, y me las arreglé con una sonrisa.

—Hinata y yo estábamos discutiendo la posibilidad de una maratón de Sasuke Uchiha este viernes por la noche en su casa. Esa nueva comedia que salió en DVD la semana pasada y la película de _V is for Virgin _que ya está en Netflix ahora. No la he visto, pero se supone que debe ser divertida.

—Estoy dentro —dijo Ino sin dudarlo justo cuando Sai Imura, la última aventura de Ino, se convirtió en nuestra próxima visita sorpresa.

Sai era hermoso y popular, pero no hizo ningún pestañeo en dirección a Ino respecto con quién había elegido pasar el rato. Vio el espacio vacío en la hamaca junto a ella y aterrizó como una mosca en papel pegajoso. —¿En qué estamos dentro? —preguntó mientras se relajaba y tiraba a Ino con él.

—Noche de cine en casa de Hinata este viernes. —Miró a Hinata en busca de su aprobación—. ¿O esto es una cosa solo de chicas?

—Ambos sexos está bien —respondió Hinata, haciendo un trabajo decente en ocultar su sorpresa—. Pero pequeño. Mi lugar es pequeño.

—Genial —dijo Sai. Lo tomé como que eso significaba que también _estaba _"dentro".

Aparte de una mirada compartida, Hinata y yo nos las arreglamos para actuar como si tuviéramos fiestas de pijama que involucraran a personas populares todo el tiempo. Antes de que alguno de nosotros tuviera que averiguar qué decir a continuación, el amigo de Sai, Shino, apareció en mi habitación.

—Cambiándola, ¿eh, Ino? —preguntó uniéndose a nosotros en el patio—. Personalmente, me esperaba una pelea de gatas de las gemelas Hatake, pero me conformo con un poco de amor de la hermanastra elusiva.

Sacó la silla a mi derecha y se sentó a horcajadas. Sonriendo, asintió hacia mí en una especie de rápido saludo de fraternidad. — ¿Cómo estás, Saku? Por ahí se dice que eres una chica genial. ¿Por qué estás tan sola?

Decidí olvidar el hecho de que Shino se burló de mí por mi cojera cuando llegué por primera vez a la escuela. —Bueno, ya sabes, tener un club de fans es algo molesto por lo que…

Luke empezó a reír, y luego su mirada se detuvo en algo en la casa detrás de mí y levantó la mano. —¡Oye, Sasori! La fiesta está aquí afuera, hermano.

Tuve el tiempo justo para compartir otra mirada con Hinata, que parecía igual de desconcertada que yo porque nuestro tiempo de estudio hubiese sido alterado, antes de que Sasori Akasuna saliera a mi terraza, con una mano en su bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo una bebida energética. No sabía muy bien qué hacer con Sasori. No era un bombón estremecedor como los chicos con los que tenían citas Ino y Temari, pero era bastante lindo. Era un poco bajo, teniendo en cuenta que era un hombre, solo un par de centímetros más alto que mi metro sesenta y siete. Pero como nunca usaría zapatos de tacón alto de nuevo, no veía su estatura como un problema. Tenía el cabello rojizo muy corto, ojos cafes y una tez clara. Todavía llevaba su uniforme escolar, pero se había aflojado la corbata y su camisa se encontraba fuera del pantalón. Se veía bien. Lucía casual, parecía como si él fuese el que inventó el concepto.

Había oído que lo describían como _tranquilo _y _agradable_, pero había algo en él que sugería que esas dos cosas no equivalían a que fuera tímido. Tal vez era la nariz un poco torcida en su rostro, como si se la hubiera roto, o las venas que sobresalían de sus brazos cuando los apoyaba. El chico era bajito, pero apuesto a que tenía los músculos muy bien definidos debajo de su camisa. _Fortachón _parecía una palabra que podría describirlo exactamente. También tenía un aire de confianza que no podía ser fingido. Se sentía cómodo consigo mismo. Era tranquilo y agradable, pero también muy intimidante.

Sasori se sentó junto a mí y continuó bebiendo su bebida energética. Dejó que sus ojos se desviaran sobre la baranda del balcón hacia la ciudad por debajo de nosotros, claramente disfrutando de la vista. No habló, y me dejó aturdida. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer o decir. Cuando miré a Hinata en busca de ayuda, Shino empezó a reír. — Mi amigo Sasori es un hombre de pocas palabras, pero el tipo es en serio impresionante. Es un jugador de fútbol superestrella. Capitán del equipo de nuestra escuela, y está siendo reclutado por una tonelada de universidades.

Sasori rodó los ojos ante las fanfarronadas de Shino, pero las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron formando una sonrisa. Era modesto, pero aun así amaba la atención. Me gustaba eso.

—Entonces, ¿cómo va todo, Saku? —Shino continuó cuando ni Sasori ni yo dijimos nada—. ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? Ino dijo que pensaba que podrías tener un chico.

No podía estar segura, porque me hallaba demasiado ocupada sonrojándome, pero creo que Sasori pateó a Shino por debajo de la mesa.

—No hay ningún chico. —No sabía si me sentía más avergonzada por la pregunta, la respuesta, o por el hecho de que mi cara se encontraba en llamas y todo el mundo podía verlo.

—¿Qué pasa con Cinder? —preguntó de repente Ino.

No pensé que ella estuviese prestando atención a nuestra conversación, pero sus ojos se encontraban en mí ahora, junto con todos los demás. _Muchas gracias, Ino. _Si hubiera sido Temari la que preguntó, habría sabido que ella nombraba a Cinder para torturarme, pero Ino parecía honestamente confundida.

—Cinder es solo un amigo —murmuré—. Jamás nos conocimos en persona. Es alguien que conocí por mi blog.

Hinata, como la amiga increíble que es, trató de apartar la atención de encima de mí. —Vamos a tener una noche de cine en mi casa el viernes, Shino. —Respondí a su sonrisa simpática con una mirada de agradecimiento. Me guiñó un ojo y luego le sonrió a Shino—. Nada especial, solo un puñado de personas, algo de comida, y la última película de Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Quieren venir…?

Ahora era mi turno de patear a mi amiga por debajo de la mesa. Traté de retirar mi mirada de agradecimiento, dedicándole una mirada furiosa, pero me guiñó un ojo de nuevo. Me arriesgué a mirar a Sasori, horrorizada porque él pudiera haber visto su guiño y pensara que le pedí que los invitara. Él encontró mi mirada y me mostró una sonrisa irónica. —Soy yo, ¿o estamos siendo juntados?

No estaba segura de si él le pidió que lo hicieran o si sus amigos simplemente notaron su interés en mí, pero de cualquier manera esperaba que le respondiera—: Parece que sí —murmuré, sintiendo mi cara alcanzar nuevos niveles de rojo.

Los ojos de Sasori nunca se alejaron de mi cara en tanto tomaba otro sorbo de su bebida. Después de un momento, dijo—: Estoy bien con eso.

Una vez más, no tenía ni idea de cómo responder… a menos que mis ojos duplicando su tamaño contaran como una respuesta.

—¿Estaría bien si voy a tu fiesta el viernes?

Me sonrojé de nuevo. —En realidad no es una fiesta. Solo un par de amigos pasando el rato y viendo películas.

—Esas son mi tipo favorito de fiestas.

No me iba a dejar ignorar la pregunta. Tomé una respiración profunda, obligándome a no perder la cabeza. Traté de parecer mucho más relajada de lo que me sentía cuando me encogí de hombros. — Entonces supongo que será genial que vengas.

Sonrió y su rostro se iluminó, haciéndome notar que era mucho más lindo del crédito que le daba. —Bien. Es una cita.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Capítulo 17_**

No había esperado que Ino y su club de chicos populares de repente se convirtieran en mis mejores amigos —y por supuesto, no lo eran— pero Sai y Shino asentían y saludaban cuando nos cruzábamos en los pasillos, e incluso Sasori empezó a sentarse conmigo en una de las clases que compartíamos, y a veces, se nos unía a Hinata y a mí en el almuerzo.

Aún era ignorada la mayoría del tiempo, pero la hostilidad hacia mí parecía haberse acabado, con la excepción de Temari y la mayoría de sus amigos más leales. Hizo la vida en la escuela un poco más cómoda. Desgraciadamente, la tensión en casa empeoró. Temari odiaba que Ino y yo fuéramos más amigables con la otra. Mientras más insoportable se ponía, Ino menos quería estar a su alrededor, y de repente, en lugar de ser yo, Temari era la que se escondía en su habitación todo el tiempo.

Era agradable tener a Hinata y a Ino, e incluso a Sasori, para conversar, pero extrañaba a Cinder. Para el viernes por la noche, todavía no había hablado con él. Sólo habían sido tres días desde nuestra discusión, pero se sentía como una eternidad. No tenía la certeza de por qué todavía no contactaba con él. En su mayoría, por ser orgullosa. Quería que fuera él quien cediera. A pesar de que dijo que se preocupaba por mí, me dolía que no quisiera conocerme.

Sabía que tenía que superarlo, por lo que intenté olvidarme de él y disfrutar del tiempo que me encontraba en casa de Hinata. Nuestra noche de películas fue un éxito. Todos parecían relajados y de buen ánimo. Mantuvimos nuestro plan de rentar una película de Sasuke Uchiha. Dado que era una comedia adolescente, los chicos también la disfrutaron. Hubo un montón de risas y palomitas tiradas.

Todo era perfecto, excepto por el hecho que no podía hacer que Sasori me gustara. Realmente era un buen chico. Era lindo, interesante, inteligente —y podía asegurar que yo le gustaba mucho— pero no había nada ahí para mí. Me agradaba, y podría amarlo como un amigo, pero no había mariposas cuando lo miraba. Se sentó junto a mí durante la película con la mano descansando en su muslo como si estuviera esperando que la tomara, o le diera alguna señal de que quería que tomara la mía. Acuné el recipiente de palomitas y fingí no darme cuenta.

Me las arreglé para ocultar mi tristeza lo bastante bien, porque a pesar de que no quería coquetear con Sasori, parecía de buen humor cuando se fue, y de camino a casa, Ino habló sobre lo emocionada que se sentía por mí.

El próximo viernes cumplía diecinueve. No le había hablado a nadie sobre ello, esperando que el día llegara y se fuera sin que nadie se enterara. Le temía por muchas razones. La primera, y la más obvia, era que caía en el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre. La mañana de mi decimoctavo cumpleaños, mamá me despertó con una desafinada serenata de la canción "Feliz Cumpleaños", y anunció que me iba a dejar faltar a la escuela durante los últimos dos días esa semana. Me iba a llevar a un viaje de fin de semana a Vermont. Me prometió una cena elegante, y una vela en el postre de mi elección una vez que llegáramos al restaurante, pero nunca conseguí pedir mi deseo.

Por otro lado, también le temía por el hecho de que mi padre o bien se había olvidado o simplemente ignoró mis cumpleaños por los últimos cuatro o cinco años. La primera vez que lo olvidó, tenía once años. La última vez que lo recordó, tenía catorce. Sin importar lo duro que lo intenté, nunca dejé de sentirme decepcionada cada año que lo olvidaba, por lo que mamá se decidió a hacerlo el día más especial del año para mí… sin importar lo que costara.

Desde entonces mi cumpleaños había sido un asunto importante. Este año sería diferente. Este año no había nadie para asegurarse de hacerlo especial. Ni siquiera estaba segura de sí mi papá sabía cuándo era, y no pensaba preguntarle. Las cosas ya eran lo suficientemente raras entre nosotros.

Me dije que podría superar el día. Estaba decidida a tratarlo como cualquier otro, pero para el momento en que salí de mi habitación vestida para la escuela estaba tan preocupada que sentía como si no pudiera respirar. Cuando entré en la cocina y encontré un ramo de rosas amarillas tan grandes que tenía su propio centro de gravedad situado en la encimera con mi nombre en él, casi me puse a llorar. Mientras miraba las flores, un pesado brazo cayó sobre mis hombros. —¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana? —preguntó papá solemnemente.

No podría haber hablado incluso si supiera cómo expresarme. Me encogí de hombros bajo el peso de su brazo.

De repente, mi padre me tiró contra su pecho en un abrazo que era tanto para su beneficio como para el mío. Por un momento, me quedé congelada por la impresión, pero rápidamente me derretí contra él y lo abracé de vuelta con toda mi fuerza.

—Feliz cumpleaños, niña —susurró, su voz llena de emoción.

—No pensé que lo recordarías.

—Me he perdido muchos de tus cumpleaños.

Mi papá me apretó más fuerte, y lo dejé. Los segundos comenzaron a pasar. Ninguno de nosotros habló, y ninguno se soltó. La sensación de sus brazos a mí alrededor, su preocupación, y el calor y amor en su abrazo me abrumó por completo. Enterré mi rostro en su pecho y le permití sostenerme mientras lloraba.

Después de unos minutos de arruinar la camisa de papá, por fin me alejé lo suficiente para mirarlo. Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas sin derramar mientras forzaba una desgarradora sonrisa hacia mí. —Pensé que no querrías un montón de atención hoy, así que no planeamos una fiesta. Sin sorpresas, lo prometo, pero por lo menos espero que nos dejes llevarte a una cena de cumpleaños a algún lugar. También podrías llevar a tu amiga Hinata, si quieres.

—¿Puedo dejarlo para otro momento? Ni siquiera estoy segura que pueda soportar este día ahora mismo.

Mi papá tragó un bulto en su garganta y luego asintió cuando no pudo hablar.

—¿Te gustaría quedarte en casa hoy?

Salté ante la voz de Rin y me alejé de mi padre como si hubiera sido atrapada haciendo algo que no debería. El dolor pasó por el rostro de papá, pero lo disimuló con rapidez. Miró a Rin, y luego volvió a mirarme. —Sakura tiene razón. Si no quieres ir a clases hoy, no tienes que ir.

Encontré los ojos de papá, luego eché un vistazo por la cocina. Rin y Ino estaban de pie ahí con pequeñas y comprensivas sonrisas. Supongo que el secreto se supo. Claramente sabían que este día no era sólo por mi cumpleaños. Incluso Temari se sentó en el taburete con una expresión moderada. Secando mis mejillas, sacudí la cabeza en respuesta a mi papá y la sugerencia de Rin. —Creo que deprimirme aquí sola lo empeorará.

—Lamento que no podamos visitar la tumba de tu mamá. Quizá podríamos ir de viaje a Boston para el receso de Acción de Gracias la otra semana, si quieres. Por ahora, podría tomarme el día libre e iríamos a hacer algo, sólo nosotros dos.

—No es necesario. Creo que ayudará si me mantengo ocupada. La escuela será una buena distracción.

Papá parecía decepcionado otra vez, por lo que agregué—: Aunque sería genial ir a visitar a mamá y a mis abuelos alguna vez. No tiene que ser para Acción de Gracias, sino cuando sea que haya un buen fin de semana.

—Me gustaría ir contigo —dijo Ino.

La miré, sorprendida y conmovida. Me sonrió tímidamente. — Podrías mostrarme Boston, tal vez visitar a algunos de tus viejos amigos. —Su sonrisa se transformó en una maliciosa—. Podría conseguir que me contaran sus mejores historias sobre ti. Una hermana necesita material de chantaje, ¿sabes? Incluso una hermanastra.

Entonces lo hice. Me reí. Ino me sorprendió incluso más al darme un ligero abrazo. —Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias —dije, y respondí al abrazo con timidez—. Un viaje a Boston suena genial. Si esperamos hasta el verano, podemos ir a la isla Nantucket, y puedo enseñarte como son las playas en la Costa Este. Y te llevaré a un partido de los Red Sox en el Parque Fenway.

Ino sonrió. —Me aseguraré de usar mi jersey de los Dodgers.

Los ojos acuosos de papá fueron de ida y vuelta entre Ino y yo. —Reservaré un hotel hoy. Pasaremos todas las vacaciones allá.

Temari rompió el momento con un suspiro antes de que pudiera ponerse incómodo. Esperé cualquier comentario sarcástico que hubiera preparado, pero todo lo que dijo fue—: ¿Están listas? No quiero llegar tarde.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, Sasori nos esperaba en el estacionamiento estudiantil con una sola rosa roja. Cuando la acepté, plantó un suave beso en mi mejilla y susurró—: Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias.

Llevé la rosa a mi nariz, deseando que pudiera esconder mi sonrojo mientras Sasori tomaba mi mochila y la deslizaba sobre su hombro con su propio bolso. Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la escuela, me echó un vistazo. —No ibas a decírselo a nadie, ¿verdad?

—No. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Yo se lo dije. —Ino rodó los ojos ante mi ceño fruncido—. No puedes permitir que lo que ocurrió el año pasado se apodere de tu cumpleaños por el resto de tu vida. Necesitas algo bueno para equilibrar lo malo.

Olfateé la rosa otra vez, y una sonrisa se deslizó por mi rostro.

Estaba sorprendida por cuánta razón tenía Ino. —Gracias.

Cuando entramos al pasillo principal y nos mezclamos con la multitud de estudiantes, pudimos asegurar de inmediato que algo no era normal. Había una especie de zumbido en el aire. Me tomó un minuto darme cuenta que yo era el centro de la emoción. Era la combinación más rara de emociones, yendo de la fascinación a la confusión y al completo desprecio. La gente miraba y susurraba; algunos emocionados, otros incapaces de detener su disgusto. Mientras nos acercábamos a mi casillero, comencé a descifrar algunos de los susurros.

—¡Es ella!

—No puedo creer que lo conozca.

—No es _tan _bonita.

—¿Qué ve en ella, de todos modos?

No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba. Eché un vistazo a un grupo de chicas que lucían tan emocionadas que apenas podían contener su aturdimiento. Una de ellas atrapó mi mirada, y esa energía finalmente estalló. —¡Hola, Sakura!

Una vez que el primer saludo salió, un coro de otros lo siguió.

—¡Hola, Sakura!

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura!

—¡Eres tan afortunada, Sakura!

—¿No te encanta Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura?

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Observé a Sasori primero, pero estaba tan desconcertado como yo, por lo que me volteé hacia Ino por una explicación. Levantó sus manos en señal de rendición. —No me mires a mí. Sólo le dije a Sasori y a Hinata. No tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando.

En serio, era como si hubiéramos abandonado Los Ángeles y aterrizado en una dimensión alternativa. —¿Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Puedo creer qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿De qué está hablando todo el mundo? —pregunté, apesar de que sabía que ni Ino ni Sasori tenían ninguna respuesta.

Kankuro Sabaku, el chico más guapo de la escuela, que también pasaba a ser el más engreído porque tenía un agente y había tenido unos pocos papeles en un par de programas de televisión, caminó justo hacia nosotros. —Hola, Ino —le dijo a Ino, y luego dirigió su abrumadora sonrisa hacia mí—. Hola, Sakura. ¿Tendrás una fiesta o algo por tu cumpleaños? ¿Necesitas una cita?

Sasori se acercó un poco más a mi lado y lo miró fijamente. Kankuro miró la rosa en mi mano, y luego le echó un vistazo a Sasori. Retrocedió un paso, riéndose—. Lo siento, hermano. No me di cuenta que entraba en territorio de otro. —Mirándome, dijo—: Haré una fiesta mañana con algunos de mis amigos actores. Deberías venir. Trae a Sasori, y también a Ino, si quieres. A las ocho de la noche. Ino sabe dónde vivo.

Me quedé boquiabierta y mi corazón latía como loco mientras lo observaba alejarse. Cada película adolescente que era digna de ver comenzaba así: todos eran inusualmente agradables con la pobre y desprevenida marginada antes de que ella fuera humillada frente a todos. —¿Crees que Temari intenta jugarme algún tipo de broma? — susurré.

—De ninguna manera. —Ino sonó confiada, pero yo no estaba tan segura. Notó mi escepticismo y sacudió la cabeza—. En serio. ¿No notaste la escasez de arrogancia esta mañana? Mamá nos leyó la sentencia anoche y nos dijo que, si una de nosotras te fruncía el ceño hoy, estaríamos castigadas hasta que tuviéramos treinta años.

Genial. No es que no apreciara el gesto, pero eso debió haber enfadado a Temari más que nada. Tenía suerte de que no hubiera explotado todavía.

—No es Temari—insistió Ino.

—Bueno, definitivamente es algo —murmuró Sasori, frunciéndole el ceño a un par de chicos que me miraban.

—Averiguaré qué pasa —dijo Ino mientras nos acercábamos a su sala—. ¿Almorzamos juntos hoy?

—Sabes dónde encontrarme.

Ino desapareció en su sala, y Sasori les frunció el ceño a todos los que pasábamos mientras me acompañaba a mi clase. Era tan escéptico como yo sobre mi hermanastra, porque dijo—: Tiene que ser Temari. Hinata no habría dicho nada. Descubriré qué sucede.

Nos detuvo en la puerta de mi salón y agarró mi mano para que no pudiera alejarme. Una chica, cuyo nombre no recordaba, chocó por accidente con mi hombro mientras entraba en la sala. —¡Ten cuidado!—espetó. Cuando se dio cuenta que era yo en su camino, sus ojos se estrecharon—. ¿Te crees muy especial ahora? Bueno, no lo eres.

Otro chico entró detrás de ella, sonriendo con malicia. —Apuesto a que le pagó para que lo hiciera.

Caminaron a sus asientos, riéndose.

Más confundida que nunca, miré a Sasori otra vez. —¿Vas a estar bien hasta el almuerzo? —preguntó.

La preocupación en sus ojos me hizo sonreír. —Supongo que no recuerdas como era para mí cuando llegué aquí por primera vez — bromeé.

Su rostro se endureció, una tormenta de emociones inundaron sus ojos. Me sentí terrible cuando me di cuenta que sabía exactamente por lo que había pasado estos últimos meses, y cuánto lo enfadaba. — Oye —Le di un apretón a su mano—, todo está bien. Estoy bien. Gracias por mi flor.

Finalmente sonrió. —De nada.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Capítulo 18_**

Hinata rebosaba energía cuando entró en la cafetería durante el almuerzo. —¡Sasuke Uchiha te deseó feliz cumpleaños en Twitter! — chilló—. ¿Qué demonios?

—Lo sé. Ino me lo dijo en el segundo periodo y "¿qué demonios?" fue exactamente mi pensamiento. No lo entiendo.

Las miradas y los saludos de todos tenían sentido después de que me enteré de la noticia. Sasuke Uchiha me hizo el centro de atención cuando me deseó públicamente feliz cumpleaños por la mañana. La emoción y los celos, e incluso la invitación de Mitchell, todo tenía sentido ahora. Pero eso fue todo lo que entendí.

—¿Cómo sabía que era mi cumpleaños? ¿Cómo sabe siquiera que existo?

—Porque eres brillante —dijo Sasori, sentándose junto a mí.

—¿Qué?

—Es un fan de tu blog.

—¡No! —chilló Hinata—. ¡Déjame! ¿Por favor? ¡He estado muriendo todo el día por mostrárselo!

Sasori se rio y movió la mano en un gesto "se mi invitada", iluminando la cara de Hinata. Tenía miedo de que fuera desgarrarse un músculo cuando sonreía porque su boca se extendía por toda su cara.

—Todo comenzó con esto.

Hinata realmente había estado esperando para contarme la historia. Puso un post específico en la página de Facebook de Sasuke Uchiha. —¡Feliz cumpleaños a mi blogger favorita y fan número uno, Ellamara! —leyó Hinata en voz alta—. "Sus palabras de sabiduría son incomparables" ¡Y mira! —chilló—. Publicó un enlace a tu crítica de una película en la que él participó.

Miré, y efectivamente había un enlace a mi crítica de la película _The Long Road Home _—la carta de disculpa que escribí para Sasuke Uchiha.

—Eso no es todo —dijo Hinata. Comenzó a desplazarse hasta la página de Sasuke Uchiha en Facebook. Había post tras post de él compartiendo _Las Palabras de Sabiduría de Ellamara_.

—¿Me ha estado citando en Facebook?

Hinata asintió con tanto entusiasmo que parecía una de esas muñecas con la cabeza más grande que el cuerpo. —¡Todo el día! También ha estado haciéndolo en Twitter, y ahora otras personas lo están haciendo. "Las Palabras de Sabiduría de Ellamara" es _trending _en este momento.

Esto tenía que verlo. Abrí mi Twitter en mi teléfono y casi me dio un ataque al corazón. —¡De ninguna manera!

—¿Qué? —Sasori y Hinata se inclinaron y leyeron por encima de mi hombro.

—Ayer tenía poco más de seis mil seguidores en Twitter. ¡Hoy tengo más de veinticinco mil!

Sasori rio. —Eso es lo que sucede cuando el niño de Oro de Hollywood le dice al mundo que te escuche. Espero que tu información personal no esté conectada a cualquier parte de tu blog.

—No. Tengo un e-mail para Twitter y Facebook, otro para las cosas de mi blog, y un apartado de correos para los editores de libros. Debería estar segura, ¡pero esto es una _locura_!

—¿Verdad? —dijo Ino cuando finalmente se unió a nosotros.

Con Ino allí, empezamos desde el principio. Trajo un séquito con ella para obtener la primicia —Sai y Shino y algunos otros amigos se sentían lo suficientemente curiosos sobre la historia como para ser vistos hablando conmigo en el almuerzo— pero simplemente no tenía una historia que contar. No conocía a Sasuke Uchiha. No tenía ni idea de cómo descubrió mi blog.

—Tengo una pregunta —dijo Sasori, finalmente uniéndose a la sesión improvisada de Preguntas y Respuestas—. ¿Cómo sabía Sasuke Uchiha que era tu cumpleaños? Podría haber llegado a tu crítica por su cuenta, pero ¿cómo sabía que hoy era tu cumpleaños? He leído tu blog. Sé que no lo has mencionado.

Me preguntaba eso. De hecho, esa era la parte más alucinante de todo este suplicio. —No lo sé. Sinceramente, me sorprendió que _alguien _supiera mi cumpleaños. Ni siquiera creí que mi papá se acordaría. La única persona a la que le he hablado sobre eso fue…

Y de repente, todo tenía sentido. Toda la mesa quedó en silencio, esperando a que revelara el gran secreto, pero lo único que podía hacer era sonreír. —Por supuesto. Debería haberlo sabido.

—¿Fue _quién_? —demandó Hinata. Suspiré. —Fue Cinder.

—¿El tipo de internet? —preguntó Sasori. Asentí.

Mi corazón se hundió y se elevó a la vez. Cinder y yo no habíamos hablado desde que le dije que estaba enojada y le colgué, pero sabía que todavía se preocupaba por mí. Sabía qué día era hoy. Fue él quien sacó el tema hace unas semanas.

Él recordó el día porque me había estado enviando mensajes de texto en el momento del accidente. Dijo que temía el día, y que a medida que se acercaba se sentía como si lo estuviera atormentando. Me sorprendió hasta que se explicó. Para él, ese fue el día en que me perdió. Cuando hablamos de ello, confesé que fue mi cumpleaños. Prometió que iba a encontrar una manera de distraerme hoy y asegurarse de que disfrutara de mi cumpleaños y no sólo pensara en el accidente.

—Cumplió su promesa —me susurré a mí misma, luchando por contener las repentinas lágrimas.

Hinata hizo un gesto con la mano delante de mi cara, tratando de recuperar mi atención. —¿Qué promesa?

—Sabía qué día era. Quiero decir, además de mi cumpleaños. Prometió que me distraería para que no pensara en ello. A pesar de que le grité y no he hablado con él, todavía mantuvo su promesa.

Hinata suspiró. —Eso es tan romántico. Tienes que perdonarlo, Saku. —Me había estado instando a hacer eso desde que le di los detalles de nuestra discusión—. Tienes que llamarlo.

Sasori no parecía estar de acuerdo. —¿Cómo sabes que _él _hizo esto?

—Es el único que podría. Es el único que sabía que era mi cumpleaños, y su padre es alguien importante en la industria del cine, por lo que podría haber conseguido contactarse con Sasuke de alguna manera. Siempre he sabido que Cinder tiene conexiones en el mundo del espectáculo. Debería haberme dado cuenta antes.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni siquiera lo conoces. El tipo probablemente sea un mentiroso.

Negué. —Me ha estado alimentando de información privilegiada de Hollywood desde que nos conocimos. Siempre sabe cosas antes de que llegue a la industria. Debe haberle pedido a su padre un favor o algo así.

—Tal vez conoce a Sasuke —dijo Hinata—. Quiero decir, si fueran amigos, eso explicaría por qué le gusta tanto el chico.

—Es cierto —acordé—. Mencionó conocer a algunas celebridades, aunque no dijo nombres, y nunca he preguntado cuáles. Supongo que podrían ser amigos. Conociendo a Cinder, no me sorprendería.

Eso hizo que todo el mundo que nos rodeaba susurrara o soltara una risa. Una chica incluso dijo—: ¡No puedo creer que conozcas a alguien que es amigo de Sasuke Uchiha!

En realidad, no lo hago. No estoy segura de cómo lo hizo Cinder. Podría conocer a Sasuke, o su papá simplemente podría conocer a un tipo que conoce a un tipo que lo conoce.

—Sin embargo, eso fue una cosa muy buena que hacer —dijo Sasori. Me tomó un minuto darme cuenta de que se refería a Cinder asegurándose de que estuviera distraída hoy.

Una sonrisa apareció en mi cara. —Sí. —Iba a tener que llamarlo más tarde y pedirle disculpas por no hablarle durante toda la semana.

—¿Qué tan cercana eres con este tipo? —preguntó Sasori. La sospecha en su voz era vergonzosa.

—Es mi mejor amigo.

—Pero nunca lo ha conocido en persona ¿verdad? Solo son, como, ¿amigos por correspondencia o algo así?

Finalmente entendí el razonamiento detrás de la línea de preguntas de Sasori, y mi corazón se hundió un poco. Me quedé mirando mi almuerzo, sin tener ni idea de qué decirle. Pareció entenderlo porque dijo—: Esta es la parte donde me mandas a la mierda, ¿verdad?

Me obligué a mirar a Sasori. No parecía cabizbajo ni nada, lo cual esperaba que demostrara que su interés en mí no era tan fuerte como todos los demás creían. No quería hacerle daño.

—Lo siento. No estoy en condiciones de salir con nadie en este momento. Técnicamente, estoy sola. No hay nada entre Cinder y yo, y nunca lo habrá, pero lo amo de todos modos. Odio amarlo, y trato de _no _hacerlo, pero fallo miserablemente.

Sasori me estudió por un momento de esa manera tranquila e intensa, y preguntó—: ¿Seguro que no hay nada entre ustedes? ¿Estás segura que no le gustas también?

Asentí. —Tiene una novia y me dijo específicamente que no quiere conocerme en persona. A él le gusta que no nos conozcamos.

El rostro de Sasori se arrugó ligeramente como si la petición de Cinder le molestara, pero no dijo más. —Entonces tenemos que conseguir que lo superes. ¿Ayudaría si tuvieras otra persona —un novio— para sacarlo de tu mente?

Me sonrojé cuando me di cuenta de lo que decía Sasori exactamente, lo que me ofrecía, pero inmediatamente negué con la cabeza. —Eso es muy dulce, pero no creo que fuera justo para ti.

—¿Te gusto? —preguntó Sasori.

Asentí de mala gana. —Lo haces, pero…

Sasori no me dejó terminar la frase. —¿Te sientes atraída por mí?

Mi cara ardió ante la pregunta. Dejé caer los ojos a mi regazo y me mordí el labio inferior tan fuerte que dolió, pero me las arreglé para hacer una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

—Entonces eso es suficiente.

Cuando levanté la vista confundida, sonrió. —No tienes que estar enamorada para salir con alguien. No tenemos que ser serios. Ni siquiera tenemos que ser exclusivos, si no quieres. Podrías darle una oportunidad. Salir conmigo y ver si algo despierta.

Consideré su oferta. Sasori realmente me gustaba. Parecía un chico relajado. Tal vez tampoco buscaba algo serio. No parecía justo, pero necesitaba intentar superar a Cinder, y cuantas más personas pudiera mostrarle a la Dra. Senju que tenía en mi "sistema de apoyo", más pronto ganaría mi independencia. Aun así… —No lo sé. Creo que me sentiría como si te estuviera usando.

Sasori agarró una rebanada de pizza de su bandeja del almuerzo y me sonrió. —Úsame. Tal vez no vaya a funcionar, tal vez lo hará. De cualquier manera, lo intentaste, y podemos conseguir un poco de diversión.

Mordió su pizza y sus ojos brillaron con picardía mientras masticaba. Una vez que su boca estaba limpia, dijo—: Parece que te vendría bien un buen rebote, y sólo quiero dejar muy claro, en este momento, que estoy siempre a favor de ser el rebote de una chica bonita.

Finalmente logré una sonrisa que llegó a mis ojos. —Es bueno saberlo.

—Entonces ¿qué dices?

Sería una idiota si dijera que no sin intentarlo. —Supongo que podríamos darle una oportunidad. Mi papá quiere salir por mi cumpleaños esta noche. Él ya me pidió que invitara a Hinata. —Le eché un vistazo a Ino—. ¿Crees que le importaría si también viniera Sasori?

Ino negó. —Va a estar bien. Es mi madre por la que tienes que preocuparte. Se emociona locamente cuando Temari o yo salimos con alguien. Va a enloquecer gracias a que tienes novio.

Palidecí ante el término, y Sasori rio. —No hay títulos, entonces. Hinata resopló. —Aparte de Chico Rebote, de cualquier modo. Hice una mueca, pero Sasori rio de nuevo. —Eso suena bien.

Cuando llegué a casa de la escuela, me encontraba mentalmente exhausta. No quería nada más que relajarme con el sonido de la voz profunda y retumbante de Cinder. Sabía que tenía que llamarle. Le echaba de menos, y se merecía mi agradecimiento. Mi padre levantó recientemente la prohibición de mi habitación, así que escapé al santuario tan pronto como llegué a casa de la escuela. Mientras cerraba la puerta, oí a Temari hablar por primera vez en todo el día. Ella permaneció en silencio cuando íbamos a la escuela, obviamente optando por el método más radical para no meterse en problemas —si no puedes decir nada bueno, no digas nada en absoluto.

Tan pronto como me encontraba fuera de vista, se abalanzó sobre Ino como un león hambriento. Se hallaban en la cocina —Ino hurgando en la nevera en busca de su merienda después de la escuela— y sus voces se oían fácilmente en mi dormitorio a través de la planta principal y del salón.

—¿Cómo lo hizo? —exigió Temari.

Ya que hablaba de mí, dejé la puerta de mi dormitorio abierta un trozo y espié descaradamente la conversación.

— Saku no lo hizo —respondió Ino—. Estaba tan sorprendida como el resto de nosotros. Cinder lo hizo. Fue su regalo de cumpleaños para ella.

—¿_Cinder_? —Temari se quedó sin aliento—. ¿El tipo espeluznante de internet?

Oí la nevera cerrarse y el sonido de la abertura de una lata. —Él no es espeluznante —insistió Ino—. En realidad, es algo genial.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Has hablado con él?

—No, pero la he oído hablar con él todo el tiempo y sus conversaciones son completamente normales. Además, he leído sus mensajes una vez, cuando fue al baño y dejó su portátil abierto en el sofá.

—¡No! ¿Leíste algo bueno?

Me sorprendió la confesión, pero me resultaba difícil estar enfadada por la invasión de privacidad debido a la sonrisa que escuché en su voz. —Era muy entretenida. Esos dos bromeaban entre ellos como la heroína de una novela romántica y su vil captor pirata.

Hubo silencio durante un minuto, y luego Ino dijo—: Es ingeniosa, Temari. Divertida, inteligente, agradable, y en general muy genial. Probablemente te gustaría si simplemente le dieras una oportunidad.

Me quedé muy sorprendida por qué me defendiera. Sabía que Ino ya no tenía un problema conmigo, pero en ese mismo momento, sonaba como si ella fuera realmente mi amiga. Temari no estaba en absoluto conmovida por su discurso. —¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Nunca me ha dado la oportunidad.

—¿Cómo podría? Has sido horrible con ella desde el segundo en que llegó aquí. Si me preguntas, te tolera mucho mejor de lo que te mereces.

La burla de Temari sonó viciosa. No necesitaba ver su cara para imaginarme las dagas que le lanzaba a Ino con los ojos. Sabía que sus garras estaban totalmente extendidas ahora. —No puedo creer cuánto me has apartado. ¡No es parte de esta familia, y estás de su lado en vez del de tu propia gemela! ¡Yo _soy _tu hermana! ¡No _ella_!

—Es parte de esta familia, Temari. Tienes que aceptarlo.

—¡No voy a aceptar a ninguna persona que esté intentando adueñarse de mi vida!

Ino debía de sentirse tan confundida como yo, porque no hubo respuesta inmediata. ¿Qué quiso decir Temari? ¿Que en realidad intentaba apropiarme de su vida? Porque con seguridad, no era eso.

—¡Ya se ha llevado mi habitación, a mi hermana, y al chico que me gusta! ¡Ni siquiera quiere a Sasori, y él la sigue a todas partes como un perrito enfermo de amor! ¡Mamá y papá no paran de adularla, y ahora _el Jodido Sasuke Uchiha _le desea un feliz cumpleaños!

—¡Nada de eso es culpa de Saku! —gritó Ino—. No pudo quedarse con el dormitorio del piso de arriba porque tiene una maldita discapacidad. ¿Te gustaría estar coja como ella? ¿Alguna vez la has visto hacer su terapia física? Le duele tanto que llora. Caminar por las escaleras todos los días para llegar a su habitación sería cruel.

—Bien, pero Sasori…

— Saku no puede evitar cómo se siente Sasori. Ha sido sincera con él acerca de sus sentimientos por Cinder. Él es el que insiste en tratar de conquistarla de todos modos. Creo que hizo lo correcto aceptando salir con él.

Temari se burló de nuevo.

—Tampoco _me _va a robar —continuó Ino—. Simplemente no puedo soportar estar a tu alrededor porque todo lo que haces es quejarte de ella. Y papá _debe _adularla. La _abandonó_. Si alguien le robó algo a alguien, nosotras le robamos a su padre. ¡Es un milagro que nos pueda perdonar!

Ino se detuvo, probablemente para tomar un respiro. Se quedó callada durante un minuto. Me pregunté si Temari respondería, pero no lo hizo. Era Ino quien rompió el silencio. Su voz era mucho más tranquila ahora, pero todavía podía oír la intensidad en la misma.

—No todo tiene que ser sobre ti todo el tiempo. Me alegro de que Cinder lograra sacar la cosa de Sasuke Uchiha, ya que le dio a Saku algo en que pensar que no sea el hecho de que hoy es el primer aniversario de los peores días de su vida. ¿No puedes ser feliz con el hecho de que algo bueno le pasó a alguien que lo necesitaba?

Una vez más, Temari no dijo nada. No es que yo lo esperara. Ino debió de haber terminado de descargar toda su frustración porque escuché la televisión abajo haciendo clic y oí un portazo en algún lugar en el suelo por encima de mí.

No pude evitar sentir un poco de lástima por Temari. Era una troll egocéntrica, pero todavía tenía sentimientos. Ni siquiera intenté ver las cosas desde su punto de vista antes. Ino y Rin mencionaron que Temari se sentía amenazada por mí. No las creí, pero obviamente tenían razón.

Yo no iba a ser una arpía y ponerme al día con la mierda de Temari —nuestra situación no era culpa mía y no merecía ser castigada por ello, pero era agradable entender de dónde provenía su animosidad. Supuse que podía intentar ser un poco más sensible con sus sentimientos.

Finalmente cerré la puerta y decidí sumergirme en un baño caliente.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Capítulo 19_**

FantasyCon era la convención de fantasía más grande del mundo, la Comic-Con para los fanáticos del _Señor de los Anillos _y el juego de fantasía _Dragones y Mazmorras. _Se llevaba a cabo anualmente en el Centro de Convenciones de Los Ángeles en noviembre y era la primera de muchas apariciones publicitarias que debería hacer para promocionar el estreno de _El Príncipe Druida._

Me encantaba el FantasyCon. Venía cada año desde que tenía dieciséis, y este año pude estar más involucrado que siendo simplemente un espectador. Era la única parada en el tour publicitario de _El Príncipe Druida _que estaba esperando, pero resultó ser uno de los peores días de mi vida.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Ella y el primer año de su accidente. Todo el día tuve una sonrisa, saludé a los fanáticos y exageré mi falso romance con Karin cuando todo lo que podía pensar era en Ella y en lo que debía estar pasando ahora mismo. Ni siquiera podía estar allí para consolarla porque todavía no me hablaba.

No podía culparla por estar molesta. La herí profundamente cuando me rehusé a verla, pero no tenía otra opción. Supuse que ella se tomaría un par de días para calmarse y luego la llamaría y me perdonaría, pero ese par de días resulto ser casi dos semanas.

Revisé mi mensajería instantánea por millonésima vez. Aún no se encontraba en línea así que hice la única cosa que pude pensar en hacer y envié otro tweet de _Palabras de Sabiduría de Ellamara _a mis fanáticos. Esta vez cité algo que ella había dicho hace casi tres años acerca de la brillantez de Margaret Weis y Tracy Hickman en la serie _Dragonlance._

Me prometí que mantendría a Ella distraída hoy, pero debido a que no hablaba conmigo, esta era la única forma en que pude pensar para hacer eso. Con suerte, funcionaría para ella como una distracción porque todo lo que hacía por mí era recordarme lo mucho que le encantaría estar aquí. Odiaba que se lo estuviera perdiendo.

—¿Alejarías esa maldita cosa? —murmuró Karin cuando notó mi teléfono en mis manos—. Es _grosero._

Guardé el teléfono. Karin no estaba molesta porque enviara mensajes, solo era por lo _que _escribía. Su rabia me hacía sonreír. Eran las pequeñas cosas en la vida las que contaban.

De repente, con un ligero mejor humor, saludé a una joven adolescente y a su madre que ahora se encontraban de pie frente a mí.

—Karin tiene razón. Perdónenme. Tienen mi completa atención ahora.

—¡Oh, está bien! —prometió la chica cuando me entregó una foto para firmar—. Escribías otra cita de _Palabras de Sabiduría de Ellamara_, ¿cierto?

Sonreí. La última vez que revisé el twitter de Ella, había subido a veinte mil seguidores hasta el día de hoy. Enloquecería cuando lo viera.

—Lo hacía. ¿Los has estado leyendo?

—¡Oh, sí! —gritó la niña—. ¡Ella es tan graciosa! Puedo ver porque es tu blogger favorita. También comencé a seguirla esta mañana. Creo que es tan dulce lo que estás haciendo. _Moriría _si consiguiera un regalo de cumpleaños como ese. Estoy segura que le encantará.

—Eso espero. —Reí de nuevo—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, cariño?

—Moegi.

—Bueno, Moegi —dije, mientras firmaba su foto y se la entregaba—. ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a desearle un feliz cumpleaños de nuevo? —Dirigí mi atención a la madre de la niña—. ¿Estaría bien si tomo una foto con Moegi y la subo a mi Instagram?

—¡Oh! —Moegi se volvió hacia su madre y tiró de su manga—. ¡Por favor, mamá! ¿Puedo? _¿Por favor, por favor, por favor?_

Cuando la madre de Moegi rio y asintió, le hice señas a la niña para que viniera a mi lado de la mesa. Mi día se puso un poco mejor cuando le pedí a la madre de Moegi que tomara la foto para que Karin también pudiera estar en ella. Karin no tuvo otra opción más que sonreír amablemente.

Le lancé un guiño a Karin y leí la leyenda en voz alta mientras la subía. —¡Karin, Moegi y yo deseándole a Ellamara el mejor cumpleaños de todos desde el FantasyCon 2014! ¡Únetenos a la diversión! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Ella!

La mirada en el rostro de Karin cuando subí la foto a internet casi hizo que mi falso compromiso valiera la pena.

Después de que la sesión de autógrafos terminó, se suponía que Karin y yo fuéramos directo a nuestro próximo evento. Era el torneo de caballeros de celebridades. Un montón de otros actores y otras películas de fantasía y de programas de televisión se encontraban vestidos como nuestros personajes y competíamos en una competición de peleas de espadas NERF para ganar un beso de nuestra princesa Ratana.

El evento era la idea más genial de todas, e iba a lucirme. Había pateado traseros en mis lecciones de manejo de espada antes de filmar _El Príncipe Druida. _Solo deseaba que Ella también pudiera estar aquí para disfrutarlo. Ella era la fanática más grande de _Merlín, _y competía contra el Príncipe Arturo en la primera ronda.

Después de cambiarme a mi vestimenta de Cinder, revisé el teléfono de nuevo. Le acababa de dedicar mi primer combate a Ella y vinculé su reseña llamada _Merlin y Arturo: El Mejor Bromance en la Televisión_, cuando finalmente obtuve un mensaje de ella.

**_Mantuviste tu promesa._**

El mensaje quitó un peso de mi pecho. _Sabía _que yo me encontraba detrás de los posts de Sasuke Uchiha. Sabía que pensaba en ella, y finalmente me hablaba de nuevo.

Mirando alrededor de la lujosa suite del hotel en la que Karin y yo quedábamos durante la convención, me derrumbé en la cama. Ya me encontraba un poco retrasado, pero mi duelo no era el primero y no podía irme a ninguna parte sin hablar con Ella.

**Hice mi mejor esfuerzo**, le respondí. **¿Funcionó?**

**_Sí._**

**Me alegra. Ella, lo lamento tanto. Por favor, perdóname.**

**_Estás perdonado. Sabes que nunca puedo estar molesta contigo._**

**Bueno. Entonces, ¿tengo tu permiso para llamar y desearte un feliz cumpleaños?**

**_Solo si me cantas._**

Se formó una sonrisa e inmediatamente comencé una semi- decente versión de "Feliz Cumpleaños" cuando Ella respondió su teléfono. —Definitivamente deberías quedarte con la lectura —bromeó cuando terminé, apesar de que me mantuve afinado todo el tiempo.

No podía reír con ella. —Ella… —Me aclaré la garganta. Mi voz se escuchaba sorprendentemente entrecortada—. ¿Cómo estás hoy?

Su respuesta fue calmada, pero no tan débil como temí que seria.

—Sobreviviendo mejor de lo que esperé. —Hubo una pausa y el sonido de agua, y luego Ella dejó salir un suave suspiro—. La bañera está ayudando —dijo, revolviendo de forma efectiva todos los pensamientos en mi cerebro.

—¿Dijiste que estás en la _bañera_?

—Mmhm. Sumergida en lavanda. Mi madrastra jura que es terapéutico y nunca se lo admitiré, pero tiene razón. Estoy tan relajada ahora mismo.

Contuve una tos de sobresalto. —Maldición, Ellamara, ¿qué estás intentando hacerme, mujer?

—¿De qué estás hablando…? Oh. —Rio—. Pervertido. ¿Cómo puedes estar excitado? Ni siquiera sabes cómo luzco. Podría pesar cien kilos, ser peluda y estar cubierta de verrugas, por todo lo que sabes.

Sí, claro. —No lo estás. Vi tu foto en tu blog cuando solías postear sobre esos viajes con tu mamá. Eres caliente. Tienes esa cosa sexy de mitad japonesa.

Esperé que hubiera respondido a mi coqueteo por una vez, pero solo dijo—: Estás tan lleno de mierda. Esas fotos de mí en toda mi gloria con cara de frenillos eran horrorosas. Soy más que nada del promedio. Al menos, lo era antes. Ahora no hay muchos chicos que me mirarían dos veces, no por las razones adecuadas.

Me senté. ¿A qué se refería con _antes_? ¿Antes de su accidente?

¿Le había pasado algo que nunca antes me había contado? Ella estuvo en el hospital por mucho tiempo, pero nunca me había explicado sus heridas. Siempre dijo que no quería hablar sobre eso. —Ella, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Nada. No es importante.

Como el infierno no lo era. —Ella…

—Lo que estoy intentando decir —interrumpió—, es que dejes de fantasear conmigo y déjame disfrutar de mi baño. Lo necesito después del día que tuve. Tu pequeña hazaña hizo que todo el mundo que estuvo ignorándome por meses de repente o quisiera ser mi mejor amigo o quisiera sacarme los ojos con una rabia envidiosa. Pensé que Sasori comenzaría a herir a las personas en mi nombre.

Me olvidé de las heridas de Ella. —¿Sasori? ¿Es ese el tipo que mencionó tu amiga? ¿Están saliendo ahora?

—Algo así, supongo. Es decir, no somos exclusivos ni oficiales, ni nada así, pero finalmente me invitó a salir. Viene a mi cena de cumpleaños esta noche.

Apreté mi teléfono tan fuerte que casi partí la pantalla. ¿Algún chico punk de la secundaria la iba a llevar a cenar en su cumpleaños y no pensaba que era serio? Pura mierda. Los cumpleaños eran la gran cosa. Los chicos temían los cumpleaños de las mujeres. Siempre. Ya sea que Ella lo pensara o no, este chico Sasori definitivamente tenía grandes intenciones si estaba dispuesto a pasar su cumpleaños con ella. Pero al menos no había sonado tan entusiasmada. —Puedo notar que estás saltando de alegría. ¿Realmente _quiere_s salir con este chico?

Ella suspiró. —No lo sé. No he salido con nadie desde antes de mi accidente. No estoy segura de sí estoy lista, pero debo empezar a vivir de nuevo alguna vez, ¿cierto? Al menos, Sasori merece una oportunidad.

Requerí de todas mis habilidades actorales para sonar como un amigo educado en vez del idiota celoso que era. —No te atrevas a conformarte con el segundo mejor, Ella.

—No es eso. Él es guapo y realmente dulce. Es uno de los chicos más populares en la escuela porque es algo así como un súper jugador de fútbol, pero no le molesta para nada que sea una paria social. Prometo que es un buen chico.

¿Un atleta? ¿Mi pequeña nerd amante de los libros de fantasía iba a salir con un deportista? Eso estaba tan mal. —Bueno, no es genial — dije, un pequeño gruñido escapándose—. No eres una chica de la lista B.

De repente hubo un golpe en la puerta del hotel y Karin gritó mi nombre. Cuando comenzó a manipular la cerradura, la maldije por tener una llave y me apresuré a entrar en el baño. No había terminado aún con esta conversación, y estaba seguro como el infierno que no la iba a terminar por Karin.

Odiaba que tuviéramos que compartir una habitación esta semana, pero nuestro equipo directivo se encontraba paranoico acerca de que saliera a la luz el secreto de que nuestra relación era una farsa, así que insistieron. Cerré la puerta del baño y la bloqueé cuando Karin entraba a la suite. —¡Sé que estás aquí! —gritó, golpeando la puerta del baño—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Era lo suficientemente malo tener que escuchar acerca del Sr. Fantástico Jugador de Fútbol. Tratar con Karin encima de esa notica era demasiado pedir para mi temperamento. —¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? ¡Me estoy escondiendo de ti!

—¡Divertidísimo! —Karin giró el pomo y golpeó la puerta de nuevo cuando no se abrió—. ¡Trae tu culo aquí ahora mismo! ¡Vamos con retraso!

—¡_Tú _vas con retraso! No tengo que estar allí en otros quince minutos.

—¡No voy a aparecer allí en esa estúpida cosa _sola_! ¡Deja el maldito teléfono y ven aquí ahora!

Nunca me dejaría en paz. Murmurando una cadena de maldiciones, suspiré en el teléfono. —La caballería finalmente me encontró. Debo irme. Estoy en esta cosa loca de trabajo este fin de semana. De hecho, estoy encerrado en un baño porque se supone que esté en otra parte, pero cuando vi tu mensaje, no pude esperar para hablar contigo.

—Está bien. Puedes llamarme más tarde.

Me alivió escuchar una sonrisa en la voz de Ella, e incluso mucho más agradecido de que estuviera pidiéndome que la llamara más tarde. Significaba que ya no estaba molesta. En verdad me perdonó. Estas dos últimas semanas sin ella habían sido las más largas de mi vida.

—¿Tal vez podemos leer esta noche por mi cumpleaños? —sugirió.

Gruñí. Nada me hubiera gustado más que acurrucarme en la cama esta noche y leer con Ella por su cumpleaños, pero había tantas personas en la ciudad por la convención que había una gran fiesta abajo esta noche y no tenía oportunidad en el infierno de que Karin me dejara perdérmela. —Eso suena al cielo, pero estoy en esta conferencia el domingo, y las noches han sido muy largas. No creo que sea capaz de salirme. ¿Podemos hablar el lunes?

—Seguro.

Escuché la decepción e intenté tragarme la mía. —Bien. No puedo esperar. De verdad te he extrañado, mujer. No tienes ni idea de cuánto. Después de solo un día había borrado tu número de mi teléfono, así no perdería toda la dignidad al llamarte un billón de veces para rogarte perdón.

Se rio al mismo tiempo que Karin golpeaba la puerta de nuevo.

Me tiré del cabello con frustración. —Realmente debo irme. Te quiero, Ella. No más tratamiento silencioso, ¿está bien? Estas últimas semanas fueron el infierno. Feliz cumpleaños. Te llamaré el lunes.

—Gracias. También te quiero, Cinder. Esperaré junto al teléfono el lunes, conteniendo la respiración por tu llamada.

Sus palabras de despedida calentaron mi corazón. Esas serían suficientes para ayudarme a sobrevivir al resto del fin de semana. Con una sonrisa de regreso, fui a enfrentar a la fiera y con suerte a patear el trasero del Príncipe Arturo de Camelot en una pelea de espadas de NERF


	21. Chapter 21

**_Capítulo 20_**

Después de hablar con Cinder, me sentí llena de energía para salir a la cena de cumpleaños. Mi padre tenía reservaciones en el Chart House, un restaurante de carnes en la zona costera de Malibu. Los filetes de carne no eran mis favoritos, pero mi nutriólogo se sentiría complacido porque había perdido un poco de peso recientemente por el estrés, y me ordenó que iniciara una dieta con más calorías y proteínas. De hecho, probablemente era el responsable de la decisión de mi padre en cuanto al restaurante. De cualquier modo, al menos no era sushi. Iugh. Por el lado bueno, el restaurante era hermoso. Solo ver la puesta de sol sobre el océano hacía que valiera la pena el viaje.

La cena fue agradable; el ver cómo mi padre adoraba a Hinata, todavía se hallaba sorprendido por la nueva camaradería entre Ino y yo, y no le hizo a Sasori ninguna pregunta horrible del tipo "estás saliendo con mi hija". Incluso Temari no se quejó demasiado.

El único momento embarazoso fue cuando Rin se puso efusiva con Sasori porque retiró la silla para mí. Pobre Sasori, se volvió rojo brillante. Tenía la certeza de que me veía igual. Ambas, Ino y Temari, le susurraron a su madre, con idénticas miradas de alarma. Afortunadamente, Rin entendió la indirecta y trató de no actuar demasiado maternal desde entonces.

Después de la cena todos se sentían satisfechos, pero papá insistió en ordenar un par de su reconocido pastel de lava ardiente — era una fiesta de cumpleaños después de todo. Nadie dijo que no a la delicia azucarada, felizmente dije que sí. Mientras esperábamos que el postre llegara, Ino comenzó a balancearse en su silla. —¿Podemos entregar los regalos ahora?

—¿Hay regalos? —Mis mejillas se encendieron de nuevo. No esperaba ningún regalo.

—Bastante buenos —dijo Ino—. Vas a amarlos. ¿Puedo entregárselos ahora? Por favor, por favor, ¿por favor?

Era como observar un jardín de niños en la mañana de navidad. Todos dejamos escapar una carcajada por ella. —Muy bien —le concedió mi padre y me entregó un gran sobre que había retirado del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta de su traje—. Este es de la familia. Fue una sugerencia de Ino, así que, si no te gusta, cúlpala.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco, pero su sonrisa fue tan grande que parecía a punto de estallar. —¡Solo ábrelo!

Su emoción era contagiosa, y rasgué el sobre tan rápido como mis dedos lastimados me lo permitieron. Casi grité de emoción cuando vi lo que me esperaba. De algún modo, chillé un poco, provocando que varios encargados del restaurante nos fruncieran el ceño. Sostenía entradas para el FantasyCon de este año en mis manos. En serio no podía creerlo.

—¿Estás bromeando? Sé que esto me hace una gran tonta, pero he querido ir cada año desde que tenía como, ¡doce! Oh, Dios mío, ¡no puedo creer que finalmente vaya a ir! ¡Gracias! ¡Lo amo!

La convención duraba cinco días, pero el mejor día era el último, el domingo. Tenía, en mis manos, cinco pases para el domingo.

El día después de mañana, lograría pasar todo el día inmersa en los mundos de mis películas y libros favoritos. Podría conocer a una tonelada de mis autores y actores favoritos, compraría secuelas de libros que todavía no habían salido, escucharía discursos de los invitados, y adelantos de un par de películas venideras. Incluso existía un rumor de que iban a pasar diez minutos completos de _¡El príncipe Druida!_

—Esas no son solo entradas para el FantasyCon —dijo Ino—. Te conseguimos asientos para el panel de discusión de _El Príncipe Druida_. Lo revisé. ¡El escritor de los libros y el director, productor, escritor, y el elenco de la película van a estar ahí! Tendrán un encuentro privado para los que asistan al panel, así que vas a conocer a tu mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha, ¿puedes creerlo?

Ahora Ino chillaba lo suficiente para que papá le dijera que se tranquilizara. Yo misma me encontraba en shock. Tan pronto como mi cerebro comenzó a funcionar de nuevo, me di cuenta de cuantas entradas tenía. —¿Me compraste _cinco _entradas? ¿Saben cuánto debe costar esto?

Ino hizo un ademán con desdén. —Como sea. Papá te lo debía.

Decidí no pensar en eso e hice otra pregunta antes de que las cosas se pusieran incomodas. —¿Pero por qué tantas?

Ino dejó escapar una sonrisa retorcida. —Bueno, obviamente no querías ir sola, y pensé que sería grosero regalarte solo dos entregas y hacerte escoger entre tus amigos.

—Quieres decir que temías que podría no escogerte —bromeé. Ino no lo negó. —¡Hola! _¡Sasuke Uchiha!_

Reí de nuevo. —Bien, ¿pero por qué cinco? ¿Tienes una lista específica de invitados en mente?

—Bueno, obviamente tú, yo, Hinata y Sasori, y pensé… —Ino dudó, mordisqueándose el labio nerviosamente.

—¿Quién? —pregunté. Honestamente no tenía ni idea de otra persona a la que pudiera referirse.

—Creí que podrías invitar a Cinder. —Ino se sonrojó, y apresuró el resto de su explicación—. Quiero decir, _El Príncipe Druida _es complemente algo de ustedes. Creí que sería la excusa perfecta para que se conocieran finalmente.

Estaba sorprendida. Ino no solo trataba de hacer posible una de mis pasiones más grandes —o de la suyas— con su regalo; hacía mucho más que eso. Trataba de darme a mi mejor amigo. Era una de las cosas más consideradas que había hecho nunca nadie por mí. Me sentía tan abrumada por el gesto que no podía hablar.

—¿Qué opinas? —preguntó Ino nerviosamente.

—Este regalo es maravilloso, Ino. Muchísimas gracias por pensar en Cinder. Eso significa mucho para mí. Me encantaría poder asistir a esto con él, pero se encuentra fuera de la ciudad el fin de semana en alguna cosa del trabajo. Me llamó para desearme un feliz cumpleaños y solo pudimos hablar por un par de minutos. Se encontraba tan ocupado que dijo que no tendría tiempo para hablar hasta el lunes.

—Qué mal. —La cara de Ino decayó en un puchero durante solo un segundo antes de curvarse de nuevo en otra sonrisa—. Como sea. Contactaremos con él cuando la película se estrene. Quiero decir, no hay forma de que no vayan a verla juntos.

Me dolió el corazón ante la idea, porque sabía que era una causa sin esperanza. Cinder y yo nunca nos conoceríamos. No conseguiría ir a ver la película con él, aunque no había nadie en el mundo con quien prefiriera hacerlo.

Necesitaba cambiar de tema antes de que comenzara a llorar. — Bueno, como sea, Cinder no puede venir. —Dirigí mi mirada hacia mi otra hermanastra, que nos ignoraba cuidadosamente a todos jugando con su teléfono—. ¿Por qué no vienes cono nosotros, Temari?

Todos en la mesa se congelaron. Hinata, Sasori y Ino jadearon con incredulidad, con los rostros atónitos. Mi papá y Rin estuvieron igual de sorprendidos, pero ambos observaron a Temari conteniendo el aliento y con expresiones esperanzadas en el rostro. Temari se encontraba tan sorprendida como todos los demás. _—¿Yo?_

Ignoré su hostilidad y me encogí. —Seguro. ¿Por qué no?

La mirada que me envió fue sorprendente, incluso para ella. —No necesito una invitación por lástima. ¿Qué te hace pensar siquiera que quiero ir a una repulsiva convención llena de frikis contigo y tus amigos?

La mirada de decepción en el rostro de mi padre y de Rin me enojó más que el insulto de Temari. Quería responderle algo grosero, pero cuando miré a mi nueva familia en la mesa, ni siquiera tuve el corazón para empeorar la situación.

—No es una invitación por lástima —dije, forzando toda la despreocupación que pude en mi voz—. Considéralo más como una tregua. Una ofrenda de paz.

Los ojos de Temari se estrecharon mientras esperaba una explicación.

—Ino y Rob también son tus amigos, y sé que te gusta Sasuke Uchiha. Ven con nosotros y pásalo bien. No voy pedir agradarte y no quiero que vengas porque siento lástima por ti. Te estoy invitando como una manera de disculparme. No puedo evitar haberme inmiscuido en tu vida y no puedo sacarme de ella. Lo que puedo hacer es tratar de recompensártelo al darte la oportunidad de robarla a Sasuke Uchiha a Karin Hebi. Por mucho que me duele decirlo, creo que eres más bonita que ella; si alguien pudiera robárselo, serías tú.

Papá y Rin todavía permanecían estáticos en su lugar, incapaces de creer lo que sucedía, pero Ino, Hinata y Rob todos rieron.

—Definitivamente es lo suficientemente agresiva —concordó Ino. Le sonrió a su hermana y dijo—: Eres como una barracuda.

Temari resopló, pero pude decir que trataba de no sonreír. — No importa. Estoy castigada hasta navidad.

—Si te gustaría ir con tus hermanas a la convención, supongo que podría levantarte el castigo —dijo papá—. Asumiendo que puedas comportarte.

Temari parecía estar rechinando los dientes tanto como yo ante la referencia de nosotras como hermanas, pero ninguna lo corrigió. Ana estrechó los ojos y preguntó—: ¿No castigada solo por ese día?

Mi papá y Rin compartieron una mirada. Papá se encogió y Rin asintió en dirección a Temari. —Te levantaré el castigo antes. No estarás castigada siempre y cuando tu comportamiento permanezca aceptable.

Tenía el presentimiento de que cosas como estas no ocurrían con frecuencia en esta familia por la mirada de shock en los ojos de Ino y Temari. Temari se recuperó más rápido que Ino y se encogió en mi dirección, fingiendo indiferencia. —Bien, como sea. Iré a tu estúpida cosa.

El servicio llegó con nuestro pastel, y mientras todos se encontraban distraídos, mi padre se extendió y apretó mi mano. — Gracias —gesticuló.

—Gracias por mi regalo —dije en respuesta—. Me encanta.

Todos comimos el postre, afortunadamente no hubo ningún canto involucrado, y después de un par de minutos de un silencio cómodo, Sasori se giró hacia mí. —Así que ¿no te interesa ganarte a Sasuke Uchiha para ti misma? —Bromeaba, pero había verdadera curiosidad en su voz—. Él ya es tu fan. Todo lo que tienes que decirle es que es tu blog el que ha estado citando todo el día.

—¡Oh, no! —Reí—. Eso _no _va suceder. Ya tengo a un rico y arrogante mujeriego torturando mi corazón. No necesito otro. Es todo tuyo, Temari, a menos de que Ino quiera luchar por él.

—Oh, tengo la intención de hacerlo —dijo Ino, haciéndonos reír de nuevo.

—Muy bien, muy bien, suficiente —interrumpió Hinata—. Es mi turno de darte mi regalo.

Hinata colocó una larga bolsa de regalo rebosante de un papel colorido delante de mí.

—¿Me compraste un regalo? No tenías que hacerlo.

—Oh, por supuesto que sí. Apresúrate y ábrelo antes de que te diga lo que es.

Cuando retiré el papel de regalo y vi los pliegues de un hermoso encaje blanco, jadeé. —¿Tus padres me hicieron un vestido?

Empujé mi silla hacia atrás y me puse de pie mientras retiraba el vestido de la bolsa y lo sostenía contra mi cuerpo. ¡Era hermoso! Era un vestido que llegaba al suelo hecho de chiffon y encaje blanco. Era el vestido más elegante que hubiera visto. Más que eso, lo _reconocí_. — Espera, ¿este es…?

Hinata asintió. —No soy buena con lo secretos; pregúntale a cualquiera. Estuve a punto de contarte tantas veces la verdad acerca del domingo, pero Ino me habría asesinado. Cuando me dijo lo que tu papá iba a comprarte, fui directa hacia mis padres para que me ayudaran con tu vestido. Estuvieron emocionados por ayudar.

—¡Esto es increíble! —Esperaba que mis ojos expresaran toda mi gratitud, aunque sentía que entraba en pánico. El vestido era precioso, pero no tenía mangas ni espalda. Mostraría tantas cicatrices. Sabía que me sentiría hermosa cuando me probara ese vestido en casa, pero no creía que pudiera mostrar mis cicatrices en la convención sin importar lo mucho que quisiera vestirme como mi personaje favorito.

—Mira en la bolsa —dijo Hinata, leyendo mi mente.

Jadeé cuando saqué un hermoso manto blanco que combinaba con el vestido, y un par de largos guante de satén blanco. —Sé que los guantes no son una parte oficial del vestido de Ellamara —dijo Hinata—, pero combinan, y cubrirán las cicatrices perfectamente. ¡Y listo!

Repentinamente, una de las encargadas se detuvo detrás de mí, apesar de que nunca noté a nadie llamarla. La chica sostenía un hermoso bastón. Tenía cerca de dos metros de alto, hecho de madera, y estaba tallado para parecer ramas de árbol entrelazadas. En la cima, una gran esfera azul pálida semejante a un cristal se hallaba atrapada entre las ramas. Una réplica exacta del bastón mágico de Ellamara.

Acepté el regalo de manos de la encargada con cuidado, quien me deseó un feliz cumpleaños y regresó a su puesto. —Es hermoso.

Hinata apuntó en dirección al fondo de bastón. —También es funcional.

Tenía una base de goma gruesa en la parte inferior, como las que encuentras en las muletas… o mi bastón. Jadeé de nuevo y probé mi peso contra él. Funcionaría perfectamente.

—Por mucho que me gusté el bastón Candy —dijo Hinata, que llamaba a mi bastón Candy desde que fue renovado y le dije que me recordaba al juego de mesa Candy Land—, este va mucho mejor con tu atuendo.

Di unos pasos para probarlo y luego me gire para hacer frente a una mesa llena de caras sonrientes. —¡Esto es increíble, Hinata!

¡Gracias! ¡Gracias a tus papás, también!

—El domingo no sólo serás Sakura Haruno; podrás ser Ellamara, la hermosa y misteriosa sacerdotisa mística.

—Hay un concurso de disfraces —añadió Ino—, y nosotras ganaremos.

—¿Nosotras?

—Sí. Hinata también me ayudó con mi traje. Iré como la Princesa Ratana.

—Y yo iré como la malvada Reina Nesona —dijo Hinata—. Mi vestido rockea. ¡Luciremos fabulosas!

Chillé de nuevo. Esto sería tan impresionante. Era como un sueño hecho realidad para una geek de la fantasía como yo.

—Les diré a mis padres acerca de Temari cuando llegue a casa esta noche. Ellos no tendrán problemas para terminar otro traje de Princesa Ratana para el domingo.

Solté un bufido. —Sí, no debería ser demasiado difícil. En realidad, ese traje no lleva demasiada tela.

Ino me sacó la lengua. —Creo que es caliente. —Ella ya había oído antes mi discurso sobre la escasez de ropa de la chica—. Las Princesas gemelas Ratanas sin duda atraerán la atención de los jueces. Por no hablar de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasori rio. —¿Tengo que pasar todo el día solo con cuatro chicas increíblemente calientes vestidas como princesas medievales? Dulce.

Hinata miró a Sasori con un brillo travieso en sus ojos que lo hizo erguirse en su silla. —¿Qué?

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa dulce que parecía demasiado inocente.

—Tener el honor de escoltarnos a la convención tiene un precio.

Sasori frunció el ceño. —¿Qué precio?

—No es nada malo —dijo Ino—. Sólo deberás llevar una túnica.

—¿Una _qué_?

—Y medias. —Ella rio.

Sasori procesó esto y su rostro palideció. —¡Oh, no! ¡De ninguna manera!

Todos reímos, incluso Temari.

—Sí, lo harás —dijo Hinata—. No pensarías que la Sacerdotisa Mística, las Hermosas Damas Ratanas, y la Más Querida Mamá Malvada aparecerían sin su campeón, el príncipe druida, ¿verdad, querido Cinder?

—Um, sí, lo hacía.

En cierto modo me sentí mal por él, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar que no llevara un traje. —Si te ayuda, puedes tener una espada —ofrecí.

—No puedes tener un traje listo para mí —argumentó—. ¿Cómo sabrías cuáles son mis medidas para hacerlo?

Hinata rio. —Mi papá tiene un don para conocer las medidas de las personas. Lo conociste la noche que viniste a ver películas. Por no hablar de que hay muchas imágenes tuyas en Facebook.

Ante la expresión confundida de Sasori, Hinata sonrió. —Nunca llevas camiseta en las prácticas después de la escuela, lo que ha demostrado ser demasiado tentador para las chicas en la escuela.

Guau. Realmente tenía que hacerme amiga de algunas de las chicas de nuestra escuela. O tal vez empezar a ver algunas de las prácticas de fútbol.

Hinata ronroneó con aprecio, por lo que Sasori se ruborizó con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que su rostro nunca volvería a ser de un tono normal de nuevo.

—Lo siento —susurré, ofreciéndole mi mano por debajo de la mesa en señal de apoyo. Él la tomó como si pudiera hacerlo invisible, y me lanzó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Sólo piensa en el traje como un uniforme, y todo irá bien — bromeó Ino.

—El traje te quedará bien —prometió Hinata—, pero debes venir a mi casa temprano la mañana del domingo, sólo en caso de que necesitemos hacer alguna rápida modificación. En realidad, todos tienen que venir temprano porque mis papás les pidieron a sus amigos del espectáculo que vinieran para arreglar nuestro cabello y maquillaje.

—¡De ninguna manera! —gritamos al unísono Ino, Temari y yo.

Mi padre y Rin estallaron en carcajadas. —No hay nada como un cambio de imagen para conseguir emocionar a una chica, ¿eh? — bromeó papá, enviándole una sonrisa simpática a Sasori.

Sasori suspiró y me apretó la mano de nuevo. —Bien. Dado que es el cumpleaños de Saku, seré su príncipe azul por el día.

—Mi príncipe _Cinder_. —Me incliné y besé la mejilla de Sasori —. Eres el mejor.

Me mostró una sonrisa que intentaba aparentar arrepentimiento con una mirada que decía que ahora tenía una deuda con él, entonces me giré hacia Hinata. —Trazaré la línea del maquillaje.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Capítulo 21_**

La FantasyCon era todo lo que soñé que sería, y mis amigos y yo lucíamos geniales. Los padres de Hinata eran tan buenos que no parecía que hubiéramos salido del set de rodaje, parecía que encontramos una forma de trascender entre mundos y salir directo del mismo Realm.

Ninguno de mis amigos era fan real de la fantasía como yo. No se encontraban familiarizados con las referencias, los autores, los artistas conceptuales que conocimos, como yo, y no estuvieron a punto de desmayarse cuando conocieron a Richard y Kahlan, de _The Legend of Sleeker _como casi hice yo, pero no importaba. Destacaron por encima de todas las demás personas disfrazadas y disfrutaron riéndose de mi rareza. Eso iba bien. Todavía era uno de los días más increíbles de mi vida.

El panel de discusión de _El Príncipe Druida _fue toda una experiencia en sí mismo. Me entusiasmó tanto por la película, que creí que no sería capaz de esperar a que se estrenara en Navidad. Después de que terminara, la gente con los boletos para el encuentro hicieron fila para conseguir los autógrafos de los miembros del panel.

Hinata, Ino y Temari apenas respiraron desde que entramos en la habitación y vieron a Sasuke Uchiha sentado a escasos metros de nosotros, y el pobre Sasori se redujo a un desastre babeante al ver a Karin Hebi. Sin embargo, mis "estrellados" amigos tuvieron paciencia y esperaron a que primero conociera al autor de _El Príncipe Druida_, L.P. Morgan.

Se hallaba emparejado en la mesa con el guionista de la película, el ganador de un Oscar, Killer Bee, y casi muero cuando me vi envuelta en una discusión con ellos y otros fans acérrimos de _Las Crónicas de Cinder _sobre el proceso de adaptación y cómo se manejarían las secuelas. Conseguí hacerme una foto con ambos e incluso me dejaron grabar nuestra discusión con mi teléfono para mi blog. ¡Era seriamente un sueño hecho realidad! Me hallaba en el séptimo cielo cuando finalmente fui separada de ellos y guiada para conocer a Sasuke Uchiha y Karin Hebi.

—No puedo creer que te pongas toda fan con esos viejos vulgares cuando _Sasuke Uchiha _está justo allí —dijo Temari mientras esperábamos en fila nuestro turno para conocer a los invitados de honor.

Ni siquiera _su _actitud podía acabar con mi estado de ánimo hoy.

—Sasuke Uchiha es guapo, pero L.P. Morgan es mi héroe. El hombre es un genio. —Abracé la tapa dura del libro que traje conmigo para que me firmara. Deseé que pudiera haber sido la copia de cuando mi madre era una niña, pero aun así atesoraría el nuevo libro. Lo apreté de nuevo, lanzando un suspiro soñador—. No puedo creer que finalmente lo conocí.

Temari negó con la cabeza. —Eres tan rara.

Hinata lanzó un brazo sobre mi hombro. —Sí, pero la queremos de todos modos.

—Así que, Saku, ¿vas a darle las gracias a Sasuke Uchiha por tu regalo de cumpleaños? —preguntó Ino.

—No. —Cuando todo el mundo me miró como si estuviera loca, repetí—: _No_. No quiero que sepa quién soy.

—¿Por qué no?

_Porque probablemente conoce a Cinder, y luego le dirá que me conoció. _—Simplemente no quiero, ¿vale? Por favor, no digan nada.

—Probablemente conoce a Cinder —dijo Hinata, dándole voz a mis mismos pensamientos, excepto que lo hizo sonar como si fuera algo bueno—. Podrías conseguir que te dijera el nombre de Cinder, y después podríamos encontrarlo en Facebook y ver si es tan caliente como suena.

—No necesito confirmación de eso. Cinder no quiere conocerme.

Nunca. No quiero saber guapo que es.

Hinata e Ino me fruncieron el ceño, pero Sasori vino en mi rescate—: Chicas, déjenla en paz. Cinder es un idiota, de todos modos, por no querer conocerla. Deberíamos ayudarla a superarlo, no animarla.

Temari se mofó, pero no estaba segura de sí se hallaba enfadada por lo que él dijo u ofendida por que hubiera deslizado su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Ella continuó mirándome hasta que alcanzamos el principio de la fila y estuvimos cara a cara con Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha era caliente en televisión. En persona era simplemente fascinante. Esos ojos que de alguna manera ardían mientras brillaban… y esa sonrisa…

—¡Ustedes cinco están increíbles! —dijo Sasuke, rompiendo el silencio por nosotros cuando su presencia física nos dejó sin palabras—. Por mucho, los mejores disfraces que he visto este año. Espero que participen en el concurso. —Sus ojos se movieron hacia Temari y Ino, e inmediatamente recorrieron la longitud de sus cuerpos—. Gemelas —ronroneó cuando terminó de comérselas con los ojos—. Ustedes, doncellas, son las más hermosas Ratanas que he visto desde que empezó esta convención.

No pude evitar el resoplido que se me escapó. Si realmente era amigo de Cinder, no había duda del porqué. Eran como dos gotas de agua.

Me sonrojé cuando Sasuke me miró con curiosidad, pero yo me encontraba más preocupada por la mirada herida en la cara de Ino y la mirada de Temari. Rápidamente me tragué mi risa. —Lo siento.

Ino me lanzó una mirada de "qué demonios" y me encogí. Tuve un día de bastante progreso con Temari hasta ahora, pero insultarla enfrente de Sasuke Uchiha no iba a congraciarme con ella. —Lo siento —dije otra vez, más arrepentida—. Por supuesto que tiene razón. Saben que son preciosas. Solamente me reía de la frase cursi.

—¿Frase cursi? —preguntó Sasuke. Su voz sugería que se sentía ofendido, pero sus labios temblorosos y ojos risueños contaban una historia diferente.

No tenía intención de insultarlo, pero era demasiado tarde para retirarlo, así que tuve que defenderme. —Sí. Fue cursi. Y estoy segura de que probablemente le dijiste esa misma cosa a cada chica que has conocido esta semana. Me parece asombroso que aún puedas decirla con cara seria.

Sasuke parpadeó sorprendido. A su lado, Karin Hebi se rio. —¿Qué crees, bebé? —Condescendencia rebosaba en su tono espeso como la melaza—. Otra persona que no está impresionada con tus mentiras.

Tuve miedo de haberlo ofendido realmente esta vez, pero sonrió como si le hubiera presentado un delicioso desafío. —No iría vestida como Ellamara si fuera fácilmente susceptible al encanto —le dijo a Karin, sin apartar sus cálidos ojos marrones de mí—. Sin embargo, quise decir el cumplido. Tus amigas realmente son dos de las más hermosas Princesas Ratanas que he visto este fin de semana. —Lanzó un guiño rápido a Temari y Ino, haciendo que las dos se sonrojaran—. Así como tú eres la Ellamara más hermosa que he conocido hasta ahora.

Resoplé de nuevo. —Probablemente soy la _única _Ellamara que has conocido.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se amplió a una de infarto. —Aun así, eres encantadora. Esos ojos… —Se detuvo un momento, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, y frunció el ceño—. ¿Nos conocemos?

—¡Ja! No. No nos conocemos.

—¿Estás segura? Me pareces familiar. Juraría que he visto esos ojos antes.

Tragué saliva. Era posible que hubiera visto una foto mía en el blog. No había subido una desde la última vez que fui a un viaje literario con mi madre. Eso fue meses antes de mi accidente. Era muy diferente ahora, mayor y sin frenos, pero los ojos verdes, la piel blanca y el pelo rosado eran inconfundibles.

Me forcé a sonreír. —Estoy bastante segura de que recordaría haber conocido a una famosa estrella de cine. —Todavía parecía escéptico, así que añadí—: Especialmente uno que usa frases cursis para ligar.

Finalmente, Sasuke se rio. Apuntó la punta brillante de un Sharpie sobre una foto brillante, listo para firmarme un autógrafo. —Bien. Me rindo. ¿Cómo te llamas, hermosa?

Mis mejillas ardían a pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos. Apunté a su foto y negué. —Está bien. No necesito una de esas. Solo quería traerte esto.

Le pasé una copia de _El Príncipe Druida_. A diferencia de la bonita versión de tapa dura que hice que L.P. Morgan firmara, esa era una de las versiones baratas vendidas en masa que reemplazaron la portada original por una con el casting de la película. Sasuke aceptó felizmente el libro y luego me miró. —¿Y a quien se lo dedico?

Evité poner los ojos en blanco. —No quiero que me lo firmes. Quiero que lo _leas_.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. —¿Dilo otra vez?

Suspiré. —Estás representando uno de los personajes más queridos de todos los tiempos. No me importa cuántos Oscar tenga Killer Bee por sus guiones, no hay forma de que el guion pueda hacerle justicia al libro. Sé que es muy tarde para ayudarte con la primera película, pero hay otras cuatro todavía. Realmente, _realmente _quiero que entiendas quién es Cinder, así que, te lo ruego. Por favor. Lee los libros. Lo juro, valen la pena.

Todo extraño al alcance del oído se quedó boquiabierto mirándome como si fuera una rara total, excepto los otros fans acérrimos, quienes aplaudieron y vitorearon. Ino y Temari lucían idénticas expresiones horrorizadas. Incluso Sasori y Hinata parecían desconcertados.

La expresión de Sasuke Uchiha era difícil de describir. Parecía estar teniendo el mejor momento de su vida. Su sonrisa se hizo, de alguna forma, imposiblemente más amplia, pero también parecía desconcertado, mirándome con algo parecido a la sospecha en los ojos.

—¿Crees que no he leído los libros?

Eso es exactamente lo que pensaba. —¿Quieres decir que lo hiciste?

Se rio. —¿Por qué crees que pedí el papel? Estoy de acuerdo de todo corazón con que Cinder es uno de los más queridos personajes de todos los tiempos. No podía dejar que nadie más lo representara. No puedo esperar a grabar _Reino de Gloria_. Ese fue mi libro favorito de la saga.

Cerré la boca, sin saber cuándo se abrió, y mis labios rápidamente se curvaron en una enorme sonrisa. —_Reino de Gloria _fue bueno —concordé—. Pero _El Príncipe Druida _sigue siendo mi favorito.

Me quedo con las buenas historias originales. La de Cinder es tan trágica y conmovedora, y aun así trae un sentimiento de esperanza a un reino desesperado. Sin mencionar la maestría con la que está hecho el misterio sobre quién es.

—Sin duda —concordó Sasuke—. _El Príncipe Druida _es mi segundo favorito. Pero me encanta cuando Cinder finalmente consigue volver a casa, no como un inútil granjero, sino como un guerrero druida patea culos. El chico lanza los golpes bajos como un maestro. La acción en _Reino de Gloria _es épica.

Ahora puse los ojos en blanco. —Escenas de batalla. Eres tan chico. Apuesto a que también adoras lo que los productores de la película hicieron con el traje de la Princesa Ratana.

Algo cambió entonces en Sasuke. El fuego llenó sus ojos, una pasión verdaderamente ardiente que no sabía muy bien cómo explicar. Su sospecha se fundió en una sonrisa de complicidad y movió su mirada hacia Temari y Ino antes de dedicarme una sonrisa libertina.

—Definitivamente no me quejé.

Cuando gruñí, Sasuke se sentó y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, evaluándome con diversión. —Dime algo. ¿Por qué te vistes como Ellamara? ¿Fue porque está cubierta de pies a cabeza? ¿Eres una especie de mojigata?

Me burlé, y Ino se palmeó la frente con la mano. —¡Oh, genial! Bien hecho. Va a quejarse de esto durante _semanas_.

Mientras Sasuke consideraba las palabras de Ino, apreté mi bastón y resistí el impulso de golpearlo en la cabeza con este. —_No _soy una mojigata. Solo no aprecio que Hollywood sacrifique la integridad de algo solo para conseguir que chicos pervertidos como _tú _compren entradas. En los libros, la Princesa Ratana era una guerrera, pero todavía una _princesa_. Tu padre convirtió su personaje en una inútil muñeca cachonda. ¡Es tan degradante para las mujeres! _Podemos _ser hermosas con la ropa puesta, ya sabes.

—Como lo veo —bromeó Sasuke, observándome descaradamente. Juro que _sentí _sus ojos recorrerme entera, como una caricia.

Luché por esconder un escalofrío.

—Entonces, ¿por qué Ellamara? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Porque es el mejor personaje en los libros.

Ino reconoció que venía una de mis diatribas y trató de hacerme a un lado antes de que empezara. —Está bien, Saku, todavía hay otras personas esperando. No queremos ocupar todo el tiempo de Sasuke.

—Tiene razón, Sasuke —dijo Karin, sin intentar ocultar su molestia—. Solo dale un autógrafo y despídete.

Sasuke ignoró a su novia. —¿Crees que _Ellamara _es el mejor personaje en los libros? ¿Qué pasa con Cinder? Es el héroe. Salva a todo el reino.

La pregunta era claramente una burla. Me irritaba a propósito. Por más que traté de no dejar que me molestara, no pude resistirme a discutir. —Claro que sí, porque tenía a _Ellamara _para guiarlo. Sin ella, no habría sido nada.

—¿Nada? —se burló Sasuke—. Tenía su magia. Todavía sería el mejor.

—Sí, pero se regodearía de su poder y se convertiría en otro estirado y auto-considerado príncipe idiota, borracho de su propio poder. —_No muy diferente al tipo sentado frente a mí._

Por la expresión de su rostro, Sasuke sabía lo que pensaba. —Como era —continué antes de que pudiera enfrentarme—, todavía eligió casarse con la chica sexy cuando estaba verdaderamente enamorado de Ellamara.

—Pero Ellamara se convirtió en sacerdotisa. Tomó un voto de celibato.

Gemí. Tuve esta misma discusión con Cinder como un millón de veces. De hecho, fue la primera que tuvimos. La primera vez que dejó un comentario en mi blog, fue para defender la decisión de Cinder de casarse con Ratana, incluso cuando era a Ellamara a quien realmente amaba.

—Se convirtió en sacerdotisa porque Cinder la rechazó. ¡Rompió su corazón!

—¡No tenía otra opción! —gritó Sasuke, volviéndose tan apasionado por nuestra discusión como yo, claramente un verdadero fan—. Pudo amar a Ellamara, pero era una plebeya. Ratana era Princesa de las Llanuras. Su unión creó la paz entre los dos reinos. Cinder hizo lo noble, poniendo sus propios sentimientos a un lado por el bien del reino.

—¿Noble? —Volví a gruñir—. Lo que hizo no fue noble en absoluto. Fue un acto de cobardía. Hizo lo que se esperaba de él porque era más fácil. Un hombre de _verdad _habría luchado para estar con la mujer que amaba, condenando la clase social.

Sasuke se echó hacia atrás en su silla, aturdido por lo que dije, pero no lo retiraría. Sin embargo, su aturdimiento desapareció rápidamente, y esa sonrisa satisfecha volvió a su rostro. No entendí la broma, pero fuera lo que fuera, Sasuke Uchiha claramente la disfrutaba. Arqueó una ceja hacia mí y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho con rigidez.

—Creo que dijiste que Cinder era uno de los más grandes personajes de todos los tiempos.

Correspondí a su terquedad. —Todo gran personaje comete errores. Cinder fue sabio al final y capaz de gobernar a su pueblo solo porque _Ellamara _le enseñó a pensar más allá de sí mismo. Era un gran personaje, pero…

—Lo sé, lo sé —interrumpió Sasuke con un suspiro exagerado—.Ellamara era el verdadero héroe.

Me quedé helada. Mientras miraba a los ojos de Sasuke, me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa de complicidad, esperando a que yo lo entendiera. Entendido. El mensaje se escuchó fuerte y claro, y mi corazón dejó de latir. ¡No había manera! ¡No era posible!

—¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? —Fui apenas capaz de hablar lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchada.

El rostro de Sasuke se suavizó y se encogió de hombros. —Era lo que ibas a decir.

—Sí, pero ¿cómo lo sabías? ¿Por qué dijiste esas palabras en particular?

Los dos sabíamos que ya conocía la respuesta. Sasuke se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla, mirándome con una nueva intensidad. Su sonrisa se volvió positivamente mala y susurró—: Di _auto _para mí.

A mi lado, alguien se quedó sin aliento. Pensé que tal vez era Ino, pero no podía estar segura. Todavía me hallaba demasiado aturdida para pensar con claridad.

¡Cinder! ¡Hablaba con Cinder! Cinder no conocía a Sasuke Uchiha.

¡Cinder era Sasuke Uchiha!

Sentí como si un rayo me hubiera golpeado. La conmoción fue tan grande que me tiró hacia atrás unos pasos. Me tropecé con Sasori, que me agarró cuando mis rodillas trataron de ceder. Me abrazó por la cintura para estabilizarme, lo cual fue bueno porque no estaba segura de poder hacerlo sola.

Entonces, me quedé mirando, incrédula, como el famoso galán de Hollywood, Sasuke Uchiha, observaba celosamente los brazos de Sasori deslizarse alrededor de mi cintura. El toque de malicia en su expresión era tan sutil que dudaba que alguien aparte de mí se diera cuenta. Bueno, tal vez Sasori, porque su control sobre mí se tensó un poco, y prácticamente gruñó mientras decía—: ¿Estás bien, Saku?

—Estoy bien. —Las cosas estaban tan, tan mal. ¡Sasuke era Cinder!

¡Hablaba con _Cinder_! ¡_Estaba mirando a _Cinder!

Los ojos de Cinder volvieron a los míos. —¿Saku?

Para cualquier otra persona, estoy segura de que sonaba como si estuviera simplemente preguntando para poder firmar un autógrafo, pero oí su sorpresa. Nunca nos preguntamos cuáles eran nuestros verdaderos nombres. Probablemente asumió que Ella era solo un nombre falso, como Cinder.

Asentí, aturdida. — Sakura Ellamara —susurré. Mi boca se había secado—. Mi mamá realmente amaba los libros, también.

Toda la cara de Sasuke brilló de alegría al saber mi nombre

—¡Sasuke! —siseó una voz chillona en un susurro enojado—. Cariño, estás empezando a causar una escena. Deja de _coquetear _con ella y firma un maldito autógrafo ya.

Rompí mi mirada con Sasuke para encontrar a Karin Hebi dándome una mirada tan desagradable que podría haber hecho llorar a _Temari_. Tantas cosas encajaron. Cinder se quejaba tantas veces acerca de su vida siendo una locura, complicada, y fuera de su control, porque era una _famosa estrella de cine_. Y la chica con la que era presionado a salir: la arpía, era su co-estrella, Karin Hebi. Su _prometida_.

La comprensión me sorprendió de nuevo. —Felicitaciones por tu compromiso —le murmuré a ella, conteniendo la bilis—. Estoy segura de que serás una hermosa novia.

No me di cuenta de que temblaba hasta que Sasori me aplastó contra su pecho. —¿Estás bien?

Enterré mi cara en su hombro y sacudí la cabeza. Definitivamente no me encontraba bien. Mi corazón se rompía. Se había roto antes, cuando mi papá se fue, y de nuevo cuando me enteré de que mi madre murió. Incluso se rompió una tercera vez cuando Cinder se negó a conocerme. Pero nunca se había roto de esta manera. —Tengo que salir de aquí.

Sasori no hizo preguntas.

Cuando nos dimos la vuelta para irnos, Cinder me llamó en estado de pánico. Miré hacia atrás y deseé no haberlo hecho. Sus ojos se clavaron en mí, pidiendo comprensión. Su dolor y frustración se exhibían tan claramente que los sentí hasta mi alma. O tal vez esa era mi propia agonía.

Después de un momento notable de los dos mirándonos, Cinder apartó los ojos de mí para garabatear su nombre en una foto. Cuando me la dio, no la soltó de inmediato. Bajó los ojos a la imagen que los dos sosteníamos, como si quisiera que la mirara. Mis ojos cayeron y casi jadeé de nuevo. En lugar de un autógrafo, escribió:

**_Puedo explicarlo._**

**_Nos vemos en Dragon's Roost. Seis PM_**

**_—Cinder_**

—Fue _realmente _un placer conocerte, Saku.

Salté ante el sonido de su voz. Cuando levanté la mirada de nuevo, pronunció las palabras _por favor_, y dejó ir la foto.

—Gracias —murmuré, y luego dejé que Sasori me quitara del camino para que todo el mundo pudiera tener la oportunidad de conseguir autógrafos de Sasuke y Karin.

De alguna manera, sentí como si me hubiera atropellado un tren.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Capítulo 22_**

Sakura era la mujer más increíble que había conocido jamás. Era ingeniosa, alegre y no se sentía intimidada en lo más mínimo por mi fama. ¡Y era tan hermosa! La noté incluso antes de que la conferencia comenzara. Aparte del hecho de que ella y sus amigos realmente destacaban entre la multitud con sus impresionantes disfraces, vi millones de Ratanas y Cinders durante los últimos cinco días —e incluso un par de Reinas Nesonas— pero Saku era la primera persona que veía vestida como la infame sacerdotisa druida.

Me intrigó de inmediato, y mantuve un ojo en ella durante toda la conferencia. Me di cuenta que era una gran fanática y estaba impaciente por que se acercara a hablarme después de la conferencia, cuando se dirigió directamente a L.P. Morgan primero y se quedó allí durante unos veinte minutos, teniendo la que claramente era la discusión de su vida con él y Killer Bee. Me mataba no ser parte de esa conversación.

Una vez que finalmente estuvo de pie frente a mí, vi por primera vez lo verdaderamente sorprendente que era. Las otras chicas a su lado eran bonitas, pero Saku era tan diferente, con su suave piel blanca y esos enormes y brillantes ojos bajo la capucha de la capa que te hacían estallar.

No sé por qué nunca consideré la posibilidad de que _mi _Ellamara viniera a FantasyCon ahora que ella vivía en Los Ángeles, o que esta misteriosa y exótica belleza pudiera ser ella, pero no me tomó mucho tiempo averiguarlo. La idea cruzó mi mente cuando las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca fueron un insulto. Era tan de _Ella _no sentirse impresionada con mi inofensivo coqueteo. Entonces dejó caer ese maldito libro en mi regazo e insistió en que lo _leyera_. ¡Sólo Ella! Y, por supuesto, su comentario sobre el disfraz de Ratana lo confirmó.

Era brillante, increíble, todo lo que siempre soñé que sería… y se encontraba en los brazos de otro chico. Ahora entendía por qué Karin estaba tan malhumorada conmigo todo el tiempo. Cuando ese bastardo jugador de fútbol escuálido puso sus manos sobre ella, quise saltar sobre la mesa y estrangularlo. Aquí me hallaba, finalmente en la situación que soñé durante años, y todo en lo que podía pensar era en la forma en que ese chico abrazaba a Saku como si le perteneciera. ¡Y ella lo dejaba! Cuando Saku finalmente salió de su asombro y comprendió que yo era su Cinder y que estaba "comprometido" con Karin, se lanzó a los brazos de ese afortunado imbécil y le pidió que fuera su caballero de brillante armadura. El idiota incluso iba disfrazado de Cinder.

¡Se suponía que _yo _debía ser su Cinder! ¡Se suponía que Saku era _mía_!

Le pedí que nos encontráramos, pero vi la mirada en su rostro —el horror en sus ojos— y no estuve seguro de que se presentara. Si no lo hacía seguiría su rastro, incluso si tenía que romper cada maldita puerta de cada maldita casa de Los Ángeles.

Karin estaba sobre mí al segundo de encontrarnos de regreso en nuestra suite después de que el encuentro con los fans terminara. — Sasuke —Comenzó con esa enfermiza dulce voz que rallaba mis nervios hasta dejarlos en carne viva—, déjame explicarte algo sobre el hecho de estar en una relación. Cuando supuestamente estás enamorado de alguien, ¡_no flirteas con cada maldito par de ojos que se te antojen_! ¿Qué demonios fue eso de ahí?

Quitándome la camisa, me dirigí al cuarto de baño para examinar mi rostro en el espejo. ¿Afeitarme de nuevo o no? Sabía que Saku encontraba sexy una sombra de barba. Lo dijo tantas veces durante su fase de _Prison Break_. Pero si terminábamos acercándonos —y estaba muy esperanzado de que eso sucediera—, suave sería probablemente lo mejor.

—Eso ahí fuera fue el final de esta farsa publicitaria —dije después de que Karin me siguiera al baño, esperando una explicación.

Encontré brevemente los ojos de Karin en el espejo, luego cogí la cuchilla y empecé a trabajar en hacer de mi cara algo besable. — Terminé, Karin. —Mi mente se aclaró en el momento que reconocí a Ella, y una vez que supe que este juego terminó, me llené de serenidad—. Podemos terminarlo como te apetezca. Puedes decirle a la gente que fuiste tú, o que te dejé e interpretar el papel de víctima; no me importa. Lo que quieras, pero se acabó. No lo haré más.

—_¿Perdona?_

Lavé la cuchilla en el lavabo, y mientras la llevaba de regreso a mi cara me pregunté si tener objetos filosos alrededor, mientras teníamos esta conversación, era la mejor idea. —No era una mujer cualquiera; era _Ella_.

Karin no dijo nada por un momento, pero sus ojos se estrecharon y sus labios se fruncieron con fuerza. Rememorando el encuentro con los fans y viendo mi interacción con Saku con una nueva luz.

—¿_Esa _era Ella? No puedes decirlo en serio. —Soltó una carcajada seca y sin humor—. ¿La pequeña perra sarcástica de la que te has quejado todo este tiempo?

Dejé la cuchilla y me giré hacia Karin, apoyándola contra la pared detrás de nosotros. —No hables así de ella. Terminé contigo Karin, y voy tras ella. Puedes hacer esto fácil o complicado, pero si intentas cualquier mierda, confesaré que toda la relación fue una farsa desde el principio. Les diré a todos cómo la princesita malcriada hizo una rabieta al estilo Lindsay Lohan y me chantajeó para conseguir un compromiso falso. Cómo me amenazaste con arruinar mi carrera, despedir a mi padre y sabotear la película, todo porque estás loca y obsesionada conmigo.

—¿Obsesionada contigo? —Se burló Karin—. No eres digno de tal drama. Hay cientos de chicos ahí fuera, más guapos y ricos que tú, que agradecerían la oportunidad de estar conmigo.

—Bien. Ve a torturar a alguno de ellos.

Ignorando la mirada de Karin, terminé de afeitarme la cara, me rocié un poco de colonia que esperaba que Ella encontrara irresistible, y fui a buscar algo limpio que ponerme.

—Nadie te creerá, sabes —argumentó Karin, siguiéndome hacia el dormitorio—. No con tu reputación de mujeriego.

Vaya broma. —Confía en mí, Karin, todo el mundo en la ciudad ya sabe que eres una perra insensible. _Diva mentalmente inestable _no estaría demasiado lejos de la realidad.

Rebusqué entre mis cosas y encontré un suéter gris oscuro de cuello en V, el cual siempre parecía gustarle a las mujeres. Con suerte a Ella también.

—¿Qué pasa con la película de Yahiko Akatsuki? Los contratos siguen en negociaciones. No se ha firmado nada todavía. Aún puedo hacer que mi padre se eche atrás.

—Sobreestimas tu importancia, _nena _—dije mientras me ponía el suéter—. Tal vez hayas persuadido a tu padre de escuchar la propuesta, pero también estuve en esa reunión. Le encantó el guion, ya tiene establecidos al director más prestigioso y al actor más caliente y prometedor. El proyecto es oro.

Me alisé mi ropa y me miré al espejo una última vez. Satisfecho con lo que vi, deslicé la billetera y el móvil en el bolsillo. Ya eran las seis, así que llamé al restaurante para decirles que llegaría un poco tarde y que no dejaran que Ella se fuera a ninguna parte.

—Todavía puedo arruinar tu carrera —dijo Karin sombríamente—. Puedo arrastrar tu reputación por el barro. Tener a los paparazzi tan metidos en tu culo que necesitarás una cirugía para librarte de ellos.

Su ira se incrementaba cuanto más desesperada se volvía, pero ya no tenía ningún efecto en mí. Me encontraba más allá de la preocupación. —Haz lo peor que se te ocurra. Cualquiera que sea el daño que hagas, no será permanente.

—Perderás tu Oscar.

Hace un par de meses eso podría haberme molestado, ¿pero de qué serviría una maldita estatua si eso significaba perder a Ella? Me encogí de hombros. —Quizás. Pero incluso si arruinas mis posibilidades este año, tengo tiempo para demostrarle a la gente que voy en serio. Tengo cuatro películas más de _Las Crónicas de Cinder _y un proyecto en ciernes con Yahiko Akatsuki que bien podría llamarse _Sasuke Uchiha es el Hombre_. Sólo necesitaba que me hicieras quedar bien al principio porque era un idiota inmaduro, pero ya no soy así. Ahora tengo a Ella, y no sólo me hará _parecer _más serio. Con ella, es real.

Karin se quedó allí, viéndose completamente atónita, como si finalmente se diera cuenta que perdió esta discusión. En un último y desesperado intento por conseguir lo que quería, cruzó la habitación y colocó sus manos delicadamente en mi pecho. —Sasuke… —Me miró con ojos llenos de lujuria mientras deslizaba los brazos sobre mis hombros y apretaba su cuerpo contra mí—. Cariño, por favor, no te vayas.

Cuando Karin rozó mi recién afeitada mandíbula con sus labios, me pregunté cómo es que alguna vez pude encontrarla tentadora. Aparté sus brazos de mis hombros y me desenredé de su agarre. —Lo siento, Karin. Sólo hay una mujer para mí ahora, y no eres tú. Ni siquiera te le acercas.

Por primera vez desde que la conocí, las verdaderas emociones de Karin se abrieron paso hasta la superficie, y fue incapaz de ocultar el dolor que mi rechazo le causó. Me sentí mal durante exactamente dos segundos. Luego, un golpe en la puerta hizo que mi estómago explotara con mariposas. —Ese debe ser Suigetsu.

—¡Sasuke, no puedes hacer esto!

Ignorando a Karin, abrí la puerta, de repente en el mayor apuro de mi vida. Suigetsu se encontraba ahí de pie, con una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro, sosteniendo el libro que le pedí que consiguiera y una gran capa verde. —Tengo las cosas que me pediste.

—¡Mi héroe!

—Buena suerte, hombre.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó Karin de nuevo.

—Lo siento, Karin, tengo que irme. —Envolví la capa sobre mis hombros y me puse la capucha. La capa era más el estilo de _El Señor de los Anillos _que de _Las Crónicas de Cinder_, pero por suerte, el disfraz me bastaría para pasar a través del centro de convenciones hasta el restaurante sin ser notado—. Suigetsu empacará mis cosas por mí y registrará mi salida de la habitación. Sé buena y deja sus partes masculinas intactas.

Karin me miró con todo lo que tenía y le lancé un beso en respuesta, mareado por mi nueva libertad. —Te veo en el set de la secuela, _princesa_.

El Dragon‟s Roost era un restaurant dentro del centro de convenciones. Me paré al otro lado del pasillo de la entrada, escaneando la escena. Deseé elegir un lugar más privado para encontrarnos, pero entré en pánico cuando Ella empezó a alejarse de mí, y el único lugar que vino a mi mente fue el café en donde almorcé esa tarde.

Considerando que el evento se encontraba abarrotado, las opciones para comer eran limitadas, y era la primera hora de la cena, así que el restaurante estaba lleno. Había una cola de veinte personas de largo ante el puesto de la anfitriona. Al menos reservé una cabina en la parte de atrás antes de tiempo, y hasta ahora, mi capa élfica de invisibilidad hizo su trabajo. Me mezclé entre la multitud de amantes de la fantasía. Nadie en el mundo, además de Saku y Suigetsu, tenía ni idea de que vendría, así que mientras Ella y yo no causáramos una escena, deberíamos estar bien.

Llegaba quince minutos tarde, pero no era el único. Justo cuando estaba a punto de dirigirme al interior, cinco personas con disfraces increíbles a los que reconocí al instante, se acercaron al puesto de la anfitriona y se detuvieron.

—No creo que pueda hacer esto —dijo Saku mientras echaba un vistazo con nerviosismo al interior del restaurante.

Mi estómago dio un salto. Se encontraba a apenas un metro de mí. Demasiado tentado de obtener un vistazo de sus sentimientos hacia mí, me apoyé contra la pared delantera del restaurante y tiré de mi capucha solo un poco más hacia abajo sobre mi rostro. Mantuve la cabeza baja, y pretendí encontrarme muy interesado en escribirle un mensaje a alguien, mientras lanzaba tantas miradas robadas hacia ella como podía.

—Por supuesto que puedes —dijo la chica pelirroja con el disfraz de Reina Nesona.

La rubia con el pelo largo solamente le frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué no?

Era una muy buena pregunta.

Una risa loca escapó de la garganta de Saku. —¿Por qué no? Porque él es _Sasuke Uchiha_. Es el chico malo favorito de América. ¡Sale con _Karin Hebi_, por amor de Dios!

Contuve una carcajada. Aparentemente Karin y yo no éramos tan buenos actuando como pensábamos.

—Chicos como él _no _pasan el rato con chicas como yo, Hinata.

La feroz declaración de Ella fue sorprendente. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso?

—Pero él es _Cinder_. Es tu mejor amigo —discutió la rubia.

Quería abrazarla por señalar eso, pero la respuesta de Saku fue desesperada. —¡Porque él no me conoce realmente! Es diferente en línea. Si me reúno con él ahora, todo cambia. ¿Qué pasa si se siente decepcionado y termino perdiendo a mi mejor amigo?

_Imposible_. Encontraba irónico que ahora fuera ella la preocupada por perderme cuando fue lo contrario el día que me negué a conocerla.

—No hay forma que se sienta decepcionado —prometió Hinata, la pelirroja—, pero sí lo está, entonces seré tu nueva mejor amiga y podemos alimentar a los gusanos devoradores de carne con _él_.

Sonreí ante eso. Era fácil ver por qué a Saku le gustaba Hinata.

La Ratana con el pelo largo puso su brazo alrededor de Saku. Tenía que ser una de las hermanastras de Saku —mencionó que eran gemelas— y ella obviamente era la buena. La malvada se encontraba de pie por detrás de los otros, llevando un ceño muy al estilo de Karin.

—El chico claramente está loco por ti —dijo la hermana buena—. Coqueteaba como loco contigo incluso antes que descubriera quién eras. ¡Enfrente de su prometida!

Bien. Al menos _alguien _apreciaba mi encanto. Sin embargo, obviamente Saku no, porque gimió y dijo—: Él coquetea con _todo el mundo_. Es su _trabajo _ser amigable con los fans.

Su enojo era divertido, pero mi atención se vio atraída por un fuerte bufido del Señor Fantástico. Por suerte, ya no se encontraba pegado al costado de Saku, pero todavía permanecía parado lo suficientemente cerca como para volverme loco de celos.

—Eso fue más que amistoso, Saku. El tipo estaba a segundos de saltar por encima de la mesa y darme un puñetazo en la cara solo por estar de pie a tu lado.

El Chico Futbolista era realmente perceptivo. Estuve cerca de hacer exactamente eso, pero no porque se encontrará _de pie _a su lado. La hermana malvada estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. —Querrás decir _sosteniéndola _—murmuró—. Bien pudiste mear sobre ella.

Fue divertido —y completamente cierto— pero Saku palideció y su otra hermanastra se enojó. —¡Temari, no seas mezquina!

—Es culpa de Saku —discutió Ana—. Ha decepcionado a Sasori durante semanas debido a su _precioso Cinder_, y ahora ni siquiera quiere conocerlo. ¡Menuda tomadura de pelo!

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de intentar descifrar lo que significaba eso, Ella espetó—: ¡Por supuesto que quiero conocerlo!

—¿Entonces cuál es tu problema? Obviamente él también quiere conocerte, o no te habría pedido que vinieras.

—Odio estar de acuerdo con Temari —dijo Hinata—, pero te pidió que te reunieras con él, y no tenía que hacer eso. Si no hablas con él, sabes que te arrepentirás durante el resto de tu vida.

—Pero no sabe acerca de mí —balbuceó Saku de repente—, nunca he entrado en detalles sobre mi accidente. No sabe que… que yo…

Alcé la mirada tan bruscamente que habría sido descubierto si todos los amigos de Saku no se encontraran demasiado conmocionados por su confesión como para notarme. Las miradas en sus rostros pasaban de la lástima, la tristeza, a la simpatía, y, por supuesto, una mirada muy satisfecha por parte de Karin junior.

—¿Nunca se lo has dicho? —preguntó Hinata en voz baja—.¿Incluso después de todo este tiempo?

Saku parecía como si quisiera llorar mientras negaba con la cabeza. Iba a volverme loco si no descubría de qué hablaban. Saku necesitaba entrar ya, así podía hablar con ella por mí mismo.

—Cinder era la única persona con la que nunca había hablado sobre mi condición, así que no lo hice. No pensé que importaría. No pensé que fuera a conocerlo alguna vez.

La hermana buena sacudió la cabeza. —No importará. Va a amarte de cualquier manera.

Bien. Y esa era la verdad.

Temari se rio y salió como un cacareo. —¡Claro, lo hará! —gritó—. Va a renunciar a _Karin Hebi _por _ti_. ¡Será la versión en la vida real de la _Bella y la Bestia_, solo que al revés!

Casi dejé caer mi teléfono por lo fuerte que lo apretaba. Ella no bromeaba cuando dijo que su hermanastra tenía mucho en común con mi novia. Me encontraba malditamente cerca de romper mi cubierta y decirle lo que pensaba, pero Sasori se me adelantó. —¡Cállate, Temari! ¡Estoy tan harto de tu actitud!

Temari pareció tan sorprendida por que le gritaran de esa manera, que me pregunté si algún tipo se atrevió a hacerlo alguna vez antes. Probablemente no. Solo que Sasori no se detuvo ahí. —¿Quieres saber por qué no te pedí ir al baile? Es porque no importa lo sexy que seas; cada vez que te miro, todo lo que veo es a una perra cruel y egoísta.

Todo el grupo se hallaba estúpidamente sorprendido por el arrebato de Sasori. Incluso yo. Maldito hombre por ganarse algo de mi respeto.

Los ojos de Temari se llenaron de lágrimas y se marchó sin otra palabra. Casi me sentí mal por ella, pero rápidamente la olvidé porque al segundo en que se marchó, Sasori tomó el rostro de Saku en sus manos y le dio un apasionado beso. Si no hubiera dicho lo que dijo después, lo habría derribado de un golpe. —Eres _hermosa_, Sakura —prometió—. Y estoy bastante celoso ahora mismo porque entrarás ahí y harás que Sasuke Uchiha se enamore locamente de ti. No tengo ninguna duda.

_Demasiado tarde_, pensé, sonriendo para mí mismo. Decidí que no podía envidiar a Sasori por el beso ya que el tipo parecía preocuparse realmente por Saku, y era el único que iba a conseguir alguna vez.

—Ve a buscarlo —le dijo Sasori , y luego le dio un delicado empujón hacia la puerta principal.

Tiré de mi capucha hacia abajo otra vez y me alejé cuando el grupo se acercó a mí. Esperé unos pocos minutos, porque parecía como si Saku pudiera necesitar un momento para recomponerse después de todo el drama, pero luego entré, determinado a reclamar finalmente a mi sacerdotisa druida.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Capítulo 23_**

Me sentí un poco enferma del estómago mientras entraba al restaurante. Sabía lo que todos mis amigos pensaban, pero la idea de alguien como Sasuke Uchiha queriendo a alguien como yo era demasiado loca para aceptar, incluso si _pudiera _hacerme entender que él era el chico que había conocido por años.

Me encontraba tan perdida en pensamientos que no vi a nadie acercarse a mí hasta que el hombre dijo—: ¿Señorita Saku?

Retrocedí un paso, sobresaltada. —Sí. Soy yo.

—Bienvenida. Su mesa está lista. —El chico me lanzó una brillante sonrisa—. Por aquí, por favor.

Me sentía un poco desconcertada por el trato especial. Pero otra vez, tuvo sentido cuando el hombre dijo—: El señor Uchiha también viene unos minutos tarde. Pidió que le comunicara sus sinceras disculpas, pero debería estar aquí en solo unos minutos.

—De acuerdo. Gracias.

El restaurante era un gran comedor de un piso con mesas en medio y cabinas alineadas en los bordes exteriores. No era el mejor lugar para la privacidad, pero podía decir que el administrador había hecho su mejor esfuerzo porque me dirigió a una cabina en la esquina trasera. No estábamos completamente apartados, pero tampoco estaríamos en medio de todo. Me sentí agradecida por el esfuerzo.

El administrador se desvivió un momento, encendiendo una velita en medio de la mesa. Antes de que se fuera, tuve que preguntar—: Disculpe, pero ¿cómo supo quién era yo?

El hombre me sonrió de nuevo. —Cuando el señor Uchiha llamó por la mesa, describió lo que usted llevaría puesto. También dijo que sabría de seguro que sería usted por sus "deslumbrantes ojos". —El hombre no movió las manos, pero las comillas definitivamente se encontraban en su tono.

—¿Y no tenía razón? —preguntó una voz baja. Una voz que me causaba escalofríos.

Cinder se deslizó elegantemente al otro lado de la cabina y sonrió por debajo de la capucha de una pesada capa, una que se parecía mucho a la mía blanca, excepto por su color oscuro. Su cara se hallaba ensombrecida, pero el brillo de la vela en nuestra mesa causaba que sus ojos brillaran con la suave luz. Esos ojos nunca dejaron mi rostro mientras le daba las gracias al gerente por reservarnos una mesa y ordenaba la cena. Me quemaban como láseres.

El gerente se apresuró a traernos nuestras órdenes de la cocina, dejándome sola —bueno, tan sola como dos personas podían estar en un restaurante lleno— con mi mejor amigo, que resultaba ser una famosa estrella de cine. Por un momento, todo lo que pudimos hacer fue mirarnos el uno al otro.

—Ella.

Dijo mi nombre con reverencia y profunda satisfacción. Mi respuesta sonó nerviosa e insegura. —¿Cinder?

—Llámame Sasuke, Saku. Por favor. Se detuvo, esperando mi respuesta.

—De acuerdo… Sasuke.

Se rio, y el efecto fue devastador. —Siempre deseé poder decirte mi nombre. Cada vez que me llamabas Cinder, se sentía como una mentira. Odiaba que no me conocieras.

Finalmente, la sorpresa se aclaró de mi cabeza. Sus palabras causaron que la realidad se estrellara contra mí con venganza. — Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? —Era incapaz de mantener mis emociones en espiral a raya—. ¿Cómo pudiste no decirme esto?

Su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco. —Si te lo hubiera dicho no me habrías creído.

—Tal vez no hace tres años, ¿pero hace dos semanas cuándo dijiste que no nos podíamos conocer? Pudiste simplemente decirme que eras famoso y te encontrabas demasiado ocupado con tu enorme película y tu loca prometida para pasar tiempo conmigo.

Cinder se estremeció como si lo hubiera golpeado. Parecía sorprendido por mi enojo, pero ¿qué esperaba? Su rostro se contrajo con remordimiento. —Saku, no fue así. No entiendes.

—No, finalmente lo entiendo. —Mi cabeza daba vueltas mientras todo caía en su lugar con perfecta claridad—. Ahora tiene mucho sentido. Todo. Es la última pieza del rompecabezas que me he estado perdiendo todo este tiempo. Tu relación con Karin es una estafa. Es una cosa de publicidad, ¿no?

Sasuke hizo una mueca. —No quería ser parte de ello, pero estaba en una posición vulnerable y todos insistieron en que eso resolvería mi problema. Además, había mucha gente que tenía mucho que ganar si Karin y yo nos juntábamos. En ese momento, no tenía excusa para decir que no. No te tenía de regreso todavía.

Su confesión me sorprendió. No sabía a qué se refería, pero era muy difícil no leer entre eso y ver las cosas que yo quería ver. Cosas imposibles.

Estiró ambas manos sobre la mesa, pidiendo las mías con un gesto. Cuando no le di mis manos, se recargó hacia atrás y comenzó a jugar con su vaso de agua.

—Cuando tú y yo comenzamos a hablar, había hecho ya unos pocos programas de televisión y una película de Disney. Era bastante desconocido. Cuando salté a las comedias adolescentes, todo cambió. La fama era una locura. Aterrizar en _El Príncipe Druida _llevó mi estatus de estrella de loco a _totalmente loco_. No podía ir a ningún lado sin ser mutilado. No tenía amigos verdaderos. Ya nadie sabía tratarme como a una persona normal, y lo odiaba.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente antes de continuar.

—Desapareciste justo cuando mi vida comenzaba a salirse de control. No lo manejé bien. De pronto tenía todo un mundo de amigos, pero ninguna relación importaba. Me cerré. Dejé de preocuparme. Para el momento en que contactaste conmigo de nuevo, toda mi vida era superficial. Básicamente morí por dentro, era el idiota más grande del mundo. Esa primera noche que hablamos de nuevo me sentí despertar de un sueño borroso. Te llevaste el entumecimiento. Me hiciste recordar cómo sentir, cómo preocuparme por alguien más que yo mismo.

Su discurso me robó el aliento. La idea de que yo pudiera significar tanto para alguien, que pudiera afectar a alguien de tal manera, no era solo impactante, sino abrumadora. Mi corazón golpeaba en mi pecho, y las mariposas rebotaron alrededor de mi estómago como bolas de lotería. Tuve que alejar la mirada para poder recuperar la habilidad de hablar.

—¿Todos los actores son tan… apasionados todo el tiempo? —Me enfoqué en mi vaso de agua mientras mi cara ardía con vergüenza.

Esperaba que se riera de mí, pero no. Su voz sonó tan seria como siempre. —Cuando se trata de las cosas que amamos, lo somos.

Sorprendida, levanté la mirada a sus ojos de nuevo. La emoción que vi ahí era indescriptible.

—Además de mi madre, tú eres la única persona en mi vida que me importa —insistió, intentando penetrar en mi alma con su mirada—. Cuando descubrí que seguías vivía, intenté terminar todo con Karin. Le dije que no iba a seguir con ello. Que iba a volar a Boston y a decirte quién era yo realmente.

—_¿En serio?_

Sasuke asintió. —Pero Karin ya tenía el anillo, y causó esta enorme escena, actuando como si le hubiera pedido matrimonio. Había gente en todos lados, gente con la que tengo que trabajar y reporteros. Me encontraba atrapado. Después de eso, me chantajeó para seguir el juego. Amenazó con arruinar mi carrera y despedir a mi padre de las secuelas de _Las Crónicas de Cinder_. Es mala, Saku, despiadada, y especialmente odiaba la idea de _ti_. No quería involucrarte, pero siempre planeé explicarte todo tan pronto como pudiera. Se suponía que "romperíamos" después de que la temporada de premios terminara. Solo intentaba esperar hasta entonces para tenerte fuera de toda esta locura, lejos de Karin. No quería que te hiriera.

—Um… —Ni siquiera me molesté en ocultar lo nerviosa que me sentía—. Entonces supongo que estás perdonado.

Cinder dejó salir un sonoro suspiro. Todo su cuerpo se hundió mientras el alivio lo inundaba de pies a cabeza. Estiró sus manos hacia mí otra vez, curvando sus dedos en una clara señal de "dame". Había algo tan vulnerable en él que no pude negarme esta vez. Le di mi mano izquierda, sabiendo que no sería capaz de estirar la derecha lo suficiente para alcanzarlo. No pareció notarlo. Simplemente tomó mi mano entre las dos suyas. Su toque se sintió como fuego, incluso a través de mi guante de satín.

—_Estoy _feliz de que nos conociéramos —prometió—. Feliz de que el destino entrara e hiciera lo que yo no fui lo suficientemente valiente para hacer.

De nuevo, no tenía ni idea de cómo responderle. ¿De verdad fue el destino? ¿Realmente creía él en el destino? Y la forma en que me miraba…

Dejó ir mi mano y se echó hacia atrás cuando notó lo abrumada que me sentía. En un parpadeo, recuperó su calmado ser casual y juguetón.

—Tengo algo para ti.

Le tomó un minuto a mi cerebro cambiar engranajes con él. Para el momento en que comprendí, empujaba un libro a través de la mesa hacia mí. Jadeé, reconociéndolo al instante incluso cuando nunca antes lo había visto. Era una copia de la primera edición de _El Príncipe Druida_.

Tomando el libro con cuidado, pasé mi mano reverentemente por la portada. Estaba en buenas condiciones y bastante usado al mismo tiempo, como si su poseedor anterior lo hubiera atesorado, leído una y otra vez mientras tenía cuidado de no dañarlo. Sabía que si abría la portada delantera lo encontraría firmado para mí por L. P. Morgan. Era perfecto.

—Tan pronto como me encontré contigo más temprano, mandé a mi asistente que condujera hasta casa para traerlo —dijo Cinder mientras yo estudiaba mi nuevo tesoro—. Es la razón por la que llegué tarde. Esperaba que regresara.

Abrí el libro e inhalé su rica esencia, sin importarme si la acción me hacía parecer rara. Siempre amé el olor de los libros.

—¿Recuerdas ese día? —La voz de Cinder, nada más que un pequeño susurro ahora, sonaba obsesionada.

Yo tampoco podía hablar más que en un susurro. —Solo pedazos y piezas, pero recuerdo esto.

Abrí la portada y toqué la inscripción. Aun cuando acababa de conocer a L. P. Morgan esta tarde y tenía otro libro con su firma en él, este era diferente. Definitivamente más especial. Me tragué las emociones que de pronto amenazaban con salir de mí en una explosión.

—Me preocupaba que dártelo te recordara ese día, pero en verdad quería que lo tuvieras.

Encontré su mirada solemne con ojos brillantes. —Me encanta.

Gracias.

El momento entre nosotros fue roto cuando una joven mesera apareció con nuestra comida. Mientras bajaba nuestros platos, notó quién se hallaba sentado ahí, escondido bajo su capa de invisibilidad élfica. Jadeó y casi dejó caer el plato de Cinder en su regazo. Se deslizó en la mesa con un gran estruendo, vergonzoso, pero afortunadamente inofensivo ya que nada se derramó. La chica se veía mortificada.

—¡Lo siento tanto, señor Uchiha! ¿Se encuentra bien?

Cinder no perdió el ritmo. Le lanzó una sonrisa con la que seguramente soñaría el resto de su vida, y dijo—: Ah, no te preocupes. Si una chica tan bonita como tú me tomara por sorpresa, hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Suprimí un gruñido por el bien de nuestra mesera. Ella comió de la atención como un niño hambriento, y se sonrojó de un atractivo rosa.

—G-gracias, señor Uchiha. ¿Hay algo más que les pueda ofrecer?

¿Cómo de raro sería que todos supieran tu nombre y reducir a la gente a tal torpeza haciendo líos tartamudos todo el tiempo? Podía entender por qué siempre le gustó el anonimato de nuestra relación, si así era como lo trataban todos. Solo había estado con él quince minutos y ya odiaba la fama.

Cinder miró la comida en nuestra mesa y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero luego me miró y cambió de opinión. —De hecho, ¿nos tomarías una foto?

Por la forma en que el rostro de la chica se iluminó, pensarías que le acababa de ofrecer llevarla a casa en su Ferrari. —¡Seguro!

Intenté no reírme de cómo temblaban las manos de la chica mientras aceptaba el teléfono. Debí fallar en ocultar mi diversión porque Cinder me dedicó un guiño sutil. No había duda de que el chico tenía un ego más grande que la luna.

La chica retrocedió para tenernos a Cinder y a mí en la toma, pero antes de poder tomar la foto, Cinder se levantó de su asiento y se deslizó dentro de la cabina a mi lado. Dejó caer su brazo a mí alrededor y me metió cómodamente a su lado.

Dejé de respirar.

¡Cielos! ¡Era peor que la mesera!

Todo en él inundaba mis sentidos. El olor de su colonia —una picante esencia almizclada que era cien por ciento deliciosa, sexy y masculina— guiaba el asalto, seguido de la sensación de él. Ya no era una persona de internet. Ya no era solo el rostro de una película, tampoco. Era real. Era cálido, y fuerte, y muy muy _tocable_. Golpeé mi regazo con mis manos para que no pudieran traicionarme de una forma vergonzosa.

—Espera. —Cinder se quitó la capucha de la cabeza, y luego miró la mía—. ¿Te importa si solo…? —No terminó la oración antes de estirarse para quitarme la capucha de la cabeza—. No quiero esa hermosa cara tuya escondida en esta foto.

Prestó atención a mi cabello un minuto, alisándolo. Las puntas de sus dedos acariciaron mi mejilla mientras metía una hebra al azar detrás de mí oreja. Tomó todo de mí no jadear. —Así. —Podía escuchar el orgullo en su voz—. Estás lista para tu acercamiento, señorita DeMille.

El juego de la línea de la famosa Gloria Swanson apenas se registró en mi mente. Mi piel seguía cosquilleando en donde me tocó. Levanté la mirada hacia él, aturdida.

Sonrió arrogantemente, como si supiera exactamente lo que me hacía y le gustara el efecto que tenía en mí. —No parecías muy asustada de mí antes cuando te divertías con mis líneas elegidas y llamabas cobarde a mi personaje.

—Solo eras Sasuke Uchiha entonces, y había una mesa entre nosotros —murmuré, parpadeando una y otra vez como si haciéndolo fuera a aclararse mágicamente la neblina de mi cerebro. Sin suerte.

—¿_Solo _era Sasuke Uchiha? —Agitando la cabeza, Cinder se rio, una profunda risa gutural que prometía problemas—. Sólo tú, Saku.

De pronto inclinó la cabeza y puso sus labios en mi oído. Cuando habló, su aliento cubrió mi cuello, cálido y sensual. Envió escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo y me provocó piel de gallina en los brazos.

—Sonríe para la cámara, Sakura —susurró—. Prometo que no morderé. —Pero incluso mientras lo prometía, sus dientes mordieron suavemente mi oreja.

Ahora sí jadeé, y él se rio de nuevo. —No fuerte, de todas formas—corrigió.

Retrocedió de nuevo y me guiñó un ojo antes de girar su brillante sonrisa hacia la chica que esperaba para tomarnos la foto. Sus ojos eran tan grandes como platos. No estaba segura de quién tenía el rostro más rojo, ella o yo.

—Um, ¿ya están listos, chicos?

—Sonríe bonito, Saku —dijo Cinder, dándome un apretón amable—. Este va a ser el nuevo fondo de pantalla de mi computadora.

La mesera esperó amablemente hasta que salí de mi estupor y logré sonreír para tomar la foto. Luego le devolvió el teléfono a Cinder y se apresuró a ir a la cocina para contarle la historia al resto del personal del restaurante. Sus mejillas se encontraban todavía sonrojadas mientras desaparecía de nuestra vista.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Capítulo 24_**

Tan pronto como nuestra camarera se marchó, le di un codazo a Sasuke. Fuerte. —¡Idiota! ¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso!

Él se dobló, pero solo porque se estaba partiendo de la risa.

—¡No soy uno de tus pequeños juguetes, pervertido! Deja de invadir mi espacio personal y regresa a tu sitio. Tu cena se está enfriando.

Lo empuje y se rio aún más. Estiró su brazo sobre la mesa y atrajo su plato hacia él —sin irse a ninguna parte. Es más, su agarre sobre mí se apretó.

—No te había creído tímida, pero me gusta. Eres absolutamente irresistible cuanto te sonrojas. ¿Ves? —Sonriendo, sostuvo su teléfono para que ambos pudiéramos estudiar la foto. Efectivamente, parecía un tomate—. Mira lo adorable que somos juntos. Es la imagen perfecta para tu primer artículo de Cinder & Ella.

—¿Mi qué?

—En tu blog — Sasuke suspiró exageradamente—. ¿Recuerdas cuando solías hacer publicaciones de "Íntimo y Personal" cuando tú y tu mamá conocían a un nuevo autor?

Por un breve momento, mis pulmones se paralizaron en los recuerdos, pero Sasuke me atrajo firmemente hacia él y descubrí que podía respirar de nuevo. Su voz se suavizó, cambiando con nuestro estado de ánimo. —Tengo una idea desde hace un tiempo. Pensé que, si alguna vez nos conocíamos en persona, podríamos comenzar un nuevo artículo en tu blog, sería algo parecido a los tuyos, excepto que, en vez de coleccionar libros autografiados de autores, podríamos recopilar fotografías de nosotros con diferentes celebridades.

Impresionada por la seriedad de su idea, lo miré. El encontró mi mirada con una sonrisa triste. —Sé que no reemplazaría todos los libros que perdiste, nada podría reemplazarlos, y no querría ni intentarlo, pero pensé que tal vez podrías comenzar una nueva colección. —Tragó nerviosamente, y añadió—: Conmigo.

No sabía qué decir.

—Podría llevarte a diferentes eventos o sets de películas alrededor del mundo y presentarte a los actores de las películas de las cuales quisieras escribir una reseña. Podríamos llamarlo „„Las Aventuras de Cinder y Ella". Hasta podríamos conseguir a un artista que nos dibuje como personajes de un comic, nuestro propio comic. Eso sería tan genial.

Cuando no respondí, se movió en su asiento y se pasó la mano por sus oscuros cabellos. Me sentí mal por ponerlo nervioso, pero me sentía tan conmocionada que lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo.

—¿Qué dices?

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Por supuesto.

Dejé escapar una risa nerviosa. —No seas ridículo. Eso suena increíble, pero no podría dejarte hacer todo eso por mí.

Por alguna razón, sus nervios desaparecieron. Su expresión se suavizó en algo que hizo que mi corazón saltara dentro de mi pecho. La sonrisa en su rostro no era de diversión o de alegría; era algo más que eso. Era como si, de alguna manera, al decir no, hubiera hecho todos sus sueños realidad. —Pero de eso se trata —dijo—. Puedes dejarme hacer esto por ti. Cualquier otra chica me dejaría. Demonios, la mayoría de ellas esperarían que lo haga. Pero por ti, quiero hacerlo.

Deshizo su agarre sobre mí de modo que pudiera girarse y mirarme completamente a la cara. Tomó mis dos manos entre las suyas. —¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que me importas?

Mi estómago dio un vuelco en mi pecho mientras llevaba mis manos a sus labios y besaba mis nudillos enguantados. —Te llevaría a donde sea, Saku, te daría cualquier cosa que quisieras. Lo único que tienes que hacer es permitírmelo.

Era mi más salvaje fantasía hecha realidad. No, era la fantasía más salvaje de toda chica en el mundo. Excepto que era demasiado bueno para ser real. Sabía que lo era. Lo hizo sonar tan fácil, pero nada en nuestras vidas era así de simple.

Saqué mis manos de su agarre y puse unos preciados centímetros de espacio entre nosotros. —¿Qué hay de Karin? ¿Hace falta recordarte, real o no, que tienes una _prometida _en este momento?

Él negó con la cabeza. —Eso está acabado. Lo terminé al segundo en que el encuentro con fans hubo acabado. Quiero decir, la prensa aún no lo sabe, pero Karin definitivamente lo hace —dijo sonriendo ante el recuerdo—. Estaba cabreada nivel 1 en DEFCON

No podía creerlo. Había dejado a su novia supermodelo por _mí_. Mi corazón estaba listo para rendirse, pero mi mente me gritaba todo tipo de alertas. Hablando sobre DEFCON. Me encontraba en tal estado de alerta que los pelos en la parte trasera de mi cuello estaban en posición de firmes, atentos. Tenía que mantener esto lógico. —¿Qué hay de tu carrera? Dijiste que Karin amenazó con destruirte.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. —Lo intentará. Puede que cause un poco de daño, pero nada de lo que no pueda recuperarme. Nada que no valga la pena por estar contigo.

Mi corazón se agitó de nuevo. Iba ganando el combate de lucha contra mi cabeza por el momento. Mi determinación se desmoronaba en pedazos. —¿Y los jefes de los que me hablaste?

—Agentes, gerentes, publicistas, abogados… Hay toda una lista de personas que controlan mi vida.

Eso es lo que pensé. —¿Y piensas que todas esas personas van a sentirse felices cuando se enteren de que rompiste con tu co-estrella por _mí?_

Sasuke dudó el tiempo suficiente para que yo viera la verdad que él trataba de negar. Bajó la mirada a su plato. —Estaremos bien. — Sonó como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a sí mismo—. Solo querían que Karin y yo estuviéramos juntos porque generaría algo de prensa gratis para nosotros y apagaría algunas llamas en mi reputación.

Levanté una ceja hacia Sasuke y él sonrió tímidamente. —En mi defensa, sólo estuve con tantas chicas porque ninguna de ellas llegó a acercarse a la única persona que realmente quería. —Besó mi mano de nuevo—. Como el mundo pronto descubrirá.

Hablando de necesitar apagar algunas llamas, tuve la tentación de volcar mi agua helada sobre mi cara para enfriar el calor que venía de ella.

Sasuke rio entre dientes. —La ruptura será una mala noticia porque Karin no será elegante al respecto, pero al público le gustará la idea de que esté saliendo con una chica normal. Los fans enloquecerán. Nuestra historia obtendría una tonelada de prensa. Mi equipo administrativo tendrá que estar de acuerdo con eso.

Dejando de lado el pánico que la idea de "obtener una tonelada de prensa" me ocasionaba, sabía que su grupo de personas —los ominosos— nunca me aprobarían. El tipo de prensa que le daría a Sasuke solo lo haría sufrir. No quería dañar su carrera más de lo que quería exponerme al mundo. Era la última persona que debería estar en el centro de atención.

Sasuke empezó a parecer emocionado, pero yo no podía compartir su optimismo. —No lo creo, Cinder… eh, Sasuke. Soy la última persona que tu gente —especialmente tus admiradores— aceptarían.

Abrió la boca para discutir, pero no le dejé decir una palabra. Tenía que contárselo antes que perdiera los nervios, porque él necesitaba saberlo. _Merecía _saberlo. —También hay cosas que no sabes sobre mí. Cosas que nunca te he contado porque, así como tú con tu fama, tenía miedo de que me trataras de forma diferente.

Cautela y determinación lucharon en su rostro mientras esperaba a que yo me explicase mejor. Realmente, realmente no quería hacerlo. Después de tenerlo tan cerca de mí, diciendo todas las cosas que siempre soñé que me diría, me mataría cuando decidiera que ya no me quería más. Y tampoco me sentía esperanzada de que lo hiciera. ¿Cómo podría? Al menos, no en la manera de besar mis nudillos y mordisquear mi oreja.

—Desde mi accidente, todo el mundo me trata diferente, también. De repente soy _esa _chica. A la que todos se quedan mirando y de la que todos susurran. Soy la chica con todo ese equipaje. La chica cuya madre murió. La chica minusválida con cicatrices.

—¿Minusválida? — Sasuke saltó en sorpresa. Sus ojos recorrieron mi longitud y frunció el ceño. No podía ver nada malo.

—¿No lo notaste cuando me aleje de ti después de conocernos en el encuentro para fans?

Sus cejas se arrugaron en su frente, mientras trataba de recordar nuestro encuentro anterior. —Las cosas estuvieron un poco agitadas en ese entonces. Estaba sorprendido por haberte conocido en persona, y trataba de prestarte atención a ti y a mis fans al mismo tiempo. Aparte, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a notar algo excepto cómo ese chico con el que ibas estaba _todo encima de ti?_

Casi me reí. Si no fuera porque me encontraba en medio de algo tan doloroso como revelar la verdad acerca de mí misma, le hubiera dado un discurso sobre la estupidez de los chicos celosos llenos de testosterona. En vez de eso, cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. —Mi cetro no es solo un accesorio del disfraz. Hoy en día, es además mi bastón. Mi amiga hizo uno especial para que pudiera dejar mi bastón habitual en casa.

—¿Usas un bastón cuando caminas?

Asentí. —Los doctores me dijeron que fue un milagro que aprendiera a caminar de nuevo después de mi accidente. Estoy agradecida de poder hacerlo, pero la acción no es muy agradable. Mi cojera es muy pronunciada y me causa una buena cantidad de dolor. Y soy lenta. Es por eso que venía tan retrasada como tú esta noche. Me tomó mucho tiempo caminar desde el encuentro hasta llegar aquí. Soy minusválida, Sasuke.

Su rostro cayó a medida que mis noticias empezaron a hundirse. Sus ojos me recorrieron de nuevo, concentrándose en mi regazo, pero por supuesto no había nada qué ver. Aún. —Dijiste que estabas herida, pero nunca mencionaste… —Su voz se apagó, vencido por la emoción.

Supuse que mi condición le molestaría, pero no había esperado la cantidad de devastación que mostró en ese momento. Aún no sabía lo peor de todo. —Sasuke… —Tragué saliva, odiando ver su tristeza—. Si no puedes lidiar con esto, entonces no hay manera de que puedas manejar el resto.

Su cabeza se levantó. —¿El resto? —preguntó, horrorizado—. ¿Hay _más?_

Apesar de mis mejores esfuerzos, las lágrimas finalmente se acumularon en mis ojos. —Hay mucho más.

Cerré los ojos otra vez porque no pude soportar la mirada en su rostro. Y sentí un pulgar limpiar una lagrima de mi mejilla. La acción amable, tan sincera y cariñosa, solo ocasionó que cayeran más lágrimas.

—¿Qué más hay? —preguntó Sasuke en una voz tan suave como su toque.

Sacudí la cabeza, negándome a abrir los ojos. —No quiero decírtelo.

Sasuke me envolvió en la seguridad de sus brazos. Abrazándome fuerte, apoyó su cabeza sobre la mía. —Sea lo que sea, Saku, no va suponer una diferencia para mí. No pensaré menos de ti.

Su promesa hirió mi corazón. Sabía que lo decía en serio, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que enfrentaba. —Sí, lo harás.

Incapaz de soportar más, saqué cuidadosamente el largo guante blanco de mi brazo quemado. —Las apariencias son importantes para ti—dije mientras quitaba el material de mis dedos—. Siempre sales con las chicas más bellas del mundo.

De un tirón final, el guante se deslizó y extendí mi mano para exponerla para que viera. Sasuke intentó contener su grito de asombro, pero su inhalación brusca fue inconfundible.

—No soy hermosa —dije, alejándome, anticipando su rechazo—.Tal vez lo fui una vez, pero ya no.

—Saku. —Se ahogó en un intento estrangulado por hablar.

Cuidadosamente, tomó mis dedos dañados y acarició la piel con cicatrices. Me puse rígida cuando recogió mi mano, pero no me alejé. Él era la primera persona además de mis doctores al que dejaba que tocara mis cicatrices. No sabía cómo sentirme respecto a eso. El momento fue una tortura —buena, pero a la vez mala. La sensación era increíble, pero me dolía el corazón.

Mantuvo mi mano ligeramente en una de las suyas mientras su otra mano se desviaba por mi brazo, notando que las cicatrices seguían su camino. Cuando finalmente habló, su voz temblaba. —¿Qué te pasó?

—El auto ardió en llamas. Más del setenta por ciento de mi cuerpo se quemó.

—Setenta por ciento…

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y de repente estaba desesperada por hacer algo que nunca había hecho antes. Quería mostrarle mis cicatrices a Sasuke —tanto como pudiera, de cualquier forma. Ahora.

Estábamos metidos en la cabina en la parte trasera del restaurante, y ya que se deslizó a mi lado, me bloqueaba del resto de la habitación. Me encontraba bastante protegida y nadie nos prestaba atención, así que cogí el lazo en la base de mi garganta que mantenía la capa en su lugar. Con las manos temblorosas y mis ojos pegados a mi regazo, saqué el manto de mis hombros desnudos y lo dejé caer en el asiento detrás de mí.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Me pregunté en qué estaba pensando, pero me opuse a mirarlo. Era un chico muy dramático, y todo lo que no podía decir se reflejaba en su expresión. No estaba preparada para ver eso. Estaba muy dolida.

Levanté mi cabello y me giré para que pudiera ver mi espalda, sabiendo que el corte bajo de mi vestido le permitiría hacerse una idea del tipo de daño que había sufrido. —Va todo el camino hacia abajo por mi costado derecho y cubre todo desde mi cintura para abajo. Mis pies están tan quemados que mis dedos están deformes.

—Saku. —Su voz hizo más que temblar ahora. Sabía que, si miraba, lo vería llorar.

Me di la vuelta, pero aun así no pude mirarlo. No pude enfrentarlo. —Nunca le he mostrado esto a nadie aparte de mis doctores y Hinata —murmuré—. Siempre mantengo mis cicatrices cubiertas. Las personas son crueles conmigo. Me miran fijamente, se ríen, y dicen cosas horribles. Soy acosada en la escuela, y esos chicos nunca han visto nada más que mi mano y la forma en que camino. ¿Y lo que es peor…?

Tomé aire y giré los brazos, exponiendo mis muñecas y el conjunto de diferentes cicatrices que tenía ahí. Sasuke se atragantó con otro suspiro y tomó mis muñecas en sus manos temblorosas.

—¿Estás…? —Tragó fuerte—. ¿Estás bien?

No tenía sentido ser deshonesta. Él ya sabía la respuesta. Aun así, lo tranquilicé lo mejor que pude. —Ya no soy una suicida. Te prometí eso, y lo dije en serio. No estoy en peligro de hacerme daño a mí misma, pero no siempre estoy bien, tampoco.

Finalmente alcé la mirada y quedé deshecha por el dolor que vi en la cara de Sasuke. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin pudor. Mis propios ojos se inundaron para igualar a los suyos. —No puedo ocultar esto. Tus admiradores —y todas las personas que se hacen cargo de tu carrera— lo descubrirían, y nunca lo aceptarían. Nunca _me _aceptarían. Incluso si lo hicieran, no estoy segura de poder manejar toda la atención. No podría lidiar con el mundo entero sabiendo todo por lo que he pasado —todo lo que he _hecho_.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y apretó mis muñecas suavemente mientras respiraba profundamente. —Nadie podría culparte por esto. Pasaste por algo horrible. Perdiste todo lo que era preciado para ti, incluyendo tu propio cuerpo. —Pasó sus pulgares lentamente sobre mis cicatrices—. Esto no es nada por lo que avergonzarse. Lo que importa es que sobreviviste y mejoraste. Mira lo lejos que has llegado.

Saqué mis manos de las suyas, incapaz de soportar más su toque; era demasiado abrumador. Sasuke me observó con atención mientras usaba mi servilleta para limpiarme las lágrimas que habían resbalado por mi cara. Había algo diferente en él ahora, algo en la forma en que me miraba. Su inocencia se había esfumado. Sabía la verdad, y ahora me veía de la manera en que todos los demás lo hacían, como si esperara que me rompiera en cualquier momento. Finalmente me veía como una criatura frágil y dañada que tendría que manejar con cuidado.

Todo había cambiado. Supe por la mirada en sus ojos que las cosas ya no serían las mismas entre nosotros de nuevo.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Capítulo 25**_

Sasuke empujó su plato, su apetito ido. Habíamos estado comiendo en silencio por unos diez minutos, pero ninguno de nosotros llegó a tomar más de un par de mordiscos. Me miró, tratando de averiguar algo que decir. Su pena rasgó mi alma en pedazos. ―Por favor, no me mires así.

―No puedo evitarlo. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a reaccionar a esto? No puedo creer que nunca me hayas explicado todo esto. ¿No confías en mí? ¿No pensaste que me gustaría ayudarte a pasar por esto? ¿Prefieres hacerlo tú _sola_?

El dolor en su voz me hizo sentir avergonzada. Mi pánico aumentó con mi necesidad de hacerlo sentir mejor. ―Por supuesto que confío en ti. Tú me has ayudado más que cualquier otro.

―Eso no es lo mismo. ―La rabia nublaba su voz mientras luchaba para mantener sus emociones en espiral. Sabía exactamente cómo se sentía.

―Por favor, entiende ―le rogué―. No quería que me trataras diferente. Sé que tú sabes cómo es eso. ―Sasuke le frunció el ceño a su plato―. Sasuke, no tenía a nadie, sin familia, ni amigos. Todo lo que tenía era a un hombre que me abandonó hace diez años, y a su familia, a los que no les gustaba porque yo era su profundo y oscuro secreto. La única cosa que me ha mantenido durante los últimos meses has sido _tú_. No me trataste como si estuviera loca o fuera frágil. Tú no tenías miedo de bromear conmigo y hacerme reír. No podía perder eso.

Lo miré a los ojos de nuevo y perdí la paciencia completamente. Su horror y su compasión me hicieron enojar. ― ¡Sabía que si te decía la verdad cambiaría todo! ¡Sabía que me mirarías exactamente como lo haces ahora!

― ¡Saku, es mucho que asimilar! Tienes que darme tiempo para procesarlo. Mi corazón se está _rompiendo _ahora mismo.

Mis ojos comenzaron a arder de nuevo. ―No quería herirte.

Sasuke colocó sus manos en mis hombros. Su agarre era extremadamente suave a pesar de que parecía como si quisiera sacudirme. ―No, Saku, se está rompiendo _por _ti. Sabía que perder a tu mamá tuvo que ser duro, pero esto… No puedo ni siquiera imaginar…

―Por favor, no. ―Alejé la cara de él―. No quiero tu compasión.

Sasuke soltó mis hombros y colocó una mano debajo de mi barbilla. Volvió mi cara hacia la suya, y me sorprendió por lo cerca que se hallaba de repente. ―No es compasión ―prometió con toda la ferocidad del poderoso príncipe druida que desempeñaba en la película.

Colocó mi cabello hacia atrás y secó mis lágrimas de nuevo. ―No sé cómo me siento ahora mismo ―dijo―, estoy abrumado.

Tomó mis manos y las levantó entre nosotros. Tan lentamente que sentí como si el tiempo se hubiera deslizado a un punto muerto, pasó sus labios por el dorso de mi mano buena, y luego en la mala.

Jadeé por la sensación de sus labios en mis cicatrices. El toque era más íntimo que nada que hubiera experimentado alguna vez. Mis ojos se cerraron con un revoloteo, haciendo que mis lágrimas se enredasen en mis pestañas.

―Me gustaría que hubiera alguna manera de poder tomar todo esto lejos de ti.

Presionó sus labios firmemente contra cada uno de mis nudillos, uno por uno, como si estuviera tratando de hacerlos mejorar a besos. Un sollozo violento atormentó mi pecho y escapó en forma de gemido.

―Saku. ―Mientras Sasuke susurraba mi nombre con una nueva clase de desesperación, sus manos llegaron hasta mi cara. Sabía que iba a besarme, y aunque sentía una agonía emocional, no iba a detenerlo. Este era Sasuke, mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, el chico del cual he estado enamorada durante años. Quería este beso más de lo que quería nada en mi vida.

Sus labios bajaron a los míos suavemente, como si estuviera saboreando cada segundo de este momento, tomando cada sensación y archivándola en su cerebro para su custodia. Su boca se movió de ida y vuelta sobre la mía, explorando y buscando permiso. Se lo di, abriéndome a él con un suave suspiro que lo despojó de toda restricción.

La pasión lo abrumó e hizo chocar nuestras bocas en un beso digno del cine. Sus dedos se hundieron en mi pelo mientras su lengua se hacía íntima con la mía en un baile acalorado. Mis manos, descansando suavemente sobre su pecho, se elevaron de arriba a abajo con su respiración salvaje. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza debajo de mis palmas, y el mío golpeaba igual de fuerte.

El momento fue mágico. Un cuento de hadas. Y justo como un cuento de hadas, terminó demasiado pronto. El reloj en nuestra felicidad marcó las doce cuando un brillante destello explotó en nuestras caras. Le siguió una sucesión interminable de flashes y chillidos.

Sasuke y yo nos separamos para encontrar nuestra cabina rodeada por varios hombres con cámaras. Detrás de ellos se reunía una multitud de fanáticos, creando un muro impenetrable de cuerpos. El restaurante era en caos. Chicas gritaban, y la gente nos grababa con sus teléfonos. Los hombres que bloqueaban nuestra cabina, grabándonos y tomando fotos sin fin, le gritaban todo tipo de preguntas a Sasuke.

No. A Cinder no. A Sasuke Uchiha.

Fue en ese momento que "Cinder" se desvaneció y finalmente vi al chico al que había estado besando como el rompecorazones de Hollywood Sasuke Uchiha. El calor que me envolvía completamente sólo unos momentos antes se convirtió en hielo. Rompí en un sudor frío cuando asimilé a nuestra audiencia.

Sasuke debía de estar acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas porque no se asustó hasta que vio el pánico en mi cara. Entonces, finalmente miró hacia el caos. Sus ojos oscilaron de ida y vuelta varias veces desde mi expresión asustada hastaa la multitud de personas, y la sangre abandonó su rostro. ―Saku, lo siento. No debería haberte besado aquí… No pensaba.

Con otro vistazo a la multitud, maldijo entre dientes y sacó su celular. ―Suigetsu ―dijo urgentemente al teléfono―, ¿todavía andas por aquí? Bien. ¿Puedes mandar a la seguridad del centro de convenciones para The Dragon‟s Roost? Saku y yo vamos a necesitar un escolta. Sí. Y rápido, va a ponerse feo. Gracias, hombre.

No podía respirar y empecé a temblar. Sabía que empezaba a hiperventilar mientras la ansiedad se hacía cargo, pero no me di cuenta de cómo de asustada me encontraba hasta que Sasuke me agarró por los hombros y clavó sus ojos en los míos. ―Todo va a estar bien, Saku. ―me arrulló en ese bajo y calmante vibrato que normalmente reservaba para nuestras sesiones de lectura.

Mis ojos se desviaron hacia la multitud y tomó mi barbilla en su mano, forzando mi mirada hacia él. ―Oye, mírame. Aquí. Directo a mis ojos.

Traté de hacer lo que dijo. Traté de concentrarme en nada más que en esos hermosos ojos oscuros, pero no podía empujar los sonidos fuera de mis oídos.

― ¿Quién es la chica, Sasuke?

― ¿Qué pasa con Karin?

― ¿Has estado engañándola?

― ¡Díganos su nombre!

― ¿Estás enamorado?

― ¿Cómo la conoces?

― ¡Sasuke!

― ¡Sasuke!

Sasuke hizo caso omiso a todos. Su atención era para mí sola. ― Saku, estás bien. Esto es normal. He pasado por lo mismo cientos de veces. Vamos a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Sus manos se deslizaron desde mis hombros a lo largo de mis brazos, y llevó mis manos en las suyas otra vez.

― ¡Tú, chica! ¿De dónde sacaste esas cicatrices?

― ¿Qué te pasó?

―Sasuke, ¿qué pasa con tu nueva novia?

Ante la mención de mis cicatrices, un nuevo horror apareció en mi mente. No llevaba mi manto ni mis guantes. Tiré de mi capa sobre mis hombros, pero no hizo nada para hacerme sentir mejor. Era demasiado tarde. Justo en este momento se grababan imágenes de mí y podrían estar por todas las noticias antes de que llegara siquiera a casa. Mi peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad.

Sasuke tuvo que atar mi capa por mí, porque mis manos temblaban demasiado. Después de eso, me levantó en sus brazos como si me protegiera de los buitres que destrozaban mi alma.

Enterré mi cara en su pecho y sollocé hasta que escuché los gritos de personas tratando de hacer retroceder a la multitud. Empecé a levantar la cabeza, pero Sasuke me sostuvo y acarició mi cabello. ―Saku, espera. Está por terminar. Va a estar bien en un momento.

Sabía lo que quería decir, pero sus palabras sonaban como una mentira para mis oídos. Esto no iba a estar bien en un minuto. No estaba segura de sí estaría bien otra vez.

Intenté obligarme a parar de llorar mientras escuchaba el alboroto. La mayoría de las protestas ya venía del gerente del restaurante que me ayudó cuando llegué, pero podía escuchar otras profundas voces distintas gritando para que las personas desalojaran el lugar.

― ¡Sasuke!

― ¡Suigetsu! ―resopló Sasuke―. Gracias por traerlos aquí tan rápido. ¿Te quedarías y hablarías con el gerente? Aclara las cuentas y diles que los llamaré más tarde para asegurarme de que todo ha sido atendido.

―Lo tienes. Incluso les daré tus disculpas.

― ¿Cómo pude vivir sin ti?

―Muy desorganizado.

Sasuke se rio, y entonces una profunda voz dijo―: ¿Señor Uchiha? Le llevaremos a la oficina de seguridad, pero me temo que está al otro lado de la sala principal.

Sasuke suspiró y sacó mi cara de su pecho. ― ¿Lista para una carrera?

Definitivamente no estaba lista, pero asentí de todos modos.

―Saku, estaremos bien.

Sasuke se puso de pie y me tendió la mano. Poco a poco me levanté. Alcanzando mi bastón, di un paso en dirección al guardia de seguridad gigante como una torre que me acompañaba y me congelé. La seguridad del centro de convenciones obligó a todos los clientes del lugar a que regresaran a sus mesas, y lograron despejar el restaurante de todos los demás, pero una gran multitud se reunía afuera, esperándonos.

―Sasuke ―susurré con horror―. No puedo hacer esto. ¿Qué pasa si simplemente te vas? Podría esperar aquí y llamar a Ino después de que el caos pase.

―Ni en sueños.

―Pero…

―No voy a dejar que lidies con esto _sola_. ―Me miró, pero su ira realmente no tenía nada que ver conmigo. Miró las cámaras que todavía brillaban y sacudió la cabeza con amargura―. No funcionaría, de todos modos. Supuestamente soy un hombre comprometido. Tú y yo acabamos de crear uno de los mayores escándalos de Hollywood que se ha visto en un tiempo.

Trató de sonreírme, pero no tuvo éxito. ―En una conversación con muchas celebridades, todos los paparazzi en LA están aquí. Aquellos fotógrafos quieren saber quién eres. Si me voy, algunos de ellos me seguirán, pero el resto te esperarían. Esperarían tanto como les tome, y luego te seguirían. Seguirían tu auto, y luego todo el camino hasta tu casa y acamparían en tu jardín frontal.

Mis ojos se abrieron mucho cuando la realidad de lo que sucedía me golpeó. Me gustara o no, mi vida nunca sería la misma otra vez.

―Bienvenida a la fama, Saku ―murmuró Sasuke, el remordimiento pesando en su voz―. Siento que haya sucedido así, pero vamos a salir de esto juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

Me tendió la mano, pero no podía soportarlo. Miré a la multitud que parecía haberse duplicado desde que me puse de pie.

―Señor Uchiha ―interrumpió el guardia de seguridad―, cuanto más esperemos, más grande se hará la multitud. Hoy hay _miles _de personas en este centro de convenciones.

Sasuke me tendió nuevamente su mano.

Negué con la cabeza, tratando de no entrar en pánico. ―No puedo.

―Saku, realmente lo siento, pero no tienes elección. Tenemos que irnos.

― ¿Tú no lo entiendes? ―espeté―. Me refiero a que _físicamente _no puedo. Apenas puedo caminar. Nunca seré capaz de abrirme paso a través de esa multitud.

Parpadeó como si sólo ahora estuviera recordando que había algo malo en mí. Observó la manera en la que sostenía mi peso sobre mi bastón, y su rostro palideció. Esa expresión desconsolada llena de dolor reapareció. No podía soportar verla, así que me aparté de él y se dio cuenta de que me había ganado la atención de todos en el restaurante. Mi estallido emocional los tenía congelados con sus tenedores a medio camino de sus rostros.

Mirando alrededor, vi un centenar de diferentes pares de ojos, todos centrados en mí, juzgando. Cerré los ojos y tomé una profunda respiración, obligándome a no llorar de nuevo, pero mis lágrimas regresaron de todos modos. ―Tampoco puedo extender completamente el brazo ―murmuré, con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza―. Si me caigo, o alguien me agarra, podría rasgar los injertos de piel. Ha sucedido recientemente. Tengo programada otra cirugía en enero a causa de ello.

No abrí los ojos hasta que sentí el tierno toqué de Sasuke mientras limpiaba las manchas de humedad de mis mejillas. ―Lo siento mucho, Saku. No sé cómo supieron que estábamos aquí. Nunca debí haberte besado en público. Esto es culpa mía. Simplemente no pensé.

―Ahora no importa. Vamos a salir de aquí. ―No podía mirarlo a los ojos cuando añadí―: Alguien va a tener que llevarme.

Era tan humillante. Sasuke era un hombre tan perfecto, tan amado y adorado por muchos, que literalmente había cientos de personas reunidas afuera para ver con quién estaba, y yo ni siquiera podía salir caminando de aquí a su lado.

―Eso no es un problema, señorita

Sasuke le gruñó al guardia de seguridad que habló seguridad que habló. ―_Yo _puedo hacer eso. ―Me tomó en sus brazos como si no pesara nada, y me sostuvo fuertemente contra su pecho.

Dos hombres que parecía que podían jugar fácilmente como defensas para los amados Green Bay Packers de Sasuke, se encontraban a cada uno de nuestros lados. ― ¿Listo, señor Uchiha?

― ¿Mis cosas? ―pregunté.

― ¿Suigetsu? ―llamó Sasuke.

―Ya las tengo.

Sasuke me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. ―Él es realmente impresionante.

Cuando no pude devolverle la sonrisa, bajó la cabeza y me besó en la sien. ― Saku, lo siento mucho.

Asintió con la cabeza en dirección a los hombres de seguridad y luego se dirigió hacia la sala de convenciones. Una multitud de personas con cámaras nos invadieron en el momento en que entramos por la puerta. Gritaban y disparaban con sus cámaras, ya que todos competían por mejores posiciones en busca de imágenes más claras. Enterré mi cara en el hombro de Sasuke tratando de rechazarlos, pero un grito ahogado me llamó la atención. ― ¡Saku! ―gritó Ino―. ¡Saku! ¡Déjame pasar, tú, grandísimo patán! ¡Esa es mi _hermana_! ¡Saku!

― ¿Ino?

No podía verla, pero Sasuke asintió hacia uno de los escoltas, y le dijo―: Aquellos cuatro.

Segundos después, Ino, Hinata, Sasori y Temari fueron atraídos hacia el pelotón que había detrás de mí. ― ¿Están todos bien? ―gritó Sasori por encima del ruido.

― ¡Esto es una locura! ―gritó Ino.

Asentí en respuesta a los dos, y luego enterré nuevamente mi cara en el hombro de Sasuke. No levanté la mirada hasta que me encontraba escondida y segura en la oficina de seguridad del centro de convenciones.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Capítulo 26_**

En el segundo en que Sasuke me dejó sobre un sofá en la oficina de seguridad, Ino lanzó sus brazos a mí alrededor en un feroz abrazo.

—¿Estás bien?

—No. —Mis lágrimas volvieron con su abrazo—. Quiero ir a casa. ¿Cómo se supone que alguna vez saldremos de aquí?

Un hombre que se presentó como el jefe de seguridad del edificio se puso delante de nosotros. —¿Condujeron hasta aquí?

Ino asintió. —Dejamos el coche en el estacionamiento.

—Vamos a tener que conducir su coche hasta la entrada trasera, donde descargan los camiones de reparto. No está lejos de aquí y toda esa zona está bloqueada para el público. Deben ser capaces de irse de forma inadvertida, pero enviaremos una patrulla de policía con ustedes solo para estar seguros.

Di un suspiro de alivio. Si pudiéramos irnos hoy sin ser seguidos, entonces no sería demasiado tarde para mantener alguna muestra de privacidad. Nadie sabía quién era yo. Ni siquiera Sasuke sabía mi apellido ni donde vivía.

Sasori le entregó nuestro boleto del estacionamiento al hombre y este leyó el número en una radio de mano. Después de una rápida respuesta, nos sonrió de nuevo. —Estará aquí en unos diez minutos.

Me hundí de nuevo en el sofá tan lejos como lo permitían los cojines, agotada ahora que la adrenalina había dejado mi sistema. Mis nervios estaban tan exhaustos que no estaba segura de sí me recuperaría.

Sasuke se sentó a mi lado y tomó mi mano en la suya. No dijo nada, pero se inclinó y besó mi mejilla. Unos minutos más tarde llegó su asistente Suigetsu. —Todo en el Dragon's Roost está atendido —informó a Sasuke mientras dejaba mis guantes, libro y bastón para caminar, que había dejado atrás en el restaurante—. El gerente se sentía bastante mortificado porque ustedes hubieran sido interrumpidos así y se negó a dejar que pagaran por su comida. _Él _envía sus más sinceras disculpas.

Sasuke asintió. Se veía tan cansado como me sentía yo cuando se puso de pie y le entregó a Suigetsu un juego de llaves. —Un último favor, y entonces exijo que te tomes unos días de descanso. ¿Te importaría llevar a Preciosa segura a casa?

Me encantó el asombro que se apoderó de la cara de Suigetsu. Me imaginaba que yo me vería igual si Sasuke me preguntara eso alguna vez.

—¿Preciosa? —preguntó Hinata, confundida.

Ella me miró para ver si yo sabía lo que quería decir, y sonreí, mi primera sonrisa en lo que parecieron horas. —Su Ferrari. Lo nombró Preciosa. —Suspiré cuando nadie lo comprendió—. Igual que "mi precioso"… Gollum… ¿El Anillo Único…?

Todavía nada. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y gemí. —¿Cómo puedo ser amiga de tantas personas que no entienden esa referencia?

Sasuke se rio.

—Él es un gran nerd de _El Señor de los Anillos _—les expliqué a mis amigos desconocedores de Tolkien.

—Admirador —corrigió Sasuke, su sonrisa disolviéndose a un puchero—. No _nerd_. Y como si tú pudieras hablar, Señorita vi-la- película-doce-veces-en-el-cine.

Todo el mundo se echó a reír, y Sasuke me guiño un ojo antes de volver su atención a Suigetsu. —¿Intercambiarías de coches conmigo? ¿Conduces a Preciosa a casa y pasas el rato hasta que pueda llevar tu coche de vuelta? Hay un bono dentro para ti.

—Claro.

—Por supuesto, hazle un rasguño y estás totalmente despedido.

Suigetsu tragó saliva mientras bajaba la mirada hacia las llaves en la palma de su mano. —Correcto. No hay problema.

Sasuke se rio y golpeó el hombro de Suigetsu levemente. —Estoy jugando contigo, hombre. Sabes que nunca sería capaz de funcionar sin ti. Solo cuida de mi bebé. No voy a tardar demasiado. Solo quiero llevar a Saku a casa y asegurarme de que está bien, pero los paparazzi están demasiado familiarizados con mi coche.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que decía, mi corazón dio un vuelco y mi estado de ánimo juguetón desapareció. —Preferiría que no lo hicieras —grazne con una voz temblorosa.

Todos en la habitación se congelaron, y entonces Hinata y Ino llegaron a mi lado mientras que Sasuke me fruncía el ceño, confundido. Tragué, esperando ser capaz de hacer lo que había que hacer sin herirlo demasiado. —Lo siento, Sasuke. —La declaración fue pesada y todos en la sala entendieron su significado completo.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —susurró Ino.

No era lo que quería, pero estaba segura de que era lo que tenía que suceder. ¿Qué diría la gente cuando los periodistas sacaran fotos de mis horribles cicatrices por todos los medios de comunicación para que todo el mundo pudiera verlas? ¿Qué pasaría cuando descubrieran mi identidad? Mi dolor y sufrimiento, mi accidente, la pérdida de mi madre, y mi intento de suicidio serían expuestos ante todo el mundo como nada más que chismes y entretenimiento barato. No creía que pudiera vivir con eso.

—Estoy segura. —Tomé unas cuantas respiraciones y luego me obligué a encontrarme con la mirada de Sasuke. Se merecía eso por lo menos—. Podría haber tratado con casi cualquier cosa, pero esto… — Sacudí la cabeza—. Tenías razón cuando dijiste que no podía manejar tu mundo. No puedo. Lo siento, Sasuke. No soy la chica adecuada para ti.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par. Cruzó la habitación hasta mí en dos zancadas, y tanto Ino como Hinata se levantaron rápidamente para que pudiera sentarse a mi lado. Me tomó la mano de nuevo, y suplicó—: No hagas esto —con toda la pasión que lo hizo famoso.

Su emoción retorció mis entrañas. Entendí exactamente por qué se había convertido en actor. Sus ojos decían mucho más de lo que nunca podrían las palabras. Ahora mismo me decían lo confundido, herido, e incluso asustado que se sentía. No podía soportarlo. En algún lugar bajo el Sasuke Uchiha exterior se hallaba mi mejor amigo, la persona más importante de mi vida. Nunca quise causarle preocupación, y sobre todo nunca quise lastimarlo.

La presa detrás de mis ojos amenazó con romperse de nuevo. — Dos semanas atrás, eras tú el que mendigaba para que lo que teníamos fuera suficiente —dije—. Ahora tengo que pedirte lo mismo.

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza con furia. —¿Crees que hay alguna manera de que podamos retroceder después de hoy? No podemos, Saku. Pertenecemos al otro, y tú lo sabes.

Él no estaba haciendo esto fácil, pero cuadre los hombros, determinada. —No sería así de simple.

Sasuke se pasó una mano por el cabello con tanta violencia que temía que dejara una calva en su rastro. —Sé que la fama es demasiado para hacerle frente; sé que es mucho pedirte, pero te juro que me gustaría hacer que valga la pena para ti.

Creía que lo intentaría, pero sabía que realmente no tendría el control de la situación. Se quejaba todo el tiempo por no tener ningún control sobre su vida. Sabía a ciencia cierta que con quién salía importaba, de ahí la razón por la que había estado con Karin Hebi.

Salir con una chica como yo podría arruinar por completo su imagen. Ya lo había hecho. Simplemente destruí todo lo que estaba tratando lograr con su relación falsa cuando él la "engañó" conmigo en público. Las personas no me iban a perdonar por eso. Su mundo nunca me aprobaría. Era una don nade. Era _peor _que una don nadie. Era lisiada y deforme, con cicatrices y fea.

Realmente éramos Cinder y Ella. Era la plebeya, y él un príncipe. Incluso si me amaba, con el tiempo tomaría la decisión que se esperaba de él, la _noble _elección, como tantas veces me dijo. Él escogería a Ratana. Quizás no sería Karin Hebi, pero sería alguien famosa. Alguien hermosa. Alguien digna de él.

—No puedo hacerlo. Las personas hacen pedazos incluso a las más bellas actrices de Hollywood por tener una nariz menos que perfecta, o un kilo extra de grasa. Incluso si tú puedes pasar por alto mis defectos, el resto del mundo nunca lo hará. No puedo manejar las cosas que van a decir de mí. No soy como tú. Soy demasiado consciente de mí misma. Demasiado inútil. Demasiado _débil._

—Sakura, no eres débil. Tal vez no sea fácil, pero vamos a lidiar con ello juntos. Danos una oportunidad. _Por favor._

Cerré los ojos otra vez y luché contra más lágrimas. Lo que necesitaba decir serían las palabras más duras que jamás había dicho, pero tenían que decirse. —Sigues siendo mi mejor amigo. Sabes que te quiero más que a nada. Siempre voy a estar allí para Cinder, pero no puedo ser parte de la vida de Sasuke Uchiha. Lo siento. Me tragué de nuevo mis emociones y miré a mis otros amigos. —¿Hinata?

Hinata sabía lo que quería. Me trajo mi bastón y me ayudo a levantarme. Sasuke me detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta. —Sé que estás un poco asustada sobre la cosa de la fama, pero…

—No estoy un _poco _asustada, Sasuke. —Mi última pizca de control finalmente se rompió y le grité—: ¡Estoy _aterrorizada_! Estoy en _periodo de prueba _con mi terapeuta en este momento. Estoy a un ataque de ansiedad de ser encerrada en un hospital psiquiátrico. A un ataque de abuso escolar de ser expulsada de la escuela, y ya voy un año completo retrasada por pasar ocho meses en el hospital.

—¿Ocho _meses_? —susurró Sasuke en horrorizada sorpresa.

Dejé de gritar y la desesperanza que sentía se filtró en mi voz. — Sí. Y todavía tengo años de recuperación por delante de mí. Tengo mi _trigésima séptima _cirugía programada para enero. Estoy todavía de duelo por la pérdida de mi madre, todavía luchando por aceptar todo lo que me ha pasado. Estoy _apenas sobreviviendo_. No creo que pueda manejar el tipo de presión que me estas pidiendo que asuma.

Cuando Sasuke contestó, su voz era pequeña. Era la primera vez que lo había oído sonar inseguro. —No siempre es así. Lo que pasó hoy fue desafortunado, pero…

—¿Desafortunado? —Me atraganté con un sollozo que me tomó por sorpresa—. Hoy ha sido mucho más que desafortunado. Solo mi familia y Hinata han visto mis cicatrices así, y _nadie _aparte de mis médicos las han tocado nunca. ¿Sabes el paso emocional tan enorme que fue eso para mí? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo vulnerable que me sentía contigo hoy? Destrozaste toda defensa emocional que tenía. Me rompiste de par en par, así que estaba más expuesta de lo que nunca he estado.

—No me refiero a… —Sasuke luchó por encontrar las palabras—. Me sentía tan abrumado por todo. No me di… —Se detuvo un minuto para estabilizar su voz—. Saku, lo siento _mucho._

Me sentí muy mal por hacerlo sentir culpable. —Por favor, no te disculpes, Sasuke. Esta noche me hiciste sentir hermosa, especial y amada cuando no creía que alguna vez me sentiría así de nuevo. Te lo agradezco por eso.

—Solo estoy molesta porque justo cuando sentí el primer rayo real de esperanza desde mi accidente, esos tipos de las cámaras vinieron y se lo llevaron. La primera cosa que preguntaron fue por qué estabas conmigo, y qué estaba _mal _conmigo. Ese momento entre nosotros fue uno de los momentos más bellos y especiales de toda mi vida.

Sasuke se acercó y envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor. —El mío también, Saku.

Finalmente me rompí en un desastre gritón. —Pero ese momento está a punto de ser retransmitido a todo el mundo para que las personas se burlen, juzguen y hablen sobre ello. Mi dolor y sufrimiento está a punto de convertirse en el entretenimiento de la nación. No puedo manejar eso, Sasuke. No sé cómo tratar con ello. Lo siento.

Me liberé de su agarre y miré al tipo de seguridad. —¿Está listo nuestro coche?

El hombre miró nerviosamente de un lado para otro entre Sasuke y yo, y entonces asintió.

—Saku, espera. Por favor.

Sasuke trató de discutir, pero dejé de escuchar. No podía soportarlo. Ino pareció entender mi necesidad de escapar. —Aquí no, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo a Sasuke—. Ustedes pueden resolver esto, pero no ahora. Deja que ella te llame después de que se tranquilice.

—Pero…

—Déjala ir —dijo con severidad, e hizo un gesto hacia el hombre de seguridad para que nos mostrara nuestro auto.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Capítulo 27_**

Finalmente, me las arreglé para dejar de llorar, pero todavía sollocé todo el camino a casa. Fue el único sonido en el auto durante todo el camino. Cuando llegamos a mi camino de entrada, Temari se encontraba fuera del auto y cerrando la puerta antes de que incluso el resto de nosotros se quitara el cinturón de seguridad. No la escuché decir una palabra desde que Sasori la regañó. No tenía la certeza de si todavía estaba enojada por eso, o realmente odió el discurso de "no me dejes, debemos estar juntos" de Sasuke. Supuse que era todo lo anterior y dudaba que me volviera a hablar de nuevo.

Antes de que Hinata o Ino pudieran entregarme mi bastón del maletero, Sasori me cargó en brazos y me llevó hasta la acera. Me sentía tan desconsolada y agotada que no discutí. En el momento en que llegamos a la puerta, mi papá y Rin se encontraban allí, aferrándose el uno al otro en un abrazo preocupado.

—¿Qué pasó? —jadeó Rin. Yo no podía explicarlo.

Sasori miró a Ino. —Por qué no se lo explican ustedes dos. Voy a llevar a Saku a su habitación.

Sasori empujó de un codazo la puerta, cerrándola detrás de él mientras me llevaba a mi habitación y me ponía en mi cama, lo cual pensé que rompía una regla de la casa, pero no lo mencioné. Se sentó a mi lado y no dijo nada. El silencio era cómodo, pero aun así lo rompí. — Gracias.

Sasori buscó mi mano. Dudó un segundo cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraba de mi mano llena de cicatrices, pero luego la levantó de todos modos. —¿Estás bien? —me preguntó a la vez que empezaba a pasar los dedos sobre el dorso de mi mano y luego mi palma, explorando la sensación de mi piel.

Por alguna razón, me sentí aliviada por sus acciones. No sentía repulsión por él, y ahora ya no sentía miedo de que me tocara. Era como si hubiéramos llegado a un nuevo nivel de confianza y aceptación. Si podíamos compartir este momento sin ninguna incomodidad entre nosotros, entonces realmente era mi amigo.

Me quedé allí un minuto, mirando sus dedos en mi piel y disfrutando de la paz en la atmósfera. —Eres un buen amigo para mí, Sasori. No me lo merezco.

Sasori entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y sonrió. —Sí te lo mereces.

Su respuesta llegó tan fácilmente y fue tan sincera que me dolió el corazón. —Sasori… Realmente aprecio que trates de ayudarme a olvidar a Cinder, y tal vez algún día voy a estar lista para hacer eso, pero no creo que pueda salir contigo en estos momentos. Lo lamento.

—No lo lamentes. —Sasori suspiró, pero aún me sonría—. No es tu culpa. Yo no lo entendía, Saku. Pensé que sólo tenías un enamoramiento con el chico porque el misterio era emocionante. Pensé que eventualmente decidirías que un novio real, de carne y hueso, era mejor que un compañero de teléfono, pero lo que vi hoy _no _fue un enamoramiento. No para ninguno de ustedes.

Sasori puso su otra mano en la cima de nuestros dedos entrelazados. —No importa cuánto tiempo te espere. Podría esperar para siempre y no me haría ningún bien. Tú le perteneces a él.

Me sonrojé y me atraganté con otra disculpa. Él se rio esta vez. — Está bien, Saku. Puedo ser sólo tu amigo. Y como un amigo, creo que tengo que decirte que no renuncies a él.

Levanté la mirada, sorprendida, y me sonrió. —Ustedes, chicos, están enamorados. No renuncies a eso porque tienes miedo. Será difícil, pero cualquier cosa que vale la pena siempre lo es, y tendrás a tus amigos para ayudarte.

—Tiene razón, sabes. —Hinata sonrió desde la entrada de mi dormitorio. No escuché la puerta abrirse—. Siempre nos tendrás.

Ino se encontraba a su lado, con su rostro radiante con una sonrisa brillante. —También tendrás a tu familia. —Agarró el control remoto de la televisión, y ella y Hinata se subieron a la cama—. Vamos; todos comprobaremos el daño juntos.

Tomó diez minutos de ver las noticias antes de que apareciera la historia. Un presentador y una mujer se encontraban sentados detrás de un escritorio y la imagen mostrada en la pantalla detrás de ellos era una de Sasuke y yo besándonos. Además de hacerme sonrojar delante de mis amigos, ver esa foto dolió. Se burlaba de mí con el recuerdo del beso de Sasuke. Me hizo recordar lo maravilloso que fue todo por un momento, y al mismo tiempo me recordó que nunca podría tenerlo.

—En noticias de entretenimiento —dijo la joven mujer de buena apariencia—. La estrella de _El Príncipe Druida_, Sasuke Uchiha, causó un poco de alboroto en FantasyCon esta tarde cuando fue visto besando a una mujer que _no _era su prometida, La co-estrella en _El Príncipe Druida_, Karin Hebi.

Como si una foto no fuera suficientemente mala, se dio un corte de pantalla a un video sin editar de alguien de mi beso con Sasuke. A mi lado en la cama, tanto Ino como Hinata suspiraron. Sasori suspiró en respuesta a sus suspiros.

En el televisor, Sasuke y yo nos apartamos. Mi cara de pánico le parpadeó a la cámara, como una niña asustada. Me veía tan joven y patética, aterrada mientras Sasuke trataba de consolarme. La imagen se hizo aún más triste cuando me puse a cubrir mis cicatrices con mi capa y luego comencé a sollozar en el pecho de Sasuke.

La imagen en la pantalla cambió a una de nosotros dejando el restaurante —yo en los brazos de Sasuke— bajo la protección de nuestros descomunales guardias de seguridad.

—Los tortolitos no hicieron declaraciones —dijo la presentadora— , pero más tarde, el equipo directivo de Sasuke emitió un comunicado diciendo: "No fue lo que pareció. Sasuke trabajaba con una organización de caridad que concede deseos. La chica era una fan que casi se quemó hasta morir en un terrible accidente y se le concedió un deseo: Un beso de Sasuke Uchiha. La señorita Hebi se encontraba al tanto de la situación y la apoyó plenamente. Los dos, aunque todavía no han fijado una fecha para su boda, están más felices que nunca y emocionados por el estreno de _El Príncipe Druida _el próximo mes".

Todo el aire abandonó mis pulmones y mis ojos ardieron. ¿Le dijeron a las personas que yo era un _caso de caridad_?

—¿Qué? —jadeó Ino.

Miró fijamente la televisión con los ojos muy abiertos. Hinata también se hallaba boquiabierta mirando a la pantalla, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. —Tiene que haber una explicación.

—La hay —murmuré—. Control de daños.

—Pero nosotros los vimos juntos. Saku, la forma en que te miraba… no creo que haya…

La interrumpí antes de que pudiera defenderlo. —Estoy segura de que no quería, pero él hace lo que se le dice. Salió con Karin en primer lugar porque su equipo directivo se lo dijo. Su gente obviamente pensó que dejar a Karin por una fea desconocida era malo para su carrera.

—Saku. —Sasori frunció el ceño.

Negué con la cabeza, no queriendo dejar que Sasori me contradijera.

—Simplemente apágalo.

Ino extendió la mano en busca del control remoto, pero se detuvo cuando la presentadora dijo—: Sasuke pudo haber sido un poco tímido ante las cámaras, pero nos las arreglamos para alcanzar a Karin y ella tenía mucho que decir sobre el tema.

—Estoy seguro de que así fue —bromeó el hombre mayor a su lado con una risita que me puso furiosa.

—Esto no puede ser bueno —murmuró Hinata.

La pantalla cambió a una imagen de una mujer sosteniéndole un micrófono a Karin. Karin se encontraba serena y perfecta para las cámaras. —Oh, por favor —dijo cuándo se le preguntó acerca de Sasuke besándome—. ¿Realmente crees que Sasuke me engañaría con una niñita de esa manera? —Hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano—. La conoció por una de esas cosas de caridad que concede deseos. La chica es una gran fan suya. Él estuvo de acuerdo con eso porque ella tiene un blog que le gusta. Se pasó todo el viernes twitteando sobre ello.

—Entonces, ¿estuviste de acuerdo con que la besara? —preguntó la reportera.

La mirada feroz de Karin hizo que la reportera diera un paso atrás. Tan pronto como pudo enterrar su molestia, plantó una sonrisa en su rostro. —Obviamente no estuve muy contenta con eso —dijo—, pero lo perdoné. Estoy segura de que sentía lástima por ella. Quiero decir, viste cómo lucía, con todas esas cicatrices. Y ni siquiera puede caminar. Es por eso que tuvo que cargarla para sacarla de allí. Créeme, no estoy preocupada.

—¡No dijo eso! —gritó Hinata indignada.

—¡Es cruel! —concordó Ino.

Los dedos de Sasori se deslizaron entre los míos mientras la cara de Karin Hebi aparecía en la pantalla con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Le apreté la mano que me ofrecía con todas mis fuerzas.

En la pantalla, Karin continuó su falso discurso. —Sasuke simplemente es un buen tipo. Se le hace difícil decir que no, especialmente a sus fans. Siempre está tratando de complacer a todos.

—Suspiró como si pensara que Sasuke fuera un niño tonto—. Siempre está tratando de ser el héroe.

—Suena como si fuera la opción perfecta para interpretar al heroico Príncipe Cinder, entonces —dijo la periodista.

—Así es —concordó Karin. Luego, de repente, la sonrisa de suficiencia desapareció de su rostro y fulminó con la mirada a la reportera—. Y si esa _acosadora _alguna vez intenta ir a cualquier lugar cerca de mi prometido de nuevo, aprenderá por qué yo fui la mujer perfecta para interpretar a la feroz princesa guerrera Ratana. Sasuke es _mío._

Ino finalmente apagó el televisor.

Sasori, Hinata y Ino me sumergieron en un abrazo grupal. Yo me sentía agradecida con ellos, pero cuando trataron de consolarme con palabras, les pedí que se fueran. Había tenido un largo día, y sólo quería que terminara.

La mentira de Sasuke pudo haber salvado su reputación, pero destruyó mi vida. Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con la bandeja de entrada llena de correos de odio. Los fans de Sasuke y Karin por igual no tomaron amablemente a la acosadora psicópata que casi terminó con la pareja "perfecta". Mi blog, Twitter y Facebook se encontraban llenos de comentarios profanos e hirientes.

En la escuela fue peor porque no era sólo una acosadora. Para mis compañeros de clase, era una patética mentirosa. Todo el mundo me acusó de mentir sobre mi amistad con él. No importó el hecho de que nunca aseguré conocerlo en absoluto.

Sasori y Hinata se encontraban esperando por Ino y por mí en el estacionamiento cuando llegamos a la escuela. Sus rostros sombríos me dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber acerca de cómo iba a ser este día, no es que no lo hubiera imaginado. Los tres caminaron conmigo a través del pasillo, mirando con furia y gritándole a cualquier persona que se me acercara. Su presencia no impidió que las personas más valientes se rieran y me gritaran cosas horribles, pero al menos mantuvieron la distancia.

Ino fue la primera en llegar a mi casillero y, con un grito ahogado de sorpresa, se dio la vuelta y se lanzó contra él, cubriendo el frente de mi vista. —¿Por qué simplemente no vamos a clase? ¿Quién necesita libros?

—Aprecio el gesto, Ino, pero tengo que llegar allí, así que voy a verlo sea lo que sea, de todos modos.

Ino negó con la cabeza.

—Ino, sea lo que sea voy a oír hablar de ello en algún momento hoy.

Cuando Ino finalmente se hizo a un lado, Hinata se hizo eco de su grito de asombro y Sasori hizo un ruido que sonó muy parecido a un gruñido. Mis encantadores compañeros de clase fueron tan amables como para decorar mi casillero con marcador permanente con palabras como _psicópata, acosadora, puta, perdedora, fea, fenómeno _y _lisiada._

Me dije que sólo eran palabras y que no eran ciertas. Me dije que mis compañeros de clase se sentían celosos y que no sabían la verdad. Me dije que tenía tres amigos de mi lado quienes me apoyaban, y que eso era todo lo que realmente importaba. Aun así, no importaba lo que me dijera a mí misma, ver mi casillero así dolió.

Cuando cerré los ojos contra el ardor de las lágrimas y tomé aire profundamente por la nariz, una mano cayó sobre mi hombro. —Vamos a llamar a mamá y a papá —dijo Ino—. Ellos te dejaran ir a casa hoy.

—¿Cuál sería el punto? —le pregunté. Con mi voz temblando mientras luchaba para mantener el control de mis emociones, abrí mi casillero y saqué los libros que necesitaba para mi primera clase—. Si no estoy aquí hoy, van a esperar hasta mañana para atormentarme, o el siguiente día, o el día después de ese.

Cuando cerré de un portazo el casillero, Sasori me rodeó con un brazo. Me recosté contra él, dejando que su presencia me consolara. Me besó en la frente y luego comenzó a acompañarme a mi primera clase.

—Estamos aquí contigo, Saku.

Le devolví el abrazo y tomé otra respiración. —Gracias.

Si tan sólo los tres pudieran haber estado conmigo todo el día. Ino estaba en mi segunda clase, pero ninguno de ellos estaba en la primera. Me encontraba sola para caminar desde el primer periodo al segundo.

Mantuve la cabeza baja para evitar las miradas desagradables mientras caminaba por el pasillo. No vi al grupo de chicos persiguiéndome para buscar problemas como su propósito hasta que fue demasiado tarde. —Hola, fenómeno —me saludó uno de ellos. Esa fue la única advertencia que recibí antes de que pateara mi bastón.

Caí al suelo en medio de un estallido de carcajadas. Por suerte, amortigüé la caída con mi brazo bueno, logrando al menos no hacerle más daño a mis injertos de piel. Mi cadera reconstruida, que causaba la mayor parte de mi cojera, se estrelló contra el suelo, enviando un dolor tan intenso que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas a través de mi cuerpo.

Una chica de mi primera hora de clase que había sido particularmente cruel todo el año se envolvió alrededor del chico que acababa de patear mi bastón y se rio. —¿Dónde está Sasuke Uchiha para llevarte a un lugar seguro ahora, Saku? Oh, cierto, está con su verdadera novia, porque realmente no se preocupa por ti. Sólo eres una patética acosadora.

Me estiré para alcanzar mi bastón, así podía levantarme, y otro imbécil lo pateó hacia el otro lado del pasillo, fuera de mi alcance. — ¡Ups, lo siento!

No podía levantarme sin algo sobre lo que apoyarme, así que literalmente me hallaba atrapada allí hasta que alguien decidiera apiadarse de mí. Era completamente degradante, y la cosa más miserable que me había sucedido en toda la vida.

Con la excepción de cuando Deidara rasgó mi injerto de piel, nunca lloré en la escuela y no quería empezar ahora. Eso era lo que querían estas personas, reducirme a las lágrimas. No quería darles el placer, pero me sentía tan humillada que no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

—Oh, no —se burló la chica mala—. ¿La pobre Saku va a llorar de nuevo, como lo hizo anoche en la televisión?

Incapaz de aguantar más, finalmente les di lo que esperaban.

Enterré mi cara en mis manos y comencé a sollozar.

Una chica parada cerca, que presenció la escena, tomó mi bastón y trató de entregármelo, pero otro imbécil se lo arrancó de las manos y empezaron a jugar para mantenerlo lejos. —¡Chicos, basta! —La chica se agachó, y después de preguntar si me encontraba bien, me informó que su amigo había ido a buscar al director. Fue amable de su parte defenderme, pero todavía no podía dejar de llorar.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando?

El alivio se apoderó de mí al oír el sonido de la voz de Sasori. Se dejó caer al suelo y envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor. —Saku, ¿qué paso?

—No sé por qué te tomas la molestia con ella, Sasori. —No miré para ver quién hablaba. Me imaginé que era mejor si no lo sabía—. ¿Has visto sus cicatrices, amigo? Asqueroso. He escuchado que cubren todo su cuerpo. ¿De verdad quieres ir por eso?

Los brazos que me rodeaban desaparecieron y segundos más tarde se produjo un fuerte crujido y un montón de gritos. La conmoción sólo duró treinta segundos como lo mucho antes de que varios profesores disolvieran la pelea, pero fue suficiente para que Sasori hiciera sangrar la nariz y el labio del chico que pateó mi bastón haciéndome caer.

En lugar de tratar de averiguar lo que ocurrió allí mismo, los profesores nos enviaron a todos los presentes —once en total— a la oficina del director.

La chica que me defendió y otras dos personas trataron de ayudarme a levantarme, pero Sasori los alejó y no dejó que nadie se me acercara. Me ayudó a levantarme y me entregó el bastón, pero me dolía tanto la cadera que no podía poner ningún peso sobre la pierna. Por segunda vez en dos días, tuve que dejarme cargar.

Los cuatro chicos que participaron en el juego de mantener lejos mi bastón y las tres chicas que los incitaron, se rieron y dijeron cosas groseras, fueron suspendidos durante tres días. A Sasori y al chico que pateó mi bastón haciéndome caer los suspendieron por una semana por la pelea, y estaban discutiendo la posibilidad de la expulsión para mí "agresor", ya que sus intenciones habían sido maliciosas y terminaron conmigo lastimada. Mi destino aún no se había determinado.

Cuando mi padre apareció en la oficina, con Rin, Shisui, Gaara y la Dra. Senju acompañándolo, me lancé a sus brazos y empapé su camisa de lágrimas. —Papá, sácame de esta escuela. Ni siquiera me importa si no me gradúo nunca. Estoy harta.

Mi papá me abrazó con fuerza y pasó una mano por mi cabeza. — Está bien, nena. Encontraremos otra manera para que puedas terminar.

Le gritó a alguien por encima de mi cabeza, probablemente al director Sarutobi—: ¡Voy a sacar a mi hija de esta escuela! ¡Espero un reembolso completo de su matrícula, y voy a hacer que inspeccionen este lugar!

—Señor Hatake, lo que pasó hoy fue inexcusable —dijo el director Sarutobi—, pero ¿no cree que eso es un poco extremo?

Mi padre me soltó y se giró hacia el hombre. —_¡¿Extremo?! _¡Esta es la _segunda _vez que mi hija ha sido agredida en este campus durante el horario escolar! ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba su personal? ¿Y por qué no pueden mantener a sus alumnos bajo control?

El director Sarutobi balbuceó y dio un paso hacia papá con las mejillas sonrojadas. —Le ruego que me disculpe, señor Hatake, pero esta es una excelente escuela y mi personal es muy capaz. Hasta que su hija llego aquí, nuestro historial de altercados estudiantiles era casi impecable.

—¿Está diciendo que esto fue culpa de Saku?

—Estoy diciendo que los problemas parecen encontrar a su hija. Usted no puede culpar de eso a esta institución.

—¡Un infierno que no puedo! Usted es responsable de lo que pasa aquí, y voy a asegurarme de que tenga que responsabilizarse por esto.

Mientras continuaban discutiendo sobre esto, Gaara y Shisui me bombardearon con preguntas y me obligaron a hacer todo tipo de movimientos y estiramientos. Después de su breve examen, decidieron que tenía una cadera magullada y que tendría algo de rigidez extra que tendría que trabajar con Shisui en la terapia física. Aparte de eso, me encontraba bien.

Físicamente, de cualquier modo. Mentalmente, me encontraba destrozada, y no tomó mucho esfuerzo por parte de la Dra. Senju para sacarme esa verdad. —Saku, habla conmigo. ¿Cómo te sientes en este momento?

Esa simple pregunta me hizo estallar en otra ronda de sollozos. — ¿Cómo se supone que me sienta en este momento? ¿Cómo las personas pueden ser tan crueles? ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué alguien me trataría de esa manera? ¿Qué les he hecho a esas personas para merecer esto?

—Nada, Saku. No te mereces esto. Nadie podría merecer esto.

El consuelo de la doctora no me ayudó. Me sentía como si mi pecho hubiera reventado y hubiera derramado todas las piezas de mi corazón roto sobre el suelo. —Las cosas estaban mejorando aquí, pero al segundo en que ellos tuvieron algo de material nuevo para burlarse de mí, toda la tortura comenzó de nuevo, ¡sólo que _peor! _¿Así va a ser mi vida de ahora en adelante? ¿Siempre voy a ser torturada por ser diferente?

Mi pregunta silenció a toda la habitación. Todo el mundo me miró en silencio mientras me quebraba. Y no sólo me quebré un poco: me quebré completamente. Lo que quedaba de mí —de mi corazón, mi mente, mi alma— se quebrantó. Estaba siendo tragada por un océano de desesperación.

—No puedo seguir con esto —sollocé—. ¿Por qué seguir intentándolo siquiera cuando no tiene sentido? Estoy tan cansada del dolor. Cansada de luchar. Cansada de intentarlo. Nada de lo que hago es bueno. Ojalá hubiera muerto en ese accidente con mamá.

Mi padre se hallaba a mi lado otra vez, y me colocó de vuelta en sus brazos. —Saku, no digas eso.

—Pero es la verdad.

La habitación se quedó en silencio nuevamente, con nada más que el sonido de mis sollozos rompiendo el silencio. Cuando la Dra. Senju recomendó que fuera hospitalizada unos minutos después, me sentía tan desconsolada que no discutí. Cualquier cosa tenía que ser mejor que esto.


	29. Chapter 29

**_Capítulo 28_**

Había un fuerte golpeteo que simplemente _no _se detenía. Rodé sobre mi espalda, gruñendo. Después de limpiar la saliva de mi rostro, me arriesgué a abrir los ojos. Estaba oscuro. La oscuridad era buena. Si tan sólo ahora pudiera deshacerme del sonido.

—¡Sasuke!

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Desde cuándo mi monólogo interno sonaba como mi asistente?

—¡Sasuke, no me obligues a conseguir que el personal del hotel abra la puerta!

Parpadeé de nuevo y eché un vistazo alrededor. Estaba solo en una oscura habitación de un hotel en… ¿Las Vegas? Mi cerebro comenzó a despertar y conectar los puntos. Después de que Saku me rechazó, conduje a Las Vegas y me emborraché. ¿Hace cuánto fue eso? ¿Unas horas atrás?, ¿un día?

—¡Sasuke!

Bueno. Cualquiera que fuera el tiempo que había estado aquí, fue el suficiente para que Suigetsuy viniese a buscarme. Maldito fuera mi asistente demasiado apasionado. —¡Creí que te dije que te tomaras unos días libres!

Con otro gruñido, salí de la cama y tropecé hasta la puerta. Cerré los ojos de inmediato ante la violenta oleada de luz que entró en la habitación desde el pasillo. —¿Por qué no mejor entras en la habitación y me golpeas con un mazo hasta matarme? Ya fue suficiente con ese maldito golpeteo.

Abriendo la puerta por completo para que Suigetsu entrara, refunfuñé caminando de vuelta a la cama.

—Ten. —Suigetsu me arrojó una botella de aspirinas cuando me instalé en la cama—. Eso debería ayudar.

—Lo haría si lo tomara con una botella de whiskey. No tendrás algo en ese mágico bolso tuyo, ¿o sí?

—Alguien es un ebrio gruñón. —Suigetsu sacó una botella de su bolso y me la arrojó. Agua. Demonios.

Me bebí el agua junto con un puñado de pastillas, y luego le fruncí el ceño a Suigetsu. —Soy un ebrio adorable, muchas gracias. Sólo soy terrible a la mañana después.

—Prueba con dos mañanas.

¿_Dos _días? Intenté recordar, y provocó que me doliera la cabeza.

—¿Ha pasado ese tiempo? —Rodé sobre mi estómago y me acurruqué con mi adorada almohada—. ¿Qué he estado haciendo durante dos días completos?

—No contestar tu teléfono.

—Ni siquiera recuerdo haber dejado esta habitación desde que llegué aquí.

—Estoy seguro —respondió Suigetsu—. De haberlo hecho, habrías visto las noticias y dudo que hubieras sabido que pasaba mientras vivías tu propia secuela de ¿Qué pasó ayer?

—Eso suena fatal. —Subí las cubiertas hasta mi cabeza. Tal vez si no pudiera ver más a Suigetsu, el Asistente Preocupado desaparecería y me dejaría volver a dormir—. ¿Así que Karin se volvió loca, entonces? ¿Mi vida ya está arruinada? ¿Ahora soy la persona más odiada de Estados Unidos?

Suigetsu tiró mis cubiertas hasta el suelo. —_Tú _no. —Hubo tanta irritación en su voz que por fin noté la sensación de urgencia—. Saku.

Me senté tan rápido que me dolió la cabeza. —¿De qué hablas?, ¿qué pasó?

Sin esperar la respuesta, tomé mi teléfono de la mesilla de noche y marqué el número de Saku. —Eso no funcionará —dijo Suigetsu, justo cuando la operadora me informó que el número de Saku ya no era un número disponible.

El miedo provocó que la adrenalina bombeara por mi cuerpo, alejando en el instante la confusión de mi cerebro. —¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué el teléfono de Saku no funciona? ¿Está bien?

—No lo sé. No he podido contactar con ella. Probé el número de teléfono, el e-mail y la mensajería instantánea que tienes alistada en tus contactos, todas están fuera de servicio.

Me encontraba listo para sacarle las respuestas a la fuerza si no me explicaba todo con claridad en este maldito segundo. Me sentía tan molesto por que Saku se negara a ser parte de mi vida que olvidé que la había convertido en una celebridad por una noche. ¿Su identidad fue descubierta? ¿La acosaban? ¿Karin había hecho algo?

—Háblame, Suigetsu. Sé que es malo si me seguiste hasta Las Vegas en tu Toyota de mierda.

—De hecho, volé hasta aquí. Pensé que querrías ir directo a casa, y no tenía la certeza de que estuvieras en condiciones para conducir.

A juzgar por la mirada que Suigetsu me dedicó cuando evaluó mi mal estado, lo más probable es que tuviera razón. —Bien pensado.

Suigetsu sonrió con suficiencia. —Supongo. También usé tu tarjeta de crédito para reservar un vuelo y alistarme en primera clase.

Incluso en medio de mi pánico, tuve que sonreír ante eso. —En serio le estás agarrando el ritmo a este trabajo.

Suigetsu sacó su portátil y palmeó la mesa junto a él. —Aprendo rápido. Trae una silla. Vas a tener que sentarte para esto.

Había estado paseándome en la habitación durante diez minutos, aún muy enfadado para hablar. Esto era una pesadilla.

Sabía que iba a haber un frenesí mediático por el incidente del domingo, pero creí que Saku estaría a salvo. Nadie conocía su verdadera identidad. Ni siquiera _yo _la conocía. Pero sabía que _algo _iba a pasar.

¿Cómo pude irme y no esperar a ver las consecuencias?

La identidad personal de Saku no había sido descubierta, pero, gracias a Karin, su identidad online sí. Su _Facebook _y _Twitter _habían sido eliminados y su email ya no era válido. Su blog seguía ahí, gracias a Dios por el milagro. Hubiera estado herido si todas sus publicaciones de los últimos diez años hubieran sido borradas para siempre, pero la función de comentar fue deshabilitada, y no había publicado nada desde el sábado.

No tenía que imaginarme los tipos de comentarios que la gente publicaba sobre ella en las redes sociales para que terminase por eliminar todo, pues había un montón de lugares en internet para que los leyera. ¿Un caso de caridad? ¿Una fan obsesionada? ¿Una acosadora loca? Y eso era lo más considerado. No repetiría lo desagradable.

Y fue mi maldita propia gente los que iniciaron los rumores. Saku debía odiarme. De hecho, sabía que lo hacía, porque incluso si eliminó la persona que era en internet, el público no sabía su número telefónico y su cuenta de mensajes instantáneos. No necesitaba deshacerse de ellos, pero lo hizo. Me había dificultado que contactara con ella.

No sólo eliminó su presencia online, sino que me eliminó a _mí _de su vida. Era inaceptable. Tenía que hacer algo. No podía permitirle que me ignorara sin darme la oportunidad de explicarme. Necesitaba un plan, pero no planearía con los que me ayudaban normalmente.

Dejé de pasearme y me giré hacia Suigetsu, que todavía se sentaba en la mesa frente a su portátil, esperando que volviera de mi bronca interna. —Tengo un abogado, ¿verdad? Debo tenerlo. Es probable que tenga un equipo de abogados, ¿cierto?

Suigetsu asintió. —Mei Terumi y Asociados.

— Mei Terumi —repetí el nombre para recordarlo—. Ponme a Mei Terumi en el teléfono.

Suigetsu escribió en su iPad durante un minuto, luego marcó en mi teléfono. —Sí, tengo a Sasuke Uchiha en espera por Mei Terumi Entonces sugiero que la interrumpa. En verdad no creo que el señor Uchiha esté de ánimo para esperar. Sí, esperaré, gracias.

Suigetsu me tendió el teléfono justo cuando sonó la alegre voz de una mujer mayor. —¡Sasuke! Qué agradable sorpresa. No he hablado contigo en específico en años. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Mi equipo completo de dirección —dije con lentitud, intentando controlar el enojo que aún me dominaba—. Los quiero despedidos para el final del día, y no quiero ser demandado por eso.

—¡Despedidos!, ¡vaya! —Mei balbuceó un segundo, y luego dijo—: Pero están con contratos, Sasuke.

—Lo cual es por lo que te llamé a _ti_. ¿Estás enterada de la historia que inventaron el domingo por la noche?

—¿La del caso de caridad por el deseo de un beso?

Gruñí entre dientes. No era culpa de esta mujer. No debería gritarle. Aun así, cuando hablé, soné bastante peligroso. —Fue mentira. Toda la historia. Ella _no _es una fan. No trabajaba con ninguna organización de caridad, y ni siquiera estaba comprometido con Karin cuando besé a Saku. Mi tan confiable equipo se inventó la historia junto con Karin en una reunión en la que no estuve presente. Lo orquestaron sin mi consentimiento ni aprobación, contra las protestas de mi asistente personal, que les dijo que nunca lo aprobaría. —Candice estaba demasiado conmocionada como para hablar—. Debe haber un incumplimiento de contrato en alguna parte.

—Estoy segura que podemos encontrar algo, pero ¿qué pasa si no?

—Todavía serán despedidos —dije con firmeza—. Simplemente costará más.

—Si en verdad actuaban sin tu permiso, no debería ser un problema.

—No he estado disponible. Me enteré de esto hace quince minutos.

—En ese caso, dame un par de horas y te haré saber lo que encontré.

—Gracias. Esperaré para dar las noticias hasta que me llames. Colgué, y Suigetsu sonrió. —Debió haberse sentido genial.

—No tan bien como cuando estén despedidos.

—Entonces, ¿qué sigue?

Pensé por un minuto. —He estado con mi agencia desde que comencé. Mi carrera ha recorrido un largo camino desde entonces. Creo que estoy listo para un cambio a mejor, ¿no crees?

—Definitivamente. ¿Llamo a CAA, ICM o WME10?

—A las tres. —Comencé a pasearme otra vez, intentando concentrarme, apesar de que mis pensamientos siguieran dirigiéndose a Saku—. Infórmales de la situación, _toda _la situación, y diles que, si me quieren, tienen hasta mañana por la mañana para venir con un plan de cómo arreglar este desastre. Diles que firmaré con la primera que tenga la mejor idea. Y, ¿Suigetsuy? —Suigetsu levantó la mirada ante mi pausa—. Asegúrate de que entiendan que Saku es mi mayor prioridad aquí, y no mi maldita carrera.

Suigetsu asimiló la declaración y sacudió la cabeza como si pensara que había perdido la cabeza. —Esto debería ser interesante —murmuró cuando comenzó a teclear en su tablet otra vez—. Lo tendré listo para el momento que salgas de la ducha.

Bajé la mirada al pantalón de pijama que llevé puesto, al parecer, durante _dos _noches y me pasé una mano por mi desordenado cabello.

—Tomaré eso como una indirecta.

—Más como una petición de amigos —dijo Suigetsu, nunca levantando la mirada de la pantalla iluminada frente a él—. Apestas, jefe.

Me reí mientras me dirigía al baño.


	30. Chapter 30

**_Capítulo 29_**

Mi centro de rehabilitación en Beverly Hills era tranquilo, lujoso y sorprendentemente pacifico. Había sólo un puñado de "invitados", como nos llamaban, incluyendo a alguien cuya música tenía almacenada en mi iPod. Si no fuera por las sesiones de terapia obligatorias, habría pensado que me habían enviado a un balneario de vacaciones.

Tuve visitas diarias de la Dra. Senju y me unía a los otros pacientes para una sesión de terapia de grupo cada dos días. Mi dietista vino antes de que hubiera llegado y mantuvo una reunión con el personal de la cocina de la clínica acerca de mi dieta, y mi enfermero, Gaara, llegó en sus visitas semanales regulares.

Delicioso Shisui vino a trabajar conmigo todos los días al igual que la Dra. Senju. Aunque me había golpeado la cadera, no era necesario —teníamos un horario de tres días a la semana antes, pero creo que se compadeció de mí y quería hacerme compañía. Era así de impresionante. Por supuesto, creo que también tenía un poco que ver con esa hermosa estrella del pop que he mencionado que se alojaba en el centro, sí, a la que le gustaba pasar el rato en el gimnasio donde Shisui y yo hacíamos nuestras sesiones de terapia. Shisui negó esta acusación, pero siempre se sonrojaba cuando le señalaba que estaba mirando de nuevo.

Estaba contenta por la compañía de Shisui porque, aparte de mis médicos, no se me permitía ningún contacto con nadie del exterior. El punto de estar allí, me informó la Dra. Senju, era conseguir algo de descanso y relajación en un ambiente libre de estrés. La regla de no tener visitantes era porque mi familia era un punto de tensión importante para mí, y la de sin amigos, ni teléfono, ni televisión, ni internet estaban destinadas a ser un escudo de toda la debacle Sasuke Uchiha. Si bien extrañaba a mis amigos y estaba mentalmente aburrida, no podría decir que odiara perderme toda la atención de los medios de comunicación.

El aislamiento total tenía que terminar en algún momento, sin embargo, y sucedió alrededor de una semana después de que me registrara. La Dra. Senju permitió que mi padre y Rin me visitaran con la condición de que nuestro tiempo juntos fuera supervisado. Básicamente era una visita de asesoramiento familiar que La Dra. Senju nos recomendó empezar a hacer regularmente a mi padre y a mí. Me sorprendió que mi padre accediera sin dudarlo.

—Si eso es lo que necesitamos hacer para arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, entonces por supuesto que lo haré. —Cuando vio mi sorpresa, dijo—: Yo _te _amo, Saku. Amé tenerte de vuelta en mi vida el año pasado. Sé que una disculpa no es suficiente, pero _lo _siento por haberte dejado.

—Entiendo que la gente se divorcia —le susurré—, pero nunca llegaste a despedirte. Nunca llamaste. Nunca viniste a visitarme. ¿Por qué me abandonaste?

Había ido muy bien con no llorar desde que llegué a la clínica, pero mis ojos comenzaron a arder.

Mi padre suspiró en derrota, y luego comenzó su explicación con una advertencia. —Realmente me gustaría tener una buena excusa para que lo que hice estuviera bien, pero simplemente no la hay. La verdad no es bonita, cariño. No quiero lastimarte más de lo que ya lo hice.

Podía oír la desesperada súplica silenciosa para que lo dejara pasar, pero necesitaba saber. —No entenderlo es lo que más me duele.

—Sin entenderlo, Saku no será capaz de perdonarlo, señor Hatake —dijo La Dra. Senju suavemente—. Es lo que le impide ser capaz de seguir adelante. Si no puede ser honesto con su hija, nunca será capaz de construir una verdadera relación con ella.

El cuerpo de mi padre pareció derrumbarse sobre sí mismo. Si Rin no hubiera estado sentada con él, abrazándolo con tanta fuerza, podría haber colapsado por la desesperación. —He cometido muchos errores en mi vida, Saku, y todo empezó cuando conocí a tu madre. Nunca debí haberme casado con ella.

Me balanceé en mi silla. La Dra. Senju tuvo que conseguirme un vaso de agua antes de que pudiera hablar. Me temblaban las manos con tanta fuerza que derramé un poco mientras bebía. —¿Qu…qué? — tartamudeé una vez que finalmente pude pensar de nuevo—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿La amaste?

—Llegué a amarla en algunos aspectos, pero no de la forma en que preguntas, y tampoco creo que ella me amara alguna vez.

Comencé a engullir el agua, y mi padre se volvió hacia la Dra. Senju con una mirada de crudo miedo. —¿Está segura de que esto es una buena idea? ¿Está segura de que podrá manejar esto ahora? Su madre era su héroe, su mejor amiga. Esto no será fácil para ella.

—Sólo _dímelo_. —Si no me lo explicaba pronto, perdería mi mente.

La Dra. Senju nos observó con calma y luego dirigió su mirada a mi padre con gentil severidad, esa que sólo los médicos y las madres son capaces de hacer. —Sea lo que sea, señor Hatake, usted y yo estamos aquí para ayudarla a hacerle frente.

Mi papá tragó, y luego se volvió hacia mí. Todo su cuerpo se hundió al segundo en que me miró. —Yo estaba en mi último año de escuela en una de las mejores universidades de derecho del país. Era un programa brutal y competitivo. Estudiaba casi cada segundo que no me encontraba en clase. Mi vida era tan estresante. Conocer a tu madre fue como un soplo de aire fresco. Era tan divertida y exótica. Salimos alguna que otra vez, cuando pudimos encontrar tiempo, y nos lo pasábamos muy bien juntos, pero las cosas nunca fueron serias entre nosotros. Nunca estuvimos enamorados. Ni siquiera fuimos pareja nunca.

Mi papá se estremeció cuando mis ojos se ensancharon, pero siguió adelante. —Me sorprendió cuando tu madre me dijo que estaba embarazada. La última cosa que quería en ese momento era un hijo. Me estaba preparando para presentar mi examen. Si pasaba, tendría un trabajo a la par, sabía que mis pasantías serían muy exigentes con mi tiempo.

Mi estómago se revolvió, provocándome arcadas repentinas. —¿Le dijiste que abortara?

Mi padre miró su regazo. Escuché a una golondrina del lado opuesto de la habitación. Después de un minuto, se encontró con mis ojos y susurró—: Sí.

Sentí la sangre congelarse en mis venas y tuve que recordarme a mí misma respirar. No fue fácil de hacer. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho y el agua que bebí parecía que no iba a quedarse en mi estómago. Nunca me quiso. Nunca.

—Tu madre fue criada religiosamente. Se negó rotundamente a interrumpir su embarazo y me pidió casarme con ella en su lugar. Me ofrecí a pagar por todo, y ayudar sin embargo en lo que pudiera, pero no quería casarme. Tu mamá y yo no éramos buenos juntos. Éramos demasiado diferentes. No estábamos enamorados. Pero tu madre insistió.

—Tu abuela y abuelo eran fanáticos religiosos. Estaban indignados por todo el asunto del bebé fuera del matrimonio. Dijeron que si no nos casábamos repudiarían tu madre. Sabes lo cercana que era con sus padres. Estaba histérica. Además, habría estado sola, e iba a tener un bebé. Mi bebé. Puede que no haya sido criado religiosamente, pero me enseñaron a asumir la responsabilidad de mis actos.

—Entonces te casaste con ella.

Mi padre dejó escapar un suspiro y asintió. —Sí, me casé con ella.

Era un embarazo no deseado y un casamiento a la fuerza. Mis padres nunca se quisieron.

Mi padre leyó la expresión de mi cara y se sobresaltó. —Fue malo desde el principio. Le molestaba atraparme, me molestaba sentirme atrapado, y culpé al bebé. —Papá volvió a tragar saliva y se corrigió a sí mismo—. _Te _culpé por mi infelicidad.

Cerré los ojos contra mis lágrimas, pero se escaparon por mis mejillas de todos modos.

—Me equivoqué al sentirme de esa manera, Saku. Tu madre y yo fuimos los culpables de lo que pasó, no tú. Siento que me tomara tanto tiempo darme cuenta de eso.

Mi padre y la Dra. Senju me dieron un minuto para serenarme. Una vez que pude hablar le hice una pregunta de la que no estaba segura que quisiera una respuesta, pero, no obstante, tenía que saber.

—¿Alguna vez me quisiste, papá? Sé que era pequeña, pero no recuerdo que las cosas fueran tan malas. Te recuerdo riendo y jugando conmigo a veces. ¿Todo fue sólo una mentira?

—Cariño, la vida no es blanco y negro —respondió Papá—. Te amaba, pero nunca pude superar mis problemas, y tu madre tampoco pudo. Sostuvo el asunto del aborto sobre mi cabeza todo el tiempo que estuvimos casados. Nunca me perdonó por no quererte, y nunca dejó que lo olvidara. Siempre se enojaba cuando tú y yo nos acercábamos. Decía que no te merecía. Abrió una brecha entre tú y yo a propósito, y también con ella, por lo que fue más difícil, por lo tanto, fue más fácil para mí alejarme. Trabajaba tanto como podía y dejé que tú y tu madre hicieran sus propias cosas. Me quedé fuera de su camino.

—¿Qué tipo de brecha? —pregunté, completamente incapaz de imaginar a mi madre haciendo algo tan malo.

—Te crio como si fueras solamente japonesa. Ignoró por completo el hecho de que eras mitad blanca y mitad _mi _hija. Te sumergió en una cultura que no entendía, te enseñó un idioma que no sabía. Prácticamente te crio como tus abuelos, e ignoró todas las tradiciones familiares a las que yo estaba acostumbrado. Solo visitamos a mi familia dos veces durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos casados. Era difícil porque vivían al oeste, pero tu madre tampoco hizo exactamente ningún esfuerzo para verlos. La mayoría del tiempo fui a visitarlos por mí cuenta. Ella no quería que fueras parte de mi familia. No los has visto desde que tenías tres años.

—¿Tu familia? —pregunté, confundida.

Mi padre suspiró. —Tienes abuelos vivos, Saku, mis padres. Una tía, un tío y tres primos.

Di un grito ahogado. Esto era nuevo para mí. —¿Los _tengo_?

Todo tenía sentido, por supuesto mi papá tenía padres y un hermano y todo eso, pero en todos estos años no podía recordarlos, no podía recordar haber escuchado acerca de ellos. Mi madre definitivamente nunca los mencionó. Después de que mi padre se fue, casi nunca dijo más de dos palabras acerca de él, excepto culparlo por las cosas que hizo o maldecirlo en japonés.

—Supongo que debería haber pensado en decírtelo antes, pero sí. Mis padres y mi hermano menor Asuma, todos viven en el área de la bahía a las afueras de San Francisco. Fueron a visitarte no hace mucho tiempo, cuando estabas en el centro de rehabilitación en Boston. Cuando estés lista, puedo llevarte a visitarlos, o haré que vengan a Los Ángeles. Están curiosos y emocionados por conocerte, igual que lo estaba yo cuando llamaron del hospital.

Me estremecí ante la confesión, insegura de cómo me sentía al respecto. —¿Te sentías emocionado por verme cuando llamaron del hospital?

La incredulidad en mi voz hizo que los hombros de mi padre se encorvaran, agobiado por la culpa. —Sí, Saku. Eres mi hija. Puede que no hayamos tenido una gran relación, pero te crie hasta hace ocho años. Eso no es algo que una persona simplemente pueda olvidar. He pensado en ti durante años. Sabía que eras probablemente feliz, porque sabía lo mucho que tu madre te amaba, pero me preguntaba cómo eras y cómo resultaste.

—Cuando llegué a Boston, tenía mucha curiosidad por ver en qué tipo de joven te habías convertido, y me aterrorizaba que no fueras a sobrevivir y nunca llegaría a encontrarte. Esto va a sonar terrible, pero estaba muy emocionado por la oportunidad de pasar tiempo contigo sin tu madre alrededor de ti para ponerte en mi contra. Cuando te llevé, tenía la esperanza de que pudiera ser una oportunidad para empezar de nuevo.

Algún comienzo habíamos tenido.

—Me seguiría gustando eso —dijo en voz baja—, si me das una oportunidad.

En ese momento, sus palabras me golpearon con fuerza. Oí la súplica en su voz y me di cuenta de que la difícil relación que tenía con mi padre era sobre todo culpa mía. Sabía que él lo intentaba, pero yo no le estaba dando la oportunidad de acercarse a mí. Era extraño. Quería que él me amara, me quisiera, y me conociera, pero nunca lo dejé entrar.

—También me gustaría —admití—. Voy a tratar de ser mejor, pero creo que me va a tomar tiempo.

Papá asintió. —Entiendo.

—¿Lo haces? —pregunté, incapaz de mantener todo el antagonismo fuera de mi voz—. Estoy tan enojada, papá. Y estoy _herida_. Me _dejaste_. Crecí sin un padre. Cuando llegué aquí y vi lo feliz que estabas con Rin, Ino y Temari, me destrozó. Te llaman papá mientras que yo siento como si debiera llamarte señor Hatake. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que eso me hace sentir? Quiero construir una relación contigo, pero odio vivir en tu casa porque estoy tan celosa de tu familia.

La Dra. Senju se levantó y me alcanzó la caja de pañuelos. Tomé uno, y luego tomé tres más para una buena medida. Estaba a punto de arrebatarle la caja entera, pero entonces la Dra. Senju se lo ofreció a mi padre y a Rin.

Me sorprendí al ver los ojos de mi padre brillantes. Nunca lo había visto llorar antes. —Lo siento, Saku. No puedo dejar de amar a mi familia. Cuando conocí a Rin… —Su voz falló y se tomó un minuto para recobrar la compostura—. Cuando conocí a Rin, me enamoré por primera vez en mi vida. No sabía lo que me faltaba, lo infeliz que era realmente, hasta que Rin llenó el agujero en mi corazón.

Rin alejó sus lágrimas y apretó la mano de mi padre. Quería estar enojada con ella. Quería odiarlos a ambos, pero cualquier idiota podía ver lo enamorados que estaban. ¿Cómo podría envidiar eso?

¿Cómo no podría querer que mi padre fuera feliz? No se merecía ser miserable de por vida más de lo que lo hacía yo.

—Mis años en Boston tuvieron un montón de recuerdos dolorosos—dijo papá—. Rin y las chicas estaban muy contentas de tenerme en sus vidas. Se sentía tan agradable ser necesario y querido para variar, que simplemente decidí que era mejor empezar con mi vida. Tu madre no había querido que yo fuera parte de tu vida, aun cuando estábamos casados. No había manera de que ella me dejara ser parte de eso después del divorcio. Sé que estuvo mal, pero después de eso, fue tan fácil para mí dejarlas y ponerlas detrás de mí. Lo siento, Saku. He cometido un error. He cometido un montón de errores. Es demasiado tarde para enmendar cualquiera de ellos, pero quiero hacer las paces, así que dime cómo puedo hacer eso. ¿Qué necesitas de mí?

Tomé una respiración profunda. Si estábamos siendo honestos con el otro, entonces sólo había una cosa que necesitaba de él. — Necesito que me dejes ir.

El rostro de papá se frunció, y la Dra. Senju comenzó a tomar nota. —¿Puedes explicar lo que quieres decir, Saku? —preguntó ella.

—Quiero decir que necesito mi libertad. Cuando esté lista para salir de aquí, me liberaré de la custodia de mi papá. Soy una adulta, pero no estoy autorizada para tomar mis propias decisiones. En cambio, alguien que es prácticamente un desconocido para mí las está tomando por mí. Sé qué hace todo lo posible, pero lo que podría ser lo mejor para él y para su familia, no es necesariamente lo mejor para mí. Necesito que la gente confíe en mí.

La Dra. Senju me animó con una sonrisa para que siguiera adelante, pero asintió con la cabeza hacia mi padre. Ella ya sabía cómo me sentía. Quería que yo se lo dijera a él.

Mi papá no apartó la mirada cuando lo miré. Incluso trató de reflejar la sonrisa alentadora de la Dra. Senju, pero podía ver que esto era difícil para él. Vi su decepción.

—Estoy tratando de mejorar —dije—, pero estar con tu familia me está dejando atrás. Siento que no puedo respirar en tu casa. Me siento como una extraña, una intrusa. Me siento como si estuviera creando todos los problemas, y que no que quieren aquí.

—Saku, por supuesto ha sido un cambio, pero te quiero.

—Tú —coincidí—. Pero, ¿lo hace Temari? ¿Lo hace Rin?

Papá se quedó perplejo cuando le dije el nombre de Rin, y se volvió hacia su esposa. No dijo automáticamente que sí, y eso sorprendió a papá. —Lo estoy intentando —prometió—. No es que no me gustes. Creo que eres una chica maravillosa. No esperaba… ha sido tan duro para mis niñas… —Alcanzó los pañuelos. La caja iba a quedar vacía antes de que la sesión de una hora se hubiera terminado—. Lo siento, Saku. Nunca quise hacerte sentir inoportuna.

—Está bien —dije—. Lo entiendo. Lo hago. Honestamente, no te culpo. Ninguno de nosotros pidió que esto sucediera. Es por eso que creo que sería mejor que me mudara. Hinata dijo que podía quedarme con ella hasta que encuentre mi propio lugar, e Ino ha mencionado mudarnos juntas el próximo año si me permites salir de tu casa para la universidad.

—Cariño…

Miré a mi padre de nuevo, y traté de mostrarle una sonrisa alentadora. —Si realmente quieres construir una relación conmigo, es genial. Vamos a llegar a conocernos el uno al otro. Vamos a ir a cenar a veces, o a ver películas. Vamos a hablar. Pero, por favor, no me hagas lo que mamá te hizo. No me atrapes. No me obligues a ser parte de una familia que, seamos sinceros, no es mía. Si quieres que te quiera, entonces no hagas que me moleste contigo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante un minuto. Incluso la Dra. Senju, que hacía garabatos con su pluma, se quedó inmóvil. Entonces mi papá dejó escapar un suspiro tan grande que observé su cuerpo desinflarse. —¿Estás segura de que es realmente lo que necesitas? — preguntó.

No dudé. Lo necesitaba. Lo sabía. —Sí. Es lo que necesito. También es lo que necesita Temari.

Contuve el aliento y lo dejé escapar cuando vi la decisión de mi padre en sus ojos. —Bien. Vamos a concentrarnos en mejorar mientras estás aquí, y cuando estés lista para irte, vamos a resolverlo. ¿Es demasiado pedir que me dejes ayudarte a llegar a un plan? Me sentiría más cómodo si me dejaras al menos ser parte del proceso de tomar decisiones.

Sentí el enorme alivio en mi pecho. Esta vez, cuando sonreí hacia mi papá, lo sentí llegar a mis ojos. —Creo que eso suena como un compromiso razonable.


	31. Chapter 31

**_Capítulo 30_**

Siempre hice todo lo posible para odiar mis citas con la Dra. Senju, pero hoy tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro. Después de todo un mes, enfrentaba a la Dra. Senju para mi última sesión en el centro de rehabilitación. Sería liberada esta tarde.

—La sonrisa se ve bien en ti, Saku —dijo la Dra. Senju cuando me senté frente a ella.

El comentario me hizo sonreír más ampliamente. —Se siente bien. La Dra. Senju igualó mi sonrisa. —¿Te sientes emocionada, entonces? ¿Ninguna ansiedad por salir del centro?

Mentiría si dijera que no, así que no lo hice. En las últimas cuatro semanas, aprendí que conseguía mucho más con la Dra. Senju cuando no peleaba con ella. Sus preguntas y pensamientos nunca estaban destinados a ser acusaciones. Realmente quería ayudarme, pero no podía hacerlo cuando nunca era completamente honesta con ella sobre cómo me sentía.

Necesité ser honesta con mi padre para aprender eso. Después de nuestra primera sesión de terapia juntos, algo cambió entre nosotros. Aún teníamos un largo camino por recorrer, y no sería fácil, pero ahora cooperábamos para tratar de hacer que las cosas funcionaran. Había cambiado completamente nuestra relación.

También trabajaba con la Dra. Senju, y hacia progreso. Bastante progreso. Soy una persona más fuerte de lo que era.

—Por supuesto que me siento nerviosa por tener que volver al mundo real. Mi accidente, mis cicatrices, la pérdida de mi madre y mi inestable relación con mi padre aún se encuentran ahí. Sé que será más difícil tratar con ellos una vez que me vaya, pero creo que soy capaz de hacer frente a esas cosas ahora. Me encuentro _lista _para enfrentarlos.

Por una vez, la pluma de la Dra. Senju no se movió después de que hablé. En cambio, sonrió de nuevo. —¿Y estás segura de querer dejar la casa de tu padre? No puedes huir de tus problemas, Saku, sé que lo sabes. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que mudarte con Hinata no es un intento de escapar de una situación difícil.

Eché los hombros hacia atrás y la miré a los ojos. —No lo es. — Me sentía segura de mí misma—. No huyo de nada; corro _hacia _algo. Ha dicho que necesito un sistema de apoyo. Hinata y sus papás quieren ser eso para mí. Quiero estar ahí, y se sienten _emocionados _por que vaya. No huyo de mi padre o de su familia; sólo nos doy a cada uno de nosotros nuestro muy necesario espacio.

La Dra. Senju me dedicó una mirada ante la cual tuve que rodar los ojos. —Bien, tal vez huyo de Temari un poco, pero aún tendré sesiones de asesoramiento con mi papá, y Ino es una de mis amigas más cercanas. Aún seré parte de su familia. Accedí a quedarme hasta Navidad, e iré a visitar a mis parientes. Mis abuelos, mi tío y su familia vendrán a Los Ángeles para las vacaciones, así podremos llegar a conocernos los unos a los otros.

La cara de la Dra. Senju se iluminó. —Eso es bueno. Creo que será una cosa muy buena para ti. —Se tomó un momento para evaluarme, luego dejó su libreta y se sentó en su silla—. Bueno, Saku, eso suena como si tuvieras un buen sistema de apoyo construido y un plan sólido; al menos para el futuro inmediato.

—Lo hago. Lo prometo, estoy lista.

—Creo que lo estás. Sólo hay una última cuestión que quiero abordar hoy.

Me encogí. Siempre que decía eso, nunca era una noticia feliz.

—Hablemos de Sasuke. —Mi corazón se hundió—. Ese es un problema del que aún huyes.

No traté de negarlo. Hui tan lejos y tan rápido como pude de Sasuke. No había hablado con él desde la FantasyCon. Después de que mi padre me dejó aquí, se encargó de borrar todo. Mi Facebook, correo electrónico, mensajería instantánea, Twitter, e incluso el apartado postal de mi blog, todo se fue. No podía soportar que eliminara mi blog, así que lo dejó, pero borró todos los comentarios horribles y cambió los ajustes para no permitir ningún comentario futuro. Incluso cambió mi número de teléfono móvil, porque le preocupaba que los chicos de la escuela lo distribuyeran como una broma cruel.

Ino me dijo que él fue a la escuela y habló con todo el cuerpo estudiantil en una asamblea, explicando lo que le pasaría a cualquiera que decidiera hacer saber mi identidad a los medios de comunicación. Llevó a uno de sus buenos amigos del FBI para explicar la forma en que sería capaz de averiguar quién lo hizo si sucediera, y qué tipo de acción legal sería tomada. Sabiendo lo Gran-Papá-Fiscal-Aterrador que puede ser, probablemente tuvo a la mitad de la escuela meándose en sus pantalones.

Hasta ahora, mi identidad no se había filtrado.

Si lo pretendía o no, mi padre hizo que Sasuke no tuviera forma de ponerse en contacto conmigo nunca más. Aún sabía el correo electrónico de Sasuke, su número de teléfono y su nombre de mensajería instantánea, por lo que podría encontrarlo si quería, pero no estaba segura de que fuera la mejor idea.

—¿Ya descubriste lo que planeas hacer respecto a él? —preguntó la Dra. Senju—. ¿Planeas ponerte en contacto con él?

Me dolía el corazón sólo de pensar en él. ¿Cómo seré siquiera capaz de mantener una amistad con él? —No creo que pueda.

—Es tu amigo más cercano, Saku, y el vínculo más fuerte en tu nuevo sistema de apoyo. Lo necesitas.

—Pero ahora que lo vi en persona, no creo que pueda volver a la relación que teníamos antes.

—No la tendrán —dijo la Dra. Senju simplemente—. Deja que evolucione.

—Pero no puedo tener una relación real con él.

La Dra. Senju frunció el ceño por primera vez en todo el día. Sin embargo, no podía quejarme; nunca llegamos tan lejos en una sesión sin un ceño antes. —_Puedes _tener una relación con él. Solo tienes miedo.

—¿Es tan malo querer protegerme? Sasuke me advirtió que su mundo me haría daño, y tenía razón. Estuve con él durante una hora, y miré lo que pasó. Me convertí en el mayor hazmerreír de la nación. La gente me odiaba tanto que Sasuke tuvo que mentir sobre nuestra relación con el fin de salvar su carrera. Tuvo que fingir que no significaba nada para él; que ni siquiera me conocía. Eso no va a cambiar. No quiero arruinar su carrera más de lo que quiero escuchar a la gente decir lo fea y patética que piensan que soy por el resto de mi vida.

La Dra. Senju frunció los labios mientras pensaba. Eventualmente, suspiró. —No, tienes razón. Eso sería una situación muy poco saludable y estresante para ti. Pero ¿y si ese no fuera el caso?

¿Qué pasa si tu relación con Sasuke podría ser algo positivo? ¿Y si pudieras ser buena para su imagen en lugar de mala para él? ¿Lo considerarías entonces?

Aspiré, lo que provocó que la Dra. Senju me frunciera el ceño de nuevo. —Bien —gemí—. _Si _por algún milagro la gente me aceptara y pudiera estar con Sasuke, entonces lo perdonaría en un instante, me gustaría correr directamente a sus brazos y nunca dejarlo ir.

—¿La fama no te molestaría?

Aspiré de nuevo. —¿Bromea? Sería una pesadilla. La odiaría. Pero me gustaría encontrar una manera de hacerle frente porque Sasuke valdría la pena. —Me burlé, y añadí—: Eso suponiendo que aún me quiere, lo cual probablemente no hace. Vio mis cicatrices, se enteró de la verdad acerca de mí, y entonces fui _yo _la que no pudo aceptar quién era él. _Fui _la que escapó. Ni siquiera puedo culparlo por dejar que sus representantes sacaran esa historia sobre mí. Quiero decir, que fue justo como con su compromiso con Karin; lo rechacé, así que no tenía una buena razón para decir que no.

Conseguí otra mirada sin sentido de la Dra. Senju. — ¿Honestamente crees eso? ¿Que ya no te amaría porque te asustaste después de pasar por una terrible experiencia traumática la primera vez que se conocieron? ¿Realmente crees que no entendió que te sentiste abrumada?

La verdad, no sabía lo que creía. Pero tenía el miedo suficiente de eso como para sentirme demasiado asustada para llamarlo. Estaba totalmente asustada de eso. Me pidió que le diera una oportunidad, y le dije que nunca podría ser parte de su vida. Probablemente me odiaba ahora.

Empezaba a pensar que la Dra. Senju era un poco lectora de mentes, porque siempre veía a través de mí. Este momento no fue la excepción. Suspiró y se levantó. —¿Quieres venir conmigo, Saku?

Me sentí un poco sorprendida cuando se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para mí. Sólo estuvimos hablando durante quince minutos y _nunca _me dejó salir de una sesión antes de tiempo. —¿A dónde vamos?

—Hay algo que creo que necesitas ver. Te hemos mantenido lejos de todos los medios de comunicación este mes, y después de hoy ya no seremos capaces de esconderte de ellos. Creo que lo mejor es darte un aviso de lo que enfrentarás antes de salir del centro.

Tragué algunos trozos que trataron de salir de mi estómago. Sabía que sería malo, pero si era lo suficientemente malo como para que la Dra. Senju me lo quisiera mostrar antes de irme, eso significaba que era tan malo que le preocupaba que pudiera hacerme recaer.

No quería hacer esto, pero tenía razón. Mejor sacarlo del camino ahora. La seguí hasta el exterior de la pequeña habitación de visitantes que utilizábamos para nuestras sesiones, y fuimos por el pasillo hacia la sala de recreo. Cuando llegamos ahí, me quedé muy sorprendida al ver la sala llena de todos los que me importaban: mi papá, Rin, Ino, Sasori, Hinata, sus padres, e incluso el resto de mi equipo de rehabilitación.

Estuve a punto de llorar. Mi papá y Rin llegaban semanalmente para nuestras sesiones de asesoramiento, Hinata y sus padres fueron autorizados a visitarme en una ocasión con mi padre cuando discutimos la posibilidad de que me quedara con ellos. Pero aparte de eso, no había visto a ninguno en un mes.

Miré a la Dra. Senju con una mirada inquisitiva, y su ceño fruncido se convirtió en una sonrisa. —Son tu sistema de apoyo, Saku. Querían estar aquí para ti para atravesar esto.

Genial. Esto sería peor de lo que pensaba. Alejé mi ansiedad porque si perdía el control antes de que viera nada, era probable que la Dra. Senju me enviara de vuelta a mi habitación y me encerrara durante otras pocas semanas.

Entramos en la habitación, y Ino fue la primera en verme. Se abalanzó como un gatito enloquecido, chillando, llorando, abrazándome y riendo hasta que Gaara me la sacó de encima, alegando que me iba a romper.

Primero, hubo una ronda de abrazos y de ponerse al día. Hablamos, reímos, lloramos. Shisui trató de obligarme a hacer unos cuantos estiramientos, a lo cual le dije que podía tomar sus estiramientos y metérselos por algún lugar muy inadecuado hasta mi próxima sesión de terapia física; y luego, finalmente, nos sentamos frente a la televisión y la Dra. Senju colocó un menú DVR.

Cuando me senté en el sofá pude sentir la anticipación de todos, pero no coincidía con la mía. Existía un trasfondo de emoción en la sala que no podía explicar. —¿Qué sucede? —pregunté, incapaz de controlar los nervios que comenzaban a revolotear en mi estómago como una red llena de mariposas—. ¿Qué tipo de video es este?

Ino me dedicó una sonrisa críptica mientras reclamaba el lugar en el sofá junto a mí. —Ya verás.

Hinata venció a Sasori por el espacio abierto al otro lado de mí, pero colocó sus pies debajo de ella para que Sasori pudiera sentarse en el suelo a mi lado con la espalda contra el sofá. Se sentó al lado de mis piernas y pasó el brazo por encima de mi regazo mientras Hinata y Ino descansaban la cabeza sobre mis hombros.

Les sonreí a mis tres amigos más cercanos, que obviamente necesitaban tocarme. Se sentían tan consolados por tenerme de regreso como yo por tenerlos. Después de todo lo que sucedió, los cuatro formamos un vínculo especial. Éramos tan cercanos como podían ser los amigos, y sabía que sería para el resto de nuestras vidas. Parecía un milagro que pudiera tener a mi padre de regreso, salir con dos amigos increíbles y con la mejor hermanastra que alguien pudiera pedir jamás.

Mi buen humor se evaporó cuando la Dra. Senju buscó en el menú DVR del televisor y seleccionó un episodio pregrabado de un programa de entrevistas en horario estelar con el popular comediante Maito Gai. El resumen decía: _invitado especial Sasuke Uchiha_. En el segundo que vi su nombre, mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y mi respiración se volvió superficial.

La Dra. Senju me lanzó una última sonrisa de apoyo y después pulsó reproducir. Inmediatamente, el hermoso rostro de Sasuke apareció en la pantalla. Era la primera vez que lo veía desde el FantasyCon, y estaba llena de mucha más emoción de la que esperaba. Literalmente, mi corazón latía con anhelo.

Debí comenzar a temblar o algo porque Hinata apretó mi brazo y dijo—: Está bien. —Ino la siguió, diciendo—: Confía en nosotros. — Incluso Sasori apretó mi pierna, me sonrió y me pidió en su habitual manera callada que simplemente soportara esto.

Tomé una respiración profunda y la contuve mientras veía a Sasuke caminar hacia el escenario y estrechar la mano de Maito Gai. Después de esperar que los gritos de la audiencia se silenciaran, cayeron en una fácil discusión acerca de la próxima película de Sasuke: _El Príncipe Druida._

Ver esta entrevista desgarraba mi corazón. No podía entender por qué todo el mundo se hallaba tan decidido a hacerme pasar por esta tortura hasta que la conversación se volvió hacia mí. —Escuché que exigiste interpretar el papel de Cinder tan pronto como se anunció la película —le dijo Gai a Sasuke.

Sin actuar alguna vez con humildad, Sasuke levantó la barbilla y sacó pecho. —Puedes apostar que lo hice. Nací para interpretar ese papel. Cinder es uno de mis personajes favoritos de todos los tiempos.

—¿Así que es cierto que eres el mayor fan del libro?

La atención de Sasuke se desvaneció por un momento. Su sonrisa se volvió triste y distante. —Creo que hay sólo una persona que ama el libro más que yo.

Por la forma en que Gai saltó sobre la declaración, estaba segura de que recibió instrucciones de no tocar el tema sobre mí. Pero ya que Sasuke abrió primero la lata de los gusanos, era juego limpio. — ¿Sería ella la fan con la que te encontraste el mes pasado en la FantasyCon? ¿Aquella cuyo deseo era un beso de Sasuke Uchiha?

Mi garganta se secó, pero sentí la mano de Sasoi dándole otro apretón tranquilizador a mi pierna.

Sasuke se sacó a sí mismo de su propia cabeza y forzó una sonrisa.

—A ella exactamente me refiero. En realidad, si no te importa, me gustaría hablar de ella por un minuto. ¿Está bien si cuento bien la historia?

Sasuke obviamente se desvió del guion. Un conmocionado Maito Gai vaciló en su respuesta. —Uh… ¡p-por supuesto! Creo que a los espectadores les encantaría saber lo que sucedió realmente. Todos nos sentimos muy curiosos después de ver ese beso y, a continuación, al escuchar acerca de tu ruptura con Karin y la abrupta sustitución de tu equipo representante. Ese fue un gran escándalo, Sasuke… Incluso para ti.

No importaba qué tanto no lo quisiera, mi corazón respondió a la noticia. —¿Ruptura? ¿Qué ruptura? ¿Ya no se está con Karin?

Tanto Hinata como Ino me callaron y señalaron hacia el televisor.

—¡Solo observa!

En la pantalla, Sasuke sacó su amado teléfono y se lo entregó a Gai.

Gai lo sostuvo en alto. —¿Podemos conseguir colocar esto en la pantalla?

Un técnico del escenario tomó el teléfono, y unos segundos después la foto de Sasuke y yo en el restaurante fue puesta en una pantalla gigante. El público arrulló lo adorable de la imagen y mi rostro se puso tan rojo como en la foto en el televisor.

—Es hermosa —dijo Gai.

Sasuke asintió, mirando mi rostro en la pantalla detrás de él. — Muy hermosa. —Su voz gruñó un poco cuando dijo—: No es una fan que conocí a través de una organización de caridad. Su nombre es Saku, y es mi mejor amiga.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Capítulo 31**_

Sentí como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. O al menos, mi corazón lo hizo. Sasuke le anunció a todo el mundo que yo era su mejor amiga. Le dijo al mundo la verdad. Parte de ella, de todos modos. Me encontraba conmocionada y al instante me sentí llena de esperanza.

¿Sería por esto que la Dra. Senju me hizo preguntas raras sobre Sasuke?

¿Ayudé a su reputación en vez de dañarla?

Sentía que todos los ojos se hallaban sobre mí, pero no podía apartar la mirada de la pantalla. Obviamente la confesión de Sasuke era la primera que el mundo escuchaba de esta historia porque la audiencia jadeó, y Gai también se quedó sin palabras.

La energía de Sasuke estaba elevada cuando finalmente se adentró en la historia. —Conocí a Saku a través de su blog hace más de tres años, después de que me encontré con una publicación que escribió sobre mi serie de libros favorita. —Lanzó una sonrisa devastadora hacia la audiencia—. Ustedes chicos debieron haber escuchado sobre ella, _Las Crónicas de Cinder, _de L.P Morgan.

Las aclamaciones estallaron, después el ruido murió y Sasuke continuó—: Ella tenía la descabellada teoría de que el Príncipe Cinder debió haber escogido a Ellamara y no a la Princesa Ratana, lo que por supuesto tenía que discutir. Escribí una muy linda y educada carta al editor explicándole cómo su teoría era completamente errónea.

Sasuke se rio, pero yo me burlé. —¿Linda y educada? ¡Me llamó testaruda, ingenua y romántica feminista!

Todos en la habitación rieron e incluso yo tuve que sonreír por la sonrisa secreta de suficiencia en el rostro de Sasuke. Sin duda recordaba lo mismo que yo.

—Cuando me respondió, fue amor en la primera pelea ―dijo, ganándose otro jadeo de la multitud.

El mío fue más alto, y todos en la habitación conmigo se rieron de nuevo. Mi cara a duras penas se recuperaba del último sonrojo, pero eso no me detuvo de ponerme de un rojo brillante otra vez.

—¡Amor! —exclamó Gai.

Sasuke se rio y asintió. —Lo fue para mí. Comenzamos a enviarnos correos electrónicos de un lado para otro y rápidamente se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, a pesar de que nunca nos conocimos en persona. Ella sabía todo de mí, excepto mi verdadera identidad.

Gai se inclinó tanto sobre su escritorio hacia Sasuke que temí se cayera de la silla. —Entonces, ¿conociste a esta chica durante tres años y nunca se conocieron? —preguntó incrédulo—. ¿Ella no tenía ni idea de que eras una famosa estrella de cine?

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. —Solo nos conocíamos por nuestros nombres de usuario. —Sonrió para sí mismo de nuevo—. Cinder y Ella.

La forma en la que la audiencia canturreó me dio ganas de morir, así eso podría reponerme de esta vergüenza.

—Saku, siendo la gran fan del libro que es, vino al panel de discusión de _El Príncipe Druida _de la FantasyCon. Había un encuentro y un saludo después del panel. Ella y yo no teníamos ni idea de que ambos íbamos a estar allí. Cuando nos encontramos, ella pensó que hablaba con Sasuke Uchiha, y yo pensé que estaba conociendo a una fan al azar. Nos dimos cuenta de quién era el otro en el momento en que comenzamos a discutir sobre el libro y caímos en nuestra vieja discusión. —Él sacudió la cabeza mientras al mismo tiempo se reía—. Solo logramos hablar por un minuto, pero estaba jodido. Terminé con Karin justo después del evento. No era justo para ella, y siento haberla herido, pero no tenía ninguna opción. No podía estar con ella cuando estaba enamorado de otra persona.

La sonrisa de Sasuke desapareció y fue reemplazada por una ira a duras penas disimulada.» Fuí yo quien le pidió a Saku que fuera a cenar conmigo esa noche. La besé porque no pude evitarlo. Estuve enamorado de ella durante _años_. Trataba de convencerla de que saliera conmigo cuando las cámaras nos interrumpieron. Karin mintió acerca de que nosotros aún estábamos juntos porque se encontraba furiosa conmigo. Quería lastimar a Saku. Despedí a mi equipo de trabajo porque las declaraciones que emitieron diciendo que Saku era una fan con un deseo eran una mentira total, y lo hicieron sin mi aprobación.

Hubo otra ronda de jadeos desde la audiencia de Sasuke, e incluso algunos chillidos de indignación. La boca de Maito Gai se abrió. Yo sabía cómo se sentían todos. Me sentía tan conmocionada como ellos.

—¿Él no lo sabía? —Parecía imposible—. Todo este tiempo, pensé que él los había dejado hacerlo. Todo este tiempo. Estaba tan herida. —No podía creerlo—. ¡Fui tan estúpida! Si solo hubiera hablado con él, si lo hubiera dejado explicarse.

—Saku, nunca tuviste la oportunidad —dijo Hinata—. Te fuiste a la cama después de las noticias y viniste directa aquí al día siguiente.

Tenía razón, pero aún se sentía horrible. —Tengo que llamarlo, seré dada de alta hoy; eso significa que ya puedo usar mi teléfono, ¿verdad? Necesito hablar con él.

—¡Espera! —dijo Ino—. Primero mira el resto.

—La extraño como un loco —decía Sasuke—. Entre Karin y mi antiguo equipo de trabajo, convirtieron a Saku en un chiste. Las personas han sido muy crueles con ella. Han dicho cosas horribles. Hay sitios de internet de completo odio dedicados a ella. Ha habido amenazas de muerte.

—¡Amenazas de muerte! —jadeé.

—Está bien, Saku —prometió mi papá—. Todo ellos eran injustificados, solo personas despotricando. Tu identidad nunca se filtró.

—El blog era importante para ella y fue arruinado. No ha publicado en él desde que se emitieron las declaraciones. También cambió su número de teléfono, la dirección de su correo electrónico y el usuario de mensajería instantánea. Eliminó sus cuentas de Facebook y Twitter. Tuvo que desaparecer. —Se pasó una mano por su cabello y se movió en su silla mientras murmuraba—: La perdí de nuevo.

Toda la audiencia se quedó en silencio.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que la perdiste de nuevo? —preguntó Gai.

Sasuke, ahora incapaz de permanecer sentado, alcanzó la infame taza de café que siempre les dan a los invitados en todos esos programas de entrevistas. Por la forma en la que dio tragos, me pregunté si estaba lleno de whisky.

—Hace poco más de un año, Saku tuvo un terrible accidente — explicó Sasuke—. Para ser exactos, me encontraba enviando mensajes instantáneos con ella al mismo tiempo del accidente, y no, no iba manejando. Nunca manejen y envíen mensajes, gente. Estábamos hablando, y un minuto se encontraba ahí y al siguiente se había ido. Al principio pensé que su teléfono había muerto, pero entonces nunca contactó conmigo de nuevo. Simplemente… desapareció.

Mi pecho se oprimió viendo a Sasuke caer en un recuerdo y en un estremecimiento. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era demasiado baja, pero no importaba porque la audiencia se hallaba en silencio. Se encontraban completamente cautivados por su historia.» Nunca supe qué le pasó. Asumí que estaba muerta.

La audiencia murmuró ante eso, y Gai finalmente retomó la conversación. —¿_Asumiste_? ¿Nunca lo descubriste?

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. —No tenía ni idea de quién era. No sabía su verdadero nombre. No tenía ni idea de cómo encontrarla. Pasaron casi diez meses antes de que me enterara del accidente. Estuvo en coma y pasó un poco más de ocho meses en el hospital recuperándose de sus cirugías.

Sasuke esperó a que los jadeos de la multitud se acabaran antes de continuar:» Cuando me escribió el primer correo electrónico, fue como si hubiera regresado de la muerte. Me volví completamente loco. Debí haber terminado con Karin justo en ese momento. Sabía que nunca la querría por la forma en la que me sentía por Saku, pero no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía Saku por mí. Nunca hablamos sobre conocernos en persona.

» Además, estaba todo el asunto de mi verdadera identidad. No sabía cómo sacar el tema cuando ella atravesaba por una tragedia horrible. Perdió a su madre en ese accidente, recibió cirugías y le quedaron cicatrices permanentes. No estaba seguro de si quería una relación, especialmente no una que sería tan complicada como salir con una estrella de cine. Pero cuando nos encontramos cara a cara en FantasyCon…

Sasuke apretó su mano en un puño y se golpeó el pecho como si le hubieran atravesado el corazón. La audiencia se extasió por el gesto juguetón. _Yo _también me extasié.

» En este momento sólo existen dos tipos de mujeres en el mundo para mí, Gai: Saku y no Saku. Nunca seré capaz de fijarme en nadie aparte de ella, y ahora la he perdido de nuevo.

Otro murmullo se extendió por la audiencia y Gai hizo la pregunta obvia—: ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué la perdiste _de nuevo_?

Sasuke se estiró otra vez por su taza. En ese momento la estúpida cosa tenía que estar vacía. Él tomo un sorbo de la bebida misteriosa y susurró—: Cree que yo lo hice. —Se aclaró la garganta y habló más alto—. ¿Por qué no debería? Fue _mi _equipo de trabajo el que dijo esa mentira de que era una fan con un deseo. _Mi _gente la que dijo que había estado trabajando con una organización benéfica. _Mi _prometida la que lo confirmó y dijo que todavía estábamos juntos. Su vida fue arruinada, y cree que lo hice para salvar mi propia reputación.

Mi pecho se desplomó. Pensaba eso, pero después de escuchar lo que salía de su boca, me di cuenta de lo absurdo que era. De lo gran idiota que fui por siquiera pensarlo. —¡Chicos, tengo que llamarlo!

—¡Shh!

Todos en la habitación me callaron.

—¿No pudiste simplemente llamarla y explicárselo? —preguntó Gai.

Sasuke suspiró. —Estaba molesto porque Saku me rechazó. Apagué mi teléfono y manejé hasta Las Vegas; necesitaba aclarar mi cabeza. Me tomó dos días darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, y para el momento en el que lo descubrí, era demasiado tarde. Ya había desaparecido.

Gai digería eso mientras Sasuke iba de nuevo por su taza. Esta vez, cuando se la llevó a la boca, realmente se encontraba vacía. La sostuvo al revés y la sacudió como si pudiera hacer aparecer más café o agua, o lo que sea que hubiera ahí. Tan pronto como la colocó sobre la mesa, Gai gritó a la pantalla para que alguien le llevara a Sasuke otra.

Mientras tragaba su segunda taza, Gai los llevó de nuevo al tema. —¿Podemos regresar un segundo —preguntó— a la parte en la que dijiste que Saku te _rechazó_?

Mi corazón comenzó a golpear tan fuerte que me pregunté si todos en la habitación podían oírlo. —Está bien, Saku —susurró Hinata—. Lo prometo.

—Mi fama era un problema —explicó Sasuke—. Tenía miedo de que las personas no la aceptaran por su discapacidad y sus cicatrices. La gente ha sido tan terrible desde su accidente que ya no cree que sea hermosa. No se da cuenta de que para mí sus cicatrices la hacen incluso más hermosa. Muestran su fuerza.

» Ha pasado por mucho, sobrevivió a mucho, perdió demasiado, y sin embargo, cuando le pedí que saliéramos, ella se preocupó por _mí. _No pensó en que las personas la aceptaran. Le preocupaba dañar mi imagen, ser un mal para mi carrera. Tenía miedo de no ser lo suficientemente buena para mí, pero en realidad, es al revés. No la merezco. Es la mujer más fuerte y más increíble que he conocido.

La mano de Sasori encontró la mía y la apretó. —Apoyo eso — murmuró.

—Yo también —susurró Hinata.

Ino asintió y me sonrió con ojos brillantes.

Mi garganta se cerró, y no estaba segura de sí era por Sasuke o por mis amigos, o ambos. Alguien se estiró por encima de mi hombro y me entregó un pañuelo. Era Rin. Mi papá y ella se encontraban de pie detrás del sofá con sus brazos envueltos alrededor del otro. Ambos me sonreían con ojos húmedos.

—Vaya —dijo Gai después de un momento—. En serio no bromeabas antes. Esto es amor con a mayúscula.

Sasuke se removió como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no levantarse y empezar a caminar de un lado a otro. Se inclinó hacia delante en el borde del sofá y sacudió la cabeza con firmeza. —Es más que amor, Gai. Creo que es mi alma gemela.

Me alegré de que este comentario enviara a la audiencia a un frenesí, porque sus gritos y vítores cubrieron la mayor parte de mi grito de sorpresa.

—La _necesito _—dijo Sasuke—. Pero no puedo encontrarla. Aún no sé su apellido. No sé dónde vive. Fuimos interrumpidos antes de que llegáramos tan lejos.

Hinata me dio un codazo, y dijo—: Sólo porque se saltaron las presentaciones y fueron directamente a hacerlo.

—Hinata. —Jadeé, y todo el mundo se rio de mí.

—_No _es que te culpemos —añadió Ino con un suspiro de ensueño.

Cuando volví a mirar la pantalla, Sasuke se pasaba los dedos por el pelo otra vez. El chico parecía un manojo de nervios. —Se ha alejado de mi vida, y no puedo aceptar eso. Ella debe estar conmigo.

Sasuke apartó su atención de Gai y miró directamente a la cámara. Reconocí la pasión que lo llenaba. Lucía de la misma forma que en el centro de convenciones cuando me suplicó que nos diera una oportunidad. — Saku, estés donde estés, si estás escuchando, te amo. Eres mi mundo entero. Siempre has dicho que pensabas que Cinder era un cobarde por hacer lo que la gente esperaba en lugar de seguir a su corazón. Bueno, no soy un cobarde. Este príncipe Cinder elige a su Ellamara. Te elijo a ti, Saku, y tampoco voy a dejar que seas una cobarde. No voy a dejar que mi fama te asuste. ¡Somos _Cinder y Ella_, mujer! ¡Se supone que debemos conseguir nuestro final de cuento de hadas!

El público estalló en aplausos salvajes.

Mientras mi mente corría y mi corazón latía de manera irregular, Sasuke sacó algo del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. No lo podía creer cuando levantó los largos guantes blancos que me quité delante de él ese día. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que se los dejé.

—No son zapatos de cristal —dijo Sasuke, colgando los guantes en el aire—, pero si tengo que probárselos a cada chica de Los Ángeles para encontrar a mi princesa, lo haré.

La multitud enloqueció tanto que tomó un muy, muy largo tiempo para que se callaran. Gai incluso tuvo que ponerse de pie y silbar en voz alta. Por supuesto, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente tranquilo, todavía estaba riendo tan fuerte que tardó unos segundos más antes de recuperar la compostura. —Creo que tienes tu primer grupo de candidatas dispuestas aquí —bromeó, haciendo un gesto hacia el público, que hizo que las mujeres gritaran de nuevo—. ¿Formo una fila por ti?

Sasuke sonrió de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza. —Esperemos que no llegue a eso. Tengo un plan.

Gai se frotó las manos con entusiasmo. —Esto suena emocionante.

Sasuke tomó una respiración profunda. Instintivamente inhalé con él y contuve el aire esperando oír el loco plan que Sasuke intentaría realizar. —Todavía necesito una cita para el estreno de _El Príncipe Druida _—dijo, haciendo una pausa para dejar que sus fans sacaran los chillidos de sus sistemas—. Quiero ir con Saku. Esta es nuestra película, nuestra historia. Tomé el papel por ella tanto como lo hice por mí mismo. _El Príncipe Druida _es la única razón por la que nos conocimos. Sería un crimen ir a ver esta película con alguien más.

Sasuke comenzó a inquietarse de nuevo, pero esta vez su inquietud era de excitación en lugar de estrés. —Incluso si Saku no viene conmigo, tengo que encontrarla, así que voy a aceptar como mi cita a cualquiera que me pueda decir cómo ponerme en contacto con ella.

—¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? —preguntó Gai sobre los murmullos excitados de la audiencia—. Tendrás un millón de personas reclamando que la conocen.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. —Dejó algo en el café esa noche, además de los guantes. Algo muy importante para los dos. Algo que le di. Estoy seguro de que cualquier persona que sepa cuál es el regalo sabría cómo ponerse en contacto con Saku. Incluso si no quiere venir por sí misma, incluso si no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo nunca más, me quiero asegurar de que reciba este regalo de vuelta.

—Mi libro —susurré. La primera edición autografiada de _El Príncipe Druida_—. No puedo creer que me fui sin mi libro.

—¡Sabía que era un libro! —chilló Ino—. ¿Cuáles son los dos regalos? ¡Me muero por saber!

—¿Regalos? —pregunté, confusa.

Hinata nos hizo callar. —Cállate, Ino. Nos lo dirá en un minuto. Déjala mirar.

Sasuke sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo sostuvo hacia la cámara. —Este es un boleto para el asiento junto al mío en el estreno de _El Príncipe Druida_. Voy a dejarlo en la recepción de la oficina principal del estudio para la primera persona que me pueda decir exactamente qué artículo dejó atrás Ella la noche que nos conocimos. Tiene que ser específico. Necesita saber dos detalles muy importantes para poder recibir este boleto.

Envió una mirada afilada a la cámara de nuevo, y yo sabía que la mirada era para mí incluso antes de que hablara. —O podrías dejar de ser terca y llamarme, mujer. Mi correo, mensajería instantánea, y número de teléfono siguen siendo los mismos de siempre. —Uno de los lados de su boca se curvó hacia arriba en una exasperante sonrisa irresistible—. Perdóname, Sakura, oh, sabia, sacerdotisa mística del Reino, y te voy a dar el final que siempre has querido.

El público perdió la calma de nuevo y cortaron para mostrar comerciales. Eso debe haber sido el final de la entrevista, o al menos la parte más emocionante de la misma, porque la Dra. Senju apagó el televisor y de repente todo había terminado.

La sala quedó en silencio mientras todo el mundo esperaba mi reacción, pero no podía darles una. Necesitaba tiempo para convencerme de que no era un sueño. Él no había mentido. Dijo que mis cicatrices me hacían aún más hermosa. ¡Me llamó su alma gemela!

Mi corazón se encontraba a punto de estallar.

—¡Irás a ese estreno! —exigió Ino, confundiendo mi silencio con vacilación.

Antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra, todos en la sala la animaron. Incluso la Dra. Senju asintió. Señaló la televisión oscura en donde Sasuke acababa de confesar públicamente su amor por mí. —Ese hombre te aprecia y te ama. Hará más por tu autoestima de lo que yo jamás podría. —Suspiró entonces, muy extrañamente, y dijo—: Además, es demasiado hermoso para ser rechazado.

Me quedé muy sorprendida. Era lo menos profesional que oí decir alguna vez a la Dra. Senju. —¡Ja! —chilló de repente, señalándome—. ¡Una sonrisa! ¡Finalmente la hice sonreír!

El resto de mi equipo de rehabilitación se echó a reír. —No sé si esa cuenta —se burló Shisui—. Creo que fue la idea de Sasuke Uchiha la que la hizo sonreír, no usted.

Ahora no sonreía. Me ruboricé de nuevo.

—Vas a ir, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hinata.

Por supuesto que iría. Me encontraba aterrorizada de compartir su fama, pero él estaba en lo cierto, alejarme me haría una cobarde. Después de lo que hizo en esa entrevista frente a todo el mundo por mí —y después de todas las veces que llamé cobarde a Cinder— tenía que ir a esa cita con Sasuke porque él nunca me dejaría vivir si no lo hacía. Nunca más me dejaría ganar otra discusión, y eso era algo que no sucedería.

—¿Cuándo se emitió eso? Es casi Navidad. ¿Me lo perdí?

—Se emitió hace dos semanas. El estreno es en tres días.

—¿Dos semanas? —pregunté, horrorizada—. ¿Lo hizo hace dos semanas y piensa que simplemente lo ignoré todo este tiempo? ¡Debe odiarme!

Ino rodó los ojos. —Ese hombre nunca podría odiarte y lo sabes. Toma. —Me dio mi teléfono. El número de Sasuke ya se encontraba en la pantalla.

Cuando comenzó a presionar el botón de llamada, grité y se lo arrebaté. —¡No, no lo hagas!

Todo el mundo se quedó perplejo. Ino y Hinata intercambiaron una mirada, y luego la expresión de Ino se desesperó. —Pero Saku, ¡tienes que ir con él!

—Oh, definitivamente iré. —Me reí—. Pero será mucho más divertido sorprenderlo en el estreno, ¿no te parece?

Eso es cruel —dijo Sasori.

—No, es dramático. Sasuke es un actor. Vive para el drama.

—Definitivamente es más romántico —convino Ino—. ¿Cuáles son los dos regalos?

—Una primera edición de tapa dura de _El Príncipe Druida _firmado para mí por el autor.

—Aww, eso es tan dulce. —Ino se rio—. Nerd, pero dulce. Y perfecto. Podemos enviar a papá a recoger el boleto mañana mientras vamos a comprar un vestido.

Hiashi gritó de horror. —¿_Comprar _un vestido? ¡Sakura, no te atrevas!

—¡Ooh! ¡Ooh! ¡Sí! —Hinata se levantó del sofá y empezó a saltar arriba y abajo—. ¡Deja a mis papás hacer tu vestido!

Si no estuviera discapacitada, me hubiese unido a Hinata en su baile vertiginoso ante la idea de tener otro vestido hecho por sus papás. Me encantaba mi traje de Ellamara, pero me emocionaba la idea de ver lo que me harían teniéndome presente.

Miré a Hiashi y Hizashi esperanzada. —¿Creen que tendrán tiempo?

Hiashi y Hizashi parecieron ofendidos por la pregunta, pero antes de que pudieran contestar, Rin dijo—: No necesitan tiempo. —Cuando ella ganó la atención de toda la habitación, me sonrió y dijo—: Ya tienes el vestido perfecto.

Sólo había un vestido que podría serlo, pero seguramente no hablaba sobre el vestido de mi madre.

—Se ve hermoso en ti —dijo ella, sabiendo que la entendía—. Y en una noche que es tan importante para ti, ¿qué sería más apropiado que llevar algo que pertenecía a tu madre?

No estuve sorprendida cuando Ino y mi padre asintieron en aprobación, pero no entendía por qué Rin lo sugeriría. —¿_Quieres _que me ponga el vestido de mi madre? ¿Frente a cientos de personas y cámaras de televisión? —pregunté—. Es revelador, ¿recuerdas? La gente verá mis cicatrices.

La sonrisa de Rin se volvió triste. —Saku, nunca me he sentido avergonzada de ti. Lamento que entendieras mal mi preocupación. Solo me preocupaban tus sentimientos. Sé cómo es la gente de cruel. Soy una modelo. He estado en cientos de audiciones donde fui criticada por mis imperfecciones, mis muslos y nalgas no eran lo suficientemente firmes, mi nariz demasiado grande, mis pechos demasiado pequeños, los ojos demasiado separados, necesitaba bajar unos pocos kilos más… siempre había algo.

El mundo era realmente injusto si Rin no parecía lo suficientemente buena. Tenía que ser la mujer más hermosa que había visto alguna vez. No me podía imaginar a la gente criticándola por cómo se veía. No podía ver un solo defecto.

—Cuando empecé, era difícil no tomarme mal cada comentario. Me obsesioné con lo que todo el mundo decía de mí. Me deprimí. Desarrollé un desorden alimenticio. Me autodestruía porque me sentía insegura sobre mi aspecto.

Sus ojos se empañaron.» Simplemente no quiero que te sientas de esa manera. No quiero que la gente sea cruel contigo. Tratabas con tanto ya, la pérdida de tu madre y tener que adaptarte a una nueva familia. No quería que te hirieran personas mirando o diciendo cosas malas. Trataba de protegerte. Siento haber herido tus sentimientos.

—Está bien. —La miré de nuevo y me pregunté si se veía diferente ahora de cuando comenzó a modelar. Obviamente el comentario "tetas demasiado pequeñas" la habían llevado al perfecto pecho poco natural que tenía ahora, pero me pregunté qué más había cambiado. No pensé que fuera mucho—. Todavía modelas —dije—, pero estás perfectamente segura ahora.

—La gente todavía me critica a veces, pero no los tengo que escuchar nunca más. —Rin le sonrió a mi papá con más amor y sinceridad de lo que yo jamás había visto en nadie—. Tu padre me hace sentir hermosa, y eso es suficiente. —Volvió la sonrisa de nuevo a mí—. Tal vez Sasuke Uchiha será el que lo haga por ti.

Lo que decía Rin tenía sentido. Me acordé de la noche en que Sasuke y yo nos conocimos, cómo me robó el aliento cuando besó mis nudillos llenos de cicatrices. Me había dicho que yo era hermosa entonces, y le creí.

—Si te hace sonreír de esa manera —dijo Sasori de repente—, entonces es digno de ti.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, pero mis mejillas se calentaron de nuevo bajo las miradas de todos.

—Bueno, está bien —dijo Hinata—. Ya que no puedo ayudar con el vestido, entonces por lo menos déjame arreglar tu cabello.

—Y yo te llevaré a la manicura —ofreció Ino—. Si no te sientes cómoda yendo a un salón, la haré yo misma. Soy bastante práctica con un esmalte de uñas.


	33. Chapter 33

**_Capítulo 32_**

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba mientras me paraba frente al espejo de cuerpo entero en mi dormitorio. Mis nervios no me habían dado un solo momento de indulto en tres días. Algunas veces estaba tan emocionada que pensé que la espera podría matarme, y otras veces estaba segura que era el miedo de lo que venía lo que me mataría.

Había cogido un poco de las noticias en los últimos días. La ciudad de Los Ángeles anticipaba el estreno de esta noche. Todo el mundo especulaba acerca de si la Ella del Príncipe Cinder se mostraría. Presentadores de noticias locales, anfitriones de programas de entrevistas, DJ‟s de radio… todo el mundo.

La parte más loca es que todos estaban emocionados. _Querían _que yo apareciera. La entrevista de Sasuke había sido un golpe de genio. Nos volvió una versión moderna de los cuentos de hadas —el último romance. Había pasado de ser la mujer más odiada en Estados Unidos a ser una sensación nacional de la noche a la mañana. Ya no era una loca acosadora obsesionada, sino una hermosa, inteligente, divertida y fuerte sobreviviente. El público me amaba ahora.

Por supuesto, también era genial por parte de Sasuke porque le garantizó conseguir lo que quería. Si no me presentaba en el estreno, toda la nación me odiaría de nuevo un millón de veces más de lo que me había odiado antes. Así de voluble era el pueblo estadounidense. Y entusiasta. Tal era la multitud que se había reunido fuera del teatro en Westwood, donde se celebraba el estreno, que la policía cerró el tráfico en dos manzanas de la ciudad. Todas esas personas _me _esperaban.

—Creo que voy a vomitar.

—¿Y arruinar mi lápiz labial? —preguntó Hinata desde donde se encontraba tumbada en mi cama, hojeando una revista—. Te mataré.

Ino sonrió mientras metía en mi cabello el nuevo peine de plata y perlas que mi padre me había dado. —Sasuke va a arruinar tu lápiz labial cuando la vea, de todos modos.

Hinata resopló y me sonrojé. Como por vigésima vez este día. Uno pensaría que después de los cientos de chistes que se habían hecho a mi costa en los últimos tres días, podría ser insensible a ellos por ahora, pero no. Cualquier referencia a Sasuke y todavía era una colegiala completamente tímida.

Hinata le sonrió a Ino en el espejo con un brillo malvado en sus ojos. —Sasuke tiene permitido arruinar el lápiz labial. Ella no. — Estudió mi rostro por un momento, luego frunció el ceño—. Te odio totalmente por lucir tan bien en ese tono de rojo. Mataría por tu tono de piel.

Miré mis labios. El rojo brillante con el que me había pintado resultaba asesino contra mi piel porcelana, y parecía incluso mejor junto con el amarillo brillante de mi vestido. Añade a eso la forma de mis ojos verdes saltones, y lucía exótica. Misteriosa. Perfecta para una sacerdotisa mística.

Mi cabello suavizaba la imagen. Ino decidió dejarme el cabello suelto y solamente darle a mis rizos naturales algún "umph". _Umph _resultó ser, como, cien litros de productos. Mis rizos de color rosado caían alrededor de mis hombros y mi espalda desnuda con una pequeña sección delicadamente alejada de mi cara por mi peine.

Mi nuevo peine era precioso y muy elegante emparejado con el collar de perlas de mi madre. Mi padre me sorprendió con él esta mañana diciendo que también quería estar allí en espíritu conmigo esta noche, como estaría mamá. Lloré como un bebé, y tanto Ino como Hinata enloquecieron por los ojos hinchados. Pensarías que era el día de mi boda y no sólo una primera cita.

Así es, era _realmente _una gran primera cita.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Hinata pensativamente mientras me miraba—. Lo más extraño de esto es lo perfectamente que Candy Cane completa el conjunto.

Sonreí. —Te dije que iba a funcionar.

Después de que estuve de acuerdo en ir al estreno el otro día, lo primero que hizo Hinata fue exigir ver mi vestido. Ella se ofreció a darle a Candy Cane otra cirugía estética y convertirlo en amarillo, pero yo no se lo permitiría. Me gustaba la forma en que el arco iris de color añadía personalidad al vestido. A mi espiritual mamá le habría encantado.

—¡Niñas! —rugió papá desde el otro lado de la casa—. ¡El auto está aquí!

Un terror puro tenía a mis rodillas inmovilizadas en un instante.

También dejé de respirar.

—Vas a estar bien —dijo Hinata—. Es sólo _Cinder. _Sólo vas a ver una película con tu mejor amigo. Eso es todo.

—Sí. —Ino rio y giré la cabeza, de forma que quedé mirando un enorme cartel de un Sasuke sin camisa que había clavado en la parte posterior de la puerta de mi dormitorio—. Y Cinder tiene ese aspecto y quiere ser el padre de tus bebés.

—No ayudas —suspiré.

Temari apareció en la puerta y suspiró. —Sasuke Uchiha está tan desaprovechado contigo.

Tanto Ino y Hinata miraron ferozmente, pero me negué a enojarme. Temari no iba a arruinar esta noche para mí. —Eso es probablemente cierto —coincidí, sorprendiéndola con mi alegría—. Aun así, a caballo regalado no se le ve colmillo.

Podría haber sido mi imaginación, pero te juro que los labios de Temari temblaron una vez. Pasó sus ojos de arriba a abajo por mi cuerpo, y esperaba el desagradable comentario sarcástico, pero esta vez me sorprendió. Se encogió de hombros, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, cerniéndose en el umbral de mi habitación como si no quisiera irse ni quisiera entrar al mismo tiempo. El silencio se volvió incómodo bastante rápido.

Estaba realmente sorprendida de verla. No había dicho ni una palabra desde que llegué a casa. Hizo un buen trabajo para no estar nunca en la misma habitación que yo. No parecía feliz en este momento, pero por primera vez desde que la conocí, no había hostilidad. Estaba tratando de hacer un esfuerzo por una vez. Probablemente fue obra de la Dra. Senju. Mi papá y Rin habían estado haciendo a Temari ver a mi psicóloga desde hace unas semanas ya. Ya era hora, si me lo preguntas. La chica tenía tantos problemas como yo, si no más.

—Te ves bien —dijo Temari de repente.

Traté de hacer como si no me importaba y fracasé miserablemente. Nunca había tenido una cara de póquer decente, sin embargo. —¿Um, gracias?

—Sabes —añadió—, para ser un monstruo.

Sabía que bromeaba, pero ni a Hinata ni a Ino les gustó el humor. —¿Necesitabas algo? —espetó Ino.

Temari miró a su hermana, pero luego me miró a los ojos y una mirada de determinación se apoderó de su rostro. No podía decir lo que significaba la mirada, pero no era ira. Su determinación no era un desafío. Era otra cosa. Resolución.

—Fui yo quien reveló su ubicación ese día —dijo—. Tomé una foto de ustedes con mi teléfono en la cena y la envié a un par de sitios de chismes de celebridades. Es culpa mía que fueran emboscados.

No me sorprendía que hubiera sido ella —siempre tuve mis sospechas. Lo que me sorprendió fue la confesión. No me lanzaba la información a la cara; se _disculpaba_. Se veía tan cómoda en su piel en el momento como me sentía yo en la mía. Era como si sentir remordimiento y admitir su fechoría fuera una experiencia nueva para ella.

Me alegré de que nadie saltara a su garganta. Si alguien lo hacía, estoy bastante segura de que se hubiera puesto a la defensiva y el momento se habría arruinado. Ella y yo necesitábamos superar nuestros problemas.

—No pretendía que pasara todo lo que pasó —dijo.

Me encogí de hombros con lo que esperaba fuera despreocupación. —La mentira que dijo la gente de Sasuke no fue culpa tuya.

Negó con la cabeza. —Pero ellos no lo habrían dicho si esos paparazzis no se hubieran presentado en la cena.

—Tal vez no esa noche —concordé—, pero habría sucedido con el tiempo si seguía saliendo con Sasuke.

Hinata resopló. —Uh, ustedes no estaban pasando el rato, estaban _liándose._

Ino se echó a reír. —¡Un buen ligue!

Golpeé a ambas y volví a mirar a Temari, sorprendida al ver que sonreía. —De todos modos, lo siento —dijo, tratando de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Gracias.

Se volvió para salir y la detuve. —¿Vas a venir con nosotros al teatro esta noche?

Se encogió de hombros otra vez, logrando mantener una mirada aburrida en su rostro, pero me di cuenta de que estaba conmovida por la invitación. —¿Por qué no? No tengo nada mejor que hacer esta noche.

Sonreí y le dije gracias de nuevo.

—Lo que sea —respondió. Comenzó a alejarse, pero luego se detuvo y dijo—: Cuando paren para tomar aire esta noche, pregúntale a Sasuke si puede liarme con Shikamaru Naara.

—Quieres decir _si _paran a tomar aire —bromeó Ino.

—¡Ustedes! ¡Cállense ya! ¡En serio!

No bromeaba, pero por alguna razón las tres se rieron de mí.

Salimos de mi habitación para encontrar a papá y a Rin esperando en la cocina. Para mi sorpresa, Sasori se encontraba sentado en la barra. Sus ojos se posaron en mí y se irguió tan rápido que casi se cayó de su taburete. Por la forma en que se balanceó su nuez de Adán, parecía como si acabara de intentar tragarse una pelota de béisbol. —Te ves increíble —dijo con voz áspera.

Apunten otro sonrojo para el día. —Gracias. —Me acerqué y le di un abrazo. Le tomó un poco más de lo normal dejarlo ir—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Tenía que venir a verte. No podía dejar pasar tu gran cita sin desearte suerte.

Lo abracé de nuevo, esta vez con mucho más sentimiento. Sasori tenía una manera de calmar mis nervios. Era toda su fresca confianza y tranquilidad, ante todo. Me había preocupado que las cosas se volvieran incómodas entre nosotros, pero Sasori siempre fue tan tolerante. Se instaló en el papel de "sólo amigos" con facilidad después de que se dio cuenta de cuánto nos queríamos Sasuke y yo realmente. Me sentía tan agradecida de poder conservarlo como amigo. Iba a tener que encontrar a una chica para él algún día.

—¿Quieres venir en el auto con nosotros? —preguntó Ino—. Papá alquiló una limusina para que todos pudiéramos llevarla allí.

—Hay cierta preocupación de que ella podría secuestrar el auto y salir corriendo si la dejamos ir sola —agregó Hinata.

Le rodé los ojos, pero ella podría haber tenido un pequeño punto. La única respuesta de Sasori fue una sonrisa y ofrecerme un brazo.

Lo acepté e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no hiperventilar mientras todos nos amontonamos en la limusina.

Nos llevó más de una hora llegar a través del tráfico, ya que tuvimos que esperar tras una larga fila de autos que iban hacia el estreno. Entonces, de pronto, _demasiado pronto_, el coche se detuvo y la puerta se abrió dando lugar a un rugido interminable de ruidos y luces parpadeantes. Miré hacia afuera y lo primero que vi fue rojo.

—¡Es la alfombra roja! —chilló Ino, saltando de emoción después de notar lo mismo que yo—. ¡Estás a punto de caminar por la alfombra roja!

Había un hombre vestido de traje esperando para ayudarme a salir del coche. Era ahora o nunca. Di una rápida ronda de abrazos, guardando a mi padre para el final. —Buena suerte, pequeña —susurró con voz empañada por la emoción. La disimuló, cambiándola a un tono machista—: Recuerda, jovencita, en casa a la una.

Ino gimió. —¿Un _toque de queda_? ¿En serio? Papá, ¿puedo recordarte que ella tiene diecinueve y desde ayer, legalmente, ya no está bajo tu custodia?

No me había importado, pero me encantó que Ino sintiera la necesidad de argumentar en mi nombre.

Papá suspiró. —Puedes darme un descanso esta vez, ¿eh? Todavía no he podido jugar al gran padre exigente con Saku, y ni siquiera voy a poder conocer a su cita.

Riendo, le di una palmadita en el hombro. —Vas a tener la oportunidad de amenazarlo muy pronto, estoy segura. —Les sonreí a las chicas—. Mi plan es pedirle que venga a ayudarme a cargar cajas el día de la mudanza.

Hinata, Ino, Temari, e incluso Rin, todas se desmayaron un poco.

—A ver si puedes conseguir que lo haga sin camisa —dijo Ino.

—Ino. —Mi padre hizo un ruido ahogado en su garganta y luego dejó escapar un suspiro—. Esta cosa de Sasuke Uchiha me va a volver prematuramente canoso.

Me reí y le di a mi padre un abrazo, sorprendiéndonos a ambos cuando lo besé en la mejilla. —Lo amarás —le prometí—. Y voy a estar en casa a la una.

Mi papá me abrazó de nuevo y tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de responder. —Te quiero, pequeña. Sal a matar.

Con eso, tomé una respiración profunda y luego bajé del coche. El hombre que esperaba para ayudarme pasó sus ojos sobre mí, haciendo una pausa por un momento en mis cicatrices y mi bastón. Su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa cuando la comprensión lo golpeó. — Espero que esté lista para esto —murmuró, agitando la mano en la dirección en que tenía que caminar.

—No, en absoluto —le aseguré mientras daba mi primer paso hacia una nueva vida.

La alfombra roja se extendía por toda la cuadra que conducía hasta la entrada del teatro. Alineada con luces brillantes, cuerdas de terciopelo grueso y lámparas de calor. Sonreí cuando vi las lámparas. Había intentado salir de la limusina con el abrigo puesto, era la semana antes de Navidad, después de todo, pero Temari hizo un berrinche. Tomó el abrigo, insistiendo en que nadie caminaba por la alfombra roja ocultando sus trajes. Resultó que tenía razón.

Había fotógrafos y reporteros con cámaras de video y micrófonos de pie a lo largo de la parte exterior de las cuerdas de terciopelo, y detrás de ellos, un grupo de gente tan grande que sentí como si me encontrara de pie en el montículo del lanzador en el Fenway Park11.

Una gran cantidad de personas caminaban por la alfombra delante de mí. Reconocí a algunos de ellos y a otros no. Karin Hebi sonreía bastante para el público, aferrándose odiosamente a un actor que reconocí de una popular película de vampiros. De alguna manera, parecía apropiado.

No vi a Sasuke por ningún lado.

Mi estómago se revolvió ante la idea de tener que llegar a las puertas del teatro desde donde estaba parada, a lo que parecían kilómetros de distancia. No estaba segura de sí podía hacerlo, pero ya no tenía otra opción. Las personas más cercanas a mí ya me habían notado y empezaban a susurrar.

Di un paso, y luego, lentamente, otro. Mis articulaciones no estaban encantadas con el frío, así que mi andar era un poco más lento de lo normal. Mi cojera llamó la atención de la gente y los murmullos se convirtieron en aplausos. —¡Es ella! —gritó alguien—. ¡Es Saku! ¡Vino!

Al mismo tiempo, una ola de ruido ensordecedor estalló y se abrió camino desde donde me encontraba hasta la entrada del teatro y al otro lado de la calle. Fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que pudiera haberse oído en Boston.

La gente gritaba y chillaba. Estiraban sus manos como si quisieran tocarme. Las cámaras destellaban en mi rostro, cegándome. El frenesí era mucho más de lo que podía haber imaginado. Abrumada, me encontré detrás de las cuerdas. Un hombre de dos veces el tamaño de mi padre, vestido con un traje caro y algún tipo de auricular, me atrapó. —¿Está bien, señorita?

Yo miraba a la multitud, incapaz de pensar. —Esto es una locura. El hombre se echó a reír y me puso de vuelta sobre mis pies. —

Nadie va a cruzar a este lado de las cuerdas. Estará a salvo.

Todos en la alfombra delante de mí se detuvieron para ver de qué se trataba tanta conmoción. Me observaban con ojos curiosos. Algunos de ellos sonrieron mientras que otros no parecían apreciar que les hubiera robado la atención. Karin me miró como si quisiera triturarme en pedazos con sus manos desnudas.

—Será mejor que empiece a moverse, señorita —dijo el guardia de seguridad, y me dio un empujoncito—. El espectáculo comienza en quince minutos.

Asentí y comencé a caminar de nuevo, pero cuando lo hice los vítores se hicieron imposiblemente más fuertes, y me sentí como si el caos me hubiera tragado. Tenía miedo de entrar en pánico, pero luego vi una conmoción en la alfombra delante de mí que hizo que todo a mí alrededor se desvaneciera.

Sasuke se abría paso entre la multitud de celebridades para alcanzarme. Me di cuenta de que estaba diciendo mi nombre, aunque no podía oírlo por encima del ruido. Sus movimientos eran frenéticos; lo que se correspondía con el sentimiento dentro de mi pecho. Pensé que iba a estallar si no tenía mis brazos a su alrededor en los próximos cinco segundos. Y entonces él estaba allí, parándose a unos metros delante de mí. No entendía la distancia que mantenía entre nosotros. Yo quería cerrarla. _Necesitaba _cerrarla. Necesitaba sentirlo y olerlo, y perderme en sus ojos.

—Viniste. —Dejó escapar una respiración. Cuando habló, un silencio cayó sobre la multitud. La gente estaba desesperada por escuchar lo que decíamos. Mi enfoque se desvió hacia el público por un momento, pero luego regresó a Sasuke cuando dijo—: Después del espectáculo, cuando no me llamaste, pensé…

_Pensó que nunca tendría noticias mías de nuevo._

Él no podía decir las palabras, y yo no lo obligaría. —Yo… me fui… por un tiempo… después de lo que pasó.

No estaba segura de sí Sasuke sabía exactamente lo que quería decir, pero la mirada de culpabilidad y la devastación en su rostro sugería que sus pensamientos estaban en el camino correcto, o lo sabía con exactitud. Esperaba que mi sonrisa pudiera asegurarle que yo estaba bien. Tendría esa conversación con él, pero no en ese momento.

—Regresé a casa hace sólo tres días —le dije. Mi sonrisa se volvió irónica—. Mi terapeuta me mostró la entrevista delante de todos los que conozco. Yo era la única que no la había visto. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando y todo el mundo me miraba todo el tiempo. Tuve que ver esa entrevista con mi padre de pie por encima de mi hombro. Fue tan vergonzoso.

Sasuke cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y levantó una ceja. —¿Mi amor por ti es vergonzoso?

Milagro de milagros, me las arreglé para mantener una cara seria.

—No conoces nada como la sutileza, Sasuke. Podrías beneficiarte con unas cuantas lecciones sobre el tema.

Lo había estado haciendo bien, pero cuando el rostro de Sasuke cayó en un puchero me eché a reír.

—Me encantó.

Sasuke finalmente dio un paso hacia adelante y me tomó en sus brazos. —Eres una mocosa. No puedo creer que me hicieras sudar hasta el último segundo posible.

Me encogí de hombros. —Después de ver esa entrevista, pensé que estábamos peleando por el premio al dramatismo. Me sorprendió el hecho de que parecías querer ir por ese camino.

Sasuke se rio entre dientes y exploró el casi motín que había causado mi llegada. —Definitivamente era eso. Te las arreglaste para causar una pequeña escena. —Me sonrió de una manera que derritió mi corazón—. Apuesto a que puedo hacerlo mejor.

Sonreí. —Por supuesto que sí.

El brillo malicioso en sus ojos fue la única advertencia que me dio antes de que me sumergiera de nuevo en un profundo beso.

Nuestro primer beso había sido tierno. Había sido un beso en el que se llega a conocer al otro. Este beso era totalmente diferente. Este beso era hambriento. Sasuke me besaba como si estuviera tratando de fundir nuestras almas por toda la eternidad. Él no estaba haciendo esto para mostrarse. No tenía nada que ver con los cientos de personas viendo y volviéndose locos a nuestro alrededor. Tampoco era posesivo. Él no estaba haciendo ver su derecho sobre mí. Ni siquiera estaba tratando de demostrar sus sentimientos hacia mí. Estaba simplemente tomando lo que necesitaba.

Podía sentir su anhelo, su dolor por mí, y eso me convirtió en un charco de papilla. Lo que él necesitara, podía tenerlo. Con mucho gusto se lo daría. Él podría tener todo de mí. De hecho, en el momento en que me separó y terminó el beso, él tenía todo de mí.

—Te amo tanto, Saku —susurró.

No sabía qué era más lindo: su expresión enamorada o el lápiz labial rojo brillante esparcido por todo su rostro. —Yo también te amo, Sasuke.

Él me dio otro beso rápido y luego deslizó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me llevó hacia las puertas del teatro. Cuando llegamos allí, se detuvo y nos volvió hacia la multitud. —Di whisky, Saku —bromeó.

Me quedé allí y sonreí hasta que comenzó a dolerme el rostro, pero no fue difícil de hacer desde que era tan delirantemente feliz. Podía decir que Sasuke también lo era, porque cada vez que miraba hacia él se echaba a reír como si fuera la cosa más divertida del mundo.

Debo haber perdido la señal, pero con el tiempo Sasuke decidió que era hora de seguir adelante. Cuando dimos la vuelta para irnos, un hombre al otro lado de las cuerdas de terciopelo extendió un micrófono hacia nosotros. —¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¿No te gustaría darnos una declaración antes de entrar?

Sasuke dejó de caminar.

Un silencio cayó sobre la multitud. La atmósfera se volvió casi reverente mientras el mundo esperaba para oír lo que Sasuke Uchiha tenía que decir. Esperaba, por su bien, que todo lo que se le ocurriera fuera bueno. Tenía la sensación de que este momento nuestro iba a pasar a la historia de Hollywood.

Sasuke miró al hombre y luego a mí. Su sonrisa se extendió a toda la longitud de su rostro, y dijo—: ¿Qué tal, _"Y vivieron felices para siempre"_?


End file.
